


Harry Potter and the Gang of Black Dragons

by Lifesjustagame



Series: Harry Potter and the Gang of Black Dragons [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Harry Potter, F/M, Magically Powerful Harry, Powerful Harry, Unspeakable Harry Potter, Unspeakables, Wandless Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 134,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifesjustagame/pseuds/Lifesjustagame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With new enemies hiding in the darkness, Harry will have to use all the power he has access to keep the ones he loves safe as he heads into his 7th year. Harry will have to rely on his friends, allies, new friends and ones he didn't even know existed. Even your greatest enemies can become your greatest assets. (Unspeakable Harry. Fast paced.  Super Harry at times. FYI characters ages are older.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry never thought he was going to come back to his old school after his sixth year.The school was was still full of bad memories from his last year. It all started after Bill and Fleur's wedding.

The trio left the Burrow at the crack of dawn only leaving a note for everyone to read.

_We are on a quest given to us by an old friend won't be back for a while._

Ginny Weasley was furious that they had gone without even saying goodbye. The other Weasleys were in a state of shock. A small noise in the room brought them to turn to their clock to see the trios whereabouts... only to see their clock hands were gone.

* * *

 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione apparated from the Burrow to Grimmauld place. It was deserted seeing that it was so early in the morning. As they entered a room Ron spoke up "So what are we actually doing here again?"

Hermione gave an annoyed expression "Honestly Ron can't you just remember one simple thing." 

Harry cut her off "Do you to ever stop bickering!? Jeez you remind me of an old couple."

At this Ron and Hermione shut up while a blush was creeping up their faces.

"Come on we got to find what he left me before anyone comes here." They quickly followed Harry up the steps down the hall and to the left.

Harry stepped into Sirius's old room said a quick spell and pulled a chest out from under the bed. He looked at his two best friends as they nodded, he opened it up and Sirius's voice came out.

"Harry if you are listening to this, then I am afraid I'm not with you. I was hoping on giving this to you on your 17th birthday, but now is not the time for discussion. Your father and I always wanted to fight for the side of good when we grew up, so we collected items that we thought might give us some help in the fight against the dark side. I give these to you and your friends hoping that they will help you in the fight against the dark arts. Good luck Harry and remember those of us who have died will always be with you."

Harry felt his eyes start to water at the sound of his Godfather's voice. He quickly held the tears back and turned around to show his friends the contents in the chest. There were many strange and unique objects in the chest, none that they had ever seen before. Harry packed up the trunk shrank it and they left the room. As they were walking down the hall they walked past a room that was labeled

"Regulus Arion Black's room KEEP OUT!"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks causing Ron and Hermione to crash into him.

"Ahh! Harry what are you doing?" asked an annoyed Ron.

"Look"

"Um Sirius's brother, so what mate? What's so special?"

"RAB!" shrieked Hermione

"That's what I thought. KREACHER!"

There was a loud clang and Kreacher appeared.

"Filthy mudblood and blood traitors in my mistress's house…"

"Kreacher still your tongue!" commanded Harry.

"Yes master, and how might I serve you" Kreacher said rolling his eyes.

"Did Regulus have a locket that he kept with him?"

At first Kreacher's eyes went open and he stayed silent for a little while before replying.

"Yes…yes… yes" Kreacher shouted and then began crying and hitting his head against the floor.

"Kreacher I command you to stop and tell me everything!"

After a few last sobs Kreacher began to speak.

"Master Regulus took me to a dark place and retrieved the dark lord's locket and replaces it with his favorite locket. He then ordered for me to take it, escape and destroy it because he..he was….he wasn't going to make it…." Kreacher croaked as he started sobbing again

"Kreacher I command you to get me the locket"

A second later Kreacher had Slytherin's locket levitating in midair and he looked very uncomfortable about handing it over.

Harry took out Regulus' fake locket and held it out to Kreacher.

"Here Kreacher I'll trade the locket for your master's locket"

Kreacher looked gobsmacked at the exchange.

"Oh my master is a good master. I live to serve Harry Potter, what are thy master's wishes?"

"First off I want you to apologize to my friends about your earlier comments"

"I am sorry for my most rude behavior, friends of the great Harry Potter"

"Uh oh mate I think you might have another Dobby on your hands"

"Your hilarious Ron" said Harry as he wrapped the locket in some cloth and then put it in his cloak and turned to his friends.

"Come on we got what we came for now let's get to Hogwarts." Stunned, but never questioning Harry, they walked out of the house and apparated to Hogsmeade.

* * *

 

The trio walked through Hogsmeade which looked extremely deserted. They walked to the gates of Hogwarts as Harry pulled out his wand, said a spell and the gates opened. His two friends walked behind him not saying a word. Before they even knew it, they were in their former headmaster's room. Not being sure if anyone was still there at Hogwarts, they were about to sit down when the heard a very familiar voice.

"Well hello Harry, Ron, and Hermione what a pleasant surprise!"

They all froze as the slowly turned their heads to the portrait of Dumbledore.

Harry was the first to speak, "Du… Dumbledore Sir?"

"Yes Harry how can I help you?" he replied.

Harry eyes faltered, but he quickly got back his composer and got back to business trying to cover his feeling of sadness and embracing the joy that he could still talk to Dumbledore.

He started to talk again "Sir, the Horcrux...it was fake... the real one was at Grimmauld Place,.. however we do not know how to destroy it" Harry said quasi deflated.

Dumbledore replied "Ah… I see… well I suppose I am the only one that knows how to destroy the said object, but I cannot destroy it. I am sorry Harry I know how you do not want to wait but I'm afraid you must. And I'm afraid you also must come back to Hogwarts till the time comes. I am sorry, I know this will be hard for you but in time you will see."

"Sir… also… Snape…."

"Don't worry Harry, just keep up with your task and if anything is to come up Professor McGonagall is in charge. Fare well" Dumbledore ended.

At that the former headmaster disappeared into the painting.

Harry thought to himself "he is right… I hate waiting!"

At that he slammed his hands down on a table causing the whole room to shake because of his furry.

"What does he mean when the time comes!? And why won't he talk about Snape!? Augh! I'm not bloody going to wait around for the right time!"

After Harry was done yelling and coming back to his senses he sat back on his chair and everyone was silent for what seemed like hours. It was Ron's stomach grumbling that finally broke it.

"You guys want something to eat?" Harry asked.

"That's the best thing I have heard all day" Ron stated.

At this they all had to laugh no matter how tense the situation was.

Harry was chuckling and then called out

"Dobby"

* * *

 

After their meal they thought of what to do next.

"We could always go back to the Burrow," Ron said before Harry cut him off.

"They are still probably pretty angry we should give them a day or two to calm down" and Hermione nodded in agreement.

So they all decided to stroll around the castle seeing they were probably going to go back to Hogwarts next year.

As they were walking around they ran into Remus Lupin.

"Oh Merlin!" he exclaimed. "What are you three doing here?"

"Umm nothing" Harry said trying to not make eye contact.

"Please don't tell anyone we're here especially the guys at the Burrow" they pleaded.

Remus looked at them for a second then but his head down and said "Alright I won't tell anyone you're here."

They all let out a sigh of relief.

"But..." he continued, "This conversation is not over, where are you guys going to and are you ever going to come back to the Burrow?"

Hermione answered "We are going to lay low for a while and then we will come back to the Burrow when things have calmed down."

"Alright" replied Lupin "I saw them this morning and they're worried about you guys you know."

This brought Harry down a little but he still replied "We know we shouldn't be gone too long we will be back before you know it." He finished not even bothering to ask why Remus was at Hogwarts.

The trio found a nice temporary flat in Diagon Alley, paid for by an insisting Harry. They were living there for a couple of days researching the foreign objects with little to no luck. They even went to Fred and George to find out what the object could be but, they also were baffled. After silencing Fred and George to secrecy, which is extremely hard to do, they went back to their flat and relaxed.

After a couple days at the flat and missing Mrs. Weasley's home-cooking they decided to return to the Burrow. As they walked in the door they were bear-hugged by Mrs. Weasley and then screamed at by her for leaving. (Most of the yelling being towards Ron however)

She then fell back into mother mode and hugged them all again. Harry noticed that Ginny was nowhere in sight. Ron and Hermione decided to walk by the large pond and Harry said he would meet them out there a little later.

He slowly walked up the steps to Ginny's room and knocked on the door.

Ginny answered "come in mom".

Harry walked into the room even though he knew he shouldn't.

Ginny stopped what she was doing right away.

"Oh it's only you," she said in a whisper.

"Hey" he said in a rather hesitant tone.

"Hey yourself" she said coolly.

"Ah, come on Gin don't be like that"

"What do you want mean Harry? You said you loved me at the wedding and the next day you leave without even telling me goodbye" she retaliated hotly.

"I'm sorry Gin I wasn't thinking"

"Damn right you weren't!" she said hating herself for letting tears start to fall from her eyes.

Harry knew he had done it now. He quickly thought of what to do next. Being a Gryffindor, he gathered up his courage and got down on his knees...he pushed her hair back…and kissed her. She did nothing for a moment and shock took over her...then she kissed him back...momentairly forgetting how mad she was at him.

After a couple minutes of embracing they were on her bed and out of breath, Both of the rekindled loved birds laid on the bed together. Harry's arm was draped over her waist pulling her back into his chest as he whispered his apologies and then just sweet nothings to her.

"Never leave me again" she commanded.

"Never" he replied.

* * *

 

Harry and Ginny decided to take a walk around the pond after their reunion and caught a small glimpse of Ron walking into the forest as they made there way outside.

"I wonder what they're up to?"

"Let's go find out"

They walked over to where Ron and Hermione were sitting, when Ginny let out a gasp.

Harry put his hands over Ginny's mouth to suppress her outburst.

His two best friends were making out like there was no tomorrow.

He himself had to suppress a laugh as he dragged Ginny back.

As soon as they got out of the tree line there they burst out with laughter.

"That was some site huh? Harry asked.

"I say it is about freaking time! Am I right?" Ginny laughed.

"I guess. Oh no now I'm going to have mental pictures of my brother and sister together!" Harry exclaimed out of breath from laughing so hard.

"Let me help you clear you mind then" Ginny replied grabbing Harry and pressing her lips against his.

"Better?" Ginny asked smiling after breaking the embrace.

"Much better" Harry replied smiling down at her as he took her hand and they retreated back inside.

A good while later Ron came in with Hermione right by his side. Harry looked up at them from the couch that he was sharing with Ginny.

"Did you have some fun in the forest guys?"

At this they both turned crimson and Ginny and Harry burst out with more laughter.

Hermione replied with her usual "Honestly you two are so immature"

Ron just stared at the floor and didn't say a thing.

* * *

 

Mr. Weasley came home for dinner that night and was not too surprised that the trio had returned. Mrs. Weasley made one of her best dinners and after much need family idle chit chat she decided it was time for everyone to go to bed. As Harry made his way to bed all he could think about was what his former mentor and what he had said and how things turned out for them.

What was he supposed to wait for? and how could going back to Hogwarts help him complete his task? and most importantly what did this year have in store for him? 

* * *

 

Harry was exhausted and on his knees while Voldemort was laughing at him saying something he couldn't quite understand.

Then Voldemort shot a spell at Harry and he knew at that moment he was going to die…

Then all of the sudden … two people appeared out of nowhere and …..

" **HARRY!** "

Harry woke up in his bed drenched with sweat and his whole body shaking.

Ron was right by his side with a horrified face.

Harry moved his head over to his door where he saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley come in followed by Hermione and Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley swept him up in a hug telling him "It's alright dear it was just a nightmare."

At this Harry started to calm down.

"You alright there Harry?" asked Ron.

Harry nodded.

"Alright everyone back to sleep" commanded Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione gave a weak smile at Harry and Ginny gave him a kiss on the cheek saying "Don't worry everything's fine" as she followed Hermione out the door.

Ron gave him a friendly worrying look before going back to bed. Harry fell back in his bed feeling a embarrassed beyond belief that he had caused so much commotion from his newest nightmare.

Then he also fell back asleep pondering what the hell this meant for him.

Time went by pretty fast at the Burrow.

The two couples spending time by the lake getting to know each other more mentally and physically.

Bill and Fleur came back from their honeymoon and the whole Weasley family decided to spend time together as a family, seeing as some families could no longer do thanks to a famous evil wizard.

Charlie got time off to join them, but Percy was not in attendance. The whole group was having a nice lunch, catching up with family matters and the four oldest brothers poked fun at the younger couples whenever they got the chance to the scolding of Mrs. Weasley and Fleur.

It was after one such comment that resulted in even Mr. Weasley belching out a laugh that all of the sudden they heard a huge BANG!

Harry and Bill were the first to get up and fly to the window.

To there horror they saw at least fifteen Death Eaters closing in on their home.

By this time the whole family was at the window Bill was the first to speak taking charge as the eldest brother of the family.

"Mom in back, Twins take the left, Dad Charlie the right, Golden Trio behind me and Fleur in center. We need to hold them back till the Order arrives. If we strike them hard right away we can have the advantage till back up arrives. Ginny stay here and man the Floo" Bill spoke like a commander as the others, including the Weasley parents, nodded in agreement.

Ginny was about to protest when Mr. Weasley spoke up.

"No butts Ginny, stay and guard the house the Order should be here soon. Inform them on what's going on."

At this everyone grabbed their wands and headed out leaving an angry Ginny in the house.

* * *

 

As soon as Harry stepped outside spells were coming straight at him. Charlie jumped in the way quickly blocking them with a shield. Harry's eyes blazed in emerald green as he knew it was him that caused the attack on the Weasleys.

With a new fury, and his blood boiling with hate, he roared out

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

The closest Death Eater fell to the attack and others took him to the back lines giving the light side a brief advantage as Hermione and Ron immediately followed with lethal curses of their own.

It wasn't clear at first who was going to win as the fight continued. However a few minutes into the fight the Death Eaters were slowly closing in on them. Being out numbered the family started retreating to the Burrow.

Then horror struck them all.

"Forget this! Just kill them all before they get into the house!" called out one Death Eater as others agreed.

Everyone was frozen with fear knowing the green sickly lights that would be coming there way.

Then...out of nowhere... a huge bright blue light circled before them all. Harry tried to look around but felt like he was loosing all his energy as he began to fall. He was not the only one as the others started to become unconscious as well. The last thing he saw was a gigantic energy-like beam of red yellow and orange light go directly at the Death Eaters.

* * *

 

Harry slowly woke up and was looking at Remus Lupin who looked deathly scared.

"Remus what happened?" asked Harry.

Remus looked at him "I was going to ask you that Harry. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Harry half lied.

The next thing he knew Ginny came running up to Harry and gave him a gigantic hug and a kiss on the lips.

"Boy I could really live with this" Harry though to himself.

That is until she hit him on the shoulder.

"I was scared half to death for you, you big git!" she said as tears began to form in her eyes.

Harry wiped her tears and took her in an immense hug.

"It's alright Gin, I'm here now" Harry said as he kissed her.

The order was helping everyone back inside the worst damage done being a few bruises, cuts and scratches. Harry slowly got into the house seeing that Mr. Weasley was already at the end of the story about the battle and the two mysterious lights. After everyone was double checked for their health the Order started moving out slowly leaving the extended Weasley family.

After the unprecedented fight, things went on being pretty normal at the Weasley residence, even if they all had taken Moody's advice on being vigilant to heart. Harry had spent most of his days with his three best friends and when they weren't all together, they were in their couples snogging each other senseless, by the forest or the water. 

* * *

 

Time went by fast and before you knew it they were back at Hogwarts.

However, the population had seemed to have deeply decreased since the prior years. He thought this was just one more reason to rid the world of Voldemort. The opening feast was a bit gloomy, but thankfully, Harry saw that most of his friends were still there and everyone tried their best to look happy.

Classes began the next day and Harry found himself trying to pay as much attention as possible to his classes seeing they might just help him in the future war. Things were going fine until one day, early in the school year, he saw the newest Minister of magic (replacing Schrimegor who had recently vanished from England) burst into school accompanied by a handful of aurors at his side, (Harry counted six) practically marching in the direction of the Headmistress's office.

The Trio quickly followed as Harry took out his invisibility cloak (which he always had on hand) and threw it around them as the quickly followed the seven to the headmistress's office. As they followed them to the Headmistress's office they noticed that there were already two young men on both sides of McGonagall leaning against the wall in back of her just staring at the seven.

One was about six foot two blond short hair. He was wearing a shiny silver cloak with what looked like shiny silver body armor. The top piece had a glowing aqua orb in the middle of the chest region. Next to him was a young man who was about 2 inches taller who wore the same uniform.

He had messy black hair, blue eyes and a face looking surprisingly a lot like... Harry's? Ron and Hermione had definitely noticed the resemblance as they looked at Harry who just shrugged in amazement.

The Minister then began to speak, "Where is he!?"

"What do you mean?" replied McGonagall very coolly.

"You know who I mean, Harry Potter, if he is our only chance for the magical world, then he is coming with us to be an auror" he said sternly.

Harry was intrigued at this idea but suddenly felt not to keen seeing the look in McGonagall's face.

"Mr. Potter will not be some poster boy for the ministry and he will not be taken without a fight" she replied with a scowl.

"That can be arranged" replied the minister. "Shcraten, McDwyer, Corsel keep the Headmistress and her friends company while we retrieve the boy."

The three aurors stepped forward drawing their wands. Harry saw the taller young man in uniform call out "Thunderstruck!" as he dived at the hidden trio.

Before Harry knew what happened, he was in the same familiar light blue light and a second later they were outside the castle, where they could see a huge hole in the Headmistress's office. McGonagall was standing a couple feet away from the other young man.

The taller man was bringing the trio down to the ground. There in the indent of the hole of the office stood six dumbfounded aurors who quickly and skillfully jumped down casting cushioning charms as they sprinted forward to meet the others for round two.

However, before the aurors could attack again the two young uniformed men did. They said the strangest spells that the trio had never heard before.

"Censential" one said and a rock statue came out of the ground and pinned down an auror down.

"Dishmitis Marcis" said the other as two more aurors came pummeling to the ground for no reason.

The last spell they did was the strangest of them all.

The first one shouted "Morcenend!" then the ground by the aurors lit up as the other finished his sentence with "Cremescian!" The glowing ground then shot out chains of what looked to be like lightning that hit the last three aurors and bound them in a glowing band.

Everyone was amazed at the swiftness and accuracy of these two strangers. The Minister, with a horrid face, said "I don't know who you people are but I'll be back! You can count on it!" As the minister left the two strangers let the aurors go as everyone watched the sight of the aurors leaving.

McGonagall looked at the two strangers before speaking. "Well you two certainly have gotten better"

The two men grinned at this.

"Well I guess you two should introduce yourselves to Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger and of course Mr. Potter"

A look of fright fell upon the two. The dark haired young man took a step forward.

"Well I know all of you Ron, Hermione, Harry. But I doubt you know who we are. My buddy over there is Mike, but most people call him Thunderstruck".

"I am John… John Potter."

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

The trio stared in amazement. Harry was the first to speak.

"What, what do you mean Potter? You can't be I have no other relatives!"

McGonagall interrupted

"Harry this is John Potter and you should know something."

John spoke up again

"Harry I'm your cousin from your father's side. Thunderstruck and I are from a very secretive group of witches and wizards. Some people know us as Unspeakables. I really wanted to visit you so many times before but the head of our group would not let me. That's not important now though. The important thing is helping you overcome one of the biggest things you will ever face. I am able to come to you now because of your dilemma."

Harry replied flabbergasted "But wait I thought my father was an only child?"

"That's what we wanted everyone to think. You see Harry your father was the youngest of five. My dad was the oldest. This whole series of events started with our grandparents"

"They and their family, our fathers, were always against the dark arts and Voldemort. During the first war we had a family party. Everyone was having a fun time until death eaters showed up and attacked our families. They decided to send our grandmother and me to a safe place by portkey, but what your father didn't know was at the very last second when we were leaving, his brothers would push him in with me and our grandmother".

"When we transported your dad was furious that his family wouldn't let him fight, but that was not the worst thing that happened. The Death Eaters killed my dad and mom and the whole rest of the family. The three of us were the last remaining Potter's. Our grandmother took care of me till I was ready for Hogwarts when she passed away and from there your dad would look after me for the most part. After your dad graduated your parents soon married and a little while after you were born Harry"

"When I decided to come and visit you, your dad gave me a glowing stone on a gold chain to show he would be with me and look over me always. Three months later the stone stopped glowing and I heard that my Uncle James and Aunt Lily had just died. I was so depressed I felt like I could just die"

"That night a man spoke with me saying he could teach me how to defeat the darkest of magics and protect people, but I had to leave my life behind and make a magical contract of secrecy. I would have done anything to stop another person from dying under dark magic, so I went with him. However, there were two things I did not know. One was that you were still alive and two Voldemort had been defeated. I went with the man and from there I learned with other Unspeakables the most advanced spells and magic"

"Later on I learned you were alive but our head wouldn't let me visit you since I took the vow of secrecy. Those who had recollections of me had their minds erased of me. Only a handful of people were allowed to remember, but they were under spells that wouldn't let them talk about me. I come back now because I have got a mission to help you defeat Voldemort…among other things" he finally finished

Harry was in a whole new state of shock. "So…John…what now?"

"Harry please, call me JP for John Potter or Proc"

"Alright but, what's with the code names" Harry asked hesitantly.

"To keep it short, our organization is the Combat Division of the Unspeakables. We all picked a spell we knew best and placed it in these orbs we have on our chest. These orbs multiply the power of the spell and we can use the spell whenever we want, without saying the incantation or using our wands. That spell we use is our 'code names' you can say"

"For example 'Thunderstruck'. Mike picked the spell 'Ominous Combustious'. The spell is extremely hard to pull off and draining, but when done properly, a stream of multicolored fire and lightning will come out and obliterate almost anything in its path depending on the degree of power. Since Thunderstruck used that as the spell, the power of it was multiplied so when you see it, it will be a sight to say the least"

Thunderstruck stepped forward conjured a human dummy out of thin air and put a shield charm on it. A second later Thunders truck's body was shining bright and when he slammed his hands together a gigantic stream of red yellow and orange light came out of it almost blinding everyone. The human dummy was lying on the ground in a pile of ashes.

"And that is why we call him Thunderstruck. Because, right before he performs the spell he looks like he was stricken with lightning" explained JP.

Everyone was once again stunned including McGonagall.

"Alright then" replied Harry, "So why are you called Proc?"

"Well I said I wanted to protect people from dark magic so I chose the most powerful shielding charm. The Deflective Mistran charm. One of the hardest charms to pull off, might I add, it gives anyone I choose a magical shield over them that blocks most curses and spells. To make the spell stronger I put it on myself and I become a human shield. As I demonstrate this please don't be afraid.

"Thunderstruck"

Thunderstruck smashed his hands together and shot his spell straight at everyone. A blue light then came over everyone as Thunders truck's spell ended and there was JP standing in front of them with that same familiar light blue color around him.

"That's why they call me Proc, short for protector you could say. We use these code names to protect our identities"

Harry exclaimed, "You two! You were at the Burrow when we were attacked! You saved us!"

JP put his hand behind his head in an embarrassed matter.

"Yeah I was just about to get to that. We didn't want to intervene because you guys were winning, but when the Death Eaters pulled that little stunt we were forced to take them down"

They talked further on until McGonagall escorted them all back inside, smiling as she saw the reunion of the Potters.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple weeks had past and the Trio became good friends with JP and Mike. The Trio told their friends the two were just exchange students and had introduced them to people using slightly different names so there wouldn't be any confusion if people might somehow find out there was another Potter around.

The group would get together and talk about Quidditch and JP and Thunderstruck would, on occasion, help Ron and Harry with their homework in the evening, (you could never find the two at any other time of the day). The two also visited the Quidditch pitch when the team was practicing.

Harry and Ron came out of the locker room and spotted JP and Thunderstruck Harry was the first to speak "Hey what's up guys?"

"Hey Harry nice game, you weren't too shabby either Ron" replied JP.

"Slytherin is going to have to watch out this year big time" said Thunderstruck.

"The field is still the same from when Thunderstruck and I were here at school"

"Thunderstruck you went to Hogwarts?"

"You bet Harry, my parents were also killed by Voldemort and when JP got that message from our leader, he said I should come with him."

"You know Harry; right before Thunderstruck and I left we were on the Quidditch team"

"Really!? What positions did you guys play?" asked Ron

"We were the best chasers Hogwarts had seen in a while. The Dynamic duo as some would call us"

"Ha I bet. I guess Quidditch runs in the Potter blood" replied Harry.

"You bet you know I saw your dad play during his last year" said JP

"Really!? How was it?" Harry asked.

"It was the best! Your father could fly circles around others. The best person I have ever seen on a broom in my life!"

Harry was ecstatic as JP recounted stories about his father.

"Thanks for telling me that, it really means a lot" said Harry

"You bet Harry. So when is your next game?" asked JP

"Two weeks from now. We are facing Hufflepuff"

"Excellent can't wait to see it"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Week Passes

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an early Saturday morning and the trio were sitting down to a nice breakfast when two people plopped down on the other side of the table.

"Hey what are you guys doing here? This table is for Gryffindor students"

"Harry, I can't see my famous cousin anymore."

"Hey not so loud you don't want publicity, trust me."

"I know all about your situation don't worry," replied JP

"So what are you two doing here?" asked Ron, while he was stuffing his mouth with food.

"Oh, you'll see in due time," replied Thunderstruck.

The Headmistress McGonagall then stood up and started to speak.

"Excuse me everyone, I'm sorry to interrupt your breakfast but I have an announcement to make. There will be new construction going on in Hogwarts which I will tell you more about when the time is right. For now I'm pleased to say we have two new additions to the Gryffindor House. We welcome Mike Sullivan and JP Rock from Durmstrang, who will be staying with us till winter break. Everyone at the Gryffindor table started to cheer at this news.

"Aren't you two a little old to be going to school?" asked Hermione.

"Ah Hermione it's only a couple of advanced courses. Besides Thunderstruck and I have always wanted to finish school and wreak some more havoc"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry went up to the common room with Ginny after breakfast and saw JP and Thunderstruck already being bombarded with questions from the other Gryffindors. Harry and Ginny ignored the clutter and went over to their favorite couch to lie down together.

"Your two friends seem to be getting almost as much attention as you love. First exchange students and now permanent Gryffindors' Ginny said with a smirk.

"Ginny I have to tell you something about JP. He… he's… my cousin."

"What do you mean he's your cousin?!" she exclaimed lightly.

Harry then explained the whole story about JP's parents and their uncles and grandparents.

"It is unfair why does Voldemort have to take break everyone apart."

"Don't worry Gin he will never break us apart"

With that the two leaned over and passionately kissed each other.

They spent the whole rest of the afternoon by the cozy warm fire in each other's arms thinking of how many more times they would get like this.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, being the team captain, had a full straight week of practice so the Gryffindors would be in top shape against Hufflepuff.

Ron was looking 10 times better than last year and Ginny and her two new teammates Heather and Adam were speeding down the field in perfect chaser formation. Harry also had found two beaters, Twin brothers Tommy and Bobby Daniels who were remarkably accurate and speedy for 3rd years reminding Harry slightly of the Weasley twins. Twins really were the perfect people for the job of beaters.

Before anyone knew it, it was the morning of the big game.

Harry and Ron ate a light but filling breakfast however, the new chasers looked deathly agitated for their first game and had not touched a thing.

In the lockers Harry gave one of his best pep talks.

The team went onto the field to a greeting of mixed cheers from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.

It was a cool sunny day and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Everyone took to their positions, the captains shook hands, the whistle was blown and they were off.

Harry spotted the snitch once or twice but it quickly got away.

The Hufflepuff seeker was using a popular strategy of not to chase the snitch but to chase Harry instead.

The score was 110 to 180 Gryffindor in the lead. Harry spotted the snitch and did a speedy fake turn left, he then went in a nosedive right to the snitch.

As he was diving down he noticed the whole stadium was getting darker by the second. Harry quickly grabbed the snitch and raised back up to meet an ecstatic Adam and Heather and the cheering crowd. All the cheering ceased as everyone watched a black cloaked figure come out of an enormous grey cloud on broom.

The cloaked flyer shot two spells at Adam and Heather and the two fell off their brooms and were falling at massive speed. Thunderstruck cast a cushioning charm right before the two hit the ground.

The figure was now heading at top speed, with his wand drawn, at Harry. Right before he was in firing distance there was a shout of "Entrapment Containem" as a violet light came out of JP's wand, but people didn't notice and kept their eyes on the intruder.

The figure became paralyzed upon contact of the spell and was levitating frozen in mid-air. Harry came racing over to see who the cloaked figure was.

"Harry who is it?" called JP from below.

"It's...It's, Harry could now see a greasy set of long black hair, It's Snape!" he exclaimed.

Then out of nowhere four more Death Eaters came out of the sky all firing at Harry.

Little did they know Thunderstruck had already taken the liberty to make shields all around Harry as all the spells bounced away from him. However they still managed to recover Snape and fly off at an alarming rate.

Harry landed back down and a crowd of Gryffindors swarmed him. "Oih you alright there Harry" said Ron from behind him.

"Never better" was his sarcastic reply.

The pitched cleared and Harry saw JP walking with Mcgonagall as they all headed to Gryffindor tower for a huge party despite the intrusion of Death Eaters.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After everyone had settled down a little from all the excitement Harry was finally able to talk to JP when he got back.

"So did you figure out what happened?" Harry asked JP.

"It was a simple smash and grab Harry Potter gone bad. Snape must have found out a way to get inside seeing that he did know much of the security last year. However, I doubt they knew we were there ready to kick their asses."

"The fun never stops being me I guess. How are Adam and Heather?"

"They'll be alright. Madame Pomfrey is taking care of them. However they will not be able to play Quidditch for a while. The spell he cast makes it very hard to fly a broom however that's all it does there are no other side effects. Some cruddy Quidditch players made up the spell."

Harry was glad that the two were safe but also felt that now he would have to have tryouts again and did not want all the contenders to be there just to see him.

"We'll guess I should hold another try out for two new chasers." Harry said.

Ron interrupted "I got a great idea, why not have JP and Thunderstruck be them. I mean they are students here."

"Well guys what do you think?" Harry asked the two.

"We'd love to" they said in unison.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week Harry held practice. He was blown away at how well the two worked together passing between them to do insane plays that blew everyone away. They even worked well with Ginny who caught on fast to their plays.

"I swear this is unfair if they were any three regular chasers I wouldn't let a single goal in" said Ron. As it was he had only saved one on the account that he got lucky.

The next day after breakfast JP and Thunderstruck grabbed Harry as he was leaving the great hall. Harry we are going to have some fun today" Said JP.

"Oh and why is that?" asked Harry

"Because today is the day we start your training," Thunderstruck said with a grin.

"Why do I have a feeling that is not going to be as fun for me as it is for you guys?" Harry asked

"Oh I don't know, mostly because after we are done with you, you are going to look like an irritated blast ended skrewt."

The group decided to hold "training" in the Room of Requirement until they found a better place to train.

"Okay Harry first things first. We are going to do a scan on you just to figure some stuff out" said JP.

He pulled out a gold object and scanned Harry with it.

It looked familiar too Harry and he quickly remembered where he had seen that object. "That thing was in my dad's and Sirius Black's treasure chest!"

"Harry what are you talking about?" asked Thunderstruck.

"My dad and Sirius Black left me a chest full of objects and I couldn't figure out what they were."

"Your dad and Sirius Black?" asked JP

"Poor Sirius we all knew he was innocent but due to out secrecy act we couldn't do anything to clear his record. We gave countless clues to Fudge about his innocence but that man was such a fool he never put two and two together. The chest is interesting Harry, why don't you bring it the next time we train" replied Thunderstruck

"Ok sure, but I have a question if you disliked Fudge so much why do you work under him?"

"Haha! As much as people would like to believe this, even though Unspeakables and the department of mysteries are part of the ministry, the ministry heads have no authority over us seeing as we have been here for longer than any of those fools. If any of them try to throw rank or higher authority on us, they know we will retaliate making their lives ten times more difficult than it already is" replied Proc

"Huh well that's good to know" Harry commented

The gold object then glowed a dark color and Harry's chest and scar began to hurt.

"Thunderstruck! I got it!"

"Ok, now slow and steady you can do this"

JP glowed blue and stream of blue magic came pouring from him into Harry.

Harry was now in excruciating pain even a little worse than the cruciatus if there was such a pain.

And then a second later it stopped and a black stream of magic escaped his body.

Once it was out in the open Thunderstruck clapped his hands together and the black stream was vaporized by the Ominous Combostious.

"What the hell was that!" exclaimed Harry.

"Sorry about that cuz. I just extracted a dark piece of magic from you. If we told you beforehand what we were doing the dark magic might have hidden. We would have done this sooner but that was a rather dangerous procedure I did. McGonagall only just gave us permission. I have been training a while to perfect it. Sorry we couldn't tell you, but like we said before it was for the better. It looks like a bit of Voldemort's dark side was in you and we extracted it. It was blocking a vital source of your magic"

Harry was a bit irritated and shot back saying "Oh thanks, I'm glad me playing guinea pig can give you guys such delight"

"Harry, Harry, Harry that was the unenjoyable part the fun has yet to come" Thunderstruck laughed

They gave Harry a five minute break while they talked in a corner.

When the break was over JP asked for Harry's wand

"Sure here you go" said Harry as he tossed JP the wand.

"Now Harry the most important lesson I'm going to teach you is always be on your guard!"

At this JP threw the wand at Harry to catch and a split second later he threw a barrage of spells at Harry.

Harry did his best to shield and block and once JP let up a little bit he fired back with his own spells except his hand and arms felt a little different as he fired spells. He had no time to think about this as the tip of his cloak lit on fire from one of JP's spells. He did a quick augmenta and didn't even have to say the spell out loud. However as the duel progressed Harry felt more tired than usual and eventually had to surrender.

"Damn I'm usually a lot better than this"

"Come on Harry figure this out" Proc replied

Harry was puzzled until he noticed that the wand he was holding was not his.

JP threw him his real wand and Harry began to ponder.

"What the hell just happened" asked Harry for the second time.

"Hahaha well if you're not getting this I guess I will tell you. Harry that black magic was preventing you from reaching your full potential. Which now includes wandless magic" Proc explained smiling.

"What?! You mean this wand is a dud and I was using wandless magic?"

"Yep. The reason I did this was too make sure you could do wandless magic. I'm also sad to say that right now you can probably only call on wandless magic when you are in an intense battle, but if you train with me you will be able to harness your wandless magic powers. Harry please don't be mad at me but I wanted to wait till now to tell you what your father and mother did their last couple of years of their lives" Proc started

"They were both high ranked Unspeakables who studied old forms of magic. One of the old forms was wandless magic and they both, after much training, were able to do simple wandless magic. Nothing big just some minor spells and when you were born you inherited those traits. I am not able to do powerful wandless magic and I do not know anyone else who can, but I was lucky enough to have been taught the basic theory by your mom and dad" Proc continued

This was all a lot of information to take in for Harry. Why had he never been told about this then a light bulb went off in his head….stupid code of secrecy it seemed like it hurt more people then helped.

"Now Harry, pay attention because this is extremely important. Magic can be categorized into five categories: energy (electric currents and fire), wind, water, biotic living and non-biotic (atoms and minerals). We use a combination of these five elements or just themselves to do magic. For instance stupefy is energy in the form of an electrical current that paralyzes people for a while. Wingardium Leviosa and accio are examples of wind, transfiguration is biotic and non-biotic, and water is the most complex.

Water can be mixed with energy and wind to make a shield; it helps break up the magical energy from an enemy. In Petrificus Totalus and Dishmitis Marcis mixed with some energy paralyzes an opponent by making the water in bodies stop people from moving. Also it is used with biotic magic to perform the imperius spell if you can control the water in people you can stop them or make them do your bidding. It also is used in healing with biotic. Water is hardly by itself except spells like augmenta"

"The first thing we are going to do are try and help you control these elements. Once you can control them all, you will be able change the impact of spells and you will eventually be able to create your own spells" finished Proc.

Harry was absolutely stunned and amazed with all this new knowledge.

Harry battled with JP one more time, this time with his real wand; he even did a little wandless magic when he accidentally shot a small stream of fire from his non wand arm. After that they let Harry go and enjoy his Sunday evening.

"This went well but next session will be hard" commented Thunderstruck.

"I know I have to mentally prepare myself for next session. Boy Harry is going to hate me" Proc finished sighing.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry got into the common room and saw Ginny and Ron playing exploding snap while Hermione was reading a book by the unlit fireplace. In no time he collapsed on a nearby couch and felt ready to pass out.

"Hey love! Where have you been and why are you so tired? I was hoping you would have some energy for me later today" Ginny said the last part in his ear making Harry blush.

Lucky for Harry Ron mistook Harry's red cheeks for a heavy workout.

"Training with JP and Mike" he replied.

"Well what have you learned?" peeped up Hermione.

Harry sighed knowing that his nap would have to wait.

"Oh nothing much just this" he replied with a grin.

With all his concentration, and with a great amount of focuss, Harry wandlessly and silently lit the fireplace up.

"Wicked!" exclaimed Ron in amazement "You have got to teach me how to do that!"

"Sorry mate I am the only person who can do it, apparently"

When his friends gave him a questioning look he dived into the whole story about what went on in "training".

Hermione was the first to speak, "I heard that long ago people were have said to wield wandless magic, but I thought it was all made up. This is almost unbelievable."

"That's my life Hermione...A series of unbelievable events” he joked comically to a moment of silence until everyone began laughing, breaking the awkwardness and tension in the room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Along with practicing "elemental magic" as Harry like to call it, he was also knee deep in homework and Quidditch practice which made time go zooming by. It took everything he had just to have a meal with his girlfriend, as was the case right now. 

"I don't know how the school will react to having two adults play for our team" said Hermione at breakfast before the team went out for practice.

JP let out a laugh. "Sorry guys I thought it was obvious we look like regular teenagers to everyone but you guys and these cloaks of ours look like regular school robes. Sorry we didn't tell you but we figured it would be obvious to you Hermione" Hermione just blushed and said nothing more.

Ginny gave Harry a smirk at this before the two finished up and made their way out with the team.

The weather was terrible for Quidditch practice. It was so rainy and dark that all you could see were blurs, but the two new chasers and Harry kept the Gryffindors motivated.

After half an hour Harry finally spotted the snitch.

He used his new abilities to sense the wind as he went into pursuit.. 

Wind element coursed through his body and he was able to fly with the wind currents and he was then easily able to catch the snitch.

After seeing his team was looking extremely tired he decided to call it quits for the day.

“Good practice team! Go on in and warm up!” he called out to the cheers of many as the crew made their way in.

All he wanted to do was take a hot shower, get some hot chocolate and maybe try to get some time with Ginny. But fate was not on his side today.

As he touched down, JP and Mike came up and told him to follow them with unreadable expressions on their faces. 

He was practically escorted by the two all the way to the castle. He kept quiet as his mind went elsewhere and he wasn't paying too much attention as he followed the two, but as he saw the Room of Requirement ahead he gave a small sigh.

"Training now come on guys I am exhausted" he complained.

As they got in JP gave him a disgusted look "do you really think your enemies will wait for you to regain your strength on the battlefield?"

Thunderstruck gave a Harry a blank stare as he swiped a small silver instrument over Harry's temple.

"You know you just like your dad Harry" JP started.

Now he was getting confused.

"Good at Quidditch and shagging dumb redheads, but when it came to saving the people he loved he always fucked up just like you!" Proc stated.

Heat and anger coursed up through his system in an instant.

"JP shut up!" he yelled growing extremely upset at the sudden hostility.

"How many people have died for you Harry?" Proc continued "Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Your Parents! Like father like son I guess. Your Father couldn't save his family, himself, you, or even that filthy Mudblood Mother of yours!"

"NO! That’s not true! SHUT UP!" Harry screamed trying to drown out his cousins insults.

“Why don’t you try to make me you little brat! You couldn’t last a second, you’re too weak!”

With in an instant his wand was out and Harry was about to let out a curse when he got hit with what felt like a modified crucio by Thunderstruck. It was followed by an expelliarmus from Proc.

"You're so weak! Just like your no good mother and father!"

That did it.

Something broke.

“I’ll show you whose weak!!!!”

At this Harry mentally broke as elemental magic poured out of him.

“Take this!!!”

All the elemental magic he could possibly think of was sent at the two former allies. 

Then everything became a blur to him as he effortlessly shot spears and swords through the floor with abiotic transfiguration.

“That all you got you helpless little orphan!” Mike laughed as new hatred poured out of Harry.

He was firing lighting from one hand and fire from the other and he then mixed wind with water creating a mist before he shot lightning through it, sending it all at the two who quickly evaded it with shields.

 

“Die! Die! Die!” Harry roared.

With the last of his energy he levitated his elemental spears, swords and daggers which he infused with more lightning and shot them across the room.

Before he could see if they hit their mark, his eyes grew heavy as he passed out cold due to magical exhaustion.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Harry woke up the next day to the ever so familiar place of the schools hospital wing. 

Madame Pomfrey came and before he could speak she scolded him.

"Mr. Potter I do not want to know, nor am I allowed to know whatever happened to you"

Madame Pomfrey gave him a thorough exam and then told him to drink a potion.

"I swear Mr. Potter you're going to give me a full head of grey hairs from all the times I have had to treat you" after she said this however, Harry could see a grin form on her lips as she shook head in a disapproving manner before leaving.

Harry took his potion and was soon visited by his least two favorite people at the moment.

"Hey kiddo" said Mike comically as he walked in "how you feeling?"

Harry said nothing.

JP then walked in holding his shoulder when he started to speak.

"Harry I am sorry for what I said and I know I have been apologizing a lot to you but trust me this was for your own good. Don't worry I believe that was the worst thing I am going to have to do to you. The reason why I said those things is because the only way you were able to use that elemental magic to its full force was because you were physically exhausted from Quidditch and Thunderstruck's curse.

You were also emotionally exhausted with my attack on your parents. I had to do weeks of occlumency in order to come up with that speech. You know your parents were the only parental figures I had to look up to as a kid and you should now that all the people who died were all because of Voldemort" Proc finished.

Harry started to lighten up a little and slowly became less angry at the two.

"Was there really no other way you could have done this?"

"No, Harry if there was anything else I would have done it in a heartbeat can you forgive me?" asked Proc

"Yeah alright but nothing like that again" Harry stated, still a bit miffed at them both.

"You got it Harry. Now since you're lying down I might as well tell you some things. First of all it would have taken way too long for you to have mastered elemental training and when we saw you ride the air current we knew you were ready for this" Proc started.

Mike then took out the silver instrument and started talking, "I linked a piece of your mind with this object that is almost like a type of pensive except it keeps track of how you do magic. We recorded the duel and once I put the connection back into your magic you should gain the knowledge of how you used your wandless magic".

Mike waved the instrument over Harry's head and it felt to Harry like a key just opened part of his mind. It was like a scene from the muggle movie the Matrix when Harry said out loud "I know wandless magic"

JP smiled broadly, "that's excellent Harry, now I need you to fix something"

"Oh? What is that?" Harry asked

"My arm" JP said as he took off his cloak. There in his arm was a golf ball sized hole.

"What happened?" asked an alarmed Harry

"One of your lighting infused spears got through my shield and I didn't dodge it all the way" Proc chuckled

Harry quickly used his elemental water and biotic abilities to close the gap and heal the wound. He could not believe he almost killed his only Potter relative.

"Thanks cuz. Now I promised not to keep any more secrets from you so here we go. Harry how do you think lord Voldemort returned?" asked Proc

"Peter Pettigrew and Barty Crouch Jr helped resurrect him."

"Harry do you really think some novice wizard and some imprisoned lunatic really could have pulled off such a thing as reviving someone from the dead?"

"Well who else could have done it? Besides Voldemort helped too…"

"Harry how do you think Peter Pettigrew could have done all the things needed to revive him from a presence to a person. I don't mean to put you down but…come on Harry, this is beyond the power of a, at best, novice wizard. No, the man responsible for his return goes by the name of SoulRaider" Proc explained.

"He was a man who was told at childhood that his parents and little brother were killed by evil wizards when he was out with his friends. From there he became an unspeakable like myself sworn to fight dark wizards. He and I became great friends and he was like a mentor to me. He taught me most of the things I know.

However, when he was working on an assignment he stumbled upon some truly devastating information. He found out that there used to be a clan of squibs who had muggle children. They taught there muggle children that magic was evil and that all magical people were freaks. Apparently they were all talk and didn't actually do anything publicly until the night of SoulRaider's parents' and brother's murder.

They saw his family apparate into a park and they were friendly with them just long enough to steal and snap their wands. They tortured them and killed his brother and his dad and then raped his mother before killing her too. The ones who committed the crime were given the Dementor's kiss and the other clan members' minds were obliterated" Proc said sadly.

"When SoulRaider found out…he went ballistic. He persuaded two of his comrades to try and take over the Department of Mysteries and then the ministry of magic. Now remember, he was our best unspeakable and the other two are no pushovers, and he was angry for being lied to for all these years.

They did all of this in secret and no one had a clue about their coup. They struck right after our heads came back from an exhausting mission. And they almost beat our leader until my team and SoulRaider's own two other team members came in to stop him. He told the heads that they owed their lives to us because he did not have the heart to kill me and his former comrades.

He left with his two followers and slowly found Voldemort's presence and created him a body of a small creature. SoulRaider worked in the shadows the whole time in Voldemort's rebirth, partially because he didn't want to be known" Proc continued.

"Why would he want to help Voldemort?" asked Harry.

"I am guessing because SoulRaider now hates muggles just as much as Voldemort does and he can work silently through Voldemort" Proc answered.

"I don't know John, this is all so new and strange" Harry replied.

"I know Harry… I know. We didn't even know SoulRaider was alive let alone helping Voldemort till the night of your break into the Department of Mysteries. Let me assure you if there were Death Eaters in the building any other night they would be dead within seconds.

And there would have been no way you guys could break in. As it was that day we got an emergency call saying that SoulRaider was spotted in Romania. Our whole department left quickly in order to take SoulRaider into custody or kill him as some people had planned.

However, things didn't go exactly as planned. You see as we arrived we were ambushed by Death Eater mercenaries whom we easily took out, but they tired us out a little just by the numbers they had. After we took care of the DEs we took on Voldemort himself, SoulRaider, his two comrades and a handful of wizards trained by SoulRaider. 

Voldemort left after a while via portkey, I guess to meet up with you. Everyone was extremely tired and we decided the best course of action was to retreat. As we were about to leave SoulRaider did his signature spell. He made it himself and called it his 3 Ss which stand for silver soul stealer. Hence his code name SoulRaider, raider of souls.

He can fire a silver stream of magic that goes through people and steals and traps their souls within the stream. It only last a couple seconds and is consumes a lot of magic and is physically dodgeable, but it can work on multiple people and is equivalent to a dementor's kiss and there is no shield against it, even mine. 

He made it up strictly in order to steal the souls of evil wizards but now his priorities have changed. When we fought him he used it and his two former comrades took the hit to save us all. I used the last of my energy too take us as far away from him as possible. I woke up 3 days later and heard all about the break in and you.

To say I was pissed is an understatement. I made contact with Dumbledore and told him that if he were to ever endanger your life again by not telling you about the truth, I would personally come after him and get you away secrecy contract or not. As you may have noticed I referred to a team of us as 5 people. Now you're wondering why do I only have crummy Thunderstruck. Harry meet the other half of my team" Proc motioned to the entrance

Three people walked into the room wearing the unspeakable wardrobe. One man looked like a half giant with light brown hair and an insanely muscular build.

The other man was a little shorter than Mike, with dark brown hair and glasses.

The last member was a very attractive female who was a little taller than Hermione, and had very dark brown hair in a ponytail. She walked over to JP and gave him a hug and a kiss on the lips.

Harry raised his eyebrow and JP grinned.

"Harry this is my girlfriend Alli codename Mysteria. The guy with the glasses is Calc and the tall one, yes he is a half giant, is RJ short for Rampaging Juggernaut. They are working on a mission as of late and they are just here for a short visit" Proc said introducing his team.

Harry almost fell out of bed with all this new information hitting him. 

He talked with the 5 for a little while before they left and immediately were replaced with Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

Ginny snuggled in his bed with him, while Ron kept a remarkable cool face. He talked about everything he had learned until it was time for dinner.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next Morning Harry and Ginny walked down to breakfast hand in hand. 

When they sat down Hermione raised her eyebrows but Ron hardly noticed Ginny and Harry as he was polishing off his second plate of food. 

Midway through their meal McGonnagal made an announcement. Harry was only half paying attention till the end.

"…Our substitute defense against the dark arts teacher professor Mclarson has left us for other opportunities. With such short notice we have found a more than fitting replacement in the forms of your former DADA professor Lupin and our new Professor Tonks"

At this announcement there was an uproar of applause.

"Now ladies and gentlemen to more a pressing matter. I am not sure what you have heard about Vampires, but let me assure you that they have showed no hostility to wizards over the last 50 years. 

They have however gotten a bad reputation due to people categorizing them in werewolves' activities. A certain group of Vampires have signed a blood contract vowing to protect Vampires and humans from all hostile werewolf and dark activity. 

40 of them have decided to take up residence here at Hogwarts and we should all be grateful for this new security" After hearing this students everywhere started talking and gossiping all at once. McGonagall raised her voice and continued talking

"Your parents have all been informed in this issue and I am sure some will want you to come home. But understand that Hogwarts is still the safest place in the wizarding world and to think you're safer outside is quite foolish" McGonagall ended sternly.

Once again the great hall erupted into chatter. People were giving all crazy accounts of how bad Vampires were while others gave a more positive outlook on it. 

Harry was in deep thought thinking about the future arrivals. He really hadn't heard much about Vampires, but he figured if so many people thought werewolves were evil and he knew Remus Lupin was everything but evil, he would have an open mind to Vampires.

He also figured it was better to keep his mouth shut if asked for his opinion because he really didn't feel like participating in all the gossip. 

However when one pompous 4th year Gryffindor yelled out, "I will not live among some blood sucking social outcasts" Harry lost it.

"You stupid naive git!" Harry shouted across the table "It's talk like that makes dark wizards like Voldemort!"

The whole great hall went silent.

"How can all of you judge others when you know nothing about them!" Harry exclaimed.

Over from the Slytherin table Grabbe yelled out "Oi! Potter is a blood sucker lover!"

Before Harry could retort JP spoke up "Well at least he is not a lousy Death Eater lover like you tubby!"

Crabbe turned bright red angry and was about to draw his wand when Blaise Zabini grabbed his arm.

"Don't do anything Crabbe, I won't have you losing us house points on something stupid." Crabbe sat back down and after a small silence the great hall picked back up conversation and students started heading to class. 

Harry was walking back to the common room, since he had a free period, he noticed someone was following him. He did a quick 180 and in the next second his wand was inches from Blaise's neck.

"What do you want Blaise?"

"I thought you might of interpreted that wrong. Harry I didn't want Crabbe to curse you back there because I do not believe in the whole muggles are bad, pureblood wizards rule all, bullshit. I hope you kick you-know-whose ass. All those Death Eaters are just a bunch of egotistical gits. If you need any help from Slytherins…” Blaise paused before examining his surroundings.

”...There is a small group of us who don't see eye to eyes with the others and we will be glad to help in any way possible" Blaise responded to Harry's astonishment.

"Uhh… thanks Blaise I appreciate it" Harry replied slowly.

"No problem" the Slytherin replied before he walked out.

To say Harry was flabbergasted was an understatement.

"The others won't believe this especially Ron" Harry sighed to himself.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well they believed him, but everyone was just as shocked as he was.

"Well the more the merrier I guess" stated Hermione.

"That's one way of looking at it" replied Harry as the others fell silent in their own thoughts before their two Unspeakable friends came over.

"Harry, hate to break up the pow-wow, but we wanted to see Sirius’s, or I guess your, treasure chest if you wouldn't mind" Proc requested.

Harry obliged them as they made their way to the Gryffindor male bedroom. 

The two looked through all the items and identified most of the objects. 

Most of them were under complex disallusion charms. 

There were dark magic detectors, arm bracelets used to reflect small spells, a type of a golden aluminator that made any light turn into a small blinding flare, among other various tools to fight against the dark arts.

 

However, the last item they tried to disillusion didn't change. 

Proc tackled this issue by reciting a long cantation along with Thunderstruck.

Mike finished the cantation and was shortly blasted across the room. 

After saying that he was fine the group looked back to see the object had turned into a golden handle sword with a shiny silver blade.

"Holy shit!" JP exclaimed.

"Harry this is the Patronus Sword! Your dad and Sirius probably didn't know what they had their hands on!"

"Whats a Patronus Sword?" asked Ron.

"Long ago the there was a Paladin (A wizard and a swordsman) who sought to be immortal. He went into the deepest dark magic in order to find immortality. During one of his experiments he managed to make his body immune to death itself. 

As time went on he became depressed. He started losing his vision and he started having a desire to kill people and their happiness since he had none of his own. 

He later found out that the night of his experiment he had ripped his soul out of himself while maintaining a body immune to death. He figured it would not be long till he could ignore his cravings to destroy others so he made a blade that he would forge with the now known Patronus spell to kill himself.

However he never found out a way to forge the spell into it. So he taught fellow wizards the spell so one day they might find a way to put the spell in the sword and kill him and his body. He left his home and lived in the mountains where he eventually lost his sight. 

He lived in the mountains for years and eventually he turned into the first Dementor and his thirst for human souls finally overwhelmed him. His first victim turned into a dementor and everyone one of his proceeding victims turned into dementors as well" Proc ended

"I thought the story was just a myth but this sword could only have been made by a paladin. Couldn't this sword be made by any paladin you may ask… It was unheard of for humans to make swords back then. Goblins made all swords at cheap prices and they were all better than any sword made by humans." Thunderstruck explained

"How do you guys know all this" asked Hermione.

"Remember we're Unspeakables and we hear all sorts of things some true, some not. We never thought this story was true because the sword has never been found. Well at least not till today"

"Harry why don't you try to make a Patronus elementally and then mix it with the non biotic magic of the sword this week" Proc instructed.

"Will do" replied Harry.

And with that he could kiss all his little free time goodbye.

Sometimes it really sucked being the “Chosen One”

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

As the week progressed Harry spent a lot of time trying to produce his Patronus wandlessly but it was taking a lot more time than he had expected. It was like relearning how to cast the patronus charm, which is extremely hard to produce with a wand let alone wandlessly.

On top of this Harry was having quidditch practice as much as they could to prepare for the match against Ravenclaw and he was working hard on his classes. For the first time Harry could remember, Hermione wasn't bugging him about his study habits. Ron on the other hand was being his rather sluggish self when it came to school work, but ever since they started dating Hermione left Ron alone more and kept their bickering to a minimum.

However, at the present moment the two were bickering as they left to do rounds (Ron was still a prefect, Hermione was Head Girl and Blaise was Headboy.)

"Honestly Ron, winter exams are 3 and a half weeks away and you haven't even started studying" was the last thing Harry heard as he entered the common room.

"Uh I will never get this!" said Harry as plopped down on a common room couch next to Ginny.

"You look like you need a break and I think I have just the thing" Ginny said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah come on let's go to your room, don't worry my overprotective brother will be on rounds for a while…Especially if he's with Hermione'" Ginny said under her breath grinning.

As they were going to the stairs they passed Seamus, Dean, Neville , playing exploding snap with their respective new girl friends Lavender, Pavarti and Hannah.

"Hey Harry where you going with Ginny not doing anything naughty are you?" the Irishman said with a smirk.

"Hey Seamus I wanted to show you something" Harry then produced lightning and fire around his clenched fist, "I was looking to test some magic out on someone who couldn't keep their mouth shut, care to be my first test subject?" Harry replied slyly.

Seamus gulped and stuttered out, " UMMMAHNONO IMA GOO GOOD THA THANKS I'm just going to keep my mouth shut"

"Good man" replied Harry as Ginny led him up the stairs.

"Alright Harry get on the bed" Harry gave her a raised eyebrow and a questioning look.

"You're not getting lucky Potter, now lay down on the bed face down"

He did as he was told and laid down on his bed. Ginny then proceeded to get on the bed putting a leg over him so she was sitting on Harry's lower back facing his head.

"You sure i'm not getting lucky?" he laughed.

Ginny proceeded to slap him playfully on the arm and then started to rub his shoulders slowly working her way down to the middle of his back back up to his shoulder then his head and proceeded to do the cycle over for some time.

"Oh my god Ginny this feels incredible"

After his massage Harry gave one to Ginny and soon they got caught up and started snogging and they both did some "exploration" before Harry stopped them.

"Is something wrong?" asked Ginny.

"No, no I just don't want to move to fast" Harry said looking into Ginny's eyes. "I really care for you Ginny and I don't want to go too far too fast"

(Ever since Ginny and her mother had "the talk" Mrs. Weasley always told her that she should never feel pressured into doing things she wasn't ready for and that "young men were full of teenage hormones and sometimes didn't always think, 'with their minds' as she put it" Ginny had so far only dated Michael coner and Dean who held true to Molly's statement that boys would try to pressure her. But here the man of Ginny's dreams was the one holding back and he had just said it with truth in his eyes)

"Oh Harry" She said crying into Harry's shoulder.

"Oh crap what'd I do?" Harry thought.

"I'm sorry Gin I didn't mean to upset you"

Ginny couldn't hold back her laughter "Oh Harry you're too good for me. You make me feel so special"

Harry wasn't too sure of to what was going on, but he didn't care. He had the red head of his dreams lying next to him, in his bed and she loved him. That's all he could ask for.

After a couple minutes they were both asleep on Harry's bed and were woken up by a noise.

"Oih! Ron come on and play a game with us!" said Seamus practically yelling up the stairs.

"Seamus for the fourth time I am knackered and going to bed, and stop yelling or you'll wake up the whole house." Harry and Ginny quickly got up and unwrinkled their clothes. The door then opened and Ron walked in.

"Oh hey you two. Ginny have you been crying?.. Harry I swear if you have.."

"Oh no my dear brother these are tears of joy"

Ron just stared at them.

"Do you know what?…... I don't even care anymore. I'm going to bed. Oh and by the way If this was any other guy besides Harry…they would be knocked out right now" said Ron with a grin before he passed out on his bed.

Ginny was a little irked about her brother for being protective, but they were both glad that Ron trusted Harry enough not to intervene in their relationship. Hermione must have been rubbing off on Ron a little.

The next morning Harry walked into the great hall to breakfast and was greeted with many dreadful looking faces. What's going on guys?

Harry you should look at this replied Hermione as she passed him the daily prophet.

He Who Must Not Be Named Strikes

Last night four muggle homes were destroyed and the dark mark laid over their homes. There would have been even more homes if the ministry's aurors didn't show up when they did. Four Death Eaters are in custody although their identities have not yet been revealed. According to a secret source although this has been the biggest muggle attack it has not been the first.

"Hmm that's strange" Said Harry

"What do you mean mate we got attacked by vovovoll Voldemort's cronies before it's not like he still trying to hide"

Harry was glad that Ron finally used Tom Riddle's pseudonym but had to laugh when Ron didn't get what he was saying.

"No Ron, it's strange that the prophet printed something that actually showed some corruption in the ministry. They said that there were cover ups"

"Huh the prophet telling the truth I guess there is a first time for everything" Hermione chipped in.

"Have you guys seen JP or Mike" Harry asked looking around.

"No sorry Harry" they replied

Harry looked up at the head table for the first time and saw that Headmistress McGonagall wasn't there. However, he did see Nymphadora Tonks walking over to meet him.

Harry got up to greet her and it was a good thing too. As tonks got close she managed to trip over her own feet however, Harry quickly caught her by the waist.

"Wotcher, Harry great catch now if you mind setting me down that'd be great" Tonks grinned up at him.

Harry smiled, but before he could put her down he heard, "Oi Tonks watch out! That one's mine!"

"Oh Ginny don't worry" she said as Harry helped her stand up "I bet Harry's fun and all but I like the older more animal like kinda guys" she jested with her younger friend.

"Harry I need you too come with me to the Headmistress" Tonks stated.

Ginny, Ron and Hermione all stood up too.

"Sorry guys just Harry for now" Tonks informed them

"Don't worry guys i'll be back in a bit" Harry reassured them as he followed Tonks out to the Head Mistress's office.

"So how are you and Moony doing? I hear you guys are our new co DADA teachers" Harry said making conversation.

"Yes, we will be and yes we are doing lovely, well as at least as lovely as one can be during this day and age. I take it you have read the Prophet. They were right when they said there have been other attacks. We have been under a lot of stress. There have been multiple small attacks on muggles but last night got a bit hectic"

"We got a call about the Death Eaters and we were on the scene but we were outnumbered 3 to 1. Luckily the Order came and we held our own for a while until we were being pushed back by sheer numbers. Then some guys came in wearing shiny silver cloaks and they totally saved our necks. They were like knights in shining armor coming in and they were taking on multiple Death Eaters at once and beating the snot out of them. Ahah here we are" they reached the entrance to McGonagall's office.

"Ladies first" Harry insisted.

"Such a gentleman" Tonks said smiling at him fondly.

Harry walked into a room full of people yelling at one another. He caught JP standing in a corner. He was wearing his hood up and his face and neck became magically enchanted so that all you could see was the dark out lines of his face. Harry then felt someone trying to break into his mind but it was a soft touch and it was almost asking permission. Harry again looked at JP who was staring right back at him.

"Harry I'm talking to you through your mind I don't want to give up my position yet, my hood has an auto conceal charm on it. Isn't that cool! Anyways pay attention be on your guard mentally and I'll back you up if you're in a predicament and I'll talk for you so you don't get into any heat. Is that cool?"

(Harry) "Uh sure but why would people get mad at you?"

(Proc) "Oh you'll see"

Minerva cleared her throat as she saw Harry. Everyone stopped talking and looked at Harry.

Harry noticed that, for the most part, he believed they were all in the order. There was Kingsley,Moody, Remus, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Aberforth and other familiar faces, and there were a couple of new faces.

"Well Harry as you can see we have some new people have joined the order and we were just talking about last night's events. The Death Eaters are rising in number and in power. They have control over the Giants, most of the Werewolves, and they have gained a great number of Dementors not to mention other various dark creatures. Lucky for us we have the support of the Vampires or we might really be in trouble. Now we understand that Dumbledore has left a mission for you to complete.

"Um.. ah yes"

"Good and how is it coming along?"

"Ummm alright…"

"Can you talk to us about it?"

"Uh no, sorry"

"Why the bloody hell not!" said one of the new faces.

"Because I promised that I would not have the mission going public"

When he said this he felt a piercing in his mind. JP noticed this too and a second later the new member was on the ground clutching his own head.

"I would appreciate if you would stay out of my mind" Harry stated angrily.

Everyone looked at Harry in amazement.

"I'll have to ask JP how he did that"

Then Kingsley spoke up "Harry we do not need to know the prophecy or your mission but we can help you train so your mission will be easier on you. The auror program is one of the best…" he started

"He will not be handed over to the ministry so he can be some poster boy!" declared Mcgonagall

"I will watch over him and see that does not happen" replied kingsley.

Madeye spoke up, "Although I do believe Harry would do well in auror training, I do not believe he should be by the ministry right now."

"I don't know. With me and Kingsley watching him…" started Tonks.

"I am still not sure about that…" replied Remus.

The room then broke out in discussion.

Harry had enough.

"Hey I am right here!" shouted Harry as a course of magical electricity coursed through the room "I can make my own decisions and do as I please, I am of age"

JP then spoke for the first time but, although it was his voice, it was more powerful and dark and intimidating.

"I will train him. If of course, it's okay with Harry. You all are too incompetent to teach Harry to his true potential. Aurors of the ministry are quite pathetic. They can't even catch a single Death Eater if their lives depended on it"

"Hey! Wow there Mr. Unspeakable, we just caught four last night!" shouted Kingsley.

"Thanks to my group you caught four last night. We practically handed them to you" Proc countered.

"Where were you when we needed real help? Hiding in the shadows too afraid to come out!?" roared shouted Moody.

"Ha! We had more important measures to attend to. We thought you aurors could do your jobs however, you are obviously too incompetent or weak to do it. That's why we stepped in"

"I will not hear another word! You will not disrespect the auror name!" shouted Kingsley wand drawn.

"A duel eh? Sounds like fun" said JP sarcastically and with a flick of his wand and the room expanded ten fold. "I'll take on all three of you. At this Madeye and Tonks joined Kingsley to a volley of spells. JP dodged the volley and the shouted "Atrium Premum!" and a thick black smoke exploded covering JP and a second later he came out running straight at the trio.

He dodged all the spells coming at him at inhumane like speed. JP ran straight through the trio and the trio turned around proceeding to throw all sorts of spells at him. Harry noticed that the leftover smoke was going towards Tonks, who was covering the rear. JP stepped out of the smoke and no one noticed because they were all watching the fake image of JP continuing to dodge.

The real Jp tapped Tonk's shoulder and when she turned around he waved his wand over her face and she fell asleep.

Madeye and Kingsley noticed tonks was down right before JP was going to attack the other two.

"Damn" shouted Moody "I should have known that was just an image it was way too fast and nothing can dodge all the spells."

As Moody and Kingsley shot spell after spell back at Proc, he ran back into the smoke. Two seconds later he came out again running directly at Moody at the same fast pace of the illusion and he was again dodging the spells of the two remaining aurors.

"Kingsley it's another allusion fire at the smoke" The two then started firing at the smoke paying no attention to the oncoming figure. As the figure approached Moody spoke out, "Do you think we're stupid we're not falling for this trick again, you can't hide in that smoke forever!"

Right when Moody finished he went down to a stunner of the figure.

"Crap!" yelled Kingsley. "You're the real one, how did you move so fast?"

"Unspeakable's secret" Proc laughed.

"You have nowhere to go. Now i'll show you the true power of the Aurors" Kingsley proclaimed.

Kingsley said a very fast long cantation and fired a wave of dark purple magic at JP.

JP smiled and did the Ominous Comboustious, non-lethal, version except he tinted the color to be light red. Jp stopped the spell as soon as Kingsley passed out. Everyone stared in udder amazement. Finally Harry spoke up, "I guess I know who I am training with"

"I have no objection" declared McGonagall breaking the silence as Remus was reviving the three. "Well then it's settled, I will train Harry" No one had any objection but the three newly revived gave death stares at JP.

"I would also like to participate in the Order of the Phoenix" said JP. At this everyone one started shouting at once and Madeye was the one to silence the group. "As much as I hate saying this…. he will be good for the order. As Co-head I vote him in Minerva, Aberforth what's your vote?"

"As another Co-head I too vote yes" Said Mcgonagall

"I agree" replied Aberforth

"Good. Now I nominate Harry James Potter into the order" said JP.

Harry was a little shocked at this. He always wanted to be informed of what was going on but Dumbledore always had played the not of age card on him. "Absolutely not Harry is the same age as my Ronald and is he is like another son too me I will not agree to this." Said Molly Weasley

"Oh come on! Harry could probably out duel half the people in this room and when I'm done with him he'll be able to take you all on." Said JP

"Now listen here!"

"Everyone! Everyone! please calm down…Molly Proc there is no need for arguing"

If people were amazed at anything before, they were double amazed right now because Albus Dumbledore was talking to them all through his portrait.

"Harry should be allowed in now that he is of age, he has a part to play in this war and he has done more than enough to be in the order. I know many of you wish to speak but I must talk with Harry and Mr. Proc in private thank you." Everyone slowly and silently exited the room or to the floo including the Headmistress.

"Now Harry I believe you have already met your cousin. I am sorry that I could not have told you about him but even I could not break that secrecy contract. I am still adjusting to being a portrait so my time here is short. Harry I am not sure if you asked JP yet, but he is the one who taught me how to destroy a Horcrux.

"Because of all the new developments at Hogwarts Harry's Horcrux hunt got put on the back burner."

"I see we have been occupied lately" Dumbledore smiled back at Harry.

"I am sorry sir I.."

"No Harry… no it's alright…even if you have destroyed them all by now I am afraid you may not be strong enough to uphold your role in the war"

"Do you think I can't fight Voldemort yet sir?"

"Oh no I believe you can but he will be guarded by many and I am assuming that you will want to be in front line of battle am I correct?"

Harry just grinned " I suppose so"

"Well Harry my time is nearly up I believe John has some things to tell you. Goodbye Harry and Good luck" and with that the former Headmaster left his portrait.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"Well first off congrats on getting in the order"

"Thanks and thanks for standing up for me but did you really have to get everyone that angry with you?"

"Harry they were all devastated. If I hadn't shown up with my crew last night things would have gone a lot worse last night"

"I don't get it"

"They needed someone to take their anger out on and I was the best choice. Now instead of fighting amongst each other they are united and cast their frustration on me. And besides none of them know my true identity so it all works"

"Alright, what about the other stuff you had to talk about?"

"Okay, one you are going to two weeks of training with me to be at your best potential. No questions now"

"Two let's see that Horcrux" I'll show you the spell.

"And three…well nothing really pertaining to you but i'd like to see Remus. He doesn't remember me. We put a lock on his mind he has enough trouble as a werewolf without having to think about me"

"First things first though do you have the Horcrux?"

"No it's in a secret pocket in my trunk"

"Is it covered in cloth?"

"Yeah why?"

"Maximus accio Horcrux cloth" and like that the cloth and Horcrux were in JP's hands. Proc placed it on the table.

"Okay now pay attention" With a quick series of movements with his wand JP yelled out "Pierco"

The tip of JP's wand shined bright and he stabbed his wand into the horcrux. A loud cry came out of the horcrux followed by a dark green smoke. A second later JP was on one knee and panting.

"This really takes a lot of energy out of you, but at least one more piece of Voldemort's soul is now destroyed" JP said before collapsing. Harry ran over over to Proc's side.

"JP! JP! Are you alright!?

"Hahah took a little more out of me than I thought it would" JP said as he slowly sat up.

"Damn you scared the hell out of me! What was that spell?"

"It was the pierco spell. It takes your natural good/light magic and refines it over and over again at the tip of your wand. You can then use your wand like a dagger that will be used to destroy all dark magic. I don't think I have to tell you that you should only use it in emergencies because it really drains your magic"

"Only use in emergencies, got it" Harry said with a grin. The locket, diary and ring were gone and hopefully now all they needed to destroy was Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, Nagini and something of Gryffindors or Ravenclaws. Harry helped JP onto a chair.

"Also Harry as the oldest remaining Potter I am entitled too the Potter Inheritance. So we will have to talk about dividing the fortune between us"

"Well my mom and dad left me quite a bit of money so I guess all I need is money for school and a little left over to start me off in life" Harry started thinking about his finances.

JP gave Harry a quizzical look.

"Harry you've seen the Potter Vault? I thought that…wait oh nonono Harry" Proc laughed "The vault you're using right now was you parents' personal vault. Your parents made quite a lot of money, but that is a rather small portion in comparison to the Potter Vault. The Potter Vault is one of the biggest and oldest vaults. You haven't had access to it yet because technically it's mine, but I have decided that I am going to make it both of ours. That plus the Black's fortune will probably make you one of the richest people in London. You will also have access to our many estates and businesses. I'll tell you more about it in training or we might waste the whole day away" Proc joked.

"This is all so much to take in" Harry said letting out a sigh.

"I know, I know and this week will most likely continue to get stranger and stranger. Now to talk to Remus"

"Duble Expecto Patronus!" JP said and two Patroni Panthers came out and ran out the room.

"What was that?" asked Harry

"I sent for McGonagall and Remus"

"I meant how did you make two Patroni?"

"Oh… Umm…you'll find out in training" Jp said as he got up and put the locket in the cloth and handed it back to Harry. JP flipped up his hood and Harry tucked the locket into his robes right when Mcgonnagal entered the room followed by Remus. Mcgonnagal was smiling while Remus looked annoyed seeing that JP had just insulted and knocked out his girlfriend in a duel.

"What do you want Mr. unspeakable?" Remus asked in a cold tone. At this John flipped his hood down and Remus clutched his head. JP then said a short spell under his breath and Remus looked up.

"What did you…" then something clicked in Remus's head. "..J…J..J..JJOHN!?"

"Hey Uncle Remus" Proc smiled

A tear came out of Remus's eyes as he swept up JP into a hug and after a little while let go.

"Boy you have grown up. It all just hit me all at once. I remember the last time I saw you young entering the ministry as an unspeakable. Oh your father, mother and aunt and uncle would have been so proud of you. How long are you staying for?"

"I am actually a student here for now but I go by JP." The four then spent then spent most of the day talking only slowing down to eat lunch. They reminisced about James and Lily and the times Remus and JP spent with them. McGonnagal even told stories of James and Sirius when they would play pranks and the ensuing detentions. They decided to end when it turned dark seeing that people might get worried that they had all been gone for most of the day.

"Now remember you still can't talk about me to anyone but Harry Hermione Ron Ginny and Minerva."

"Got it"

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Harry went back to Gryffindor tower and told his friends the whole long story about the events that took place in McGonagall's office. He also told him about the two week training he was going to have with JP.

"So much for being right back" said Ginny.

"Sorry Gin, there was no way I could see this happening"

"No problem" Ginny stated smiling as she saw hope happy he was.

"So when you leaving?" asked Ron.

"JP told me not till winter break begins, so I won't miss any school"

"That's crazy training with unspeakables, as if you weren't a good dueler already" Hermione put in

(Not enough to beat that greasy haired git…but I'll get him) thought Harry.

Harry remembered that night of his headmaster and mentors death. It still seemed almost unreal. But Snape had already tried to get grab him once during the Quidditch match so it was true. Snape really was Voldemort's.

FLASH BACK

After that night Harry knew that he needed to become stronger and he would no longer stay on the sidelines and let others push him around. When he got back to Private Drive that summer He really didn't feel like talking to anyone and no one else was talking because they had just been informed by the order that Dumbledore was dead.

However, when they came inside Uncle Vernon was the first to speak.

"Boy! I don't care if some old nutter died I still will have no magic in this household and I don't want any funny st…" But that was all Vernon got to say because the next moment he was pressed up against the wall with Harry's wand pushing on his throat.

"If you ever talk badly about Dumbledore again I will not hesitate to hurt you!" Harry roared with a dark expression clouding his face.

Vernon was dumbfounded, but eventually smiled.

"Yo… you can't do magic… not till you turn of age" He grinned wider.

"Do you really think people care what I do with all the other commotion that's going on!? Besides even if I do get reprimanded it would be worth it!" Harry spat.

Vernons grin quickly faded and you could see the fear in his eyes.

Harry dropped him on the ground and went up the stairs. "I'll be upstairs. Don't bother me…I'll be gone in a month"

Harry came into his room, dropped his trunk and collapsed on his bed. He was in his own thoughts for about half an hour when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in" he replied annoyed.

Dudley came in the door his face down and he looked a little hesitant with a couple faded bruises on him.

"What's up Dud?"

"Hey Harry I um…..I just wanted to say…I..I..I'm sorry"

Harry was dumbfounded. "What are you talking about Dudley?"

"Well that year when you saved me…from those dummy things… I saw myself and all the bad things I have done… especially to you… and I just wanted to say I was sorry and I am also sorry about Dumbledore… I take it he meant a lot to you"

"Uh no problem Dudley" was all Harry could say.

Dudley was about to leave when he stopped and turned around. "Hey Harry, do you think I could come to your world once? I mean the magic world?" Dudley asked.

"Sure Dud, why are you interested about that now?"

"Well dad doesn't like the whole magic thing but… I think…I think it might be cool to go there once"

"Yeah Dud, we'll have to do that some time" Harry finished.

The next day Harry got a letter from McGonnagal telling him that before he went on his quest he should come to Hogwarts and talk with an old friend.

Throughout his stay he thought about different places the trio should go to find the Horcrux. He also wanted to find out how much money he had in his vault, seeing that he would finance the trip, so he sent a letter to Gringotts.

A couple days later he got a letter filled with papers mostly from his new Black fortune with statements. Now that Dumbledore was gone as his magical guardian and he would be of age soon, he got the full overview of his bank accounts. He also received a note from Sirius that was to be delivered to him once he came of age. Harry knew where they would be stopping first before they did anything.

There was also a letter that was written by Sirius.

Harry if you get this letter that means I have unfortunately passed away. I have a gift for you under my bed in my old room at Grimmauld Place…

Time went by rather fast with all Harry's planning and before he knew it, it was Harry's 17th birthday.

The Weasley crew (Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Ron) Kingsley, Mad Eye, Remus and Tonks came to pick up Harry and they all wished him a Happy Birthday. Harry planned on getting his apparition license the next day so he side apparated along with Mad Eye.

As they reached the Burrow Kingsley,Lupin,Tonks and Moody left to go inside while the 5 red heads stayed out with Harry.

Bill spoke first.

"Now Harry what the hell are your intentions with our sister. She is not sad, but she is by no means happy… what happened?"

"I.. I…I love your sister, I truly do but, I don't know what to do. I broke up with her because everyone who gets near me always gets hurt and I.. I.. (a few tears fell from Harry's face) I don't know what I'd do with myself if she got hurt because of me".

Ron put a hand on his shoulder trying to show that he was cool with whatever Harry would do.

"Harry she's going to be in danger no matter what happens. It is well known that the Weasleys are on the side of the Order" Charlie chimed in.

"Yeah mate she really will be safer with you than..."

"By herself. You taught us in the DA and we know that..."

"You'd protect her with your life" Fred and George put in.

Bill then put his hands on Harry's shoulder and looked Harry directly in the eyes.

"Harry whatever you decide we'll support you, but please don't toy with her. Make it clear either way"

"I will" said Harry.

Bill then smiled at Harry and everyone went inside the Burrow to celebrate Harry's birthday.

The next couple of weeks Harry and Ginny hardly had anytime to talk to each other due to all the work they had to do for the wedding.

The day of the wedding Ginny looked absolutely stunning in her light violet bridesmaids dress.

Harry eventually worked up his Gryffindor courage and asked her to dance.

They danced for quite some time and eventually they got into a nice conversation.

By the end of the night they were both sitting in the love seat couch in the Burrow. Everyone else had left or gone to bed.

"Ginny I don't know what to do anymore. I mean Dumbledore is gone and I have no clue as to what to do. I have to attend to a lot of things before the end of the war and I don't want...I down't want you getting hurt"

"Harry I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. I will be in danger either way. I won't stay behind and watch others fight without me. I'm going to fight no matter what" she stated.

This reminded Harry of his predicament not to long ago, he was so proud of Ginny and how she shared his same mentality for fighting for what she believed in.

"Ginny I love you"

"Oh Harry… I love you too" Ginny said as she kissed him with a fiery passion.

Eventually they both went back to their respective rooms.

When Harry got into Ron's room he was surprised to see Hermione sitting very close to Ron on his best best mate's bed.

She scooted away when Harry walked in.

"Hey mate, Hermione and I have everything ready to go we should leave at the crack of dawn while everyone's guard is down" Ron informed him.

Harry didn't want to go, he had just told Ginny he loved her... but it was now or never.

"Okay let's do it"

End Flashback

"Harry are you alright?" asked Hermione

"Yeah I'm fine thanks Hermione. I was just thinking about the training" he lied.

Harry knew by Hermione's expression that he hadn't fooled her, but she did not press on the matter and he was grateful for it.

"Well Ron and I are off for rounds"

"Uhhh slavedriver" said Ron as he got up and followed Hermione out of the portrait hole.

Harry moved over to Ginny, who was sprawled on the couch, and slid behind her wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing the place behind her earlobe that made Ginny melt. "I love you Ginny"

"I love you too Harry" she said smiling back wondering what brought this on.

"Ginny I need to tell you something" Harry said solemnly his eyes showing his worry.

She looked at him curiously "I swear if you say something about breaking up I'll…"

"No no no…nothing like that, well I hope after I tell you this you will still want to be with me" he said looking down.

"Harry you are talking crazy what's this about?" she asked in worry.

Harry let out a deep breath.

"You remember your 4th year when we went to the Department of Mysteries?"

"How can I forget?" she laughed.

"You remember how the prophecy crashed and no one heard it?"

"Yes…" she stated and waited for him to continue.

"Well the original prophecy was made and Dumbledore heard it".

"It said that basically Voldemort and I would fight and neither of us can live while the other survives. It also said that I would have a power that the dark lord knows not. The reason why I am getting trained and am always being watched is because Snape heard part of the prophecy and told Voldemort"

"That's why he went after me as a kid. However, it won't be that easy to beat him. He made 6 things called Horcruxes that are items that contain a piece of his soul. If those aren't destroyed first he will be able to come back to life, like he did in my 4th year. Hermione, Ron and I were on a mission to destroy them, but Dumbledore told us to come back here so we could meet JP and the others. That's why I am being trained" Harry ended.

Ginny didn't say a word she was absolutely stunned.

"I understand if you don't want to be together anymore I'll just…" Harry muttered about to get up.

"Harry shut up" Ginny said sternly, grabbing him and keeping him in place on the couch.

"I will never leave you and don't you dare try to leave me for the 'better' or something stupid like that" she commanded before continuing.

"Now I get why you have being doing what you have been doing. I mean, I always kind of knew you might fight him but…damn!... why you!?... Haha... never mind…actually I kind of know the answer"

"I know what you mean. It's all in the prophecy" Harry laughed.

"No not that! I meant… who would be better to beat that evil bastard than, the kindest, sweetest, loyalist, bravest and strongest man I know… you" she replied lovingly.

"Have I mentioned that I love you lately?" he asked smiling.

"You have, but it never gets tiring" she said as she turned around and kissed Harry passionately.

They snuggled in the couch by the fire and eventually Ginny fell asleep against Harry.

Harry felt so lucky to have Ginny with him and he too eventually dozed off.

Harry awoke to a hand gently shaking him awake. He looked up to see Ron looking down at him.

"Come on mate it's late let's get you upstairs Hermione will take care of Ginny" at that moment Hermione was gently waking up Ginny who still seemed half asleep as she got up and followed Hermione up the stairs to the girls dormitories.

"You're not mad are you?" asked Harry.

"Nah mate… I mean I don't necessarily think it's the greatest idea to fall asleep in the middle of the common room with my sister but…Harry you're my best mate and you are the only guy who has my complete and utter trust".

Harry looked back at Ron. Sure Ron still had some of his old childish habits, but he had matured a great deal since when Harry first met him.

"Thanks Ron I appreciate it, and you have mine (trust) too".

Harry woke up the next morning and felt fully rested as he walked down with Ron to the great hall discussing the plays they would use against Ravenclaw right before winter break began. When they got in they saw that there was a 5th table next to the Gryffindor table and the wall.

"What's with the extra table" asked Ron as he started inhaling his first plate of food.

"I believe it is for the new visitors" replied Thunderstruck as was reading the daily prophet.

"Two muggle homes were destroyed last night. They say it was by random".

"Damn" Harry replied.

"By the time we heard it was too late" added Proc.

"If you'll excuse me ladies and gentlemen" called out Headmistress McGonagall.

"Our visitors have now arrived and I expect all of you to show them your utmost respect".

The doors to the Great Hall opened up and 40 dark gray hooded cloaked figures came through the door and sat at the empty table.

"Thank you Minerva for your generous hospitality" said the leader of the group.

"It is I who should be thanking you Hanzi" replied McGonnagal.

"It is our pleasure" replied Hanzi.

The leader named Hanzi pushed down his hood and so did the others. The whole great hall was in a state of shock.

The Vampires looked no older than then their twenties.

"Hanzi is 125 years old but Vampires uphold their youth for centuries" Proc whispered to them.

After the new arrivals sat down and started eating the Great Hall broke out into the same chatter except everyone was talking about the new arrivals and some still looked skeptical.

"At least no one has seemed to have left school because of our visitors" stated Hermione.

"Actually 10 have left 2 Ravenclaw 3 Hufflepuffs and 5 Slytherins" replied JP.

"If you ask me, the Slytherins leaving is a good thing" replied Ron.

As the last weeks before winter break came along, people hardly saw the Vampires except for meal times.

Harry was pushing his team to the limit so they would be in top shape for their next game.

JP and Thunderstruck even told Harry that his practices were harder than Unspeakable training.

Between that and his studies Harry had hardly got any of his elemental training done.

It was the Sunday before his exams and Quidditch game and Harry was invited to stop in to Tonks and Remus office to have tea and talk with the two.

"So Harry tell us how have you been doing?" asked Tonks

"Pretty good, classes are going pretty well. I have some pretty corky DADA professors but I like them" He joked.

Remus and Tonks both snorted and let out a laugh.

"Watch it Harry, you still have to take our exams" replied Remus.

"Yeah yeah, I also am really looking forward to my training" said Harry.

Tonks gave him an annoyed expression.

Remus then spoke, "Awe… is our favorite metamorphous auror grumpy because a certain Unspeakable kicked their butt in a duel?" asked Remus with a smile.

"That was an unfair duel! He used spells I have never heard of and that's saying something! He was also a total prat..." she replied grumpily.

Harry smiled and so did Remus.

"Harry it is great talking to you but the real reason we wanted you here is because we wanted to tell you something"

"Ohh?" replied Harry questionably.

Tonks held up her hand and on it was a ring with a small jewel that from what Harry just saw was enchanted to go with whatever her hair color was.

"We're getting married!"

"Congratulations!" yelled Harry sweeping them both up in a hug.

"Harry there is something else" said Remus, "Harry I want you to be my best man"

Harry's jaw dropped and he couldn't speak.

"If you don't want to that's okay, I mean…"

"Remus, are you kidding me!? I would be honored to be your best man!" he replied as he gave Remus another hug.

They talked for another hour until Harry had to leave to start his studies.

Harry felt so happy that he became oblivious of seven big Slytherins standing a couple of feet ahead of him.

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Goyle and Harry's wand came flying into Goyle's hand.

Harry grew angry and invisible lighting started surging around his body.

"Oh what's the matter? Is little potty helpless without his wand? We are going to beat you so badly that you'll never play your precious Quidditch game again" Crabbe said mockingly pointing his own wand at Harry.

Harry was ready to strike back when three blurs came in front of him.

He was shocked when he saw that it was Hanzi and two other Vampires that stood in front of him.

"Insulting and challenging an unarmed wizard…that is definitely the true nature of a coward wanna-be-Deatheater" said Hanzi.

The two other Vampires laughed at this. And the 7 Slytherins became red faced and furious.

"Cruci..."

But before the spell could come out Crabbe's mouth the 3 struck like lightning.

In a couple of punches and blows all seven were on the ground and then immediately got up and ran away or in most of their cases staggered away due to various injuries.

"Ah, Harry Potter, I am Hanzi leader of the Vampire Guard and these are my left and right hand man and woman Milvo and Endi. We are at your service. I believe you had a card up your sleeve, but your skill should not have to be used on those low-lifes" said Hanzi handing Harry his wand back.

"Thank you... and the same goes for me if I can ever help you I would be honored to" Harry quickly replied.

"So the rumors about your compassion and helping nature are true. I look forward to fighting by your side" at this the three looked like they apparated away except they left black smoke behind them.

This left Harry with only one thought in his mind, "Well JP did say things were going to get stranger"

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Harry took his exams and thought he did well on all of them and before he knew it was the day of the big game.

He gave a very encouraging speech to his team and they roared with him at the end as they made their way to the entrance and were pumped and ready to rocket out onto the field.

When the finally did come soaring onto the field they were met with deafening cheers from the crowd as they took a lap.

Before Harry knew it he was shaking hands with the Ravenclaw Captain and the game began.

The beginning of the match began to be quite boring for Harry as he was flying up in the air with the Ravenclaw seeker... Timothy Something... (Harry couldn't remember)

It was cloudy out at the moment so the two were just watching the game.

"Damn Potter! Where the hell did those two come from? They are like pro quidditch players!" Tim exclaimed.

"If I told you…I'd have to kill you" replied Harry sarcastically.

"Fine, fine keep your secrets... Potter watch out!" yelled Tim.

Harry turned around but didn't see anything.

When he looked back over to ask Tim what it was he saw, the Ravenclaw was speeding down towards a golden glint.

"Damn fell for the oldest trick in the book!" said Harry as he raced after Tim and the crowd was cheering for the two.

Harry found a wind current and was going with it when all the sudden his scar burst with pain and he flew off his broom being directed by his uncontrolled wind element.

He soared over Tim's head and miraculously hit the snitch and caught it but his head was in immense pain and felt like it might explode at any moment... It just might to seeing that he was heading toward the ground at an alarming rate.

"Arresto momentum maximus" Harry said faintly as he was pummeled to the ground.

JP and Thunderstruck were at his side in an instant followed by the rest of the Quidditch team and McGonnagal.

"Harry what happened!?"

"Something's coming… Something bad… Evacuate the stands NOW!" he yelled.

"Sonorous" McGonnagal cast.

"All students please follow your teachers and heads to the castle immediately"

As soon as she was done speaking a siren started blaring.

"Oh no the wards are being attacked!"

The group left the stadium only to see a group of Slytherins running towards the Hogwarts entrance.

Blaise then came running over towards Harry and 3 wands were all drawn on Blaise.

Harry was the first to speak. "Blaise, what's up?"

"Harry we may have broken some rules, but we managed to gather up information that Giants and a group of Slytherins and Death Eaters are going to break the entrance wards and they were going to attack the stadium but now they're just going for the castle"

"What do you mean you broke some rules!?" demanded McGonnagal.

"Well the one we caught wouldn't talk so we had to…" Blaise started.

"Good work Blaise!" Proc interjected.

"Go inside and make sure everyone is in and take out anyone who you think is suspicious" commanded JP.

"Hanzi!" Proc mind communicated.

"Yo!"

"Get your crew! We got Giants and Death Eaters!"

"Right Oh!"

"Vampire Guard Party Time!" The forty Vampires assembled in black armor and various blades.

"Harry you are going to protect the entrance to the castle"

"Minerva take care of the inside please" Proc ordered.

"I will not have Harry…" she started.

"Ah, Ah, Ah…I am head of security, so it's my call" Proc interjected.

"Harry don't do anything drastic please" said Minerva as she went inside.

"Okay people let's go!"

Thunderstruck, JP and the VG (Vampire Guard) sped to the entrance at an alarming rate.

Harry watched from afar as Thunderstruck almost got half the Death Eaters with one shot but a Giant stupidly fell in front of the beam killing it and knocking out three Death Eaters.

The Death Eaters fired a volley of spells at the group but the Vampires deflected them back with their blades with remarkable speed and then Proc's spell spread over the light forces.

A separate group of Death Eaters did a complex spell creating a magical wall holding in everyone, excluding two Giants who were sprinting towards the castle and were seconds away from Harry.

"Okay concentrate" Harry told himself.

He summoned two spears put lightning through them and then with all his leftover magic used his wind magic to shoot the two spears at the Giants before he passed out due to over exhaustion.

Harry was awoken up by a bloody Thunderstruck and bruised JP at the entrance to the school.

"What happened!? the Giants!?"

"Settle down Harry… They are all taken care of and the two that got away now have your spears lodged in their heads. The Death Eaters… unfortunately they would not surrender and many of them died by stray spells and the others ran away. Slytherins numbers are really going down" Proc told him.

"What happened to you guys?"

"A giant got a hit off me" said JP

"I got nicked by a cutting curse" replied Thunderstruck.

McGonagall came running out accompanied by Tonks and Remus.

"Harry are you alright?" asked McGonagall

"Just peachy thanks" Harry said struggling to get up.

Tonks and Remus each were about to get an arm around Harry when Hanzi, Milvo and Endi showed up "well take care of them" and the three smoked JP, Harry and Thunderstruck to the Hospital wing.

"I am glad they're on our side" said Remus.

"Harry Potter I should just reserve a part of the wing for you" scalded Madame Pomfrey.

"But I hear you fought bravely to defend our school so I'll let you off easy. Just drink the restoration potion and you'll be fine"

Harry drank the nasty potion whole and got up and out of bed.

As soon as he got up he fell to the floor his scar was hurting again.

Flash

"You fools! You out numbered them and had the Giants with you and yet you managed to lose most of the force and the Giants are dead and the remainder of them have gone back to hiding in the mountains!" roared Voldemort

"Ma…Master they had Vampires and two of those unspeakables and someone killed two Giants by themselves" pleaded a Death Eater

"Silence! You have failed me and you should consider yourself lucky that I am not taking your life. Crucio!"

The Death Eater went down screaming and Harry pushed his mind out of Voldemort's.

End Flash

Harry was panting on the ground.

"Well at least he doesn't know I was the one who killed the two. I am going to shock that bastard once I get that chance to kick his ass".

Harry got up and walked out of his area.

He saw JP, Mike, Mysteria, RJ and Calc talking to Hanzi, Milvo, Endi and McGonagall.

"Harry my man! Ready to get for the most intense training of your life?" asked RJ.

"I guess" Harry replied skeptically

"Don't worry you are still going to the leaving feast and there weren't any other DEs in the castle except for that one Blaise caught. The Slytherins are now in full support of you, now that the main DEs wannabees are gone"

"Good one less problem to deal with. Hanzi I have a question... how did you dodge all those spells?" asked Harry.

"As you can tell we are much faster than any human and we use our blades to deflect the spells and our armor protects us some too. And I think I know what you are asking"

"If are blades were hit by a very powerful spell, like the Killing curse, our blades would definitely break and the spell may or may not go through. We try to dodge powerful spells. I believe the only known magical humans who were quick enough to transfigure objects to block these spells in a battle would be Minerva here and I also believe Dumbledore could do it. It is extremely difficult to conjure objects especially in the heat of battle" Hanzi answered.

"Hmm thanks Hanzi I think I am going to head down now guys"

"Alright Harry we'll meet you down there in a little bit." replied JP.

The leaving Feast was a somber affair until Minerva spoke.

"I know many of you are worried seeing that we just were under attack, but I still assure you that Hogwarts is still the safest place you can be"

"We had a group of over 40 Deatheaters and 8 Giants attack and none of them even reached the castle because of our security. I doubt even the Ministry could have handled the situation better. That being said I wish you all a safe and fun Holiday and a Happy New Year. I'll see you all next year" she said with a smile as many kids snickered and people started heading to the train.

The train ride home was all too short for Harry. And before he knew it he was saying goodbye to the Weasley family.

"You better have him back here in no more than two weeks!" demanded Mrs. Weasley.

"Don't worry he will be well taken care of" said JP in his Unspeakable voice.

"Let's go Harry" said Mike.

"One second" Harry replied.

He walked over to Ginny and took out a rectangular box.

"Ginny I know I will be only gone for two weeks, but I want you to have this" said Harry giving her the box.

She opened the box and inside was a beautiful platinum chain with a bright green emerald attached to it.

"Harry it's beautiful. I love it! Can you put it on?" she beamed with joy.

"I'd love too" Harry replied as he put it around her neck.

"Oh it looks beautiful Ginny dear" Mrs. Weasley chimed in.

"Good work mate" George complimented.

"Such a Romantic, it kind of makes you wonder why in Merlin's name is he dating your sister" said Fred teasingly.

Ginny gave Fred a death glare and then went on her tiptoes to give Harry a deep kiss.

The brothers and Mr. Weasley looked down deciding that at that moment the ground was the most interesting thing in the world while Mrs. Weasley just smiled.

"Sorry I didn't get you anything but I hope that will last you"

Harry couldn't even respond. He felt like he was on cloud 9.

"yeahIt hin kitwi lldo" was the replied jumble Harry meeped out.

Thunderstruck and JP escorted him out leaving a smiling Ginny and Mrs. Weasley and the awkward male Weasleys in their wake.

Harry arrived in the Time Room of the Department of Mysteries.

Unspeakables were running around a gigantic metal sphere casting spells and examining every area of the sphere.

"Harry this is the time sphere. It can only be fully activated every 10 years. We voted that this time around it should be used to help you. Time goes by much faster in the sphere and it's like your Room of Requirement. We will spend a maximum of two weeks in it and we will actually be gone for two years. Don't worry we will be taking a potion so we feel like time is flying by. It is actually quite a rush" Proc explained.

"Hey Proc so this is your famous cousin?" said someone with a group of Combat Unspeakables walking in.

"Why yes it is Spartan" replied JP with a smile and sense of respect to the man.

"Harry this is Spartan. The leader of the Combat Unspeakables, he took a spell that makes all his senses on maximum drive and when he duels he is like a Spartan warrior" Proc complimented.

"I'm not that good, but I may just give you a run for your money Mr. Potter. Proc everything's squared away. Why don't you get Harry suited up and explain everything and then we'll get started" Spartan instructed.

"Okay Harry, here is how it goes. Me and Thunderstruck will be training with you on offense and defense and your wandless magic"

"Calc short for Calculator took the duble spell I used earlier. I can get it up to 4 spells at once if I use most of my magic but Calc here can do up to 15 stunners at once. It gets harder with the more powerful spells. Calc will be teaching you transfiguration and healing"

"RJ used a charm that makes him insanely stronger and faster. That with his giant abilities is a little scary. Once he starts charging he looks like a Rampaging Juggernaut, hence the name. He will be teaching you charms and physical combat"

"Mysteria also took a charm that puts a mysterious red pink aura over her and she can manipulate it to make forms of whips. Once a person is hit with one she can paralyze them and break into their mind. She will be teaching you occlumency and legilimency among other things"

"Now let's get you a uniform" Proc finished.

They walked into a room and JP threw Harry an Unspeakable cloak and armor that was obviously too big for him.

"Umm JP this is a little too big for me" Harry spoke up.

"Oh Harry how you underestimate Unspeakables. The material is made of magical fiber. It fits to your size. It also will lessen the impact of spells but don't rely on it"

"Got ya. My orb is black though what's up with that?" Harry asked as he was putting the rest of his wardrobe on.

"Harry, you haven't picked a spell yet nor will you for a little while and until you do the orb will be black. Now stand up let me take a look at you"

Harry got up and JP just smiled.

"Perfect! Oh Uncle James and Aunt Lily would be proud!" said JP as he gave Harry a man hug.

"Alright Harry. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be" Harry replied as JP led him into the sphere.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

(LAST CHAPTER)

"Harry, you haven't picked a spell yet nor will you for a little while and until you do the orb will be black. Now stand up let me take a look at you"

Harry got up and JP just smiled.

"Perfect! Oh Uncle James and Aunt Lily would be proud!" said JP as he gave Harry a man hug.

"Alright Harry. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be" Harry replied as JP led him into the sphere.

(Phrases heard over the time period in the Time Sphere)

"Faster, faster!"

"Again! This time get it right!"

"Come on Harry you can do this! Concentrate!"

"Are you even paying attention!?"

"Getting better but still not right! Again!"

"It's about time...now on to…"

"So that's the spell you want?…Okay…BlitzStrike"

"Well Harry or should I say…BlitzStrike…it's been two years"

"Wow that potion did help. Thank you guys"

"Oh you're not done yet my man" RJ said grinning.

"Haha! Still got one task to go" said Thunderstruck letting out a laugh.

"Don't worry Harry you'll do fine" Mysteria said reassuringly.

"You should do well considering what you can now do"Calc replied with an expressionless calculating look.

"Come on cuz let's get out of here" JP ended putting a brotherly arm over Harry and leading him out.

"Well what do we have here? I almost didn't recognize you" said Spartan as Harry made his way into the Time Room.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry coming out of the Sphere.

Spartan conjured two mirrors one that had an image of Harry before he went in the sphere the other was just a regular one.

"Wow I can't believe I was that small just two weeks ago" Harry looked over himself.

He grew about 5 inches and was more built all around.

Training with RJ had really paid off.

"Okay Harry if you're done marveling at yourself, you have one more task. The next mission we get is yours. After a certain amount of time we will come in to help you out. The time depends on the severity of the mission" Proc explained.

"Arr Arr Arr" an alarm sounded.

"Speak of the devil" said JP as an Unspeakable came running into the room and handed JP a paper.

"Harry your first mission is too…" said JP as he read the paper.

"No! No he can't do this. This one is a trap…" Proc started

Spartan came over grabbed the paper and read it.

"Shit! I know it's a trap but the way of the Unspeakable is unchangeable"

JP turned red and angry then blew out a deep breath. He grabbed the paper back and gave it to Harry.

Harry read it and crumpled the paper and it burst into flames.

"Okay Harry, hood up and don't do anything crazy" Proc instructed him.

Harry flipped his hood up and disapparated without a word.

"JP what is it?" asked Mysteria.

"Private Drive is under attack"

Harry apparated straight into the kitchen of his relatives.

"Augh! Who are you and what are you doing here!" said a furious Vernon Dursley with a club in his hands.

Dudley was behind him and Aunt Petunia behind him.

Harry flipped his hood down "Uncle Vernon it's me, Harry. We need to get you out of here"

"I will not leave my house with some magical person! I am going outside to see what this racket is all about!" said Vernon as he went to the front door with Petunia. Harry was about to go after them when Dudley spoke.

"Harry what's going on?"

"Bad wizards are coming Dud and we got to get out of here".

Harry was about to walk into the hallway to get Vernon when the front door exploded inwards instantly killing Vernon and Petunia Dursley.

"Shit!" Harry said as he ran back to the kitchen while flipping up his hood.

"Take cover and hide and don't come out till I…"

That's all Harry got to say as 4 Deatheaters entered the kitchen, all firing spells.

Harry already had a shield up blocking the spells and countered by firing a spiked chain with lighting out of his wand.

(He didn't want them to know his wandless magic trump card quite yet)

Two of them rolled back into the hallway and one rolled behind the kitchen table, but the other got caught up in the chain and was out for the count.

Harry then animated the table to pin down the other Death Eater and sent a stunner at him for good measure. The two remaining Death Eaters came out one throwing a cruico the other throwing the killing curse.

Harry ducked behind the couch and cast a mist at the two.

"Hahah all you can come up with is a mist! I thought Unspeakables were supposed to be tough!" said one of the Death Eaters.

"We're also smart!" Harry said as he shot an electrical current at the mist stunning the two.

Harry got up and looked at the 4 bodies on the ground.

"Not too shabby if I do say so myself"

Harry was about to call for his cousin when he felt another presence in the hallway.

"Hold it right there you damn Unspeakable" came the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Pull down your hood"

Harry slowly pulled his hood down and was ready to kill Lestrange right then and there if it wasn't for his vow to only kill to protect and defend.

"Oh my potty is that you? Oh the dark lord will be pleased. I know he wants to kill you, but I think I'll do it instead. It will give me such pleasure and besides, how would I have known that you were an Unspeakable. Say hello to my dear cousin for me. Avada Kedav..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Dudley as he sprang up from his hiding place tackling Bellatrix.

"Accio Dudley" Harry yelled as Bellatrix got up about to fire the killing curse.

"You dumb muggle you'll pay for that. Av..." but before she could say another word Harry had got Bellatrix in the chest with 5 conjured throwing knives.

She looked down at her chest stunned and then fell to the ground dead.

"That was for Sirius you BITCH!" Harry shouted.

"Jeez Harry I didn't know you could do that!" Dudley exclaimed as he got up from the ground after seeing it was safe to.

"Well you know heat of the moment and what not. Here Dudley take this, it's a teleporter (portkey) hold onto it for 5 seconds and you'll be at a safe place" Harry ordered giving him an envelope.

"What about you?" he replied worriedly.

"I'll be fine I just got to take care of some business. Now Go!"

"Okay Harry be safe!" Dudley ended and was gone.

Harry proceeded to run outside to see what other damage had been done.

Two houses were on fire and a huge group of DEs were down the block. One of them just shot the dark mark in the sky.

"Hmm now or never at least now I have open space"

Flash back

"Okay Harry let's hear about this spell you want to pick" JP started.

"Alright so I take the magic we use to apparate, modify it, compress it, fire it and let it explode and spread. I will be able apparate in that area regardless of wards or anything else because it's my own version of teleportation. It will also be a lot faster than apparition. I will be able to fire it into a huge group of people and then teleport into the center take two down and by the time someone sees me I will have already teleported somewhere else and repeat the process"

"If you were any other person I'd say you wouldn't be able to pull it off, but seeing at you can fire spells with both hands without a wand or cantation I guess it will work really well. You just need to watch out for when their numbers get low or they spread out" Proc advised.

"Got it, it also is silent no pops" Harry explained further.

"Nice, Good work Harry"

"Thanks"

"So that's the spell you want?.." Proc asked one last time.

"Yep"

"Okay now for a name hmmm… I got it! Your new name is… BlitzStrike" Proc ended.

End Flashback

"First things first let's get that snake out of the sky"

Harry pointed his wand at the Dark Mark and a golden red Phoenix image came into the sky swallowing the snake hole and crushing the green skull leaving the Phoenix with its wings spread sparkling in the sky.

"What the hell was that!?" exclaimed one Death Eater

"Look over there it's one of those damn Unspeakables!" another shouted.

"Get him!"

"Here we go" Harry said to himself.

"Blitz" Harry said under his breath and fired his spell at the group.

"Ha! Nothing happened! Did he miss?" one laughed.

"Not quite now it's time to strike"

Seconds later all hell broke loose as Harry teleported in between Death Eaters stunning them two by two.

2

4

6

8

10

"5 left. Time to back off" Harry told himself

"Who are you people!?" shouted Lucius Malfoy in frustration.

Before Harry could respond another DE apparated next to Malfoy Sr. and whispered something in his ear.

"Good. It's about time. I will deal with you later let's go!" Malfoy exclaimed.

Lucious said a spell and all the Death Eaters began disapparating. Harry quickly teleported back just in time to stun the messenger... it was Yaxley.

"What are you guys up to?" Harry pondered as he broke into Yaxley's mind.

(In mind memory)

"Yaxley the wards are almost broken and the older males left. Get Malfoy and the others. We are going to make those redheaded blood traitors pay"

(End of memory)

Harry got out of his mind. "Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn!"

Harry heard 5 pops and saw JP, and his crew, run over.

"Yo Blitz what happened?" asked RJ.

"4 stunned. Bellatrix dead in my house. My uncle and aunt are dead. Got my cousin to safe house, took out ten here left 5 alone. DE messenger came they all apparated away by a spell. I got the messenger though, Yaxley. Weasleys are under attack" he briefed.

As soon as he finished the Order started apparating in.

Harry and the 5 ran over to them.

"Weasleys and Minerva apparate to the Weasley home immediately! Everyone else take care of this place!" commanded Harry in his authoritative Blitzstrike voice.

Kingsley was about to interrupt but Harry cut him off.

"If you open your mouth, I will rip out your tongue!"

"Now let's go!" shouted Harry.

When Harry apparated to the edge of the Weasley barrier and tried to go in he was blocked by a different ward.

The Weasley's and Unspeakables apparated behind him seeing his frantic movements to break the ward.

"There is a Death Eater ward up. We can't get in!" Blitzstrike shouted.

"What!? NO!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley.

They saw a small army of DEs closing in on the Weasley home and Fleur, Molly, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were posted in the house waiting for the attack.

"Calc get the wards down! Blitz get in there!" ordered Proc.

"Right!" Harry confirmed as he shot his spell as far as he could and got it just in front of the house.

"Good! Calc hurry it up, I'm not at full capacity" Harry said as he teleported in front of the house.

When he got there the five came running out of the house.

"Where are the others?" asked Mrs. Weasley frantically.

"The DEs put up their own wards up and my men are breaking them as we speak. Just go inside and hide I'll try and…"

Harry once again couldn't finish his sentence because the first volley of spells came flying at them and Harry had to use both hands to put up a big enough shield.

However, someone threw the killing curse missing Ginny by mere inches but the blast threw her hard off her feat and onto her back knocking her unconscious.

"NOOOOOOO! I will make you all pay!" roared Harry with power.

Blitz took all the apparition magic in the area and vanished it, while throwing his own spell at the group.

He then put RJ's spell on himself and summoned spears, swords, axes, hammers, lances, and even guns, among others weapons, (all infused with lightning stunners). He used his wind element to keep them all up and he mixed water with wind and lightning to make a type of shield around his body.

Harry then teleported to the closest group of Death Eaters and let loose.

He was stabbing, slicing and shooting his lightning weapons.

He was firing his new unspeakable spells wandlessly and he was using the VGs method of reflecting spells with his weapons.

He took a couple hits but healed them fast.

Harry was taking out Deatheaters left and right and their shields broke with Harry constant bombardment.

Some tried retreating with no success and were instantly taken out by a weapon, ricochet, or spell.

Calc broke the wards and the older Weasleys, Unspeakables, and Minerva ran over to the five others.

They stopped to check on everyone as Ginny was just coming back into consciousness.

"Let's go boys we need to help him" said Mr. Weasley.

"No... don't you might get hurt. Blitz is using his rage to take them out. He doesn't know friend from foe" Proc warned.

"Damn who is that guy? At this rate he'll take them all out. I've never seen anyone do something like this. How is he doing that!?" exclaimed Bill.

"What do you mean rage? Why does he have rage?" asked Charlie.

"Well Ginny did get knocked back by the force of a curse and then he got very angry and went down there" replied Mrs. Weasley who was taking care of a Ginny who was waking up.

The others just watched as the "stranger" was taking out the rest of the DEs.

"Wait a second!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed "Where is Harry? He was supposed to be with you!"

JP said nothing.

Right then everything clicked together for the Weasleys.

"No that can't be" said Mrs. Weasley turning pale.

"I don't believe it!" gasped Mr. Weasley

"There is no possible way!" Ron exclaimed.

"Harry's good, but this guy is incredible" Hermione replied certain this wasn't Harry.

The Weasley's were shocked at the possibility as they saw Lucius Malfoy, the last standing death eater, fall to a bullet stunner.

In the next second Harry teleported back.

The Weasley's let out a sigh of relief seeing that the man in front of them was too tall and well built to be Harry.

He then dropped to his knees and a gust of wind pushed back his hood to reveal his aged face.

"HARRY!"

almost all the Weasleys screamed at once before Harry passed out and was caught by JP.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

The Weasley's were shocked at the possibility as they saw Lucius Malfoy, the last standing death eater, fall to a bullet stunner.

In the next second Harry teleported back.

The Weasley's let out a sigh of relief seeing that the man in front of them was too tall and well built to be Harry.

He then dropped to his knees and a gust of wind pushed back his hood to reveal his aged face.

"HARRY!"

amost all the Weasleys screamed at once before Harry passed out and was caught by JP.

Harry woke up to the darkness of Ron's room as he exaimined his surroundings.

There was no one there but he could hear all sorts of commotion coming from down stairs.

Stepping out of the room he saw that RJ and Mysteria were guarding his door.

"Hey what's going on?"

"Proc is getting into a verbal argument, what else is new?" replied RJ.

"He's trying to be the scapegoat again. Damn I swear it's the Potter nobility trait to take the blame for everything. But Merlin I love him still" Mysteria added with a small smile.

"That's also a Potter trait, beautiful women tend to love us" Harry retallied cheekily.

Mysteria blushed and slapped Harry on the arm playfully.

"Oww! are all Unspeakables this abusive?" Harry exclaimed sarcastically as RJ let out a laugh.

"Oh be quiet Blitz, we have to go down there now. Proc only has Calc and Thunderstruck as backup and if what I hear about the Weasley's temper is true we should get down there ASAP" Mysteria urged.

The trio of CUs walked down the stairs to see Mrs. Weasley yelling at the hooded JP as Calc and Thunderstruck stood a couple feet behind him.

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were all on the couch still looking dumbfounded.

Minerva was sitting on a chair silently.

Fred and George were quietly having a conversation while still paying attention to the argument.

Fleur was standing behind Bill and Charlie who looked ready to intervene if things got too hectic.

Mr. Weasley looked mad as hell and stood behind his wife who was furious.

"You Unspeakables are just like the Death Eaters! You only care about power and you could care less about others well being especially Harry's!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

At this JP drew his wand in anger.

In a flash everyone had their wands drawn at each other.

Harry reacted on instinct and quickly ran in the center of the room standing in the middle of sixteen wands, about to throw up shields.

"How dare you!" JP roared with power, giving off a wave of his magic, having finally broke at the bombardment of scathing remarks, as he flipped his hood down before he spoke next.

"I would die for Harry in an instant! Don't you dare tell me I don't care about my own family!"

For the second time that night everyone was in a state of shock.

The resemblance between Harry and JP was uncanny now that Harry had aged two years.

"Well now that the cat is out of the bag we better make some more secrecy contracts and explain everything" the Headmistress stated breaking the ice.

JP and Harry explained the whole story about the first attack on the Weasley residence over the summer, the Potter family history, and Harry's training.

"Wow this is a lot to take in" Charlie spoke first.

"Wait wasn't James an only child?" Mr Weasley asked.

"It was another secrecy spell" replied JP.

Silence fell over the crowd as they all tried to take in the new information. Even the twins couldn't come up with something witty to say.

"What happened after I passed out?" Harry finally spoke up breaking the inhabitants from their thoughts.

"Tonks and Kingsely and some others came and took the DEs to the ministry" replied Calc.

"Your relative is safe at our house" added JP.

"Well Blitz besides passing out so much i'd say you did pretty goo.." but that's all RJ could say as Harry clenched his head and dropped to his knees.

Flash

"What happened!? What could have possibly gone wrong?!" excalimed the Dark Lord in a fit of rage to the cowering small group of DEs.

"Mmm mm my master" stuttered a low level Deatheater.

"We are unsure of what exactly went wrong, but our mole says that a huge amount of Death Eaters were taken into Ministry custody an... and... and.." the DE passed out mid sentence from fright.

"Severus!"

"Yes my lord, one moment" said Snape as he walked over to the unconscious man and broke into his mind.

"Oh no" thought Severus after reviewing everything.

"My lord" Snape said getting down on one knee looking at the ground.

"Bellatrix is dead and it is unclear who killed her. Apparently all the Death Eaters from the mission were captured"

"WHAT!? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?"

And with that the whole room started to shake from Voldemort's fury.

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted the dark lord instantly killing the passed out DE.

"This will be all your fates if any of you fail me again! Now get out of my site!" commanded Voldermort.

The DEs sprinted out of the room like a bat out of hell leaving only Snape behind.

"Severus stay here I want you to meet someone"

Harry saw a hooded man walk into the room and Harry was then thrown out of Voldemort's mind.

End Flash

Harry was panting on the Weasley's floor.

"Jeez if only I got a sickle for every time I've seen you pass out," said Thunderstruck sarcastically.

"That's so funny I forgot to laugh" replied Harry. "Voldemort's pissed and I think he may be planning something. There is also a mole in the ministry and is high-ranking and I believe Snape is meeting SR (SoulRaider)"

"Alright everyone, we all have had and extremely hectic day. Let's all call it a night"

Mrs. Weasley waited for one of her children to complain but everyone was so lost in the night's events that no one did.

Everyone headed upstairs to bed or to the fireplace to floo out.

Ron gave Harry a nod and mouthed 'I'll wait up' and Harry nodded back.

Hermione gave Harry a hug and a sisterly kiss on the cheek. " I missed you Harry, we'll talk tomorrow"

Ginny was the last to walk over.

"Well even if I stand on my tippy toes I don't think I can reach you now"

"Well we will just have to fix that" said Harry as he put his arms around Ginny's waist and brought her up to his lips in an embrace.

After a few precious seconds Harry put Ginny back down.

"Sweet dreams love" Harry whispered softly into Ginny's ear.

Ginny was so star-struck that she could only smile back at him.

Harry's muscular development and passionate kiss made her weak at the knees and it took all her effort to climb up the stairs and into her room without atumbling over.

"Mrs. Weasley do you mind if I talk to Harry outside before sending him to bed?" asked Proc.

"Oh sure that's fine, take as much time as you need John and call me Molly. I'm sorry I'd offer you a bed but I think the Weasley Inn is full tonight."

"Don't worry about it Molly, besides my crew and I will be monitoring the property tonight"

"Oh..." Molly replied as she let out a breathe.

"Is that okay with you? I mean we could just.."

"Oh no no dear, I am actually relieved, as much as I trust the ministry I have always been a bit on edge, but with your team on security... I feel like I don't have to worry as much. Just don't have Harry out too late please"

"I won't" replied JP.

JP put an arm around Harry who was still transfixed on the stairs leading to Ginny's room.

"Come on loverboy" said JP as he escorted Harry out.

"Okay let's take a look at you" JP said as he swept his wand across Harry.

"JP I got a question"

"What's up Harry?"

"How do you know if you're …truly in love?"

JP let out a brief snort before he calmed himself and answered.

"Oh Harry, two years can really change a person. I don't know but once you are in love you will know"

"Are you in love with Mysteria, I mean Alli?"

"Yeah... I am"

"Are you going to marry her?"

"Yeah. I want to wait till after the war though. I might propose sooner or later though"

"Why are you asking Harry? Is something serious going on with you and Ginny?" Proc added

"Yeah, I mean well I don't know. I have never had...well I mean living with the Dursleys I never.."

"Oh….Oooh." JPs eyes widened. "Umm do you know about.."

Harry turned bright red "Yeah I haven't had the talk or anything but I had Seamus Finnegan for a roommate and he's quite…. knowledgeable. However, I have never had a talk about girls in general"

"Girls are quite possibly the world's biggest enigmas Harry don't worry about that"

JP then summoned a book.

"Your father gave me this book when I was younger and I think It's time you had it Harry"

The book was titled Understanding Women and the Extra crazy that comes with them.

Harry laughed out loud.

"It's a funny name I know but it is actually really helpful when it comes to some things. I know it helped me out." Said JP

"Thank you"

"No problem cuz. Now back to the situation at hand. Your first mission went as well as it could have given the circumstances. I wouldn't use that elemental attack of yours again because it really disrupted your magic flow. Don't worry I've healed most of it and it and the rest will heal itself but if you use the attack again it may leave permanent damage"

"Alright no more magical explosions got it" said Harry sarcastically . JP just smiled.

"So do you love Ginny?" Proc asked

" Yeah... I really think I do" Harry answered smiling.

"Well let's get you inside before Molly set the dogs loose on u.."

POP POP

Harry and JP both heard two apparition pops just beyond the Weasley's fence and Harry could see two hooded figures walking onto the property.

"Shit the wards aren't up yet!" Proc exclaimed.

Harry and JP quickly put their cloaks to silent stealth mode.

"Quick and silent don't stun them just get them in a hold. There are only two so they are probably quite good with magic and I don't want to start another fight" commanded Proc.

"Roger that"

Harry and JP put a speed charm on themselves and snuck up on the two.

JP got the taller man while Harry went for the shorter one.

However, when he went for a bear hug he noticed it was a woman who he had put in a hold. The woman's hood flipped down showing pink bubblegum hair.

"Shit!" Harry said as he dropped Tonks.

"JP let him go!" said Harry as he flipped down the others hood revealing Remus.

"Oh fuck! Uh uh uhhh! Harry heal them and wake them up!" JP said frantically.

"What?! Why can't you do it?" Harry retaliated.

"Harry I am your superior! and besides you're better at healing" Proc retaliated.

"Scaredy Cat" replied Harry as he worked his magic.

Tonks was the first awake and the first thing she saw was Harry's face.

"Geeze Harry, buy me dinner first before you go doing that again" Tonks chuckled cheekily.

Remus awoke a second later to see JP who had forgotten to put his hood up.

"Jeez John you have a better hold then James had with Sirius" Remus said rubbing his neck.

"Oh so that's your name John is it? We'll I have something to tell you..."

For the first time that night Tonks saw John's face and then looked back at Harry and back at John again.

"Wha...how di... WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE REMUS!?" Tonks shouted.

"Well it looks like we get to tell the story again" Harry sighed rubbing his temple.

"Oh Spartan is going to kill me! Harry I'm totally blaming you for everything tonight" Proc commented looking like a guilty child.

"Hey come on it's not my fault you can't conceal..." Harry quickly tried to reply.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?!" Tonks cut in being beyond confused.

JP let out a breath of dread as they once again explained everything...well mostly everything to Tonks.

"This really feels like deja vu" thought JP and Harry.

"Oh my Merlin! I am so sorry about my behavior!" Tonks apologized in surprise and amazement.

"Don't worry about it. Besides you're going to have to keep it up around the others so I can still hide my identity"

"Right of course. Oh this is going to suck I hate being catty"

Remus rolled his eyes "sure you do" he jided under his breath.

"What did you say Moony?!" asked a glaring Tonks.

"Nothing honey" Remus spoke up sweetly but looked down upon meeting her glare.

Harry had to use all his mental abilities to keep from bursting out laughing at Remus.

"Anywho...we came back to tell you that the prisoners are being transported to Azkaban tomorrow. Some of them were in critical condition and had the weirdest of injuries. You Unspeakables sure can do a number on people. I can't wait to see what Harry can do now that he's been training with you guys"

"Me too" added Remus.

Harry smiled Sheepishly. "Um I did that to the DEs"

Tonks and Remus were once again both shocked.

"Wow Harry who else were you with?" asked Tonks.

"Umm just me" Harry replied bashfully.

"What!? you took on all those DEs by yourself!?... I don't believe it...that's remarkable!" Remus exclaimed.

"Who took down Bellatrix I was hoping to get her?" asked Tonks.

"Sorry, me again and I got the four in my relatives' house" Harry added trying to suppress his reddening cheeks.

"For the love of Merlin! JP what the hell did you teach Harry?" asked Tonks.

"The way of the Combat Unspeakable, but Harry did most of the damage by his own means" said JP proudly.

"I'm going home this is way too much to take in at once" Tonks said exasperated at all the information.

She gave Harry a hug and JP a smile before walking to the apparition point.

"Oh, if only James was here. He would be so proud of the both of you. Lily and Sirius too for that matter" Remus told them proudly.

It took all JPs and Harry's power not to shed a tear at what Remus said.

Remus enveloped them both next in a hug.

"I too am so proud of you both"

"John, I know this is a bit sudden but, I am getting married to Tonks in a couple months and Harry is my best man and I was wondering If you would stand up there with me and Harry?" Remus asked.

"Of course I would! I mean I may have to have a disguise but it would be my honor!"

"Oh good, I wish Sirius and James could be with me but having you too there Is the best thing that I could ask for. Well get some sleep, no offense, but you both look terrible" said Remus with a smile on his face as he waved good bye trailing after Tonks.

"Well Harry off to bed with you and don't stay up too late while you talk to Ron"

Harry didn't even bother asking how JP caught what Ron mouthed to him. Instead he changed the tables on JP.

"What about you? You had an emotionally draining day"

"I'll take a little cat nap and have Mike take over on security for the night. Don't you worry about me. You'll get the next couple days off seeing that you just aced your first mission and its Christmas Eve tomorrow. I'll be here tomorrow and you can go visit the Potter Manor and Gringotts and do some last minute shopping".

"Okay"

Harry opened the door quietly so he didn't disturb Ron in case he fell asleep. As it was Ron was reading a Quidditch book by candle light.

"Hey mate!" Ron said quietly getting up and giving Harry a one armed man hug.

"Hey Ron so what's been going on here these last two weeks?"

"Eh not much. I mean Mom was a little more on edge with you being gone and Ginny was not her cheerful self. The order had a meeting and Fred and George finally got inducted in. Mom is still holding back with me and Hermione. Ginny was so out of it she didn't even argue with mom about herself being in the order. I still haven't found the right present for Hermione. Girls are so complicated it's hard to know what she'll want"

" I may just have the solution you need but go on" Harry urged.

"Well that is pretty much is it until tonight when we heard Private drive was under attack. Me, Ginny and Hermione were almost contemplating sneaking out of the house to help fight. We knew you would be there"

Harry was a little annoyed that they would go into battle so recklessly but their unwavering loyalty and friendship to him out weighed his annoyance and he was proud to have such great friends.

"Then the Death Eaters come out of nowhere, destroy our wards and we thought we may just be done for. But then an Unspeakable shows up like a knight in shining armor defending us. Ginny gets hurt and this guy turns into a crazy warrior taking out everyone in his sight. Harry that was wicked! With that spell I think you just may be unbeatable!" Ron exclaimed with excitement.

"Well unfortunately that's the one and only time you'll see it. It apparently did a number on my magical system. No permanent damage but if I do it again there will be."

"Oh man that was truly a site. What else did you learn?" asked his curious best mate.

"If I told you, I wouldn't have any surprises left to show you later" Harry said with a grin.

"Oh come on Harry" pleaded Ron.

"Well alright I guess I can tell you about this" said Harry opening his cloak and exposing his aqua orb. He told Ron all the specifics of his spell.

"Oh Harry that is so cool" Ron said with a hint of jealously.

Harry just smiled. "That's all you're getting. Now let's get some rest I'm tired as hell!"

And with that they bid each other goodnight and shortly fell asleep.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Harry was awoken when a certain little red head jumped on his bed.

"Oh hey there Ginger Snap" said Harry teasingly receiving a 'I'll let you get away with that this time but next time watch out" from Ginny.

Harry sat up in his bed and his blanket slowly slipped down exposing his bare muscular chest and abs.

When the two girls saw Harry's well toned chest both their mouths dropped open and let out a sharp intake of breath.

"What? Damn! Did one of those DEs leave a scar on me?" asked Harry examining himself.

Ginny let out a laugh, "No Harry it's just well two weeks ago you were….Oh never mind. Where are your glasses?"

"Oh... well Mysteria said us Potters look better without glasses so she put an Unspeakable charm on my eyes that permanently fixed my vision"

When Ginny heard this she became a little skeptic about Mysteria.

"Who does she think she is telling you..."

Harry then realized what was going on "No... no Mysteria is JP's girlfriend" clarified Harry.

"Oh, I didn't know that" replied Ginny who suddenly felt very embarrassed.

"Looks like some hearts are going to be broken. Harry is not the only POTTER that the girls have been admiring from afar" said a grinning Hermione.

Ron just rolled his eyes while Harry put his head in his hands.

"Thanks for bringing that up Hermione" Harry said inwardly laughing.

"And with your new developments it will be even worse for you, but don't worry ill ward them off" said Ginny smiling.

"Yeah Harry don't worry. No one messes with our little firecracker" said Ron teasingly.

The next second Ginny got up to hit her brother, but Ron had already seen it coming and quickly ran out the door with Ginny right behind him.

"Hermione it looks like you have to watch out too, Ron already has one woman chasing after him now" said Harry cheekily putting on a shirt.

"Harry you're awful!" exclaimed Hermione at his rather lame joke.

"I'm not as awful as you and Ron snogging " said Harry pushing his limits.

"Harry!" Hermione said blushing.

But that's all she got to say as Harry too ran out of the room quickly followed by Hermione.

As Harry was running down the steps he could hear Ginny yell "Stop him!"

When Harry got down he saw quite the sight.

RJ had Ron in a one arm hold and Ginny was tickling Ron mercilessly.

"Stop, stop! RJ you traitor" yelled Ron.

"Sorry little man but it's only polite to answer a lady's request"

"I surrender! I surrender!" yelled Ron again and RJ dropped Ron who was trying to catch his breath from all the tickling.

"Thanks for the help you guys" said Ron.

"Sorry mate, I could have taken care of RJ but Ginny is a whole different story" replied Harry.

"A little confident are we?" asked RJ smiling.

"No, not really. When you know something you just know something" replied Harry sarcastically as the group headed into the kitchen.

When they walked in they were shocked to see that the kitchen had doubled in size.

Calc was there reading the paper, Thunderstruck was going over a document, Alli and JP were having a quiet conversation and Mrs. Weasley was busy at the stove making breakfast.

"Mrs. Weasley this smells fantastic" said Harry taking a seat next to JP.

"How did you guys double the size? You need a Ministry approval to …wait let me guess Unspeakable knowledge?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione you're learning" said JP comically.

"Here you are dears" said Mrs. Weasley levitating eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, pancakes and fruit on the table.

"Oh this sure beats Mysteria's food!" said Thunderstruck who was remarkably matching Ron on food consumption.

"Cheap shot!" countered Mysteria "This is really good Molly. Unfortunately my cooking does fail in comparison"

"Oh thank you dear" laughed Mrs. Weasley embarrassingly.

"What are you guys doing today?" asked Harry.

"We're going to head out of here and report back. I was going to our house to check on your relative. You should drop by today and check up on him too. There is also a Christmas Eve party going on tonight at Headquarters" Replied JP. "Your welcome to come and bring a date"

"Yeah I'd like to go and meet everyone else"

Ginny immediately looked at her mother for permission to go. She contemplated her decision and gave Ginny a nod.

"What is the dress attire?" asked Harry

"Semi-Formal muggle clothing. No ties or really expensive clothing but nice dresses and button downs"

Ginny then felt self-conscious. She really didn't have anything that nice to wear and Harry picked up on it immediately.

He whispered in her ear, "Don't worry dear that's what you have me for. Well go shopping today I need to get some stuff anyway" said Harry reassuring Ginny.

"Well we're off. See you tonight Harry" Said JP as the crew finished up their meals and headed out.

"Thanks for breakfast Molly it was great! Oh and Molly I know it's short notice but what are you doing tomorrow for Christmas?" asked JP

"I think we are just having dinner here" Molly replied.

"Would you guys like to come and have dinner at our house?"

"Sure I would love to see your home. I will talk to Arthur tonight about it."

"Great I Hope to see you tomorrow" JP said as he walked out the door.

"Mrs. Weasley I thought we'd all go out to Diagon Alley today, to do some shopping is that ok with you?" asked Harry

"If you asked me 2 weeks ago I would tell you to bring along some escorts with you, but given the circumstances why don't you bring Tonks with you. She is on guard by the fence entrance"

"Will do thanks Mrs. Weasley"

When the group got to Diagon Alley Harry and Ron split from the girls, but not before Harry gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek and slipped her 100 galleons.

"Harry this is way too much!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Sorry Ginny I have suddenly gone deaf" said a grinning Harry as he sped off with Ron.

Leaving two jealous girls and one smiling Ginny in their wake.

The two found all the presents they needed and met the girls for lunch before they went back to the Burrow.

"Alright guys, I'm going to Potter Manor I'll be back to pick you up Gin"

Tonks clutched her head for a second "Wo wo wo. Potter Manor. Why is that fami.. Never mind let me guess you and JP own it and Unspeakable thing"

"Right in one, Aurors really may not be as inane as JP says they are" said Harry sarcastically earning him a scowl from Tonks.

"Harry why did you apparate here instead of going to your home?" asked Hermione.

"And leave you guys in the security of an Auror? I don't think so" said Harry pushing his luck.

"That's it Potter! you're going down!" roared Tonks.

"Got to go!" said a grinning Harry quickly apparating away before Tonks could get him.

Harry apparated to Potter manor and took in his surroundings.

Potter manor had an enormous water fountain in the front yard followed by an enormous yard and then there was a Quidditch pitch surrounded by a forest.

The house itself was a good sized mansion.

In the back yard there was an indoor and outdoor pool and a huge lake that were separated by a giant dueling area that worked like the Room of Requirement in many ways.

Harry walked to the entrance of the house were there stood two stone Griffins who transfigured into two real Griffins when Harry got close. They looked mean and ferocious and snapped at Harry.

JP then came running out.

"Chipper! Smiley! Don't you recognize who this is?" JP asked loudly

The two looked at each other, sniffed Harry and then smiled and trotted around Harry nudging into him wanting to get petted.

"Chipper and Smiley huh?"

"Twin brothers, your dad named them of course"

Harry just laughed as the Griffins tickled Harry with their feathers and beaks.

"Come on in Harry"

"Man this place is awesome!" Harry thought to himself.

The inside of the house contained:

A huge family room with big comfy couches and chairs

A moderate living room

An enormous kitchen

Dozens of bedrooms and bathrooms

Studies

An enormous workout and training room

A connecting pool house

And a basement that held a vast amount of alcohol ranging from wine to hard alcohol.

The house also contained electricity along with magic.

There were telephones, TVs, a home entertainments center, stereo systems, electric lighting and many other electronic things.

As well as a small household of House Elves.

As Harry walked in he saw Dudley was on a couch watching Television.

"Hey Dud how are you doing?" asked Harry.

Dudley quickly turned off the TV.

"Harry, WOW, I didn't really notice but boy have you changed physically" replied Dudley.

"Well I had some special training...How are you holding up?" asked Harry

"I guess I am doing fine as I can be. I mean...dad and mom and I really grew apart over the last year and we didn't get along at all these last past months let alone year. I mean I'm sad they're gone, but dad and mum treated me like a little kid and if I had my own opinion on something, I was always wrong. I mean it's like they wanted me to be a little lap dog who gets treated with presents for acting a certain way. Also I called them out on how they treated you and boy did they get angry. I think it was the first time the old man ever hit me or rather...he beat me... my mom did nothing but watch. By the end I didn't even feel like they cared at all for me but cared about me following them… Anyways what are you up to Harry?" He asked trying to change topics.

"Oh… um… well I was just checking in. I'm going to a work party tonight. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"We were just going to have Christmas at our house, my parents had gotten so unbearable to be around that, not even Aunt Marge, cared to be around them" Dudley said with a laugh.

"We'll I'm going to my friends in the morning for presents and then we are having dinner back here...care to join us?"

"Umm yeah but uh..well..don't your friends not like me?" asked Dudley

"Oh no, they will be fine, they just didn't like you when you were a prat" Harry said smiling

"Well I guess that's understandable" replied Dudley smiling

"Hey Dudley do you need anything from your house I'm going to do a couple errands before I have to leave"

"Yeah that'd be great. I just would need a couple things from my room but I'm not sure if you can even carry it all."

"Don't worry Dud. I will just shrink all your room bring it here and replace it with one of the upstairs rooms"

"Wizards can do that?" Dudley asked surprised.

"Well not all wizards, but I am one of a few"

"Wicked"

"Alright I'll be back in little while" Harry finished with a laugh at the look of amazement on Dudley's face.

As Harry walked out of the family room he saw that the whole Unspeakable crew were at a table filling out papers.

"What you guys up too?" Harry asked.

"Briefing your mission and what we taught you and recording who now knows about me" replied JP.

"Well I am off. I have to get ready for tonight" said Mysteria

"But the parties not till a couple hours" replied Harry

The guys just rolled their eyes at Harry.

"Oh Harry you still have so much to learn about women" she replied before she left.

"I better start reading that book soon" said Harry as he too left.

Harry's first stop was too Gringotts.

He talked to Griphook who happened to be the goblin in charge of the Potter Vault.

Ragnok the Head Chief of Gringotts (and King of the Goblins) talked with Harry about his different accounts and Harry gave Ragnok a proposition that Ragnok accepted right away.

Ragnok really liked Harry.

Not only was he extremely wealthy, but he was one of the most respectful wizards Ragnok had ever come across.

"I will have everything set up within the next three days and if your calculations and abilities are as good as you say this may be one of the biggest things I have ever witnessed. I look forward to seeing you again."

"As do I Ragnok. Have a good Holiday" Harry replied

"You too Mr. Pott….You too Harry" Ragnok replied with a toothy grin.

After Gringotts Harry stopped by to number 9 private drive to pick up Dudley's room.

Before going back to the Potter estate he stopped by the Burrow.

"Hey Mrs Weasley"

"Harry dear, Ginny is still getting ready I thought you weren't coming till later?"

"I actually came by to ask you if it would be ok if my cousin Dudley came here tomorrow morning with me?"

'Sure dear that's fine with me but…I thought you were on rather hostile terms with your relatives?"

"I was, but Dudley was sort of being brainwashed by my aunt and uncle and ever since I saved his life he managed to break free of their control and I think he has really changed" "at least I hope he has".

"I see, are we still on for dinner at your home?"

"Oh yeah. JP is really excited about it. Besides some Unspeakables he really hasn't played host for years"

"We will be looking forward to it Harry"

"Me too, I'll be back later to pick up Ginny"

As Harry walked out to the outside of the wards he could see Ron and Hermione walking back from a walk hand in hand.

Right before he disapparated he decided to have some fun and yelled "Get a room!" to the two love birds before vanishing leaving a confused couple in his wake.

Harry got back home and was almost bashed to the ground as Chipper and Smiley tried to tackle him playfully, or at least as playfully as Griffins could be.

"Down you two I have to get ready, I'll play with you guys later"

The two Griffins lowered their heads and gave Harry a sad look.

"Guys tomorrow we're having new visitors and one of them I know for sure will want to play with you" Harry said thinking of Charlie Weasley

When Harry got inside he saw that Dudley was in, what looked to be, a state of meditation.

"Hey dud what you doing?" he asked.

"Meditating. I use it to relax my body before I start martial arts training"

"You any good at it?" asked Harry

"You want to find out? No magic of coarse" Dudley smiled.

A couple of months ago Harry would never have agreed to fight his cousin.

It was a simple matter of size but now that he had training and grew he felt that he could take on Dudley easily even without using magic.

Sure Dudley and had trimmed down a little but he still didn't look at all in top shape.

"Sure Dud lets do this" said Harry as he moved his hand around the furniture causing it all to line along the walls so there was a nice open space.

They lined up and faced each other. "Okay no magic, no low blows and anything else goes. On the count of three"

1

2

3

Go!

Harry was the first to attack throwing a right jab to Dudley's head. However, Dudley dodged it by quickly stepping aside. Harry put so much oomph into the punch causing him to lean forward when he did not hit his target.

Dudley quickly caught Harry by giving him a jab in the stomach followed by an extended kick to the stomach causing Harry to roll back and almost lose his balance.

"That's good Dud"

"And I'm just getting warmed up"

Five minutes later Harry was on the ground in a choke hold.

"I give up I give up" Harry tapped out.

Dudley let Harry go and smirked

"You might have a more athletic body but without magic you have no stamina" Dudley laughed.

"Yeah, but with magic look what we can do" said Harry as he released his magic back into his body like RJ had taught him.

Before Dudley knew it he was the one in a choke hold and Harry had a smirk on his face and slowly let Dudley go.

"So Dud when did you start training?"

"I started this year. I heard that families were dying for strange reasons and I figured it was those bad wizards. So if I ever saw one I would try to disarm him and beat the shit out of em. I also want to have a career in law enforcement later and I know I need to be in shape"

Harry believed that if Dudley was able to disarm a wizard he would most likely be able to kick their ass, but disarming a wizard would be hard work for a muggle, unless they had the right equipment.

"Hey Dud if I could come up with a way for you to fight wizards better would you be interested? It may require you to be around magic though"

"Do penguins wish they could fly!?"

"Umm. I don't know. do they?" asked Harry

"I'd like to think yes" Dudley replied comically

"Good I will get you a late Christmas gift this year then" Harry laughed.

"Thanks Harry. Umm by the by, I like talking and all but don't you need to leave soon?" he asked

"Oh crap! Yeah I do thanks Dud! I'll see you tomorrow morning. We'll be going to my friends house at 9:00 am"

Harry said over his shoulder as he ran up the stairs to take a shower.

When Harry got out of the shower he heard a tap on his door.

"Yo Harry you decent?" called JP

"Yeah come on in" replied Harry as he slipped on a robe.

"Waiting to get ready at the last possible second I see" said JP as he entered with RJ, Calc and Thunderstruck who were all dressed in their semi formal attire.

"Don't worry about it Harry, John was the same way till he and Alli got serious" Thunderstruck cut in for Harry.

"Speaking of Alli, she took a look into your wardrobe and said you should wear the black slacks with a white undershirt and the black button down with emerald pinstripe" said Jp as Harry went into his walk in closet.

When Harry came back he was rolling back his sleeves as RJ was setting a tray down consisting of 10 shot glasses of firewhiskey and 5 shot glasses of a clear liquid.

"What are these for" asked Harry

"This is what makes it all goes down easy" said Calc picking up the clear liquid which acted as an anti impairment drink as the group downed them in one shot

"This is to celebrate you becoming a full fledged Unspeakable. To Harry!" said JP picking up a shot glass of fire whiskey as did the other.

"To Harry!" they chorused.

"And this is to a night of partying" Mike added.

"To Partying!" they laughed and cheered.

Harry began to feel tipsy but only felt the affects of happiness and confidence without the feeling of delayed physical movement.

He told JP this.

"That would be due to the clear potion you took before hand. Calc made up the potion so we could get drunk without having our senses impaired. Now I do believe I need to pick up Alli. I'll meet you at the Burrow." JP said as he left for the floo.

Harry was walking up the steps of the Burrow with a bouquet of roses in his hand while Mike, RJ and Calc stood by the edge of the wards and cast a notice me not charm on themselves.

Harry walked into the sitting room and saw Mr. Weasley reading the paper while Ron was playing chess with Charlie.

"Hey mate, wow you look snazzy" said Ron smiling

Mr. Weasley got up and smiled at Harry.

"I'll go tell Ginny you're here, she is just finishing up and Hermione was helping her" said Mr. Weasley as he headed up the stairs.

"I wonder who will look more stunned Ginny seeing a well dressed Harry or Harry seeing a beautiful Ginny. My money is Harry looking more stunned" said Charlie moving a bishop.

"I'd have to disagree with you bro. I'll bet you a sickle that Ginny will be more stunned." replied Ron moving his knight.

Harry just looked at the floor feeling awkward.

"Harry dear I did not hear you come in." said Mrs. Weasley as she got Harry in one of her famous motherly hugs.

She let go fast though as not to mess Harry's nice clothes up.

"You look very handsome" she started before becoming serious "Now Harry, I just wanted to tell you that I know Ginny's brothers are sometimes too protective of Ginny from boyfriends, but their saints compared to me. If any boy were to hurt her I would never forgive them and I'd let my boys have at them"

Harry gulped and got the strange impression that was trying to threaten him.

Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Luckily now that she has found you, I do not have to worry about her anymore. Harry you have been like a another son to me and I can not think of anyone better to be with her than you" Mrs. Weasley had tears happiness leaking out of her eyes as Harry gave her a hug.

He had to do his best to keep his composer. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley, that all really means alot to me"

Molly smiled and walked back into the kitchen to compose herself.

Seconds later Mr. Weasley came down the stairs.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you the young, the beautiful, the one and only Ginevra Molly Weasley" he announced with a smirk on his face.

"Dad you are so embarrassing!" said a smiling Ginny as she proceeded down the steps.

She was wearing short black heels with an all black dress that seemed to put all the curves in the right places without being too much. She had her hair pulled back into a loose curly ponytail. She also had some loose hair in loose curls.

She was wearing the necklace Harry gave her, around her neck and she looked breathtaking.

"You're beautiful" Harry sputtered out still frozen in place.

Ginny was in the same state as Harry was when she saw her boyfriend all dressed up with a bouquet of roses in his hands.

Her cheeks suddenly started turning pink acknowledging Harry's compliment and the famous Weasley blush was creeping up her cheeks.

"Thank you, are those flowers for me?" asked Ginny

Harry came out his trance and smiled giving Ginny a kiss and handing her the flowers.

Molly Weasley came out of the kitchen with a camera and smiled at the two saying how lovely they looked together taking as many photos as she could.

After Harry and Ginny's said their goodbyes and had left, Charlie and Ron looked at each other.

"A tie?" asked Ron.

"Yep a tie" replied Charlie.

Harry and Ginny walked out together and Harry saw that JP and Mysteria had arrived and were talking with the other three.

"Alright the location is the Unspeakable event room" said JP as everyone started to apparate away.

Harry put his arms around Ginny's waist.

"Hold on tight" Harry said as they too apparated out.

When they came to the room the party was already in full swing there was a dance floor with quiet music playing and there were two bars, and three buffets with a ton of food.

There were also tables and chairs decorated in nice fancy modern Christmas decorations.

They walked in and were immediately greeted by a group of people walking towards them.

"Hey Proc it's about time you showed up" said a women with four men following her.

As the groups met the woman saw Harry.

"So Proc this is your famous cousin and if I am correct that looks to be the youngest Weasley" said the woman.

"Yep, Blitzstrike, Ginny this is Bombarda, leader of the of one of the two other Combat Unspeakable groups. And behind her is Thor, Sniper, Assault, and Armageddon"

"It's nice to meet you all" replied Harry and soon the extended group all got drinks and talked.

Bombarda, coming from bombardment, was trained along with JP and Mike and she quickly moved up ranks and became leader of a combat group.

She chose the revilando spell. The spell shot a spiral of multiple stunners put together. When the spell reached its destination the stunners would spread out through the destination and explode causing the enemy to have massive injuries and become immensely confused.

Like Harry's spell, her spell worked best in big groups.

Thor, named after the Viking thunder god, was a tall built man that was just a little taller than Harry. His spell made him able to control lighting for a period of time. His wand had an auto charm on it that transfigured it into a big hammer when he wanted it to. His signature ability was being able call a lightning bolt from the sky and hit him transporting him up to the skies were he could touch down back through another bolt. Anyone who was connected to him could be transported to almost anywhere in England except for extremely warded areas.

Sniper was as tall as JP and used a spell that made him an expert marksman. He could hit a target from extremely far away distances. Depending on the amount of power he put into the spell he could go from stunning to killing an opponent.

Assault was about Calcs height and was extremely built. He chose the expelliarmus spell and putting it with his sphere not only removed a person's wand, but with a little power sent them flying backwards and unconscious and he could use the spell repeatedly.

Armageddon was a German man who was as just a little shorter than JP. He was able to take normal debris transfigure it into a meteor and fire it at opponents .His signature spell sent up debris into the sky and had the debris comes back down as meteors. The meteors then would strike opponents down. The ones that didn't hit would turn into golems and attack the enemy. He explained that his spell wasn't always accurate so he too only used it in groups of opponents.

After talking and having a few drinks Ginny and Harry got a plate of food and were eating at a table with Calc Thunderstruck Assault and Sniper.

Thunderstruck was regaling the group with his school days with JP.

"So here we are with two girls walking back into the castle from hogsmeade completely smashed. Before we can even get in the doors I started losing my lunch. Filch is heading right over to us when McGonagall intercepts him and is staring daggers at us. She asked what we were doing and John replies by saying that

"I had a bad sugar quill"

McGonnagal smirks and tells us we should lay off the "candy" the next time we are at Hogsmeade or else we will be reprimand and turns away shaking her head and laughing to herself"

The whole table erupted in laughter and were brought back to attention when Spartan came to the dance floor and made an announcement.

" I hope you all are having a fun time tonight and it is now time to start the first dance however, I would first like to make an announcement. I know that everyone is a little tense nowadays thanks to Voldemort" Harry waited for the gasps but none came instead many peoples' faces portrayed hatred.

"But if we continue to work together like we have I am certain that we can stop this menace and bring fear into the hearts of future dark lord wannabees. Together we are INVINCIBLE!"

There was a small shout of approval by some Unspeakables and then Spartan went back to his speech.

"Now, without further adieu let's really get this party started and open up with our first dance"

Although the three combat groups were mostly men, the research Unspeakables were full of beautiful women.

A handful of them were even full or partial Veela.

There was also a quarter giant girl who RJ had been talking to the whole night.

Harry grabbed Ginny lightly by the hand and led her to the dance floor.

The first song was a muggle semi-fast song that was meant to have dance moves like the salsa or tango.

Harry was doing basic dancing with Ginny a little bit until the music sped up and he proceeded to spin her around a few times and he then started to pull out some remarkable dance moves.

They danced to the whole song and then got a drink and took a break.

"Harry you are amazing! Where did you learn to dance like that?" asked Ginny.

"Mysteria taught me" said a grinning Harry.

"I really must thank that girl" said Ginny as she took off her heels grabbed Harry and brought him back to the dance floor.

When the DJ took a break Harry was introduced to the other team of Combat unspeakables.

There was Doc, Whirlwind, , Chameleon, Sensor and WhipBlade.

Doc short for doctor, was the leader of the team.

His spell was a healing spell and with the orb power he could quickly heal most injuries in battle even severe ones.

Because healing let out more magic at a time, then a normal spell would, all the spells he used contained more magic and therefore were extremely powerful however they also drained him more, so he fired his spells with precision and thought.

Whirlwind could control wind element like Thor did with lighting. He could levitate himself and others and he could also cast strong gusts of winds and tornadoes among other things.

Chameleon was Armageddon's height and had blue hair at the moment. He was a metamorph like Tonks and he chose a powerful illusion spell that made him invisible to the eye and all forms of magical detection. Even the spells he used were invisible to the eye and he could also make others invisible with him.

"Hello Blitz it's nice to meet you. As you are probably aware I am a metamorph"

"Yeah I noticed I have a friend whose one too."

"Oh yes Tonks. Bit clumsy at times and maybe a bit too care free, but I would not like to be against her in a fight, she is one tough Auror" he replied.

Sensor aka Sense was a very attractive woman who was able to track magical signatures.

She could even vaguely read Chameleons. She was great in battle because she could give away enemy positions and she could read how powerful a person's magic was. If the magic was recognizable she could tell who they were.

In a duel she could also pick up the magical signature of spells before the user even cast the spell making it easy for her to counter with ease.

WhipBlade was the most surprising member because Harry learned that he was the father of Blaise Zabini.

'So that's why Blaise doesn't talk about his family' Harry thought to himself as he remembered the rumors that went on about Blaise's parents.

WhipBlade could conjure an extendable blade of energy from both hands. However the blade was like a muggle tape measure and could be flimsy like a whip or straight like a blade. In whip form he could wrap it around opponents and stun them or slice through shields and deflect spells with the blade part.

He also could make the blade even bigger if he only used one blade and not two. He told Harry about how his son apparently held Harry in high esteem.

After talking for a bit longer they all made their way back to the dance floor.

RJ was dancing with the quarter giant whose name was Romona, Thunderstruck was dancing with a Veela researcher named Estelle and Calc was dancing with a researcher named Megan.

Everyone changed partners throughout the night until it came to the really fast beat songs at which point people started dancing more aggressively.

Harry had never grinded before.

Luckily though, Mysteria gave Harry the basic overview of it.

Ginny for her part was quite good at the dancing.

As they were dancing Harry bent over and whispered in Ginny's ear.

"I love you Ginny" she smiled tilted her head backwards and kissed him before replying

"I love you too"

She then scooted her bum closer to Harry.

Harry felt a jolt of magical electricity go up his spine as he felt Ginny press against him.

The two continued to dance together through the rest of the night.

At around 1 in the morning things began to settle down and after a few slow songs the party came to a close.

Harry apparated Ginny back to the Burrow and they held hands as they casually walked to the doorstep of the house.

Ginny took a step up and turned around smiling at Harry. " I had one of the best nights of my life tonight Harry, thank you so much"

"This night was truly magical Ginny and I couldn't think of anyone else in the world I would want to have been with than with you"

Ginny couldn't take it anymore as she jumped on top of Harry putting her hands around his neck, and legs around his hips kissing him deeply.

To keep balance Harry held Ginny by her bum and was immediately met with a soft moan from Ginny as magic shot up Harry's back for the second time that night.

After what felt like an eternity the two finally separated from lack of oxygen.

" I love you Ginevra Molly Weasley".

Normally Ginny would have gotten mad at the use of her full name but coming from Harry and the way he said it made her feel loved beyond recognition.

"I love you too Harry James Potter" she said as they shared one last kiss before Ginny went inside with a dazed smile.

Harry really wished there were some dementors around because at that moment he felt he could produce the most amazing stag.

As he was walking to the outsides of the wards he could see Alli and John waiting for him by the fence.

"Harry your glowing" said Proc

"Hahaha very funny JP"

"No seriously Harry you are glowing" said an amazed Mysteria.

Harry looked down at himself and did notice there was a glow to him. As soon as he realized it however the glow started to fade.

"Huh? Albus always said love was the greatest power..."

...and he will have a power the dark lord knows not..

"So are you two my chaperons?" Harry asked clearing his thoughts.

"Just making sure you got home okay. Even with Calc's potion we did have a lot to drink tonight" said JP

"I know, I have never really had too much to drink before. When I see people drunk they are usually really angry or really stupid"

"Those are the people who don't know their limits" added Mysteria.

"Come on Harry let's get you back home. You and Dudley are due back here in 7 and a half hours." ended JP.

End of Chapter 9

A little longer but I did not want to separate the flow of the day. Some other chapters will be longer as well.

Quick Reference:

Team 1

Leader: Proc- Blue power shield

Thunderstruck- Energy power beam

Mysteria- Pink mysterios paralyzing ora whips

Calc- Multiple number of spells at once

RJ aka Rampaging Juggernaut- Insanely fast and powerful

Team 2

Leader: Bombarda- Spiral of disorienting explosions

Thor- Master of lightning

Sniper- Long range stunner or kill shot

Assault- Overpowered expelliarmus

Armageddon- Manipulates debris to meteors

Team 3

Leader: Doc- Healer and strategic over powered spells

Chameleon- Invisibility

Sensor- Ora reader

Whirlwind- Master of wind

Whipblade- Magical electric whipblades

Other:

Leader of Combat Unspeakables: Spartan- Battle instincts on overdrive mode.

Contract CU: Harry Potter aka Blitzstrike- Teleporter with ever increasing wandless abilites


	10. Chapter 10

Harry had a very nice sleep with dreams Ginny as he rose from his slumber.

He woke up at 7 am and was fully rested.

He did his morning exercises that RJ taught him which he neglected to do yesterday.

After his workout he went downstairs to see who else was up.

He came down and saw a huge Christmas tree, presents and everything a kids could want on Christmas morning.

Almost the whole crew was sitting at the table looking completely awake despite last night's activities.

Calc was sipping on some coffee reading the paper while Mike, John and Alli were having a conversation.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Harry!" they replied.

"We figured you are going to have a full English breakfast at Molly's so we had Wallberry make you some cinnamon toast and cocoa" replied Alli.

Wallberry was the Head Potter elf who was the main reason John group up as well as he did.

"Thanks" Harry replied

"Harry, you were quite the man on the dance floor" commented Thunderstruck

"Yeah Harry despite what you told us about the Yule ball you truly are quite the dancer" Mysteria put in.

"Well I had a really good teacher" replied a blushing Harry.

"Flattery will get you everywhere Harry," said a smiling Alli. "Ginny will really have to scare the girls who will most likely be coming after you."

"My little cousin is growing up so fast... I'm so proud," said JP in an overly dramatic sarcastic tone.

"Hey I had this same girl discussion with Ginny and Hermione and apparently a lot of girls had their eyes set on you Proc, especially since no one knew you were dating Mysteria. With Hogwarts girls though, I don't think they'd leave you alone, even if they know you are dating someone." Harry said as he remembered all the girls still giving him dreamy eyed looks even when it was very clear that Ginny and Harry were together.

JP paled, "Harry please tell me you're joking, you can't be serious!?"

"Well no duh I can't be Sirius…he's gone John, he's never coming back... I'm Harry. And no I'm not joking, according to Hermione you had enough girls to start your own fan club" Harry laughed at both the girls part and the fact that Sirius would want him to continue to use his name as a joke.

Calc almost choked on his coffee at the bad Serious/Sirius joke.

While Thunderstruck let out a snort "Well Alli it looks like you have your work cut out for you"

Alli shot back a glare at Thunderstruck causing him to look back down and finish his breakfast.

"Where is RJ?" asked Harry.

"He is outside giving your cousin some work out routines" replied Mysteria.

"Dudley was actually outside before we came down. RJ went outside to offer him some tips and they have been out there since" Thunderstruck added.

5 mins later a sweaty RJ and absolutely exhausted Dudley came in both plopping down in a seat pouring themselves fulls glasses of water.

"Dudley you have a pretty good strength and stamina for a muggle" RJ complimented.

"Tell me about it. I had to tap out after 10 minutes of a non magic duel"

"Its really sort of a shame how reliant some people have on magic. It's sad to say that besides us, Deatheaters are probably the most physically fit" RJ stated.

" Why is that?" asked Dudley

"Children of magic don't grow up having let's say a physical fitness class or recess. The only thing that's been close to a fitness class is probably Quidditch or Harry's old group known as the DA. Yes Harry we know all about your DA" said JP

"I should really start that up again" Harry stated offhandedly.

"You really should. It's probably what saved you in your 5th year" said Calc.

"DADA is a great class but I recommend talking to McGonnagal about starting DA up again" Thunderstruck added.

"I definitely will" Harry confirmed before looking up at a clock to see the time.

"Alright Dud let's go shower and get ready to go".

"But I haven't had breakfast..."

"Don't worry we are going to have a huge breakfast there. By the way how do you like your room?"

"It's brilliant Harry! Thank you so much for getting my stuff I really love it!"

"No problem D"

After telling everyone they'd be back by 1:00 pm they left to the Burrow.

Dudley fell down as soon as they got there and almost threw up from the apparition.

He mentally thanked Harry for not letting him eat.

"That was better than the teleporter but I still don't like it"

"It'll get better as you do it more. I hated it when I first used portkeys. I still am not always to graceful in my landings"

The two slowly made there walk to the Burrow in silence until Dudley stopped.

"Come on Dudley I promise you they won't give you a tail, you have my word"

"I wasn't even thinking about that" remakred a paling Dudley.

"What's up Dud?"

"Well I umm..I wanted to give you this before but with all the stuff going on I couldn't find a right time. I found something in the attic over the summer. Mom must have put it up there and forgot about it and I really think you should have it. I'm really sorry I didn't show you this earlier" said Dudley taking a package out of his big coat and handing it to Harry.

It read: James and Lily Potter.

Harry quickly opened it up and found his mother's and father wands his dad's wrist watch and his mother's charms bracelet. Harry just stood still and for the first time, his cousin saw him cry.

"I'm sorry Harry"

"No, Dudley. I think this is one of the best gifts I have ever gotten. If you didn't find it I might have never gotten them. Thank you"

"No problem Harry" Dudley replied re-assuredly putting a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder

"Oh by the way I have some people working on getting you…'equipment'...to help you fight some Death Eaters it should be here soon.

"Thanks Harry" Dudley smiled back at his cousin who was regaining his composure.

"Don't mention it, now let's get in before we are considered late"

Once they were inside Harry was immediately greeted with shouts of "Harry!" by all the Weasleys, minus Percy, and was given an extra big motherly hug by Mrs. Weasley.

However, people became silent once they saw Dudley

"You really have some nerve coming here" spoke Ron and was soon followed by Fred and George followed by Bill and Charlie all giving insults to Dudley until Harry quickly interjected.

"That's Enough!" shouted Harry.

"No it's okay Harry I truly am a prat and a git I don't deserve to be here with you and your friends. I have been such a prat to you all these years I deserve any treatment I'm given" said a dejected Dudley.

Looking around however Dudley saw all the Weasleys expressions had become a lot softer and some were smiling.

"What ?" asked a puzzled Dudley

"Well it's hard to be mad at someone when he willing takes blame" said Fred

"Yeah plus we were giving you a test to make sure you weren't still a git and you passed with flying colors" said George

Dudley smiled and was glad that the Weasley's didn't hate him.

Ginny was the first to greet Dudley with a quick hug saying welcome to the family. "I'm Ginny"

"Nice to meet you, Harry wasn't lying when he told me how beautiful you were" said Dudley as Ginny looked down as a blush went up her face.

The Weasley boys were a little apprehensive at that statement until they saw Dudley wink at Harry, recognizing that Dudley said it to both compliment Ginny and put Harry in good spirits with Ginny.

Hermione also gave him a quick hug and introduced herself.

"Hermione Granger?... Oh yeah Harry told me you are the brightest witch at Hogwarts" said Dudley.

For the second time in a row Dudley made a girl blush and gave Harry extra brownie point with the girls.

The Weasley boys began thinking that it might not be such a bad idea to have Dudley around serving as a wingman.

After Hermione the Weasley men proceeded to give Dudley handshakes of welcome until Mrs. Weasley gave him a true motherly hug which Dudley had never gotten before, not a true one anyway.

The group headed into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley laid out an English breakfast fit for kings.

Harry sat next to Ginny and Dudley. Dudley was at the end of the table by Arthur.

Mr Weasley already had Dudley in a conversation about muggle appliances and was absolutely amazed when Dudley tried describing what different muggle machines did.

After breakfast, presents were handed out and Dudley was surprised when he got 4.

One was from the Weasley children which was a variety of wizard candy.

Hermione got him him 2 popular dvd movies and two popular music cds which had Mr. Weasley entranced.

The third gift was a pair of cool looking black sunglasses from Harry with a note saying that 'He'd explain more about them later'.

Dudley's last gift was a famous hand knit sweater with a big D on it. When he got the gift he began to cry.

"Easy there mate, they might not be the best looking but they are really comfort.." but Ron was cut off when he regained his composure.

"No one... has ever cared enough... to make me a gift as nice as this before. Thank you Mrs. Weasley" Dudley managed to get out.

"Oh no problem dear" said Mrs. Weasley giving Dudley a hug.

At that point the Weasleys hearts silently went to Dudley now that they finally saw his life was not all rainbows and butterflys. It must have been difficult living with those horrible people and now he was like Hatty. An orphan without any biological parents.

Ron was the first one to break the silence.

"Here you go Hermione. I know it's kind of lame but I hope you like it" he said apprehensively.

Hermione opened it up to see only a quill and a fancy notebook shooting Ron a quick look.

"I got you a self inking quill and a notebook that has infinite pages. It also can organize your notes. I know how much of a hassle it is for you when you research and thought this would help" said Ron.

"Oh you thoughtful man" said Hermione leaping up onto his lap and giving an intimate kiss to a blushing Ron and this was shortly followed by half a dozen wolf whistles.

Ron's blush got deeper, but Hermione seemed not to care about anyone else at that moment but her thoughtful boyfriend.

Harry himself got a nice maintenance broom set from Ron,

An organizer from Hermione which she made herself.

All Harry had to do was say what he needed to do and the calendar would automatically put in the information and would buzz if Harry wanted a reminder for a certain day.

The twins got him a huge box of WWW products.

Charlie got him dragonhide boots and wand holster,

Bill got him a ward stone that once Harry put magic into would give him a little ward around himself so he wouldn't have to constantly be casting privacy charms

and Fleur (who was at her parents and would later be at potter manor) gave him a book charmed as a Quidditch book but was really about bedroom antics that made him blush.

Mrs. Weasley got him his beloved Christmas sweater.

Ginny got him a huge box of chocolates with a note inside saying that this was only a portion of his Christmas gift.

Harry got Ron a new set of quidditch pads and gloves,

For Hermione were some copies of interesting books from both the potter and black vaults,

The twins recieved a new shop in Hogsmeade so they could start another business in Hogsmeade which surprised the whole family and left Fred and George for the first time anyone can remember speechless after receiving a gift.

"Harry I don't think we can accept this!" said Fred finally.

"Well being your business partner I believe you have no choice" said a smiling Harry.

At that moment a light just went on in everyone's head.

"So you're their silent partner!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Not the brightest witch for nothing, this one" said Harry who was pointing at Hermione.

The next moment Harry had to hold his breath as he got a double bear hug from both Fred and George who were far beyond grateful for the gift.

"Harry thank you sooo much!" George exclaimed promising to pay Harry back in king some way.

"It was my pleasure helping the new Marauders"

Harry would be teaching Charlie mind communication so he could mind speak to Dragons

and he would be showing Bill and Fleur new things about wards now that Harry himself was a quasi-master at them thanks to his signature spell and training.

He told Mr and Mrs Weasley that with their permission he and Proc were going to give them a new top of the line quidditch pitch that included stands, locker rooms, equipment and the whole shebang.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were first a little skeptical of what that would cost Harry but after he mentioned how good it would be for grandchildren and thanks to the locker rooms she would maintain a clean environment they finally accepted.

He got Ginny a set of diamond earrings and the charm bracelet Hermione had told him Ginny wanted but could not afford.

"Oh my gosh, Harry these are beautiful and how'd you know about the charm bracelet?"

"Oh you know, I have my spies. Those earrings are a Potter heirloom, my dad gave them to my mom when he was my age, I want you to have them"

"Oh Harry!" said Ginny as she jumped up and gave him a kiss and then a huge hug.

The Weasley men gave Harry proud faces that said 'good one Harry' while Hermione was smiling and Mrs. Weasley almost came to tears seeing the way her daughter and Harry looked at each other.

"Well now that we're all done I think we should go outside for a second" said Mr Weasley.

"Umm one second Mr. Weasley I wanted to give you this" said Dudley as he took out about a dozen envelopes and passed them out to the Weasleys and Hermione.

Bill was the first to open up his and inside was a hand made certificate. "This certificate is good for the redeeming value of 1 free dinner and a movie paid for by one Dudley Dursley" said Bill

"What's a movie?" asked Ron

"It's like a story on a huge screen. They are a really big Muggle Industry" replied Hermione

"Fascinating" replied Mr. Weasley.

"Thank you Dudley. I have never seen a movie and am quite looking forward to it" Mrs. Weasley thanked.

"Yeah thanks Dudley!" chorused the rooms inhabitants.

"No problem, Mr Weasley you said something about outside" said Dudley trying to snap Mr. Weasley out of his excitement.

"Oh yes, come now everyone I have one last present for you Harry" said Mr. Weasley.

Harry saw Mrs. Weasley give a slight glare to Mr. Weasley but he shrugged it off as everyone headed to the backyard.

"Harry close you eyes" said Mr Weasley

Harry closed his eyes and waited while he heard some gasps from the Weasleys " Okay Harry, open them up!"

Harry opened his eyes and was frozen in his space as his eyes wondered over Sirius's old motorcycle.

"It still has the flying feature along with invisibility, a speed booster and a temporary shield" said Mr. Weasley proudly.

"Wicked!" said the Weasley boys in almost perfect unison.

"Mr Weasley I don't know what to say. I'm speechless. Thank you so much!"

"Oh it was no problem Harry. I was happy to do it!" Replied Mr. Weasley as he went on to explain how everything worked.

After Harry's crash course on riding the motorcycle he wished farewell to his extended family because it was time for him to go back home and help out with the nights party.

After making a portkey (to which none of his extended family asked how he did knowing his unspeakable talents) for Dudley,

Harry gave a quick kiss to Ginny and got on his bike giving everyone else a wave as he sped off with a huge smile on his face.

Everyone watched with a ping of jealousy as Harry rode into the air in the distance and Ginny only had one thought in her in head.

'God my boyfriend is hot'

Harry landed his bike right before getting to the entrance of Potter manor and he drove up to his house to see that JP and Thunderstruck were playing Calc and RJ in Quidditch.

It was 2 on 2 with no keepers just a quaffle.

Mysteria was drinking hot chocolate and having a conversation with Dudley.

No one had seen him yet, so Harry thought he would have some fun as he disillusioned himself and sent an invisible form of his spell at the group of flyers and he made the spell spread throughout the Quidditch pitch.

As Calc threw the quaffle to RJ, Harry appeared in mid air intercepting and teleported again to the other Quidditch post standing on the middle ring throwing the quaffle in.

"10 points to Harry Potter!" said a grinning Harry.

"Harry James Potter get down from there!" shouted Mysteria not liking how high Harry was without a broom.

"I'm fine….Uh oh!" said Harry as he slipped on the ring that had black ice on it.

Mysteria could only look with fear as she saw Harry fall from the ring as four Arresto momentums were fired simultaneously.

Right before Harry hit the ground he quickly disappeared before Mysteria's eyes and suddenly she felt someone hugging her from behind.

"Gotch ya!" said a smiling Harry as he let Mysteria go from his hug.

"What? Why do I see so many grumpy faces" said Harry comically looking at at glares from the male Unspeakables and a death glare from Mysteria while Dudley looked to be amused.

"Grumpy children don't get presents on Christmas" said Harry as he snapped his fingers and five wrapped presents landed in the Unspeakables hands.

Harry got a RJ a portable workout area,

He got Calc a new pro potions set (besides transfiguration and healing Calc was almost a master potions maker)

Harry got Mike a Pro-Quidditch book on chasers (Harry called in a favor from Viktor Krum and Oliver Wood to get it)

Harry got Alli and JP reservations to an all expense paid dinner to the best restaurant in the wizarding world.

"Harry it's supposed to be impossible to get reservations to this place, even for us Unspeakables"

"Yeah only high class people can get into this place. Sweet Merlin! and you got us the rooftop balcony dining room!(the best seats in the place) How'd you get this?" asked JP

"I have my ways (thinking of how glad he was that the twins knew the owner and the owner was only too happy to help Harry out).

Harry in turn got sparring equipment set up in his room from RJ,

Calc got Harry an advanced book of healing and potions,

Mike got him an ancient pair of daggers that conducted magic really well.

Mysteria got him and Ginny a pair of fake muggle IDs so they could get into muggle clubs and JP gave Harry the Potter and Black family rings.

Technically speaking you should have gotten these on your 17th birthday but because of odd the circumstances I wasn't able to see you. I hope you're not angry"

"No these are the best gifts ever. Especially the rings thank you" replied Harry

The group headed back inside and Harry was forgiven by all with the help of Harry's presents.

He got into the kitchen and immediately saw that the kitchen table was now even bigger than before.

"Are we expecting more than the Weasley family?" asked Harry.

"Oh yeah sorry, forgot to tell you, Tonks, Uncle Remus and Minerva are also coming. I got Tonks and Remus gift ready and wrapped. Are you good for Minerva's?" asked JP

'Yeah I got it, but do you think it will be lame?"

"No way she will love it" replied Thunderstruck who was also in on McGonagall's gift.

Wallberry really went nuts on decorations…Harry thought to himself wondering how long it took for the elf to make it even more Christmassy than before.

The gang did some last minute touches to the house and at exactly 3:00 pm Minerva came through the floo network followed by Tonks and Remus.

"Merry Christmas Everyone!" shouted Harry they all exchanged pleasantries.

"Here you boys go Merry Christmas" said McGonagall. Giving a gift to Mike, Jp and Harry.

The three men acted like kids as they excitedly ripped through the wrapping paper. Inside each box was an animated miniature lion except they all had the eye color of each new owner.

Harry's was emerald,

JP's was blue and

Mikes were sky blue.

"Thanks professor!" all three chorused.

Mcgonnagal inwardly chuckled seeing her her favorite students all call her my professor, when in truth they all had a magic level the same or beyond her own.

"We also have something for you but we are going to have to ask you for a drop of blood " JP stated.

McGonnagal gave a questioning look at the trio but gave in knowing she could trust them so she conjured a vile a nipped her finger.

"Here you go boys, now may I ask as to what you need it for?" asked McGonnagal

"You'll see" replied Thunderstruck.

"Okay here we go" said Harry as he conjured a scrap of metal placed the drop of blood on it and then kneaded the hell out of the metal while putting magic into it as Mike and John chanted a cantation.

After 30 seconds Mike and John manipulated the metal while Harry put magic into and kept its size. After another 30 seconds a metal cat was walking over to Minerva.

"It's a magical ward cat. It can change color to fit its surroundings, pick up magical signatures, it's also permanent and very hard to destroy. I gave it a friendly personality" said a panting Harry.

"Boys it's wonderful. Thank you so much" said the proud former transfiguration teacher.

Tonks and Remus gave JP and Harry a photo album of the Potter family when James and Charles (JP's dad) Potter as kids playing with their brothers William, Elliot and Richard.

They both gave Remus and Tonks a hug, then went to get the presents for Tonks and Remus.

"Harry come help me out, we'll be back in a second" said Jp as Harry followed JP out.

They came back each carrying a huge crate.

"Here's the first of two" said JP as Tonks eagerly opened the crate.

Inside were bottles of all sorts of hard liquors and wines.

"Compliments of the Potter Private vault" said JP making Remus perk up.

"Oh I remember as a kid James nicked a bottle of whiskey from this vault and when your grandfather found out he scalded James so bad. This stuff is super expensive and good."

Remus was going to object to the generosity, but figured there was no way his best friend's son and nephew would take it back so he just thanked the two profusely.

Harry then set the second crate down and Tonks immediately went to open it.

"Tonks do you think you could let Uncle Remus open this one?" asked JP

Embarrassed because she acted like a kid, Tonks just nodded her head smiling with a blush on her face and retreated back to the sofa.

Remus smiled at her and opened the second crate and gasped.

"Boys is this what I think it is?" asked Remus

"You bet! Wolfsbane and its tasteless, expire-less and more potent so it will be even less painful and you'll be in more control" said Harry.

"This should last you for a while" said JP

"Thank you boys so much" said Remus as he got up and gave both of them a hug and sat back down with Tonks.

"How'd you guys get this?" asked Remus

"Oh we know some people" they both replied winking at Calc who gave them a smile and nod back.

Soon after all presents were given the Weasleys came pouring in.

Ginny immediately bee lined it to Harry and gave him a hug and kiss.

"I know it's only been a short while but I still have missed you" said Ginny

"I know what you mean, I feel the same way" said Harry smiling down at her.

"Mate this place is huge !" were the first words that came out of Ron's mouth before Hermione elbowed him

"Ow, I mean you have a really nice place Harry" said an embarrassed looking Ron.

"Wow Hermione is a real miracle worker" Harry sarcastically thought.

Harry and JP then showed their guests around the mansion and ended at the entrance of their home where chipper and smiley transfigured and came running over.

"Stop! Friendly friends" said Harry.

The two stopped and then stared at the others for a while examining them. The Griffins stares then disappeared and the two playfully trotted forth with smiles on their faces.

Everyone was fascinated by the two especially Charlie who the Griffins seemed to gravitate towards.

They were then brought back inside where warm butterbeer and homemade cinnamon sugar bread was waiting for them.

Everyone retreated to the family room were a fire was lit and they all regaled different stories of their years at Hogwarts and they talked about the war until Wallberry came in and declared that dinner was ready.

Wallberry out did himself on dinner.

For an appetizer they had saganaki which was greek cheese fried doused with brandy and lit on fire and then put out with lemon juice.

Everyone loved it for both the taste and the pyrotechnics.

They then had split pea soup,

followed by a nice garden salad.

They were then served a homemade family style entree of:

loaded mashed potatoes,

roasted vegstables,

green bean casserole,

fresh cranberry sauce,

and char broiled lamb roast with a demi glaze and wild mushroom gravy and a creamy horseradish sauce.

For dessert they had an elegant chocolate fudge ice cream cake.

Before they ate their dessert, Wallberry filled everyone's' wine glasses with a tasty French dessert wine.

Harry then stood up with his glass " I would like to make a toast. I want to thank each and everyone of you for always sticking up for me. No matter what the odds were, you have all stood by me and for that I am most grateful. I consider you all my family. So here is too a good holiday and for more too come!"

"Here Here!" they all replied as they finished their meal in bliss.

After their meal they once again retreated to the family room where they listened to Christmas Music.

McGonnagal and all the couples were sitting together on the different couches watching Charlie the twins and Dudley facing Calc, RJ and Mike in a firewhiskey drinking game. RJ was taking an extra shot since he could handle more.

After an hour or two it began to become dark and people started to leave.

"Oh well it looks like we should get going now, It truly was a delightful night" said Mrs Weasley getting up with her husband.

"Mum can Hermione, Ginny and I sleep over?" asked Ron.

"I don't know dear..." started Molly.

"Oh Molly please, you have had Harry over so often let me take your kids off your hands for a night" said JP

"Oh, alright" said Mrs Weasley as she began to kiss hug her children and extended children goodbye.

The teenagers talked to the Unspeakables until midnight and then went up stairs.

They gave Ron his own room and gave the girls a room that they wanted to share, before Hermione went into the room Alli whispered in her ear,

"These rooms are soundproof. Even if people were to swap rooms in the middle of the night us trustworthy adults wouldn't hear a thing" she then gave Hermione a wink and followed JP into his room.

Harry was waiting to fall asleep in his bed as time passed by in his head.

He had only been gone for two weeks but he had trained and matured for two whole years.

In the first time of Harry's life he had participated in a real duel were his opponents didn't know who he was, so they fought to kill.

Then Harry hit a realization.

This was really happening.

Harry always knew he would have to face Voldemort but the feeling he had now was different.

Instead feeling scared or nervous he felt ready and eager to fight Tom.

'Easy Potter take it slow, like JP said' Harry thought to himself remembering what JP said to him.

Flash back

"Why can't we just go back find and destroy the horcruxes, find Voldemort and take care of him' asked Harry

"Voldemort has grown too powerful and Albus is no longer here to keep up what little force we have left. Sure we have a resistance but it's not enough. We need more people and that will take time, but don't worry about that, you just focus on taking care of Voldemort".

End flashback

'Uhh I'm going to need help with this' thought Harry as he closed his eyes but was awoken a second later by his door opening.

Immediately he cast a silent lumos that relieved Ginny standing there in black lingerie.

Harry was stunned, he had always loved the way Ginny looked but now... now she looked plain sexy.

"Gi...Ginny" Harry murmured as he got up from his bed in only a pair of basketball shorts with no shirt exposing his muscular frame.

"You look….you look …wow" Harry gasped

"Why thank you Harry I could say the same for you" said Ginny looking over her boyfriend's new muscular developments while slowly moving herself closer to Harry until she was a foot away.

"Here's your second half of your Christmas gift, I hope you like it" said Ginny as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and pressed against him.

"This is great Ginny but where is the present?" asked Harry with a serious expression.

Ginny looked up at Harry in bewilderment until she saw a smile coming across his face.

"You prat!"

But that's all Ginny got to say as Harry captured her lips.

"This is the only Christmas present I wanted" said Harry as he scooped up Ginny and gently laid her on his bed and trailed kisses from under her ear down her neck and down to her chest.

Ginny let out a moan of ecstasy and brushed her hand down Harry's manhood.

"Ginny I don't want to take things too fast..."

"Oh Harry you are too good for me and I can wait to make love, but if you think that you're not gonna get some sort of enjoyment tonight then you are severely mistaken" said Ginny mischievously.

Ginny then straddled Harry and started kissing his neck.

"Ginnny.."

"Shhh Harry you have taken care of me and others so much, I am going to take care of you tonight" she finished.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Harry woke up the next morning feeling better than he had ever been and his girlfriend was at his side.

She was smiling and looked so happy with her head on the crook of his neck.

"Wake up sleepy head".

"10 more minutes" she mumbled.

Harry smiled and shot his spell so that it covered Ginny's and Hermione's room.

Ginny felt a very small movement and she opened her eyes only to see that she was no longer in Harry's room but in her bed in her room.

"Harry how'd you do that?

"It's my spell, I made it. It lets me teleport anywhere that it covers"

"I just figured out how to teleport with people so I decided to take you with me" he continued.

"I hardly even felt anything and was there even a pop?" she asked.

"Nope and it's faster then appartation and portkey too, but keep your voice down I don't want to wake Hermione" he replied.

"Harry about that..."

"About what..?" asked Harry as the door to the room opened and in walked Hermione dressed very similar to Ginny.

"Hermione put some clothes on" said Harry as he summoned a sheet to Hermione and put his head into Ginny's pillow.

"Harry...Ginny I thought...I thought" stuttered an embarrassed Hermione who draped the sheet around herself.

"Me neither… but Harry..." started Ginny

"Okay I'm going back" mumbled Harry still looking down.

"Harry I'm sorry Ginny and I just thought..."

Harry pulled his head up and smiled

"Hermione there is nothing to be sorry for... I just rather not know what my best friend and my sister are doing. I'll see you girls downstairs for breakfast in an hour" Harry finished vanishing a second later.

"How'd he do that?"

"Teleportation"

"You mean apparition?"

"Nope Teleportation, Merlin I love my boyfriend"

Harry got dressed and headed downstairs where he met Dudley half way down.

"Hey Dud how are you doing?"

"Oh fine just a little restless, I have some built up aggression just waiting to burst"

"I have just the thing Dud, why don't you go grab your glasses and we will have a little work out session to unwind.

"That sounds fantastic"

A minute later Dudley was outside sporting his new pair of sunglasses.

"Looking sharp Dud" said Harry grinning.

"Um thank you? Sooo I am guessing that these are not just an ordinary pair of sunglasses?"

"Correct. Those glasses have been modified with heat vision, night vision, magical vision and you will be able to see through magical illusions. It won't work at the moment but tomorrow I'll take you to my world's bank and we'll pick up some major.. "equipment".. that is going to make you the strongest, most badass, muggle any dark wizard has ever seen"

"Wicked" Dudley replied smiling.

"Alright enough chit chat, time to kick your butt into maximum shape. The stronger you are the better the equipment will work. Oh also one piece of advice... Always be on your guard!" said Harry as he made the first move.

An hour later the two came back in just as breakfast was being served.

JP and Mike were the only Unspeakables there while Hermione was averting eye contact with Harry and Ginny was smiling while Ron looked completely confused at what was going on.

"Whats going on?" asked Ron.

"Oh nothing honey just eat your toast"

Ron just shrugged and took Hermione's suggestion and continued eating.

"Where is everyone else?" asked Harry.

"They went back to headquarters. They have some business to take care of. What are your plans for today?"

"Not a whole lot I guess. I have to take these three back. But I was wondering If I could have a group of friends over for the rest of break"

Everyone's ears perked up at this unannounced request.

"How many and what for may I ask?" replied JP

"Um around 12 people and I'm thinking of starting the DA back up and I wanted to train some generals"

"You wouldn't be giving out any Unspeakable knowledge would you?" asked JP smiling.

"Nothing too important and only to a select few" Harry replied.

"That's fine by me as long as the house remains in tact. I might even get you some guest duelers if you want"

"Harry that's a great idea" piped up Hermione.

"Yeah I feel like by dueling skills could use some tuning" replied Ron

"Great I'll send the letters out today" Harry concluded.

After breakfast the 5 teens took a portkey, back to the Burrow.

"Oh dears did you have a good night?"

"Yeah It was awesome" replied Ron.

"Mrs. Weasley may I talk to you and Mr Weasley in private?" asked Harry

The group looked at him with hesitation. "Why don't you guys show Dudley the back yard"

Ginny and Ron were about to say something when Dudley interrupted.

"Was that another Quidditch pitch I saw back there?" asked Dudley "I would love to see it"

"Yeah sure I'll show the new one we're gonna build" said Ron ushering everyone outside as Molly went to get Arthur.

"Thank you Dudley" thought Harry as he put up some privacy wards while Molly came back with Arthur and poured some freshly made tea.

"So how are you all doing?" asked Harry

Molly was about to respond when Arthur cut her off.

"Harry tell us what you need. I know you well enough and I can tell something is on your mind"

"Right umm. Well you know Dumbledore left me a mission right?" Harry started.

"Yes we do Harry" replied Molly who was worried Harry would leave again and not tell them where they were going.

"Well I can't do this all on my own. I need my friends with me. I know you guys believe us children shouldn't fight in this war...but it's not our choice anymore. The dark side has grown too powerful and if we don't strike at it with all our potential than, we will not have a future"

"I am asking that you let Ginny and Ron, Hermione too for that matter, to study under me with their peers so when the time comes they will be able to defend themselves. I know how much you don't want your children involved, but Ron is my brother, Hermione is my sister and I love Ginny with all my heart and would give my life before any of them were to get hurt. And as you can see from earlier I am no pushover duelist"

"So with your permission I was hoping you would let them stay at my place for the rest of the break. You guys can feel free to drop by whenever you want and I'd offer you to stay at my home but in order to be successful in training them I have to have minimal input and interaction from outside" Harry finished.

"You have any and all my permission Harry, I will always support you no matter what" replied Mr. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley let out a breath of air "As much as I would like to argue with you, I simply can't, I only ask you to be careful"

"I promise to make sure they all are safe"

"You too Harry... You are just as important to me than anyone of my children."

"You got it Mrs. Weasley and thank you"

As Harry went outside he saw that Charlie was talking to Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Dudley.

"You mean Dragons are real? I thought that dragon hide boots were just a type of material" exclaimed Dudley.

"Harry, Charlie was just inviting us to visit him and see some Dragons tomorrow with Fleur and Bill, do you want to go?"

"Sure that sounds great, I can give you, Bill and Fleur a lesson tomorrow" said Harry to Charlie.

"Great I'll see you guys tomorrow then" said Charlie as he walked off to apparate back to his flat.

"Dudley and I better get going too, I have some errands to run. Oh and by the way tomorrow you guys can come live at my place for the rest of break. Ginny and Ron looked stunned.

"Yes that's right, I the almighty Harry Potter got your mother to agree to it" said Harry

"Oh my Man is so good to us" replied Ginny giving a kiss to Harry.

"I do what I do" replied Harry as he grabbed hold of Dudley.

"See you guys later" smiled Dudley as the two apparated out.

"So Harry what do you have to do?"

"Well I have got to send out invites for people and then I need some me time. I'll probably eat, take a swim, read, have dinner and hit the sack" Harry replied as they made their way into Potter Manor.

Harry did all his errands and by the time dinner came around he actually received all his RSVPs back.

'That was fast' Harry thought to himself.

'Huh everyone but Luna (who was going on a trip with her father) can make it and want to do it and they'll be here in two days. This is going faster than I thought it would'

"A knut for your thoughts Harry" asked JP entering the room.

"Oh nothing, everyone but one person is coming in two days"

"That's a good thing isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I thought I was going to have more time to plan my course."

"Harry don't worry about it. Me and the gang will help you plan it out tomorrow night. Together it will take us no time."

After dinner Harry made a list of everything he wanted to teach his generals and did some little light reading and passed out on his bed.

Earlier in the day at The Ministry of Magic.

"Uh those damn Unspeakable are ruining everything. However, if I keep my end of the bargain I will be rewarded graciously by my lord" thought a woman who had a toad like face.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she jumped in her seat when her door opened and a man walked in. "Damn, Dawlish show some manners and knock next time" scowled Dolores Umbridge.

"I need the report for our Dark Lord"

"Now ? I thought you were meeting in two days"

"Do you dare question our Dark lord!?"

"No, No here you go" said a terrified looking Dolores handing over documents.

"Good, Now Dolores I am placing you under arrest under the jurisdiction of the Unspeakables for treason and working with terrorists" said the impostor Dawlish as he changed back into Chameleon.

As he said this Mysteria, Calc, RJ, Bombarda and Doc came in the door next.

"You can't do this!" exclaimed Umbridge drawing her wand.

Doc quickly disarmed her and put her in a full body bind.

Calc came forward next with a bottle in his hand.

"I'm sure you know what this is. You are going to tell us all you know."

"Umbridge I have heard about you. You are pure evil. You will do anything to gain power even if it means torturing innocent children. Your crimes are inexcusable and you will pay for them with your mind" shouted Bombarda.

RJ strapped Umbridge to her chair with rope as Calc administered his version of veritaserum to Umbridge.

"Okay Mysteria I got all her vitals, go ahead with the interrogation" Doc stated.

"This is for Harry you toad faced Bitch!" exclaimed Mysteria as she jumped into Umbridge's mind not bothering to take it slow like she would with most cases in order to prevent brain damage.

That was the last thing Dolores Umbridge ever heard before she went into an unwakable coma.

Harry woke up from a fitful night's sleep. He decided to do half an hour of elemental magic and then found Dudley and after a light breakfast they went to Gringotts.

"Wow this place looks impressive. And you say it's all run by Goblins?" asked Dudley.

"Yep, some wizards say Goblins are not to be trusted but they have never tricked me so I trust them" replied Harry.

"I'm glad you feel that way" said Griphook walking up behind the two.

"Ah Griphook nice to see you again, this is my cousin Dudley"

"It's nice to meet you Dudley. Harry, Ragnok has been expecting you. Please follow me we are going to a top-secret room. The American is here too and his product is perfect"

The two were led through many hallways until they were ushered into a secret room.

"Harry I would like you to meet my American friend James McDonnell"

"Hello James I'm Harry and this is my cousin Dudley"

"Nice to meet you guys, you can call me Jim I am an Alchemist or Technomage whatever you want to call it. I am looking forward to seeing your magic. Will you be the one using these weapons?" he asked.

"No actually I can make my own, this is for my muggle cousin, Dudley"

"I should have known. Anyways, Dudley I need a couple drops of your blood and two strands of hair" said Jim giving Dudley a small blade and a vial.

"Umm sure" said Dudley pricking his finger and pulling out two hairs putting them in a vial and handing the vial to Jim.

Jim added different drops of other potions to the hair and blood and then using an eyedropper put a drop of the concoction on two clear crystals that turned maroon at the touch of the drops. He then put the crystals in two arm bracelet slits.

"Okay Harry here you go work your magic" said Jim as he gave Dudley the arm bracelets.

"Okay Dud put those on and I'm going to infuse them with your energy source"

"Umm Okay" replied Dudley putting on the arm bracelets

Harry very carefully took Dudley's energy signature and put it through the magical crystals then through Dudley's hand and then back to the energy source.

"Wow that felt a little strange" said Dudley shaking his hands.

"Well we are all done here. Now on to the fun stuff. Let's see this equipment Jim".

"Right O" replied Jim as pulled off a cover revealing an array of muggle weapons.

There were pistols, sub and automatic machine guns , a military grade sniper rifle, a sword, two metal riot shields and a other various firearms and gadgets.

There was also a full body armor that had protective and enhancing wards among others on them.

"Wow this quite a selection of weapons and I take it they are somehow magical?" asked Dudley.

"You bet,

The pistols for example have runes for less powered spells in the barrel and other fire arms have more powerful runes while the ammo had all sorts of spell runes

the sword has the rune for conducting energy among other things,

Riot shields have shields runes and you can read about the others features in this manual,

all of them also have a shrinking rune on them"

"All we need to do now is see if Harry can power them up and finish uniting the spells with the weapons" replied Jim.

"No problem" said Harry as he quickly looked over the manual and went to work.

Within five minutes Harry was done with everything.

"Okay Dudley let's give this a go."

They spent the next half hour trying out the weapons and Dudley already looked like he had no problems using them.

By the end everyone in the room was very impressed with the product.

"I know this is a remarkable discovery but I say we keep this a secret until after the war"

All the inhabitants of the room agreed and they were all just glad that they all contributed to making the next biggest thing to the sorcerer's stone.

They packed up the equipment and Harry paid both the goblins and Jim for their time and work.

Harry and Dudley left Gringotts and apparated to the Burrow, picked up Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Fleur, Bill and Ginny and traveled to Romania with a special international Unspeakable portkey.

Charlie greeted them all and showed them around the place.

After the tour Charlie let everyone roam around and see the different dragons and Harry took Charlie Fleur and Bill inside for a basic lesson.

"Alright charlie I want you to ease your mind till it is all clear and you feel relaxed as possible"

Harry then walked over to Fleur and Bill who were trying to break the ward that Harry made but they had no luck.

"Jeez this is ridiculous I can't break this!" exclaimed Bill.

"Easy, easy, tell me how you usually break wards and I'll try to give you tips"

"Well Arry we try to find the weakest point of a ward which usually takes a good amount of time and then we make a series of cuts in the ward and we repeat the process till the scratches get so big that the ward system gets disconnected and then we blast the system apart" replied Fleur in almost perfect English with very little of her former French accent.

"That's one way of doing it, but I prefer a good swift kick in the ass when it comes to wards"

"I will start at any location in the ward system and from there I will glance over the flow of magic the ward has and I will then inject the system with what I like to call a magical poison (designed by Unspeakables) until the whole system gets infected and weakened in no time at all...Then I will smash it to pieces"

Harry gave them the knowledge of how to do his magic poison and within minutes they broke Harry's ward but they were both exhausted afterwards.

"Good work guys take a break, I'm going to see how Charlie's doing".

Harry was communicating with Charlie mentally so Charlie could get a feel of what is was like to use a mind connection.

They were having a nice conversation until they heard yells outside and the ground shake.

The four ran outside to an irritated dragon that had knocked over half its handlers and broke free from their hold.

The free mighty Red Dragon came charging at Ginny who happened to be the closest target to it.

Charlie and Harry immediately made a run for Ginny.

Harry quickly got a head of Charlie sprinting past him as he made an enormous leap over Ginny's head.

After he passed Ginny, he began to change in midair as everyone watched.

Harry turned into an enormous Black Dragon with two massive white horns, white hair and belly, and of course Harry's signature emerald green eyes.

The Black Dragon landed in front of the Red One and gave an enormous roar.

The Red Dragon stopped dead in it's tracks and yelped as it saw the Black Dragon stare into it's eyes as lighting sparks sputtered out of its horns.

"What's the matter Red One?" he asked through his mind.

"Mighty Black Lightning!... my mate is pregnant and our handlers think she's sick and are trying to force medicine upon her that will hurt our baby"

"Do not worry, I will talk to them and make sure they give your mate and baby the utmost care"

"Thank you. I will be in your debt Black Lightning"

"I am happy to do it Red One. Now go back to your handlers, I will make sure they place you by your mate"

At this the dragon walked back and Harry returned to his human form.

"Hey you handlers! this one's mate is pregnant, not sick. Be sure to let the two be together or else you will see another outburst from him" said Harry.

"Why should we listen to you?" asked one of the workers.

"Because he is a Black Lightning Dragon animagus you prat" said their boss whacking the worker on the back of the head.

"Thank you young man! We had no idea those two were mates!"

Harry turned back to his friends to see different faces of shock.

"What has no one seen a Black Lightning Dragon before?" asked Harry with a smile on his face.

"No one has! In over a thousand years! Harry can you really breathe fire and shoot lightning through your horns at the same time!?" asked an ecstatic Charlie.

"Umm yep"

"Harry I think you have the coolest animagus ever!" admired Ron.

"My other one is pretty cool too" Harry replied.

"You have another?" exclaimed Hermione in amazement

"Yep it's a...Liger"

"Whats a Liger?" asked Ginny

This time Dudley answered. "It's a mix of a male tiger and a female lion. It's a hybrid and cannot reproduce. They are very rare and they are the biggest cat in the world"

"Yeah you're right. JP said he has never seen anyone with two animagus, let alone hybrid and magical creature"

"Oh Arry you always so full ov surprises" commented Fleur

"Yeah Harry you never cease to amaze us" replied Bill

"Hey Harry, can we see that Liger?" asked Chalie like a giddy child.

"Sure" replied Harry as he turned into a tan furred gigantic Liger.

Everyone was astonished at the animal and could not help but pet the friendly cat.

After showing everyone how fast and powerful the Liger was, and after watching Harry fly around in the sky until it got dark, the group bid Charlie goodbye and made their way back home.

Harry, Hermione, Dudley, Ron and Ginny all came back to Potter manor after making a stop at the Burrow.

The gang decided to go for a swim in the indoor pool and after a filling dinner they decided to call it a night seeing that tomorrow everyone was going on a long run in the early morning to build up stamina.

During the night Ginny slipped into Harry's room and nothing needed to be said as she casually got under the covers with Harry and they quickly fell asleep together with Harry facing Ginny's back with his arm around her waist.

Once again Harry had one of his best night sleeps with Ginny by his side.

The next morning the gang went on their run and an hours later they made it back to the house were Wallberry made a very elegant breakfast of fresh fruit, French toast, Cocoa and pumpkin juice.

"Jeez I am more tired now then I have ever been with Quidditch" said Ron who was still out of breath.

"I agree" replied Ginny who was pouring herself a large cold glass of Pumpkin juice.

"That little run was just to get your body going. Today I am going to teach you guys how to let your magic pour through your entire body. When you do this while working out your magic will fuse with your muscles a little and you will be able to have more stamina, but you will also be able to duel better because you will have much more control with your magic"

"And from what you girls have told me, it will also make you look better all around" he finished getting his own glass of juice.

This last bit of information was what really did it for the group.

After seeing the dramatic changes in Harry's physical appearance they all thought that they could use a lit more muscle.

"I also want to show you how Dudley will be contributing to the war efforts.

Hermione looked up at Harry, "I thought muggle weapons are usually useless compared to magic"

"That's why I invented something that will be revolutionary" Harry said with a grin and ushered people outside while Dudley went to go get his equipment.

Harry conjured a dozen Deatheater dummies and put them on a standard fighting mode.

When he was done he saw Dudley walking out in his black muggle armor and glasses and his sword was on his back in its sheath.

Harry guessed he had his other weapons shrunken and hidden on him.

"Okay Dud lets see what you got. 12 Deatheaters go get em!"

The gang watched as Dudley pressed a speed rune on his armor and he took out his two pistols.

After taking a glimpse of his enemy he decided to attack right away by rushing them.

He dodged all the spells thanks to the speed charm and he managed to take two enemies down before he pulled back and regrouped.

He took out one of his metal riot shields and plunged it in the ground making him a temporary shield as he changed weapons.

He then took out his two grenade launchers that were filled with grenade stunners.

Turning on his glasses he was able to see where his enemies were and he fired his grenades up over his shield.

The grenades landed pretty close to his targets and 4 more of the dummies were gone.

Dudley powered up two disorienting hand grenades and chucked them at the remainder of dummies.

As the grenades exploded, the dummies became disoriented and Dudley came charging out with a blast hex machine gun in one hand and his other riot shield in his other.

He managed to take four more down before the last two dummies broke out of their confusion and conjured shields.

"Dudley! I'm turning up the power" shouted Harry as he increased the magical strength of the dummies.

One dummy threw up a powerful shield while the other started throwing blasting curses at Dudley, who was almost being thrown back by the power of the curses.

Dudley could feel that he was quickly loosing his energy and knew that he needed to end the battle right away, so he threw one last grenade but instead of throwing it at the enemy he threw it just a couple feet away from them.

Harry didn't understand Dudley's idea until he saw that the grenade was not meant for an explosion, but rather it exploded and in its wake, left a brick wall for Dudley to hide behind until he came up with a strategy.

After a little contemplation Dudley put half his energy into his shield and used the other half on his sword and speed charm on the armor.

Once again Dudley rushed his enemy and he used his shield to deflect the curses until he was mere feet away from his enemy.

He powered up his shield's energy rune to make the shield a stunner on impact and used the wind element rune on the shield to send it flying at his enemies.

The shield broke its enemies' magical shield but left them unharmed.

However, that didn't matter because within seconds Dudley had already taken care of his opponents with a few quick slices of his blade.

After the battle he felt like he was going to collapse out of exhaustion, but Harry was at his side in a second helping Dudley stand up and congratulating him on a fine duel.

Harry's trio were speechless.

"Harry how many surprises do you have for us because, I think this is starting to get out of hand" said Ron sarcastically

"Just a couple more I think" replied Harry with a grin as he led his cousin to a chair to take a break.

While Dudley took his break Harry started teaching his trio how to let their magic flow though their bodies. The group trained till 1 pm and then went inside for lunch.

"I can already feel my muscles are reacting to the workout" spoke up Ginny

"I know I have never had this feeling before, but I really like it. Oh and Dudley by the way you totally kicked ass today" added Ron

"Yeah Dudley, that was really impressive and smart" replied Hermione

"Ohh thanks" said Dudley who blushed at the compliments.

Harry told everyone that they were done training for the day because the next couple weeks we're going to be the most exhausting weeks of their lives.

Harry went into his room to plan out what he was going to teach his peers, when he saw an owl at his window.

He saw the Weasley Wizard Wheezes logo on the letter and took the parchment and gave a treat to the owl. He opened up the letter and was surprised at to what he saw.

Dear Harry,

We heard through our parents that you were recruiting a group of people to teach them how to fight.

At first we couldn't believe that our business partner would do this without informing his two favorite redheaded twins, but alas we figured out that you might be a bit busy with the whole saving people thing.

We are not the only ones who want to learn how to fight better.

Being in the Order we thought that'd we would have a bit more influence in the war but unfortunately the Order is only into preventing things from happening and doesn't have too many goals of fighting the enemy.

There are approximately 16 of us who wish to study under you. We will understand it if you are not able to help. We only ask that you consider training us too.

With warm regards,

Your two favorite Business Partners

"Huh I didn't even consider this thought" Harry to himself as he wrote a reply.

Dear my two favorite Business Partners,

I will be glad to teach you all the art of dueling however, I do have limited time with all the other projects I am doing.

Why don't you round up your crew and give me a date that we can all meet.

I may not be able too see you all as much as I need but once I start teaching you it will be your job to keep training even when I am not around.

Looking forward to seeing you all soon,

Your favorite Business Partner.

After Harry sent out the letter he went to a secret area in his wall and activated a rune.

Part of the wall vanished and inside was a number of black cloaks and armor just like the Unspeakables.

The cloaks had an image of a Black Lightning Dragon outlined in silver on the back and there was a silver outlining on the edge of the cloaks.

They had all the features of Unspeakable uniforms from the protection charms to the auto concealed hoods.

"Can't wait to see these things in battle" thought Harry to himself even though he knew that wouldn't be happening for a little while.

After an hour of planning everything for the next day, Harry put away his plans and decided to take a shower.

Seconds after he got in the shower his door opened.

"Uhh occupied" stuttered Harry as he tried to look out to see who was there.

"Oh come on Harry even for me?" replied Ginny who was in flimsy black bathrobe.

She locked the door and then looked like she was contemplating something.

She then undid her bathrobe and let it fall to the floor and was completely naked underneath.

She was a little nervous Harry could tell because she was biting her lower lip which only made Harry more turned on as he saw the sight before him.

"What do you think Harry? Is there room for two?" asked Ginny seductively.

Harry couldn't even respond because he was so shocked at seeing the most beautiful woman naked before him.

Ginny was again a little nervous because of Harry's muteness but when she saw Harry's manhood began to harden she took that as an invitation.

The two then had the most enjoyable shower of their lives.

The two helped each other rub and wash the other one down and when they weren't doing this they were snogging each other senseless in an embrace.

The two went to bed together fully relaxed and completely drained of all energy thanks to their late night shower activities.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Harry woke up due to his nerves.

He was extremely excited about training his peers, but at the same time a voice in the back of his head kept on asking

'Am I good enough to teach them, Will they respect me, Can I really pull this off?'

Harry had to put up his occlumency shields in order to keep his nerves in check.

He then quietly got out of bed without disturbing Ginny and he decided he was going to meditate on his magic and elemental abilities because today was going to be an exhausting day.

After half an hour Harry could feel two eyes watching him.

"Morning beautiful"

Harry said while his eyes were still closed.

"How'd you know I was awake?" asked Ginny as she got up and put on one of Harry's shirts.

"I got some animal instincts, like I can detect energy signatures from being a dragon and I can smell peoples scent and track them down thanks to my liger form" replied Harry

"Ha, you weren't lying when you said you had more surprises. Are you going to tell the others this?" asked Ginny.

"Only if they ask, I got to keep all the secrets I can, I am an Unspeakable after all" said Harry with a grin.

Ginny gave Harry a kiss as she walked by and thought of something funny.

"I can see the papers now. 'Harry Potter, the man who lived, rich, famous and also a man of mystery' oh the girls would be star-struck over you even more" Ginny said laughing to herself.

"Oh you know you are going to pay for that" said Harry grinning and in an instant he had Ginny pinned to a wall.

"Oh, help, help, Harry Potter has gone mad! Somebody save me" Ginny said sarcastically.

"Oh no my dear, there is no place for you to go" said Harry as he kissed Ginny forcefully but with passion.

Ginny's head felt like fireworks of ecstasy were going off in her head.

After they broke apart they were both out of breath.

"I love you so much" Ginny burst out.

"I love you more" Harry grinned.

After breakfast, the gang went outside to wait for their guests.

Wallberry had put out a couple pitchers of refreshments.

"Thanks Wallberry" said Harry as Wallberry was going inside.

"Oh you are too kind just like mistress Lily was" replied Wallberry as he gave a bow and walked back inside.

"Look here come our housemates" said Ron as he saw Seamus, Dean and Neville were walking with their respective girlfriends Lavender, Pavarti and Hannah.

Followed by them were Terry boot and Padma Patil, who were now dating, and Susan Bones brought up the rear.

"Merlin Harry what happened to you!?" was the first question asked by Neville.

"Jeez Harry you got jacked!" replied Seamus.

The girls didn't say a word they just looked mesmerized by Harry's appearance.

Ginny caught on this and slipped her arm around Harry's bring all the girls back to reality.

"I'll tell you everything as soon as we make some secrecy contracts. We still need to wait for two more people"

"Secrecy contracts what for?" asked Terry.

"The stuff I am going to teach you is far beyond anything you have ever learned and would normally learn.

By the time I'm done with all of you, you will become 10 times stronger faster and smarter.

This knowledge is what got me so 'jacked' as Seamus put it.

These next several weeks are going to be no walk in the park, so if you're not ready for this or don't want to do this leave now" stated Harry.

No one made a move and no one made any inclination of moving.

"Good, now I believe our two other guests are arriving" said Harry.

And sure enough two people were walking over.

"Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass? Are you sure about this Harry? I mean they are both Slytherin" asked Ron.

"Ron... I will not have any talk about rivalries or any bad mouthing" Harry stated in a very serious tone.

"Right, sorry Harry if you trust them so do I" replied Ron looking a bit embarrassed.

'Hermione Granger the one woman miracle worker' Harry thought to himself.

"Don't worry about it mate, just make sure it doesn't happen again" said Harry as he walked over to greet his new guests.

"Blaise, Daphne welcome to my humble abode" said Harry with a grin.

The two laughed at his joke and Harry gave Blaise a handshake and Daphne a hug, which she was not expecting but returned anyway.

"Damn Harry, have you been using muggle steroids?" asked Blaise.

"I thought you would know all about how to get buff like me" said Harry with a smile.

"Ha, so I take it you met my father. And no he said he wants you to teach me. He always feels like he needs to draw lines between work and family. He is also the only reason I got Daphne here to come along"

"Yeah thanks for the invite Harry, I know we don't know each other that well and I am sure It will take some time for you to trust Blaise and myself..."

"Daphne relax, I trust you guys. I am not into house rivalries anymore, granted I will stomp Slytherin anytime you guys reach for the Quidditch cup, but that's it. I purposely made it so we have all houses here I even have my muggle cousin training with us. If we are going to survive this war we all need to work together"

"Hmm I detect a bit of Ravenclaw in this one Blaise" Daphne smirked to herself as she went to get a drink.

Harry liked Daphne, she showed respect and yet she could also make fun of someone without being catty.

Most of all she had been the only girl that didn't look at him with googley eyes once.

"So Blaise how long have you two been dating?"

"Can't get anything past you now can I?... Harry and I swear to Merlin if you make a dumb Unspeakable joke I will hurt you" said Blaise smiling. "I get that enough at home"

"Duly noted" said Harry as he gave his attention to the group before him.

"Okay everyone I want you all to sign these magically binding contracts swearing that everything you learn will not be repeated to anyone but the people in our group.

This also states that everyone will do their best with minimal complaints.

We will be training 24/7, yes there will be breaks but I can not stress enough how important it is to have this training be you number one priority.

I am going to start the DA back up this year and you will not only be my personal generals, but you will be leading the DA with me" said Harry as he passed out the contracts.

Everyone signed them without hesitation.

"Okay I am going to give you all a ten minute break before we begin. Get some drinks, hit the loo, or do whatever you need to do because once we start we won't be stopping for a while" Harry said as he went inside to change.

While Harry was gone the new inhabitants made conversations with each other and Dudley got introduced to Susan Bones.

The two immediately hit it off with talk about Law enforcement.

Susan talked about how her aunt was in charge of magical law enforcement and Dudley talked about how he was training with Harry in order to become a Law enforcement officer.

He also told her about how he was helping out the wizarding world with his new weapons and Susan started feeling attracted to Dudley and wanted to find out more about him until Harry came back out sporting a silver cloak uniform.

"Okay gang, gather around. Can anyone tell me what has been going on in the world today?" asked Harry

"Well apparently Voldemort's, (some people gasped but Blaise paid them no attention), forces have been on the move attacking muggles and loyal supporters of the light. And since we are all in secrecy contracts I believe the Unspeakables more formally the combat division of Unspeakables is causing serious trouble to the Death Eaters" replied Blaise.

"Yeah my Auntie said that a crazy amount of Death Eaters were brought in and she said that The Unspeakable helped make the arrest"

"Ha that is the most downplayed information I have ever heard. Harry was the one who took them all down" blurted out Ron before Harry could stop him.

This left the new inhabitants stunned and amazed.

"Are you serious?" asked Dean

"Well yes I did but it was under a circumstance that I will never get again. But first thing is first. The reason why I changed so much in these last 3 weeks is because I have been training with Combat Unspeakables for two years in a room that slows down time.

No we will not be able to use that room for ourselves but we will not need it.

I needed the time to master a lot more things than just dueling.

We will do things the old fashioned way with hard work and determination. I will be teaching you the ways of the Unspeakables and we will be the next new thing that the Death Eaters are scared of"

"We will go by the name of THE GANG OF BLACK DRAGONS!" Harry announced.

"I like the name but what significance does it have?" asked Hannah.

Harry then turned into his Dragon animagus shot up in the air and did all small display of dragon fire and lightning and landed gracefully back down and changed back.

"Okay so that's intimidating enough, I agree with our name" agreed Blaise.

"We will strike fear into the Death Eaters and we will show no mercy, because every time we show mercy to people like them a person of ours will get hurt. Also the Death Eaters have no regards for anyone but themselves. They will strike when you least expect it and they will not back down till they have hurt you. This is what brings me to my next point.

"Always be on your guard!"

The only thing you could hear next was Dudley saying "Oh shit!"

Harry quickly did a double handed triple stupefy knocking out Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Neville and Pavarti.

In the commotion Harry shot his spell into the center of the remaining 9.

Dudley threw a shield in the ground activated the shield rune and took out two sub machine guns.

Susan was in between Dudley and the shield and they watched as Harry quickly took out Lavender, Dean, Hannah and Padma.

Terry almost got a spell off until Harry transported behind him and took him out with a stunner.

Dudley started firing his high powered bone breakers bullets in hope that Harry would teleport to him next and get hit.

Harry did teleport to Dudley next, but not where Dudley thought he was going to be.

Instead he teleported above the two in the air and shot two stunners down hitting the unsuspecting Dudley and Susan.

Daphne had a spherical shield up while Blaise shot his father spell at his hand giving him a 3 foot whipblade in one hand and his wand in the other.

The two thought they were covered from all angles until the ground started shaking and Harry popped out of the soil firing two stunners.

Daphne went down but Blaise managed to block the stunner with his whip and he shot a reducto at Harry causing Harry to throw up a shield and teleport out.

Blaise used his instincts and did a 180, assuming Harry was going to attack from behind, and shot a stunner in that direction.

Luckily for Harry, he knew that his spell became more predictable when there were fewer enemies so he teleported just far away enough to dodge the spell and sent a fury of spells at Blaise, who eventually buckled under the bombardment and soon fell to a stunner.

After Harry eneverated everyone he began his speech again.

"As I said expect the unexpected and always be on your guard" Harry repeated

At this Terry took the statement a little too seriously and fired a stunner at Harry, who effortlessly side stepped it and shot a stunner at Terry knocking him out again.

"Padma can you eneverate him please?" asked Harry

"Sure and sorry about that Harry" replied Padma eneverating Terry.

"Okay Terry, glad to hear that you are taking my words to heart but the point of this exercise was to go over what you guys did wrong when faced with an unexpected assault.

"Granted we weren't expecting you to fire at us, but none the less, we should have produced shields faster and we should have worked together so that we were guarded from all points no matter what the enemy's capabilities were" replied Blaise.

"Correct Blaise. Yes I may over power you guys and I may know more spells but it was 15 against one. If six of you kept calm and came together you could have covered every direction and used your numbers to out smart me.

Blaise almost got me by predicting my movements at the end and he had no one backing him up. I am not trying to put any of you down because let's face it, I put you in a no win situation and it took me longer then expected" Harry finished.

Harry waited for everyone to acknowledge his statement and he then moved on to his next lesson.

"Today we are also going to learn how to use your magic to build up stamina. We will also be mastering different combat spells and dueling non stop and we will start occlumency after dinner"

By the time lunch came around his group was already exhausted and after lunch it only got tougher. By the time dinner rolled around people could not wait to start Occlumency and give their bodies a break.

That night Ginny came into his room. "All the guest seem to be happy with their rooms except when I came out I did see a handful of people swapping rooms. Nevertheless I still dislike you very much" Ginny said with a mock pouting face.

"Yeah but you still love me, so I'll take it" said a grinning Harry.

"Well you do have that going for you" Ginny said slipping under the covers.

"Hey Ginny with me being the 'bad guy' and all I am afraid that I may unintentionally weaken my friendships"

"Don't worry Harry, we all get it that you have to be our drill instructor and not our friend, there will be no harm done" replied Ginny giving Harry one last kiss before grabbing his hand putting it on her waist and falling asleep from exhaustion.

"I hope your right Gin" whispered Harry as he too fell asleep.

The next days were spent dueling, learning and practicing over and over again.

The more the Gang of Black Dragons, or GOBDs, built up their magical stamina the easier the training became and they were able to advance more quickly.

On New Year's Eve Harry gave the gang the night off to celebrate a good start.

He also introduced his gang to his Unspeakable team 1 members.

Many were surprised to find out that JP and Mike were Unspeakables in disguise at Hogwarts and the new inhabitants were shocked when they found out that JP was Harry's cousin.

However, as the night progressed and champagne was being pored people became very relaxed around each other and everyone was having a great time enjoying each others company and counting down till the New Year.

"3..2…1.. Happy New-year!" and all the couples shared a kiss including Dudley and Susan who got wolf whistles from Seamus and Terry.

Then everything went amiss as Harry, Jp , Mike, Alli, Calc and RJ all got urgent messages at the same time.

"Shittt! Calc!" Yelled JP as he conjured 6 basins and Calc threw vials of potion to the Unspeakables who immediately drank it only to vomit into their basins seconds later.

"Harry what's going on!?" asked a worried Ginny.

"Voldemort is attacking Azkaban prison and well... the portions were the quickest way to become sober. We're leaving now" said Harry as the Unspeakables retransfigured their clothes into their uniforms.

"Harry we'll go with you" stated Dudley.

"No, you guys aren't ready yet. I want all of you to practice Occlumency and then head to bed. That is an order" Harry finished as he saw some were about to protest.

"Let's get a move on this people!" shouted Thunderstruck who was the first one out the door and was quickly followed by the rest of the Combat Unspeakables, leaving the GOBDs feeling useless as they all headed to their rooms.

The Unspeakables arrived at headquarters only to be portkeyed to the outskirts of Azkaban seconds later by Spartan.

"Thor get us to that island" commanded Spartan.

"Okay everyone hold on this will only take a second"

Harry was blinded by light and his body filled with energy only to be taken away a second later standing on Azkaban Island.

He saw an enormous amount of Death Eaters fighting several overwhelmed Aurors.

Harry used his dragon sight to have a better look only to see that their were a small group of people on the other side of Azkaban prison.

"Sense what's going on at your 2 O'clock?"

"Nothing.. wait there are three medium powered Death Eaters and they look to be breaking prisoners out" replied Sensor

"Blitz we'll help out the Aurors. You get over and take care of them. Sense send backup to Blitz if he needs it" commanded Spartan.

"Righto" replied Sensor as Blitz shot his spell where the Death Eaters were.

When Harry got to his destination and saw the 3 Death Eaters helping prisoners escape to boats.

He was about to attack when he saw that the Death Eaters had already spotted him and sent 4 Dementors his way.

'We'll I was looking to test this thing out' Harry thought as he conjured his Patronus Sword.

"Expecto Patronus!" roared Harry as a full corporal Stag Patrnous came sprinting out of the sword blinding the Death Eaters and ramming into the Dementors who were caught in it's antlers.

The stag then came running back at Harry with the Dementors and Harry stabbed them all with one blow.

There was an inhuman screech and for the first time ever Dementors died at the hands of a wizard.

"What the fuck was that" asked one of the death eaters who was slowly getting his vision back.

But that's all he got to say because Harry had taken the liberty of teleporting behind them and knocked them all out with a series of stunners and tied them up.

He summoned the escaping prisoners back into their prison and sealed the wall, that had a hole in it, shut.

He then went over to one of the Death Eaters and broke into their mind.

Apparently Voldemort had already came and released his top 40 Deatheaters first and put the three other Death Eaters in charge of freeing everyone else.

'Shit' thought Harry as he teleported back to the main battle.

Once he was there he saw that Tonks had gotten to the battle and was taking on 3 Death Eaters and protecting a fallen comrade.

Tonks may be clumsy when walking, but when she dueled she was so fluid and experienced that no one could get her in their scope let alone hit here.

However, as two more death eaters advanced on Tonks throwing reductos, Harry intervened throwing up a power shield for her and four other Aurors.

He then started taking down Death Eaters like a boss.

Whether it be by teleporting and firing or just summoning Death Eaters into their own comrades spells in order to ensure no one used the killing curse.

The Unspeakables caught onto Harry's idea and did the same seeing that they were unphased by summoning charms thanks to their uniforms.

The Death Eaters were at a loss until reinforcements came and shouts of terror were heard from some Aurors.

Voldemort himself had just gotten off a boat and the Auror squads fell back.

The Unspeakbles didn't move a pace and were just waiting for the chance to strike.

Voldemort smirked and told his Deatheaters to stand down for the time being.

"My, my you Unspeakables are quite impressive. Especially you" said Voldemort pointing his wand at Harry.

"What is your name?"

"My name is BlitzStrike not that it is any of your business" replied Harry in a unrecognizable powerful tone.

"Oooh powerful and you have an attitude. I could use you and your allies in my forces. Come join us and I will make all your dreams come true" said Voldemort

"I truly doubt that, seeing that one of my dreams is to watch you die, you filthy half blood!" roared Blitz.

"You will pay for that comment with your life" said Voldemort raising his wand.

Harry was faster though and conjured and sent an enormous golem charging at Voldemort.

Voldemort countered with a series of blasting curses, but Harry just used the broken down golem to form meteors that went flying at Voldemort.

Voldemort countered this with a power shield.

However, before the meteors even hit the shield Harry fired a duble blasting hex in one hand and a duble cutting curse in the other a second later.

He also fired a bone breaking curse after that for good measure.

Voldemort's shield remained intact after the meteors but the two blasting hexes caused his shield to break and he was forced to drop down and dodge the two cutting curses.

He could not however, dodge the bone breaking curse and it hit Voldemort in his lower right rib cage.

Voldemort, who was thought to be invincible, let out a shout of agony which no one had ever seen him do.

Harry had to jump out of the way a second later as Voldemort fired a fast paced cruico at him which he barely dodged.

"Death Eaters we're leaving! We got what we came for! Leave these fools with a departing gift" said Voldemort as he made his way back to the boats clutching his three broken ribs.

Harry was about to go after him when he came to the realization of Voldemort's statement.

Every Death Eater fired the killing curse as they retreated and fear struck all the light warriors eyes seeing that there was no possible way for everyone to dodge the incoming sickly green curses.

With a large portion of his magic Harry managed to conjure the thickest highest and longest stone wall he had ever done before.

Luckily it was just big enough to cover all the light forces.

After the killing curses collided with the wall the Unspeakables quickly banished the remaining rubble of the wall at the retreating Death Eaters instantly killing six of the them, but the others managed to get away.

"Thor, Whirlwind, Thunderstruck, Blitzstrike I am issuing an executive order, destroy Azkaban prison now! We don't have the resources to keep this place going" shouted Spartan after receiving a message.

Whirlwind looked perplexed "What about the prisoners…"

"I am sorry did I stutter when I gave my executive order!? They could be back at any minute with more reinforcements" scowled Spartan.

"No, you're right" said Whirlwind who figured the prisoners probably deserved it.

Harry changed into his dragon form and Thor Whirlwind and Thunderstruck hopped on his back and Harry flew high into the sky.

Whirlwind and Thor were using their power of the elements to shake the very foundation of Azkaban while Harry and Mike were powering up.

Once they were high enough above Azkaban tower, Mike clapped his hands together firing at the center of the tower and Harry combined his lightning and fire into a another gigantic beam of energy.

When the two beams of energy hit the already weakened structure the parts that weren't turned to ash came closing in on the building till there was almost nothing left of the once massive structure.

Harry landed quickly and after everyone hopped off, immediately turned back to his human form.

Harry fell to his knees and almost couldn't breathe because he had done so much powerful magic that fast.

JP was by his sides in seconds followed by Calc who made Harry drink a replenishing potion as Doc gave Harry magical first aid.

"I am sorry guys, Voldemort… I should have had him"

"Don't worry about it Blitz you did brilliantly and if it's any consolation you scared the crap out of me. I want you to continue teaching your peers and you are off till we need you again. Oh and try to complete this by the next time we meet" replied Spartan handing Harry an envelope.

"Okay bud let's get you back home" 'I'm sure Ginny is worried sick about you' communicated Proc heaving Harry's arm over his neck.

"Thor!"

"Right coming, hold on everybody" he replied as he transported Whirlwind, Spartan, Calc, Doc, Proc, Blitz and Thunderstruck off the island.

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Harry woke up the next day in his bed with Ginny sleeping next to him with puffy eyes from crying.

'Great I probably scared my girlfriend half to death last night' thought Harry as he tried to remember what happened after the Azkaban fight.

Flash back

Doc, Mike, JP and Calc were heading to the entrance of Potter Manor while an unconscious Harry was being carried by Mike and JP.

They couldn't move that fast with Harry being so heavy, so they put their cloaks on stealth mode and headed to the gate entrance.

They were halfway there when Chipper and Smiley came running at them with Dudley in toe wearing his glasses and carrying a shotgun.

"Who's there? show yourself!" commanded Dudley his gun raised.

"Dudley it's us. Go inside and have Wallberry get Calc's medical supplies, Harry needs medical attention" replied JP

Dudley didn't even reply as he activated a speed rune and sprinted into the house.

When they got in they put Harry on a couch while Doc took Harry's vitals and Calc made a high strength replenishing potion.

"Hows he doing Doc" asked a worried JP.

"He has a severe case of magical exhaustion, but what else is new. His magical core is growing too. He should be fine he just needs rest" replied Doc.

"Harrrry!" shouted Ginny as she ran down the stairs and flung herself on Harry and as tears freely ran down her face.

"Ginny don't worry Harry's fine he just needs his rest" ensured JP.

"What happened?" asked Ginny instantly relieved her eyes locked on Harry.

"The attack was bad. From what we gathered 40 high ranking Death Eaters escaped at the minimum and there might have been more. I read Harry's mind and he single handedly killed four Dementors and stopped the escape of several prisoners"

There was several gasps from the upstairs and JP looked up to see that all the GOBDs were at the top of the stairs listening in.

"He also fought Voldemort himself and injured him. That's when the dark tosser retreated and had his men fire killing curses at us. Fortunately for us, Harry is amazingly powerful and conjured a big enough wall to stop all the curses" Thunderstruck continued.

"Merlin no wonder why he passed out!" exclaimed Ron

"Actually the final thing that did it was him turning into his dragon form to help the others destroy Azkaban Tower" Calc added.

"What!?" practically all the inhabitants shouted at once

"Our leader had a feeling they might attack Azkaban, so we pulled out the prisoners who had less severe crimes and put them in a different prisons when we transported the Death Eaters a few days ago in case we needed to destroy it.

…..Azkaban prison is no more. We could not afford to have any more people join Voldemort" JP said lightly.

"But what about all the other prisoners who were inside?" asked Hermione.

"We are Unspeakables. We do what we need to do to make sure we have a tomorrow at all costs. Alright everyone back to bed! You all have training in 8 hours and my team will be teaching you and we are not as nice as Harry" ended JP.

Everyone went back to their rooms and no one said a thing. While the Unspeakables put Harry upstairs to bed.

"Ginny you and Harry have tomorrow off. Help him get better alright?" as he was about to step out of the bedroom.

"Sure JP" said Ginny as she laid next to Harry.

"Thanks Ginny and call me John, with everything you done for Harry you deserve to call me by my real name" said Proc as he turned off the lights and closed the door behind him.

End flashback

"Hey Gin Gin" said Harry very softly

Ginny slowly opened her eyes to see Harry and when their eyes connected Ginny practically pounced on Harry giving him a full passionate french kiss.

She then drew back and punched Harry in the chest but she only managed to damage her hand.

"Damn Harry your chest is rock solid you prat" Ginny said clutching her hurt hand.

"I am sorry babe let me fix that" Harry said as he healed her hand.

"Harry that was amazing your touch made me feel wonderful" she said in surprise.

"Oh well then you're going to love this" said Harry as he put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her passionately.

At first Ginny laughed and was gonna say to stop but with the new magic she decided to let things escalate.

Harry then went to work on Ginny's shoulders and then her back.

"Oh Harry another secret revealed when did you learn this?" she purred.

"Haha that's a funny story. Mysteria would give JP a massage after a training session and she made me learn it. Later on I found out that Mysteria made me learn the massage technique it so I…..well so I could do it for you"

"What exactly do you mean Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Well...um Mysteria and I had a private talk and she said that with the massage if applied before and after partaking in…sexual relations, can leave you sore free"

"Well it looks like I will have to take Mysteria out for a girls night, with all the help she has been sending my way. However, I do feel as like they are promoting us to fornicate, although I don't mind it" Ginny grinned.

"I know what you mean. Do you know that Fleur gave me a book with some really good tips on how to satisfy women" Harry laughed.

"She gave me a book that was bewitched to look like a French clothing book, when really it was French lingerie and some tactics for the bedroom" said Ginny as her smile got bigger and a light blush fell upon her cheeks.

Harry could only stare at Ginny as looked into her eyes and saw the most beautiful goddess he had ever seen.

He then gently moved his fingers over Ginny's chest then, slim stomach all the while letting out his magic, which Ginny loved, till he got to Ginny's woman hood.

He stopped right before and looked up at Ginny who's eyes begged for him to go on.

So Harry used his knowledge from Fleur and Mysteria and "worked his magic" figuratively and physically.

This all resulted in a gasp from Ginny and she did her best not to just scream out in ecstasy as Harry continued to "massage" her.

Ginny could not hold it in any longer and she let out a huge moan of pleasure.

"Ha... Harry that was amazing!" Ginny said still out of breath.

"It will always be my greatest accomplishment to make you happy" said Harry as he gave a passionate kiss to Ginny.

"Harry I have been thinking about this for a while and I know once we go back to Hogwarts we may never get another chance at this again. Harry I love you with all my heart and I want to go back to Hogwarts as a fully grown woman before we leave for school. And I know your nobility is holding you back, but there is no one else I rather be with than you" she finally go out.

"How did I ever get to deserve you?" he asked looking lovingly into her eyes.

"By being you" said Ginny as she gave Harry one last kiss before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower. Care to join me? The others won't be done till practice for an hour and a half" said Ginny entering the bathroom.

Harry didn't need to be told twice as he practically flew from his bed to the bathroom with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Gin want another 'massage'?"

The two came down the stairs to find a very disgruntled group of teenagers at the table eating lunch.

"So training went that well today I take it?" said Harry as he sat down with Ginny.

At this different responses came of a mixture of "Harry! How you doing? You will not imagine what they had us doing ect.."

After everyone recapped on last night and training and were finished with lunch the GOBDs went back outside for training while Ginny and Harry watched a movies in Harry's room till dinner because Harry was still supposed to take it easy.

After dinner the Unspeakables left and Harry taught the nightly occulemncy.

"Good work everyone I believe by the time we go back to school you should all be able to have more than substantial occlumency defenses. You're all done for the night."

At this everyone left for their rooms or the kitchen leaving the quartet to talk.

"Harry mate you really are surprising us" said Ron.

"Yes Harry taking on Voldemort already and defeating Dementors. The things that we're learning now are great, but I don't think we'll ever get to your level" replied Hermione

"Oh don't worry you guys still have a lot to learn and you'll catch up eventually"

"Harry come on you know we'll never catch up to you but, it is a nice thought" said Ginny smiling up at Harry and giving him a quick kiss.

The quartet decided to watch a muggle movie together and Ginny and Ron had soda-pop and popcorn for the first time and Ron couldn't get enough of them both as he crammed handfuls of popcorn into his mouth before Hermione cleared her throat and he immediately stopped his barbaric eating habit.

After the movie the couples split up and went back to their rooms.

"Harry I know we are learning a lot, but do you really think we will stand a chance against Death Eaters. I mean the things you do... I just don't see us getting to that level"

"Ginny I don't mean to toot my own horn or anything, but I took on Voldemort and did more than the Combat Unspeakables who are supposed to be the most powerful force we have.

Plus you guys have team work and you will be learning even more.

Sooner or later you guys will be ready be able to go into battle.

And remember that some of the Death Eaters are actually very weak and have just been recruited so unless you run into a really powerful high ranked inner circle members, you guys should be able to hold your own by the end of break"

"We are all lucky to have you" said Ginny giving Harry a kiss as she slipped into the covers with him.

"No my dear it is I who am the lucky one" said Harry returning this kiss.

"Now let's go to sleep we still have two weeks of work to do before we get back to Hogwarts" said Harry.

And the two fell into a peaceful nights sleep.

The last two weeks of vacation flew by for Harry and his GOBDs.

Every now and then an Unspeakable would stop by to see how the groups were doing or to give a teaching lesson.

By the last day of training everyone had changed dramatically both physically and mentally thanks to the special training.

They were faster and stronger and had mastered a number of different spells ranging from stunners to healing charms to using transfiguration as an offense and defense and could cast a number of them without cantations.

They also learned legilimency and how to obliviate people's minds and they formed a strong sense of teamwork from dueling against one another and dueling alongside one another.

They all also had a stronger than above average occlumency shield.

Dudley had mastered all his weapons and had been working with Sniper and Assault to sharpen his aim and endurance.

On the morning of the last day of break the boys were outside with Harry while the girls were inside talking.

"So what does Harry need with our men and why are we stuck in the house" asked Daphne from across the table.

"He said something about having a hand to hand combat session with them. We should head out there in a little bit" replied Ginny.

"And why can't we learn this combat?" piped up Susan.

"I asked Harry that and he mumbled something up like... it'll only work in certain conditions... but he wants us to be out there still" replied Ginny a little confused herself as she looked out the window to see the men talking a good distance away.

"Okay everyone I taught you to unleash your inner magic for two reasons. One was to build your strength up from magic and the other is gonna be used to control a new type of magic. For whatever reason this will only work on men in the beginning. I will shortly put false images into your minds, which will trigger what we like to call a "lock" on your magical core.

Unlocking this lock will give you a magical adrenaline that will allow you to move at inhuman speeds and make you stronger and more agile. Your magic will guide you and help sharpen all your senses. I have already unlocked my core and am a veteran at magical stamina so it will be interesting to see how you guys face against me. This is what makes Combat Unspeakable so deadly" Harry stated.

"What about the Girls? Why can't they do this too?" asked Seamus

"Well depending on what their reactions are they may get this unlocked too"

"I am not sure if I like this, Harry can you explain this more to us" asked Terry

"No sorry I can't, now we can either do this or I can obliviate you and you can go back inside"

"No mate we're ready" replied Ron while the others nodded in agreement.

"Alright good. Dudley this should work for you too just make sure you keep your arm bands on... Oh good and here are the ladies" said Harry as the female GOBDs came walking out.

"Poena Somnium!" Harry shoted casting a spell as he put false images of everyone's loved one being tortured with the cruciatus curse.

He then made it look like he was the one performing the curse.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" was all you could hear as the male GOBDs starting shaking and then magical oras burst out of them all completely vaporizing their clothes leaving them all only in tattered pants that were mostly like shorts.

'Okay this is gonna be fun' thought Harry to himself as he to unlocked his magical core and he felt the magic pouring out around him.

'Now for the intimidation'

"You all are pathetic you can't even save the ones you love!" he shouted.

This got the males going as Ron came sprinting over it an inhumane speed and threw a punch.

Harry managed to dodge the jab and he grabbed Ron's arm and threw him a couple yards away before he had to bend backwards to avoid the fists of Seamus and Dean.

Harry went from a bend to a handstand and caught the two off guard with a double kick in handstand position, sending the two flying backward.

Harry came right-side up only to have to block a roundhouse kick from Dudley followed by two more swings from Blaise and Neville which Harry crouched to dodge.

In his crouching position he got a fist into both Blaise's and Neville's abdomens causing them to fly back.

Terry then did a low sweep kick while Dudley punched high and Harry just dodged them both by springing up in midair right in the middle of the two attacks, dodging them both by less than a second.

Harry managed to grab both Terry's leg and Dudley's arm in mid air during their attacks and used his magical strength to throw the two into each other.

Harry looked around to see the others coming back up and they managed to form a circle around Harry.

"Bring IT!" shouted Harry as once again a series of punches kicks and blocks were traded.

By the end of the skirmish everyone was running on fumes and the GOBDs got a couple hits off Harry, which was nothing short of remarkable considering how good Harry was.

By the end however, Harry managed to take everyone once they hit their limit.

'Now to see what girls will get this ability' Harry quickly cast the spell on them to drop images of the girls loved ones lying on the ground about to die if they wouldn't receive medical attention.

Doing this in his state made Harry very weak and luckily for him Ginny was in the lead as all the girls came running into to save their boyfriends from fake death.

As all the couples met the girls didn't even need wands or incantations as they started healing their men unaware that they weren't using wands or cantations they just all wanted to save the ones they loved.

At the touch of Ginny's magic Harry's own core felt Ginny's magic and sent Ginny a burst of magic that unlocked her magical core.

Soon after the men started to wake up from their battle Harry canceled all the fake images and nearly passed out had it not been for Ginny who was continuing to heal him while giving him some of her magic to rely on.

"Harry what the Hell was that!?" asked Neville getting up with the help of Hannah.

"Yeah Cuz what was that spell it felt like something just snapped when I saw Suze being tortured" replied Dudley

"So that's what set you off" replied Susan who had a sympathetic look that said "ohhh that's so sweet"

"Yeah we all saw you gals being tortured. What made you ladies come over to us?" asked Dean

At this all the girls gave a death glare at Harry, including Ginny.

"Well somebody decided to convince us that you all were dying and we had to save you" replied Hannah.

"Can we have an explanation now?" asked Terry.

"Well first off I'd like to apologize for what I did. Everyone has a magical lock placed on their magical core. The only way to unlock the lock to access your magical core is through a love connection. There is a reason Unspeakables have a whole department dedicated to the study of love.

I don't know how this works so don't bother asking my why, but when men see the ones they love most get hurt their lock becomes open and they are consumed with a need to defend.

Women's locks open when they see their loved ones hurt and their lock opens so they can protect and heal. As long as there is a strong caring and loving connection it works. Once again, I am not totally sure why this is because even though I am an Unspeakable I am not privy to that information" Harry answered.

"So you mean to tell me that every Combat Unspeakable has someone they love and care about that much?" asked Terry

"Yep, JP and Mysteria, Chameleon and Sensor and Whip Blade and Blaise's mother. They don't have to be just opposite sex relation either I believe. I think a strong bond of brotherhood or sisterhood can work too. The connection just has to be extremely strong" said Harry making Blaise look down from embarrassment while Daphne smiled and held his hand.

"You all had that bond"

"Not that I am surprised, but how did you know we all are each other's….care and loved ones." Asked Daphne still holding Blaise's hand.

"That time Sensor came to teach I asked her to check your guys connections and well surprisingly you all have found strong connections with... well you know" Harry said not wanting to make things more awkward then they were.

Everyone either gave a blush or a goofy smile as the moment still got awkward for a bit.

"You guys have truly done remarkable work and now we are going to move into something more fun. Under my lead we will be starting the DA up again and you guy's will be teaching students how to unleash their magic along with learning more advanced spells. I don't expect them to be on our level but we need to teach them how to not only defend themselves but also to take out enemies in the process. I can not issue Unspeakable attire to you guys but I took the liberty of obtaining the next best thing"

Harry snapped his fingers and the Black Gang of Black Dragons armor and cloaks appeared before everyone.

"These are what you will be wearing when you enter battle. They have almost all the features of the Unspeakables except for the color and emblem on the back. The also have the auto concealment face charm when you flip the hood up and can also transfigure to school robes. Once again you all did remarkable and you should be proud of yourselves" Harry congratulated.

As everyone was looking over their new dress attire, six Combat Unspeakbles were watching them through a window from a room inside the mansion.

"So Proc... It looks like your cousin is becoming quite the leader. I remember those same looks from you all when I messed with your minds" said Spartan with a chuckle.

"Yes Harry certainly has done an excellent job any luckily for him none of his comrades punched him in the face afterwards" relied Doc remembering when Thunderstruck punched Spartan in the face when he did the spell on Estelle.

"He is truly a great leader and his GOBDs will definitely be our ace in the hole" said Bombarda

"How is the older group doing and how far is Har—Blitz doing on his extracurricular assignment?" asked Spartan.

"The older ones are doing fine and once we get them with Harry I know they will catch up quickly with these ones" replied Mysteria

"I agree Harry has that presence that makes you want to follow him wherever he goes and after seeing everything he has done first hand I would also follow him" said Thunderstruck with a solemn face.

"He has also mastered all the spells including all of ours" said Proc proudly.

"Simply astonishing, to think of what he could be right now if we had him earlier. I never understood why Albus held him back" replied Spartan.

"Albus wanted him to maintain some sort of sense of carefree nature, but unfortunately Harry is just not the type of person to be care free, he cares too much for others" replied Doc

"Hmmmmm a Potter who cares too much for his own good kind of reminds you of someone we know, doesn't it?" replied Bombarda looking at Proc as Mysteria and Thunderstruck snickered.

"He could definitely change the world if he becomes a full fledged unspeakable" said Doc.

"No, after this Harry is done, unless he wants to continue which I severely doubt he does. And I swear on Merlin's name if a higher up tries to entice him by making him feel guilty I will have their heads" said Proc in an ice-cold tone.

"Easy there Proc we don't…" Spartan stopped mid-sentence when he saw the look on Proc's face that said he wasn't kidding around.

Even though Spartan did out rank him he was not about to go pissing off a Potter, so he kept his mouth shut and just nodded his head in agreement that Harry would not try to be recruited for full time.

"Oh how time repeats itself and once again the fate of the world resides in the hands of the young" said Doc thinking back to the days that the Combat Unspeakables was first started.

Flashback

It was a week before the fall of Voldemort and the Unspeakables came up with a new material that allowed magic to be run through it and come out ten times as powerful.

However, because of its power those who used it needed to be sworn to secrecy and they needed to meet certain qualifications to use it.

The wielders needed to be powerful smart agile and cunning and mostly young.

The Unspeakable heads put Thomas Nor aka Spartan in charge of the new Combat Unspeakable squad.

It was comprised of 20 members who were so focused on defending the wizarding world from evil that they gave up their identities to do it.

They all studied with each other and had access to any and all magic information possessed by the Department of Mysteries.

So far Spartan had recruited Doc, Assault, WhipBlade, Sniper, Armageddon and five others who were about to receive their spells because they were so far advanced and were already Unspeakables.

"Jeremy Maren come forth" said Spartan.

"I choose a spell I made that will capture Death Eater's souls. It is based off the Dementors kiss and study from the Room of Death" replied the first recruit.

"Very well...it is done... SoulRaider"

"Alexander Crosmith"

"I choose Reducto. I am aware of the power and will be careful and smart when using it"

"I trust that you will…Demolisher"

"Christopher Volster"

"I am choosing a variation on the Imperio. It will be nice to give the Deatheaters a taste of their own medicine. I will make them destroy each other"

"If you weren't bound by the blood contract I might be worried old boy. Very well then …Puppet Master"

"Ah and the love Birds from the Love Room"

"Nathan Harper"

"I choose an abiotic element spell that lets me manipulate the ground. I will be able to make the ground shake, turn it into quicksand or raise the terrain among other things"

"Sounds good...Quake"

"And last but not least. Sarah Brennan"

"Transfiguration and Animation all the way, I want to have the power to turn rubble into a small army of soldiers, so I am using an animation transfiguration charm.

"Good choice …Animator"

After the initiation was done the team moved on.

"So what's next Spartan?" asked SoulRaider

"I am placing you as Leader of the first team SoulRaider and we still have to recruit 10 more people. The next two recruits both have strong elemental magic. One has an unusual liking towards Vikings and is almost a master in lightning magic and the other is adept in wind elemental magic. I also would like to try and recruit the Potters. Lily is a full fledged Unspeakable studying ancient magic and James is a part time Unspeakable and Hit wizard"

"I thought they went into hiding recently?" said Quake.

"They have and are under the fidelis and the lead Hit Wizard Sirius Black is thought to be their Secret Keeper, but I believe they chose another friend because Sirius would be an obvious choice" explained Spartan.

"So how are we supposed to find them? And don't they have a son and nephew they have to take care of?" asked Puppet Master.

"We don't need both and you are Unspeakables you'll find a way to track them" replied Spartan.

"I don't know if I like this" said Animator.

"We'll it's not up for discussion. You are all dismissed" ended Spartan.

The night the Dark lord was defeated Spartan, Doc, WhipBlade and SoulRaider's team met with Albus Dumbledore in a secluded alleyway.

"So Albus what now? What will become of the boy and his cousin?" asked Spartan curious of Albus's plans.

"Don't worry I have plans for both" Albus replied.

"Well I am sorry to say that we will be taking John and making him a Combat Unspeakable. This is going against my wishes but the heads were very adamant about recruiting a Potter" replied Spartan.

"Hmm I suggest then that you talk to his friend Michael Crimmins too because the two are almost inseparable. Why are you recruiting so young might I ask?"

"The wars over yes, but you and I both know that Voldemort had an ace up his sleeve that he never told anyone. They want young faces to be ready if we ever need them in the future"

"Very well then I will make arrangements for Harry and I will you see you at Hogwarts tonight"

"Just like that you decided their fate?! What are your plans for Harry!?" demanded SoulRaider

"He will be living with his muggles relatives and I will place a blood ward that will protect him from all enemies"

"The boy who lost both his parents and defeated Voldemort will be raised with a bunch of buffoons? I thought Lily never got along with her sister?" countered SoulRaider.

"Oh I am sure once she sees the child she will take him in as her own"

"And what if she doesn't? I mean she is a muggle for crying out loud!" yelled SoulRaider uncharacteristically.

"Don't worry I will place a charm on Harry that will inform me that he is okay" Albus tried to ensure them.

"Fine then I will take John under my wing. I will not have him be treated like some sort of weapon for our leaders to manipulate. I may work under them but there is no way that I will submit to seeing another Potter's life to be controlled" said SoulRaider walking away and was followed by the other Combat Unspeakables leaving Spartan and Albus.

"Hey Jeremy what's your deal with muggles and don't you think that Albus knows what he's doing?" asked Quake.

"I don't know, I just got a bad vibe with muggles" he stated briefly looking at Demolisher and Puppet Master who didn't comment "And James and Lily Potter were great people I will not see their family become submissive to others who want them for their name"

"I agree" replied Puppet Master.

"Me too" seconded Demolisher.

"Yeah I guess you're right" said Quake.

"Lily was never close to her sister, so I don't see why the boy shouldn't be raised by Sirius Black. What do you think Doc?' asked Animator

"I say that we should keep an eye on Harry and I believe SoulRaider is the best candidate to look after John"

"Thanks Doc"

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

The GOBDs spent the rest of the day in friendly duels while wearing their new gear and they all felt ready and confident to battle.

"I have to tell you Harry I did not think we were going to be this far even with our extended Winter Break" said Dean

"Yeah Harry I never imagined I'd get to this level in such a short amount of time" replied Pavarti.

"I can't wait to see other students reactions to our physical changes" replied Seamus who was admiring himself.

All the men had grown a couple inches and went from looking rather scrawny to robust.

The Girls had all gone slimmer and their curves had become a lot more noticeable.

"I am glad to hear that...Now remember the number one rule always be on your guard!" said Harry as he once again did a double handed treiple stunner along with his spell.

This time however, Ron Hermione and Ginny all summoned shields while the others got into groups of four back to back and Padma set up a telepathic channel between everyone.

Harry fired a spell that flooded the whole area with a black smoke that was impossible to see through.

The GOBDs quickly contoured with a wind charms clearing the smoke, however as the smoke left there were over 20 images of Harry in every direction.

Neville, Blaise, Ginny and Susan fired streams of water at the images while Terry, Ron, Pavarti and Seamus fired lighting bolts and everyone else maintained spherical shields.

Dudley put his glasses on in-fa-red only to see that Harry was on top of a roof disillusioned.

"He disillusioned Northeast side on the roof!" said Dudley as he pulled out a grenade launcher and sent multiple stinging, stunning and body binding grenades at the roof.

Harry teleported off the roof and in front of Dudley, Susan, Padma and Terry.

He then let loose a series or blasting curses and almost had their shield down when Blaise came at him from the left with wand and a six foot whip blade in hand while Ron came from the right with a conjured shield and wand.

"Morcenend!" shouted Blaise while Ron finished "Cremescian!"

Harry had to use wind element to make a giant jump in the air just missing the lightning trap.

As he was airborne 10 spells came flying at him which made him have to teleport in mid air.

'Dudley where is he!?' mind shouted Terry.

'I don't know he's not on the ground or anywhere on the rooftop…..In the air!' communicated Dudley looking up.

Unfortunately when they looked up they saw more than just Harry there were also 20 meteorites coming out of the sky.

The GOBDs all worked together to form a wind storm knocking the meteorites off course but when they hit the ground they turned into golems that came running at the group.

'Harry's charging up for something Big' communicated Daphne as she did a magic signature spell to pinpoint Harry who was in need a couple yards away powering up.

'We need to charge Now! Me Terry Seamus Pavarit First wave. Susan Hannah Dean Neville second. Ginny Dudley back up, everyone else take care of the golems they are know doubt stronger than your average one. Let's go!' communicated Ron.

He began to fire all the stunning spells in his arsenal at an alarming rate with his 3 comrades, followed by the other 4, while Ginny powered up for a spell and Dudley took aim through the scope of an automatic Petrificus totalus rifle.

Harry had a power shield up that was designed by Proc and SoulRaider themselves so the spells were doing very little damage until the GOBDs were closing the gap.

Right before they closed in, Harry let out a burst of magic through an enormous electric mist that rushed through the two squads taking out the eight and at the same time the attacking golems blew up and sent Bombardas spell flying at the 5 who stayed back rendering them dazed and confused.

Harry was about to advance on Ginny and Dudley when a bone breaker hit his leg and a cutting curse hit his shoulder and two more spells came flying at him which he managed to dodge.

He looked up to see that he was encircled by Susan, Dean, Neville and Hannah.

'So those were allusions back there how clever. No matter I have them where I want them'

Harry then let out a shout and he was encircled by a ring of stunning magic that quickly expanded away from him and cut through the hastily made shields of the four knocking them out.

Harry then had to teleport away as Ginny sent a mass of red stunning magic at him that exploded and spread everywhere like wild fire and Dudley came inches away from getting him with a magic shot.

Harry was in immense pain and once again took to the skies with Whirlwind's spell to recover.

When he reached the 5 bombarded GOBDs he did a fivtee heat seeking stunner that hit the 5 leaving only Ginny and Dudley.

Harry quickly mended his bone and healed his wound.

Dudley came charging in first with shield and gun in hand, so Harry sent an overpowered shield breaking curse at him.

However, before it made contact Ginny threw up a shield only to have it break from the contact of Harry's spell and she was thrown back in the air unconscious.

Harry became irritated and was very low on power.

In his state he came flying at Dudley who was also irritated from Susan's knock out.

Harry Conjured the Sword of Gryffindor in one hand and the Patrnous sword in the other while Dudley transfigured his sword into a 6 foot katana and used a rune to infuse it with lightning and took a mighty swing at Harry who parried it with both swords but was still thrown back a bit and was a little jolted.

Dudley swung again but this time Harry blocked with one sword and with the other sword swung upward so hard that, when it connected with the long sword, Dudley lost his grip on his sword and it went flying away leaving him defenseless.

Harry gave him a quick magic filled punch in the abdomen sending Dudley a couple feet away unconscious.

Harry had to take a quick break to recover before he enneverated everyone and talked to them again.

"Well guys you did a lot better than the Death Eaters I have fought and have improved better than I imagined. You showed great teamwork and were very cunning and clever. You guys almost got me at the end and I had to use everything to beat you. Blaise and Ron your lightning trap was perfect and the allusions were fantastic.

There are very few people who can recover from both a bone breaker and cutting curse and if I was any other enemy I would have been down for the count. Great job team you did marvelously and you all have the day to do whatever your heart's desire" Harry finished complimenting his team.

Everyone wasn't exactly thrilled that they lost but with Harry's compliments their morale really did get boosted.

Everyone decided to stay at Potter Manor instead of returning to their homes.

The GOBDs played Quidditch had a spectacular dinner and had a little party with drinks that turned into a small rager before everyone turned in for the night.

Ginny laid under Harry, now only in her stockings as her lingerie lined the floor along with Harry's clothes as Harry was kissing her neck holding himself up above her.

He whispered sweet nothings in her ear, already having gotten her off twice from his full body massage.

She continued to fill his ears with moans of pleasure.

"Harry that's enough...do it...do it now, I'm ready" she pleaded.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking deep and lovingly into her eyes, knowing if her next words would be a lie or not.

"I am beyond sure" she replied into his emerald eyes.

"Hold onto my back and guide me" Harry said before moving carefully.

She got what he meant as her hands and fingers went to his back.

He slowly entered her fully as her nails went into his back.

She held her nails there for a second and gradually relaxed and he started slowly.

If it was too much, Ginny would press into him with her nails.

It was in no time, however that they felt their rhythm and somehow Ginny's body emitted magic into her body.

The magic was making every movement feel better and better until she was the one who started to go into him.

She wanted him, she wanted more and she wanted him now!

Harry did his best to meet her demands, but it was not enough for her and soon enough she took control, flipping him and going on top.

She then pumped into him leaning down and kissing him as he wrapped her up in his muscular arms keeping her in place, making her feel safe and comfortable.

She felt so natural, so good...so loved... as they continued more and more as they both held off, not wanting their moment to end.

It was Harry who gripped Ginny tightly as he burst and seconds later so did she.

He speedily jerked into her and in return she began to spasm in pure ecstasy as Harry held her in place as she enjoyed every second of it till the last drop of their moment.

The two looked at each other and could almost read each other's minds as they smiled, gave each other a quick passionate kiss and then came together as only two people madly in love with each other could.

On the morning of the trip back to Hogwarts there were many gloomy faces as the GOBDs left their winter home that let them be true adults and packed their things to live in a castle where there were rules and regulations about any and all things related to magic and sleeping with boyfriends and girlfriends were prohibited.

Harry had managed to find a magical tutor that was skilled in muggle school teachings so Dudley could come to Hogwarts with them.

Along with learning muggle subjects, Dudley was also part of Hogwarts security squad under the leadership of Proc.

This made Susan have a complete 180 on going back to school with her new "Black knight in shining armor"

"Considering everything that is going on nowadays, I still say I had one of the best holidays I have had in awhile" said Blaise as he grasped Daphne's hand and she smiled at him.

"I know what you mean" said Harry as the realization hit him that he probably would see Ginny 50% less now that they were heading back to school after their extra long break.

McGonnagal felt that families should get as much possible time in as a family now that so many families were being attacked.

"All good things must come to a close I guess" replied Ginny as she put her arms around Harry and gave him an affectionate kiss.

"Alright Gang of Black Dragons! Grab on to this rope and we will be portkeyed out"

When all sixteen teenagers arrived at the train several gasps were heard as they came walking through the crowd.

They were like veelas to everyone seeing a bunch of tall men who were extremely well built and several petite girls who had all the right curves.

Crowds literally parted for the group as they walked through .

"Harry what have you done to our little bro and sister?" said Fred and George as they were the first Weasley's to find the group.

"Don't worry you guys will be next and soon crowds will be ogling over you" said Harry as he saw that almost every single person was staring at his GOBDs who were reuniting with their families.

"Geeze a couple of teenagers get into shape and you think Merlin's crew was walking through here with all the attention we are receiving"said Harry as he scanned the crowd.

Blaise was talking with his father WhipBlade who was dressed in normal attire and was also impressed that Blaise could make a six foot whipblade.

All the other families had smiles on their faces as they were briefly reunited with their children and not a single parent felt bad about letting their child go to Harry's boot camp.

In fact the Patils, Boots, Greengrasses and Neville's grandmother Augusta Longbottom all came up to him thanking him for training their children to defend themselves.

No one had the heart to tell their parents that that they would lead the next attack on the Death Eaters, seeing as their families already had enough to worry about without having to see their children fight "Viscous Deatheaters"

Shortly after the reunions the students stopped onto the train bidding their parents farewell.

Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione all grabbed a compartment until all the GOBDs came in to chat and Harry had to magically extend the compartment 5 fold.

After ten minutes half the students left for prefect and head boy and girl duties, leaving Neville, Hannah, Daphne, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Dean, Dudley and Harry.

"So what were you saying to George and Fred Harry" asked Neville who was having trouble opening a chocolate frog till Hannah helped him with a smile.

"Well you guys are only part 1 of the Gang of Black Dragons. You will also be fighting alongside former classmates and peers who I will be teaching during some nights of the week" he replied.

"Really and who are these people... the Gryffindor former Quidditch team?" asked Daphnee with an amused face.

"Well yes, but not just them. There is a large number of former students who want to contribute to the war efforts but since the ministry won't accept the fact that we are really a lot worse than we look with the whole Voldemort brigade, there are few other groups to turn to"

After a nice conversation the student Prefects and Heads came back to the compartment and their were for conversations of reminiscing winter events going on and just as the conversations were reaching their heights, Harry got a funny alarming feeling and his dragon senses were going off like crazy.

Seconds later Thunderstruck and Proc burst into the compartment.

"Blitz we got Death Eaters and could use your help"

"Always be on your guard number one rule" stated Harry as he snapped his finger and his school robes became his Unspeakable gear at this everyone took out their wands .

"Gang stay in here and fire patronuses, I feel Dementors nearby"

All the GOBDs heads dropped at such a simple request.

"Fine and you can fire at any Deatheaters you see too. Happy?" asked Harry as he received many cheers of thanks.

"Okay let's go" said Harry as he walked out with Proc and Thunderstruck.

The three apparated on top of the Hogwarts expressed and could see a group of 20 Deatheaters up ahead and a group of 30 Deatheater were on broom in the air 50 yards away and closing.

"Conductor Ramming speed!" yelled Proc sarcastically as he unleashed his spell that covered the whole train while Thunderstruck charged up.

"Blitz you know how you need to get a higher-ups permission before killing people when they don't attack first?" asked Proc

"Yeah it's why I took so long with Bellatrix" replied Harry.

'Well gloves are off, you are now promoted, you now have any and all permission to do whatever it takes to protect people" replied Proc.

" I got you. So am I supposed to take them all down?" Harry retorted sarcastically as he saw the Death Eaters on broom were starting to close in.

"Whatever you think is best cuz. I won't be able to help, unfortunately I need all my magic to push this train to its limits" said Proc as he finished covering the train with his proc charm.

At the same time Thunderstruck sent his spell out and did a 360 while firing his beam of energy and managed to take out seven Deatheaters.

"Good, now watch this" said Harry as he built up a gigantic storm cloud that had such great winds that the Death Eaters were thrown off course and the ones that managed to survive were struck with lightning bolts from the storm cloud.

Only eight Deatheaters remained as they managed to secure themselves on the top of the train.

"You Unspeakbles are going down!" shouted Mulciber

"Well then you guys are going up!" replied Thunderstruck as he shot several blasting hexes at the DEs blasting three of them off the train, while the others tried to retaliate.

Between Thunderstruck's and Blitz's teamwork and defense the Death Eaters didn't stand a chance.

After a few volleys of spells going back and forth Harry decided to end the battle as he put RJ's spell on himself and close-lined the 5 remaining DEs off the train.

When they got to the other 20 they flew right past them, even though they fired curse after curse as Proc's shield.

Proc's charm spell managed to deflect all the incoming spells as they passed the Death Eater blockade.

Suddenly a cold draft swept past Harry and his neck hairs stood up.

He saw that Dementors were now closing in and his students fired their patronus charms from their compartments to keep them back.

"So they didn't get it the first time!" Harry exclaimed as he saw Dementors heading in his direction.

Harry conjured his Patronus Sword and shouted "Expecto Patronus!" and his enormous blinding stags ran off snatching Dementors and bringing them to Harry for execution.

After the stags second run, the Dementors saw that their attempts to board the train were futile and they floated back as the train raced past the Dementors.

"Good work Blitz! You and Thunderstruck took care of those guys with perfect ease" complimented Proc.

Harry was about to respond when his animal senses went off again and he used Sensor's spell to look down the train only to find that they were in hot pursuit by more Death Eaters who were all flying.

He then used his dragon vision to see the enemy, who was currently passing through the clouds.

"Guys we have a problem! A very powerful person on our level is heading this way!" Harry called out

Proc sensed the magic level of the enemy and his stomach turned.

"Demolisher is here and he is flying over here with guests" Proc shouted back.

A look of hatred went on Thunderstruck's face as he replied, "He's done for! I am taking him down!"

"SoulRaider's partner? Son of a bitch! I am using the mordamasa periona" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry that takes a lot of magic..." warned Proc

"I know that's why I hope you can take care of Demolisher because for some reason I doubt he'll go down from this" replied Harry talking to Thunderstruck

The spell Harry was using consisted of multiple parts.

First, he used a sensing spell to see where all the incoming enemies were,

Then he locked in the coordinates to his magic core,

He then powered up his magic core till you could visually see the magic flow around him and with one final charge he let out 21 magical burst that went at his enemies.

They sounded like fireworks as they screeched across the sky and homed in on their targets coordinates.

There were huge explosions as the spells made contact with their targets and the sky became blinding from all the light that emitted out of the magical explosions.

"Holy shit Harry!" "I have never seen anyone come remotely close to mastering that spell, let it alone hitting all your targets!" said Thunderstruck joyously.

"I didn't get them all" said Harry as he was on his knees panting trying to recover when he saw Demolisher fly out of the light and just managed to land on the train.

"My, my, my, what do we have here?" "It looks like my little pupil is angry and Jeremy's protege has a protege of his own. You guys haven't started a new team up... and from what I gather this one (pointing at Harry) has the power to teleport and has a knack for wandless and ancient magic"

"You might have those Death Eater scum and the Big Bad Voldemort fooled but I know it's you Harry. Following your parents interest in ancient magic I see and I take it that your cousin here trained you in the time room to teach you all the fancy tricks" finished Demolisher who looked to be about 6 feet tall and was as built as RJ and was wearing the same gray cloak as Soulraider.

"Too bad you no longer have your own favorite "trick", that's what happens when you betray your very own people!" shouted Thunderstruck

"Ha! Our very own people betrayed our trust and manipulated us... but what's the point of talking to you? I am the bad guy now right? Oh and by the way . . . I still have my favorite trick" said Demolisher before he sent over his over powered reductos out of both hands and Thunderstruck countered with his own spell.

The two canceled each others out, but the collision made the whole train shake and if it wasn't for Proc's spell the whole train would have fallen off its track.

"Looks like you have become faster with that spell of yours. what else you got?" Demolisher asked patronizingly.

"I got a whole lot more than you!" said Thunderstruck as he and Demolisher began to duel.

After several long minutes of intense dueling both sides were getting more tired with every blow.

Thunderstruck had just a sent a stunning net at Demolisher who slashed it in half with a wind-cutter curse.

Demolisher countered as he conjured ten cannon balls and transfigured foot long spikes on the cannon balls and sent them all flying at the Thunderstruck.

He countered by firing a stream of cement at them that caused them stop their movement.

Thunderstruck then guided the concrete mess off the train and next had to quickly dodge a series of cutting curses.

After he evaded the last curse with a shield Thunderstruck waved his wand and the trains top became animated to be a series of waves that were meant to throw Demolisher off the train, but unfortunately he just got spared as he made a magical enhanced leap and resorted to flying again.

Thunderstruck took this advantage and clapped his hands together shooting his spell directly at Demolisher who erected a power shield that cracked from the beginning impact of the spell.

Just when Demolisher's shield was about to collapse, he said a spell and he flew out of the energy beams path.

He flew faster than the speed of sound landing on the train and causing a sonic boom that knocked Thunderstruck out cold and on his back.

"Now to end this. petrificus totalus" shouted Demolisher

Instead of the spell hitting Thunderstruck is collided with a protego shield

"What!?" exclaimed Demolisher looking around and seeing that Harry was beginning to stand up while Proc still had his spell going.

"Just needed a little nap" Harry said coming to.

"This ought to put you back to sleep!" roared Demolisher as he fired his two reducto spells at Harry.

Harry conjured the daggers he got from Thunderstruck and put a powerful amount of magic into them and with two fast swings deflected both reductos and they blew up feet away from the train, once again shaking the trains whole frame just from the secondary effects of the spell.

Harry countered by sending Bombarda's spell at him and it connected making Demolisher dazed, but he was quickly coming out of it as he chanted the counter to it.

Before he could fully shake the daze Harry sent multiple bone breaking curses at him which he somehow managed to block with a shield.

Harry then sent a double handed duble reducto at Demolisher. The first two broke his shield and although he dodged the first reducto he was hit with the second and he flew off the train.

"Proc get us the hell out of here! I can't face him again!" said Harry clutching at his sides as he walked over to eneverate Thunderstruck.

"Damn! he has gotten a lot stronger and he perfected his flying, not to mention that sonic boom spell. I never believed that spell was real" started Thunderstruck as he was coming back into conscious.

"How'd you take care of him Harr... I mean Blitz"

"I got lucky, you weakened him enough and thanks to these puppies (Harry said holding up his daggers) I was able to throw him off the train…..He didn't have his ticket" Harry said trying to make a joke.

At this Thunderstruck and Proc burst out laughing not because the joke was remotely funny, it was really awful, but because of the comic relief.

"However I don't know what we are going to do? they know my identity now" replied Harry.

"I doubt they'll ever tell Voldemort. They may work with him but they don't work for him" replied Thunderstruck

"You really believe that?" asked Harry

"I don't know, that's just what he told me the last time I talked to them" said Thunderstruck.

"The last time we talked to them" added Proc

Flashback

Proc and his team rushed into the leaders' of the Unspeakables room after hearing a battle ensue and were quickly followed by Spartan, Quake and Animator.

They got in to see four Unspeakables, with gold stars on their shoulder, knocked out on the ground and a fifth was half unconscious being held up in the air with SoulRaider's hand firmly gripping the Leader by the throat.

Demolisher and Puppet Master were providing backup.

"You lied! I was your soldier! I would have done anything for you! And you keep this from us! From me! What else are you hiding!" demanded SoulRaider.

"Jeremy let him go!" Proc shouted firing his spell and protecting the Unspeakables with golden stars on their shoulders.

"This is treason! You three are banished" croaked out the Leader.

After the statement the dark trios orbs started to malfunction.

"We will be back...with him...and we will bury you!" Puppet Master yelled out.

"Jer let's go!" Demolisher added.

"You are lucky you are protected by my student or I would take your soul right now, you manipulative bastard!" SoulRaider spit in the Leader's face and dropped him.

"What will you do? Go an be Tom's lap dog?" laughed the Leader.

"We'll work with him" replied Puppet Master.

"But there is no way in hell we'll ever work for him" added Demolisher.

"Watch out all of you! The next time we see each other you will be our enemies. Tread lightly" SoulRaider finished as Puppet Master held them in place briefly before the trio disappeared.

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

"However I don't know what we are going to do? they know my identity now" replied Harry.

"I doubt they'll ever tell Voldemort. They may work with him but they don't work for him" replied Thunderstruck

"You really believe that?" asked Harry

"I don't know, that's just what he told me the last time I talked to them" said Thunderstruck.

"The last time we talked to them" added Proc

Flashback

Proc and his team rushed into the leaders' of the Unspeakables room after hearing a battle ensue and were quickly followed by Spartan, Quake and Animator.

They got in to see four Unspeakables, with gold stars on their shoulder, knocked out on the ground and a fifth was half unconscious being held up in the air with SoulRaider's hand firmly gripping the Leader by the throat.

Demolisher and Puppet Master were providing backup.

"You lied! I was your soldier! I would have done anything for you! And you keep this from us! From me! What else are you hiding!" demanded SoulRaider.

"Jeremy let him go!" Proc shouted firing his spell and protecting the Unspeakables with golden stars on their shoulders.

"This is treason! You three are banished" croaked out the Leader.

After the statement the dark trios orbs started to malfunction.

"We will be back...with him...and we will bury you!" Puppet Master yelled out.

"Jer let's go!" Demolisher added.

"You are lucky you are protected by my student or I would take your soul right now, you manipulative bastard!" SoulRaider spit in the Leader's face and dropped him.

"What will you do? Go an be Tom's lap dog?" laughed the Leader.

"We'll work with him" replied Puppet Master.

"But there is no way in hell we'll ever work for him" added Demolisher.

"Watch out all of you! The next time we see each other you will be our enemies. Tread lightly" SoulRaider finished as Puppet Master held them in place briefly before the trio disappeared.

End Flashback  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up, sleepy" was the first thing Harry heard as he woke up his head resting on Ginny's lap.

"We're about to reach Hogsmeade"

Harry took his time getting up and he saw the all his GOBDs were currently putting away their wands.

"Whats up with you guys?" he asked.

"Always be on your guard, that's what you taught us" replied Ron proudly.

"So I did" Harry smiled as the train came to its stop and everyone made their way back to Hogwarts.

They stayed in their rather massive sized group and were getting stares from everyone, not only because they looked so physically changed, but also because it was the first time that anyone had ever seen all the houses in one group.

Dudley was even walking with them in a disguise. If asked he was Harry's friend and a transfer from Durmstrang.

However, when they reached the great hall they all sat at their own tables because they all agreed that a little rivalry was always nice.

The Slytherin Table was remarkably low and the other houses had suffered in number too.

However none took too much notice to this because the welcome back feast was full of talk about the train attack and questions on who the protectors of the train were.

The students felt the train shake and saw the "fireworks" at times but could not see who was fighting or creating the protective blue shield.

Before dessert was served McGonnagal made a small speech.

"Good evening everyone, it is good to see that everyone is safe and sound even with our little encounter on the Hogwarts Express. Be it such, we are going to boost up our already secure protection and we will be having Aurors Kingsley and Barstrom on the grounds and there will be Unspeakables here, but unfortunately I am not even privileged to tell you who or where they will be. I am not going to lie to you all and say that the wizarding world is getting any safer, therefore I am reinstating the once secret organization here at Hogwarts know as the Defense Association or DA for short. Which will be headed by Harry Potter and other upperclassmen and overseen by different professors.

This "club" will be available to fourth years and above. There will also be a DA for 1st to 3rd years headed by your Co DADA teachers Professor Lupin and Tonks and after you pass certain qualifications you will be able to move up. Harry would you like to say anything?" asked McGonnagal

At the mention of Harry's name and DA there was applause and shouts of approval coming from all tables, even Slytherin for the first time that Harry could remember.

"Thank you Professor I would" Harry said standing up.

" I am not trying to turn anyone away from joining the DA, but It will be no walk in the park for those who join. We are preparing you not only how to defend yourself, but how to defend your loved ones and families. We will be teaching you how to fight back. When I think of my family's safety, I will use all the magic and energy I have in my body to protecting them and if you don't have a strive for that or if you question my style, I will have no problem throwing you out my class myself... Oh and by the way headmistress I am changing the name of the class.

It will now be known as Dumbledore's Army in Memory of our former Headmaster" Harry finished.

At this there were several cries of "Dumbledore's Army!" as the student body broke out into more applause and shouts of excitement.

McGonagall and most of the staff had to hold back tears at the kind gesture.

"Very well Harry. Now if there is nothing else why don't we all head back to our common rooms. Classes start bright and early tomorrow and I'm sure you could all use a full night's rest to recover from our extended winter break" finished McGonnagal.

Harry was walking along the staircases after dinner with Ron, his second in command when the inevitable conversation was brought up.

"So what did Thunderstruck and Proc tell you about the train ride?" he asked getting back to leadership role.

"Nothing really, just that you guys were dealing with some really serious enemies. They said that you'd tell us if you felt like it. You came in with JP and Mike and just kinda sat down and passed out without saying anything" Ron replied.

"Hmm, alright then, we need a meeting tonight so go get the Gryffindor GOBDs I am going to inform the others" Harry stated.

"How are you gonna do that mate? They are all probably in the their common rooms by now" Ron inquired.

"Oh no! If only there was a way I could somehow teleport or maybe if I had some knowledge that no one else had" Harry started slightly comically.

"Wait! Harry can't you just use your spell to…wait a second you're messing with me aren't you?" asked Ron as realization set in that Harry could probably go anywhere in the school.

"There's a reason I call you and Hermione 'Bronze' and 'Brains' " said Harry smiling.

"Hey!" replied Ron but before he could say another thing Harry had already vanished off.

"Prat" Ron said sarcastically under his breath.

"I heard that" came Harry's echo from no distinguishable area.

"Damn Unspeakables" Ron sighed as he made it back to Gryffindor tower to inform the others of the meeting.

The GOBDs all met up at the head girl's and head boy's room after Harry convinced Peeves to let off dung bombs in Filch's office.

And of course when everyone asked how he got Peeves to do it he replied "Unspeakable Secret"

"Haven't heard that one before" replied Blaise sitting in his chair next to Daphne.

"Ah come on Blaise, anyways back to the matter at hand. The train ride was anything but a small encounter as McGonnagal put it"Harry started.

"Thunderstruck and I took out the Death Eaters easy enough and I had no problem ridding the world of ten Dementors. However you know that guy I told you about that helped Voldemort's return?" Harry asked continuing on.

"Yeah, he was supposed to be one of the best Combat Unspeakables, right?" asked Blaise

"Correct and he has two of his partners with him. One of them attacked the train which is why you probably felt it shake. I didn't get to fight him too much cause I was exhausted when he came"

"What'd you do first?" asked Ginny with a semi worried look.

"I may have done an ancient, multiple step, spell that no one has mastered in the last 400 years taking down 20 incoming DEs in mid air" Harry said very fast trying to go in with the story but was stopped.

"The fireworks were you!" shouted Daphnee right before Hermione, and there was a mix of "what else is new" and surprised faces.

"Anyways...Thunderstruck took on this guy, who was his former teacher. Oh and this guy can fly, make others fly with him, do an enormous power-shield in flight along with all the other Unspeakable spells and knowledge. And even though he isn't supposed to have his Unspeakable sphere power he managed to activate it. I didn't see the orb but he somehow has the power of one. he picked the reducto curse for his spell.

There were gasps from everyone especially Blaise who came to the realization that the other former Unspeakbles probably had their spells too, even though the Unspeakables were under the assumption that the three traitors just used their regular spells through wands. The spheres were meant to go back to black if you broke Unspeakable code.

"He, like me, showed that anything is possible by flying faster than the speed of sound and that bang you guys probably heard was a sonic boom. Unspeakables thought it was impossible to fly faster than the speed of sound, except for this guy and he proved them wrong... just like I have. That's the kind of power these three have" said Harry

"Thunderstruck fought just as good as me and after that sonic boom he was out. Luckily the fight got me replenished and I managed to knock him of the train" Harry sighed

"So you beat him!" exclaimed Terry

"No, he won't go down that easily. He took Bombarda's spell at point blank, then he shielded my over powered blasting hexes, then two reductos broke his shield down and he dodged a third reducto and luckily he wasn't able to dodge my fourth and final reducto that threw him off. No I didn't beat him. I am not sure if I can right now but next time I see any of them they are going down" Harry said coldly and the room became icy cold as Harry was in thought.

"Harry" Ginny said grabbing Harry's arm and causing him to shake out of his thoughts.

"Oh sorry" Harry said and the room went back to temperature right away. All the GOBDs couldn't even speak just knowing there was someone as good as or even maybe better than Harry and the Combat Unspeakables.

Combat Unspeakables were supposed to be unfathomable and Harry's face didn't make anyone want to speak up anytime soon.

"Anywho, I want you all to focus on offering different advice for the DA we need ... " Harry trailed off starting to talk about DA plans.

"Harry wake up you need to come with us " said Proc in the early hours of the morning as he shook Harry awake while Thunderstruck was keeping a sleeping spell on Harry's roommates and their newest one Dudley.

"Am I Blitz?" Harry asked still half asleep.

"Yes now come on" Proc replied as Harry changed into his Unspeakable attire.

"The Minister of Magic's 'Chief Assistant" is coming here in an 15 minutes and I think you remember what happened the last time the ministry was here. Minister had to keep his mouth shut and the aurors willingly gave permission for oblivion" said Proc looking back on the memory.

"The Ministry wants people to believe that we are all safe, so they will no doubt do something incredibly stupid, to show the people that we're all safe and they want to start at Hogwarts.

"I swear if I see Dolores Umbridge here" Harry spoke up.

"Don't worry Harry Dolores is no longer with the Ministry. She got caught in association with Voldemort and Is in prison. (Brain dead and in prison, but Harry doesn't have to know that)

"I'm Glad"

"We're basically going to be the muscle this morning with our favorite aurors and Moony will be within ear-shot which is not saying much since he hears like a ….well you know"

The meeting took place at 5:30 am in the entrance of Hogwarts. and precisely at 5:30 'Edward Carver, Chief Assistant' came strutting in with a small army of aurors many with young faces who looked to have been recently recruited.

"Hello, Headmistress McGonnagal I am excited to announce that in light of recent matters the ministry has decided that it is time for Hogwarts and the Ministry to celebrate Spring Celebration. We will declare a whole weekend in spring to be made up of shopping and partying and all around fun. We want wizards and witches to be able to relax and have some fun. Also, we want people a go out and spend some money on themselves to boost their morale. We will have all shops in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade give out special offers for the weekend and then Hogwarts will have a Ball for it students as will the Ministry of Magic have a ball for its employees. In unfortunate times like these, we all need a lit r and r." he spoke eloquently

"So you will risk the safety of everyone just to delude people of the real threat that's going on here?" asked McGonnagal.

Carter put on a fake smile and continued to talk, "Don't worry, our aurors will be able to handle anything and I am sure we will get compliance from the Department of Mysteries. Speaking of Security I heard that young Mr. Potter will not be coming to get a head start on Auror training so we should at least provide him with Ministry issued security guards"

"That's okay he already has one, I personally checked out his security and everything is perfect" Blitz reported.

"I assure you Mr. Unspeakable that young Mr. Potter could always use a little more security. Anyone of these men would be better than whoever is now" Carter replied arrogantly.

"And I assure you that Harry is just fine on security,… Mr. Assistant"

"Hey you should show some respect, we are the ones who have to work while all you Unspeakables hide here or wherever else you hide. Really you people are cowar...'

the young auror didn't get to finish his sentence because Barstorm cast a spell that basically amounted to a strong slap in the face.

"That's BlitzStrike you are talking to, you know the one that injured the dark lord himself!"

At this mention there was a gasp from all the guest aurors some because they had no clue that the strongest Unspeakable was at Hogwarts and the others were just shocked to meet the man that took on the dark lord.

"Oh... well…" Carter was speechless along with the auror crowd "… we will send you more information later to hand out to the student body but the celebration and dance will take place in the beginning of spring"

"And what if we don't comply?" asked Blitz.

"Oh I am sure you will, I mean think what will be the reaction when people hear that the leaders of Hogwarts refuse to let children partake in a little celebration in these stressful times" replied Carver.

"Merlin help us if people get hurt from this. If they do... I'll come after you" Harry warned.

"You can't say that, you can't threaten me!" exclaimed Carver going stiff with fear.

"If I have no problem threatening Voldemort, do you really think I have a problem with threatening you?" Blitz asked rhetorically.

At this a magical power built up around Blitz and the whole crowd could feel the intimidating power radiating off of BlitzStrike.

"Ah well…uh good day to you all then" replied Carter who high tailed it out the front entrance quickly followed by the intimidated aurors.

"Wow Blitz I could feel your power level from here" Remus laughed.

" I don't think we were supposed to threaten our allies Blitz" said Thunderstruck chuckling.

"In case you forgot, I have been promoted to do whatever it takes to protect the innocent and that's exactly what I am doing" replied Harry non chillingly.

"Only you could talk like that to the ministry BlitzStrike" replied Barstrom laughing to himself as he went back on his patrol.

"Alright I'm gonna take a nap" and with that Harry teleported back to his room.

"Hmmm I didn't see him fire his spell, did you?" asked Proc to Thunderstruck.

"No I didn't either, he probably came up with another new thing"

"What are you two conversing about" asked the observant Tonks.

"Unspeakable Secret" the two replied in unison causing Tonk's hair to go from bubble gum pink to fire red.

"Better leave"

"Yeah good plan"

"I agree you two might wanna leave" finished Remus.

The two Unspeakable also vanished before Tonks could get a word in.

Classes went by incredibly slow for Harry mostly because he already knew all the information and was not challenged.

His GOBDs all felt that classes were a little easier, but no one had it as easy as Harry did.

This thankfully left him with more time to find the horcruxes and plan Quidditch practice.

Harry had talked to Heather and Adam and cured them, as BlitzStrike, of their inability to fly a broom and the two quickly recovered and came back into shape seeing as Mike and JP were no longer students.

Blaise had taken over Slytherin's team and the little population that stayed at Slytherin were actually quite the team according to Daphne who said that the group had been practicing in secret since the 'Old Slytherin Buffoons were there'

Not all classes were that bad however. Harry enjoyed beating Hermione at potions just to watch her face as she would be unable to explain how Harry had two years of training under Calc's wing.

In DADA Newt level all 7th and 6th years were invited to watch Blaise and Daphne duel Ron and Hermione at the after class, and before dinner, to promote the student run organization of DA.

"Alright class and visitors" said Remus looking at all the students who seemed to be all the 6 and 7th years whose numbers reached out to the hall. Most of the staff was there to see the duel and the 5th years and below students were watching from outside trying to sneak their way in.

Harry was sitting next to Ginny and Dudley was on his left fiddling with his fake wand and Susan was next to him.

All the other Gobds surrounded Harry in a type of circle which was out of habit.

Even though Harry was more powerful than all of them and more powerful, the gang liked for him to be in the middle were the "leader" should sit.

Harry really didn't actually mind this seeing that it kept people he didn't want to see at bay, like some admiring fans of the chosen one.

'Hmm it looks like we may have to to do this somewhere else' Remus said lightly to himself.

"Oh don't worry about that professor Lupin, we'll fix this" said Proc who walked into the crowded room expanding it followed by Thunderstruck.

"Ah ladies and gentlemen we are honored to be graced with the presence of Unspeakables Proc and Thunderstruck. These are two Unspeakables even Madeye Moody would not go against" Remus announced.

"Oh professor stop, your making us blush" commented Thunderstruck

"We are also going to put a shield around the dueling area don't want any fly spells flying astray" Proc added.

Remus had already put up more than basic protection charms and he could feel that the unspeakable were much stronger than his.

'Could these children really be this powerful? They were taught by Harry so Merlin knew what kind of power level they have'

With a couple of wand movements Proc 'raked' the classroom and conjured more seats for all the younger years.

"It's like we're in a movie theater" exclaimed Dudley

"What's a movie theater?" asked Susan as Dudley tried to explain the magnificence of muggle cinematic.

"Okay now bow to your opponent and..." but before Remus could say another word, the two duelists let out a barrage of stunners and shields

Daphne fired a reducto that shook, but not even cracked Hermione's shield.

Ron responded by sending a flash bang spell at Daphne and Blaise, however before it made contact Blaise sent out a black mist that absorbed the blast.

While the blast was getting absorbed Hermione sent an impedimenta blast at the two that connected with Blaise who began to move in slow motion until Daphne quickly eneverated him and the duelists continued.

As they dueled they began to move up spells in power level with each passing blow.

"Tidus" shouted Daphne and a small puddle of water on the ground quickly turned into a massive tidal wave heading for Hermione and Ron.

"Leviath" shouted Blaise and a part of the wave detached itself to become a massive sea serpent that swam into the wave.

Hermione cast her spherical power shield while Ron fired a massive blue fireball that ripped through the incoming wave, unaffected by the water, as it hit the sea serpent.

The creature came flying out the other end of the wave and into the direction of Blaise and Daphne who were forced to conjure their own shields so not to get trampled by the serpents corpse.

Hermione's shield held firmly against the tidal wave and the crowd was in estatics about the pure magic that was radiating off their fellow peers.

"What's the matter Zabini not smart enough to dispel your own doings!?" taunted Ron.

"Weasley I already, know your spell did something to my sea serpent" he replied unimpressed.

"Smart one you are, but no matter, you may have not fallen for my booby trap but this will take you out!" Ron retorted.

The sea serpent then turned into one big long blue flame that was about to attack the two Slytherins.

"Gronde mosion" said Blaise as the ground the flame was on turned to quicksand and the flame sank in and vanished as the ground returned to normal.

"Time to end this!" Blaise shouted conjuring his six foot whip blade, while Ron conjured a circular shield and the two ran at each other while Hermione and Daphne fired long distant spells at each other.

Before the two men came into contact Ron focused all his thought and energy into a nonverbal spell as he waved his wand across his conjured shield and then threw the shield at Blaise shouting "duplisis!"

The shield transfigured into 7 smaller shields and lightning was running through them all, keeping them chained together.

Blaise tried to rip thru them with his whip blade but it was no use as he got tangled in the electrical shield mess.

Right before he fell, he managed to send out a fast paced stunner that hit the unsuspecting Ron in the chest leaving the schools two brightest witches to duel each other.

The duel seemed to be at an almost dead lock as the two woman sent volley after volley of powerful spells at one another.

Daphne used the rest of her energy to try and win the match as she sent a fast paced shield breaker and then a fast paced stunner at Hermione.

Hermione said a quick spell and tried to dodge the stunner, but it looked like it got to her by mere inches as she fell to the ground.

"Hmmm I had my money on my brother and Hermione" said Ginny

"Pay up the galleon Ginny" said a smiling Susan.

"Not yet" said Harry who was still focused on the match.

At this a spell hit Daphnee in the back as she went to revive Blaise, knocking her out.

Hermione stood up with a big smile on her face and the crowd went ballistic with praise.

"So I see Hermione perfected the opossum charm" Ginny laughed (which was actually just a spell that gave the opponent the impression you got knocked out)

"Yep, Daphne should've checked the magic level before running to Blaise" Harry replied as he got up to go on stage.

While Remus eneverated everyone Harry announced that the first DA meeting would be on Friday and there were groans from all the 3rd years and below.

"I would like to thank you all for coming and let's give one more hand to our duelists of today" said Harry as a new round of applause was given to the 4 GOBDs.

At Dinner the DA was the topic everyone in the Great Hall was talking about.

Even the teachers were amazed at the talent Harry's crew displayed.

"Horace have you ever seen anything like this as Hogwarts?" asked Madame Pomfrey to Professor Slughorn.

"Oh no, I must admit I haven't, oh and to have them all at one of my parties…I mean yes, Harry has seemed to pull together some sort of group young adults coming together just like the Founders had"

"Oh and now you are going to say that Harry as Gryffindor will be taking all the glory leaving Slytheran behind am I correct?" replied McGonnagal with a chuckle.

"No, no I didn't say that. What Harry is doing is desperately needed in times like these….. and you have to admit that Slytheran will always be looked down upon just because a certain group of rotten pumpkins were thrown into our house"

"Whatever you say Horace, but it does warm ones heart to see Mr. Potter looking genuinely Happy" said McGonnagal looking at the sight she saw before her.

Blaise and Seamus were trying to hold Harry back as Ron tried to steal the last treacle tart. Harry managed to break free at the last second and snatched his favorite desert right under Ron's fingers and the whole crew was laughing as Daphne remarked how weak Seamus and Blaise were.

"Oh Blaise how do you take the humiliation?" asked Harry sarcastically.

"Oh I take it step by step followed by a large amount of fire whiskey If I have to deal with this one" Blaise said pointing to Daphne.

Blaise then received a pouting face.

"Ah come along my dear, we need to go back to our lowly dungeons, so I can be forgiven" said Blaise putting his arm around Daphne's waist as she gave him a kiss and they began to walk out.

"What's there to do in the Dungeons?" asked Ron.

"Oh you know whips, handcuffs, maybe some blind folds, the basic necessities to have a most enjoyable experience" Daphne replied in a sexy voice.

"I don't see how those things are fun" Ron replied completely oblivious resulting in the whole team breaking up in laughter even Hermione who tried to contain her laughs, as she looked at the look of confusion on her boyfriend.

The First DA meeting went as good as it could. The top students were nowhere close in par with any of the GOBDs but that was to be expected.

Most wouldn't even be able to succeed to the same level given that the GOBDs were the only ones allowed knowledge to the Unspeakable boot camp experience.

But Harry did his best and with all his aids.

He thought everything went well as he plopped down in an overstuffed chair that was just conjured by Harry's thoughts after he dismissed the DA.

"Geeze Harry is there anything this room can't give you?" asked an amazed Dudley.

"It hasn't failed me yet" replied Harry as the GOBDs started to leave after they had been dismissed.

Ginny, Ron and Hermione decided to stay and chat with Harry.

"This room really is quite useful. I think Dudley is right, this room really has everything you want" said Ron as he put his feet on top of a new conjured foot stool.

"Yeah if only it put a Horcorux of Voldermort's at our feet we would be set" Harry laughed.

At this a statue came flying in front of Harry with a very old looking crown on its head.

"Merlin what's that?" asked Ginny

"That would be one ugly looking statue with a tiara on its head" replied Hermione

"Ha, what'd you want with this thing Harry?" asked Ron

Harry looked perplexed for a second and then his eyes bulged out and moved like lightning standing in between the trio and statue. He cast a spell on the statue and waited but nothing happened

"What are you doing Harry?" asked a worried Ginny

"Oh nothing I just over reacted. I thought tha…" Harry was cut off as he saw a dark green ora come out of the diadem.

"Shit! Stand back guys this is a Horcorux and has to be destroyed" said Harry conjuring the sword of Gryffindor

"Wait Harry stop it might be a…might be a might be a…..wow that looks pretty we can't destroy that" said Ron as his faced looked like he was under an illusion and soon so did Ginny and Hermione.

Harry snapped his fingers and they all jumped out of their trance.

"Raise your occulemncy shields to the max this thing is trying to confuse you"

"Pierco!" shouted Harry and with one hardy slash he cut the diadem in half and the scream was heard while green smoke rose out of the old diadem.

"Thank you Room of Requirement!" said Harry as he jumped up and headed out.

"Harry where are you going!?" shouted Hermione

"Going to go to tell Proc and Thunderstruck the good news! Party in Gryffindor tower tonight all houses invited to celebrate a good first week" Harry shouted over his shoulder as he practically flew out the room.

"Did he say everyone like all houses? Will the common room hold that many people?" asked Ginny.

"Well I think we should limit it to 5th years and above with our new knack for alcohol and we never have to worry about space" answered Hermione

"Why is that?" asked Ron

Ginny and Hermione just gave him a look

"Oh that's right… damn Unspeakables" Ron muttered.

Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

That night the Gryffindor Tower was bumpin with music, food and drinks supplied by eager house elves.

The two Unspeakables made an entrance and everyone watched as Harry paid the two a couple of galleons to expand the room and put up quiet wards up.

"The affects will last till tomorrow afternoon. Don't party too hard and we won't do this for anyone else, so keep our involvement out of this" said the two as they left.

People were having a great time but the dance floor remained pretty deserted.

"Why aren't people dancing?" asked Ginny to Harry.

"Oh the night is still young, but let's see if we can start some movement. First atmosphere" said Harry and the room grew a tad darker but the darkness was replaced by multiple club lights of different sorts shining on the dance floor.

Then muggle pop dance music came on. As the song went on all the inhabitants eyes were glued to the dance floor as Harry and Ginny walked onto it and Harry danced Ginny up and down the dance floor with a series of spins and other dance moves.

As the song sped up Harry spinned Ginny out and when she spinned back into him she gave his pelvis a nice grind with her bum.

Daphne and Blaise came onto the dance floor next displaying their own moves of spins and pelvis bumps and they were followed by Dudley and Susan and by the beginning of the next song the dance floor was packed.

Harry cast about a dozen confidence enhancers on the crowd and the girls grabbed the boys as the songs beats sped up and soon there was just a massive collection of sweaty body's as more dance music was being was played. After a fast paced muggle song was played over half the inhabitants came off the dance floor to refuel on drinks including Harry who was in a chair with Ginny in his lap.

"Wow Harry you sure know how to start a party" said Dudley as he sat next to Susan handing her a butter beer.

"Thanks cuz I'm glad you're having fun""

Seamus and Lavendar stopped by and Seamus gave a toast of appreciation to Harry as he and Harry did a shot of fire whiskey.

Dancing, drinking and having an all-around good time lasted till about 2:30 in the morning.

"Hey ya Harry, how exactly are we supposed to all get back with no one noticing?" asked Terry

"Harry pulled out the marauder map to see if his plan was in effect.

"Alright everyone our Unspeakables are patrolling right now and everyone else is on break or in bed so get back to your houses by half an hour and I'll see you all at breakfast. Thanks for coming everyone and I hope you all had fun" Harry replied.

"Three cheers for Harry!" shouted a 6th year and immediately the crowd gave Harry a huge round of cheers and for the first time Harry felt good about the praise he received. It was not because he was the "Chosen one" but it was because he almost single handedly threw the best party Hogwarts had ever had in a matter of hours and he united all the houses under one roof.

After many more cheers and thanks the Slytherans, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs proceeded to leave the common room with Hannah and Susan talking about how the next party would be at Hufflepuff.

The following Monday day Harry wasn't surprised when he saw the daily prophet had a huge front page article on Spring Celebration as he took his seat next to the Gryffindor GOBDs and Dudley.

"Harry what do you think about this spring celebration? Do you think this will be safe and is Hogwarts participating?" asked Hermione.

"You'll find out in 3 ….2.…..1"

"Good Morning everyone could I please have your attention. I would like to inform you all that we will be participating in spring celebration and will be having a Hogsmeade visit that week. Even though we have the best protections available I strongly insist that you all keep together in groups and make sure you know were an authority figure is. On another note, I would like to also announce that Hogwarts is having a Spring Ball for fourth years and above" announced McGonagall.

At this there were several squeals of delight by the female population and several moans from the male population.

"For the Spring Ball we decided that it will be ladies choice"

At this there were several complaints by females and many males wore signs of relief.

"For 3rd years and below we will be having a party in the Room of Requirement. Dress robes are mandatory", again there were groans by the male population "And third years and below are allowed to come if asked by an upper classman. That is all" McGonagall ended.

At this the whole great hall broke into discussion about the ball and spring celebration.

"So Ginny, who are you going to ask? Is it going to be the hottest guy at Hogwarts?" asked Lavender who was looking at the latest witch weekly that had Harry as sexiest wizard of the year.

"There is no way I'm going to be going to the dance with the hottest boy at Hogwarts" Ginny replied.

At this Harry looked up from his breakfast with a puzzled face.

"I'd much rather go with Harry" she grinned.

"Oh that's a funny one Gin Gin, you know you are going to pay later for that right?" said Harry with a suggestive look.

"Oh I was planning on it" replied Ginny smiling back at him giving him the same expression.

"Is it just me or are we all getting the look from half the female population?" asked a smirking Seamus.

"I agree Harry what do you think" replied Dudley.

"14 no 15. Yep 15" Harry answered.

"What are you talking about Harry?" asked Dean.

"There are 15 girls looking at us. 5 are noticeable 4 keep on glancing and 6 from Hufflepuff, but two are Susan and Hannah so you can guess who they're looking at and I believe the other four Puffs are asking if Dean, Seamus, Ron and myself will be single anytime soon" Harry again answered.

When the Gryffindor girls heard this they let their courage shine as they gave their respective boyfriends long passionate kisses that told the female population to stay away from their men.

"Okay so I'll give you a couple points but I'm still going to have a little payback" Harry whispered to Ginny.

"I'm still counting on it" replied Ginny as the two headed out early for class to get a little r and r in a broom closet beforehand.

"Hey Neville let's get out of here, I can't watch any more PDA" said Dudley.

"Sounds good with me, I don't think I can take too much more of this" replied Neville as they were about to get up to leave.

"No PDA? And to think we were going show these two how good the Puffs are with their lips" said Hannah to Susan who sneaked up on the two.

"No, no, I meant to say we love PDA, it's the best. PDA is awesome. PDA good stuff…" stuttered out Neville and Dudley

"What do you say Hannah?" asked Susan as the two Puffs closed in on their respective boyfriends seductively.

"I guess they saved themselves Suze" replied Hannah as they both went in and kissed there men passionately.

"So will you go to the ball with me?" asked Susan and Hannah in unison.

Neville managed to get out a mumbled "I'd love to" which he received another kiss for, that only put Neville further into his smack happy love trance.

"I don't know Suze, I mean there are a lot of girls here and…" started Dudley but stopped mid-sentence when Susan gave him a warning glare.

"I'm kidding! There is no other person I'd rather go with than you" Dudley laughed taking the initiative and kissing Susan back passionately.

"Alright I'll let you off this time, but you're going to have to make this up later" Susan spoke seductively.

"If I have to make it up to you like Ginny does with Harry…I think I'll rather enjoy it" replied Dudley

At the name of Ginny's name Ron's head popped up from his loaded plate.

"What about Ginny?" asked Ron after swallowing his food.

"Nothing Ron, just finish your breakfast or we'll be late for DADA" said Hermione changing the subject.

Dudley mouthed Thank You to Hermione and left the Great Hall holding Susan's hand.

Dudley, Harry and Neville all arrived late to DADA along with their respective girlfriends.

"Better late than never I always say" scolded Tonks to the late arrivals.

"Harry perhaps you and Neville could save your house some points and show us the advantages of using transfiguration and animation in a duel?" asked Tonks before taking points off for tardiness.

"Uh sure professor" replied Harry as he got up.

Neville looked a bit ill-willed at first but Hannah gave his hand a strong squeeze giving him the boost of confidence he needed.

The two took center stage and before Tonks said a word the two began to duel.

Harry transfigured a desk into a small wolf that came racing toward Neville.

Neville countered by transfiguring and empty chair into what looked like a ball of weeds that he then flung at the wolf using a levitating spell.

When the ball of weeds made contact with the wolf, vines burst out of the ball wrapping around the wolf and binding the wolf immobile.

Harry waved his wand and the wolf exploded sending debris at Dudley who quickly conjured a small wall in front of him that took the impact of the blast from by manipulating the floor.

Harry summoned several more desks and transfigured them into a lion, bear, tiger, panther and fox and sent them all at Neville.

Neville countered by transfiguring the teacher's desk into a small womping willow tree.

When the animals came and approached the tree Neville commanded the trees mighty branches to act like whips flinging the animals back at Harry and Harry had to distransfigure them to stop them from injuring himself.

Neville struck next as he transfigured his tree into an Ent and sent it at Harry. Harry countered this by transfiguring a shelf into a golem sending it at the Ent.

The two transfigured beings fought each other with Neville and Harry directing their movements.

Harry's golem eventually got a major hit to the Ent and the Ent countered by firing large splinters at Harry which the golem quickly intercepted.

However, in its rush to stop the splinters Harry didn't see a vine come out of the Ent and crawl across the floor rapping around his golem's leg.

With one firm tug on the vine, the golem tripped and fell to the ground breaking off a leg and an arm.

Neville's Ent then went to finish off the golem with a huge transfigured club.

Right before the Ent was about to make contact Harry shot off the golem's remaining arm and transfigured it into a meteor hitting the Ent in the chest and lighting the Ent on fire.

Neville didn't even try to save his Ent and instead shot a spell at the ground, that the golem was on, and at the next moment the golem became caught up in newly transfigured weeds and tall grass from floor, which Neville then banished with the golem.

Harry moved next and conjured quills tansfiguring them into daggers and Neville summoned ink bottles transfiguring them into ninja stars,

"Okay that's good enough! 20 points to each of you!" Tonks interrupted before the two could start again.

Harry and Neville both shrugged and distransfigurered their weapons and shook hands while they received applause from the whole class and Neville won his place as a leader of the DA that class.

The rest of the class was rather boring compared to the small duel and for the first time in Neville's life he had his own small group of fan girls who kept looking over at him until Hannah leaned into him more giving death stares at the other girls.

After class kids came up to both Harry and Neville, but mostly Neville saying how impressive the match was.

"Neville you were really fantastic" said Hannah giving Neville a kiss on the cheek as they left the class room.

"Yeah mate that was impressive"

"Couldn't have done it better myself"

"That was really creative"

"You really stepped it up"

"You did remarkable Neville, I am really proud of you have come a long way" Harry complimented as he gave Neville a pat on the back.

Neville was growing red in the cheeks with all the praise he was receiving.

"Thanks guys, but it was Harry who taught me…."

"No, Neville you are the one who accomplished what you are today. I may have given you a push in the right direction but you did everything yourself and you alone deserve all the credit" countered Harry in serious face.

"Thanks Harry"

"No problem now let's get to Herbology were you really are going to kick my ass" Harry laughed.

The rest of the day went by as usual and after dinner Harry headed out to teach his other GOBDs

Harry got out of the castle easy enough and headed to the twins place in Hogsmede.

He opened the door to the upstairs room, used for training at the moment, to see Lee Jordan Fred and George, Katie Bell, Angelia Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Oliver wood, Cho Chang, 3 other Ravenclaws named Reese Monter, Aron Grahm and Lucy Brassstone. There were also 5 Hufflepuffs: Gregory Fost, Morris Brim, Rose Ashlan, Molly O'Reily an Elise Edens.

"Welcome one and all. Before I get into anything I must ask you to look over, read and sign another blood contract that ensures that none of the information I teach you will go to our enemies among other things. As you know this group is already made up of an elite group of individuals who will stop at nothing to protect the innocent. If you do not have the will or fire that burns inside you to do what is right, rather than to do what is easy, you can leave out that door right now and have your mind obliviated and no hard feelings will be made. I will not only be teaching you to defend yourself but you will defend the others around you while at the same time scaring Death Eaters senseless" Harry started.

He paused to let all the information sink in and the twins looked at each other and immediately signed the contract, Cho was the next to sign and the others followed suit.

"I still have to keep up appearances at Hogwarts so it is absolutely vital that all of you practice even when I am not here to your utmost max. The first one to fall behind will be the first one to fall in battle, but if you all listen to me and do as I say, we will have no casualties. I have been informed that you have trained with other Unspeakables so let's get down to business. First lesson always…"

"Be on your guard!" chorused back the new recruits and dozens of spells were thrown at Harry while others put up shields.

'I really need a new line' Harry thought to himself as he dodged past a barrage of different colored spells.

Harry countered by sending a wind storm at the group which caused several unsuspecting victims to fall over and get picked up by a series of fast stunners from Harry and just like that 6 out of 16 were out.

The ten regrouped forming a small mob protected by 4 shields while 6 people fired from inside the protective shell.

'Time to take the gloves off and end this' thought Harry as he dodged another series of spells and fired Bombarda's spell at them.

When the spell made contact and everyone became dazed and Harry wandlessley transfigured the floor beneath the new recruits into cement, which they all sank in till Harry hardened it to concrete and then stunned the rest of the GOBDs.

Harry had to take a breather, not expecting the group to be as well trained as they were, before continuing.

After eneverating them the GOBDs all woke up to Harry smiling at them.

"Okay what worked and didn't work there" Harry asked.

"Umm let's see…we were on the top of our game, thought we had you, then you kicked our asses with some powerful magic, which you have failed to tell us about, which is quite rude" said Fred teasingly getting up the ground brushing himself off.

"I agree quite rude" replied George.

"Quiet you too." said Cho "Harry, how did you do that?"

"I'll answer that with another question. Can anyone tell me what Unspeakables do?

"I believe they do all the research in the department of Mysteries. However, the ones teaching us are more like aurors" replied Aron.

"Pretty much you're right. The group of special Unspeakables who were teaching you, are called Combat Unspeakables. They don't take orders from the ministry but from the Department of Mysteries. They are all given special powers and are needed to maintain order in the wizarding world when things are most grim. However, unlike us, they still go by rules. We will not go by those rules. We will be the ultimate fighting force against Death Eaters"

"Harry? Were the Unspeakable the ones that destroyed Azkaban?" asked Elise.

"Yes, they were there on New Years when there was a massive break-in and destroyed the structure so our streets would remain somewhat safe" Harry answered.

"My father told me that one Unspeakable saved the whole Auror force from killing curses and his name was Blitzstrike" said Morris.

"Oh yeah and didn't Blitzstrike hurt you know wh….Voldermort" Reese blurted out.

"Yes and we don't say you know who or he must not be named, his name is Tom and goes by the alias Voldermort it's in your contract to either state his name as Tom or Voldermort"

"So there really is a guy who can take on Voldermort besides you now, isn't there Harry?" asked Cho hopefully.

"Ummm yes and no" replied Harry.

"What does that mean?" asked Rose.

"I am Blitzstrike the Unspeakable"

Several people gasped and looked bewildered that Harry was that Unspeakable except for Fred and George.

After countless Q and A from the new recruits Harry eventually got the nights lessons going as he taught the group a few new helpful spells. After training he checked on the new GOBDs occlemency shields.

"Okay everyone not bad. I will see you all on Thursday and I expect you all to be practing as much as you can for next session. Sooner or later you will be meeting up with the other half of your team and once again we will pick this back up on Thursday. Good job tonight and keep up the good work" Harry ended.

Harry got into the common room around 10:00pm and saw Ginny working on homework on a couch right next to the fireplace.

"Hey Gin Gin" Harry said lightly.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed looking up happily at him and giving him a kiss as he sat next to her and put his head back letting out a deep breath he didn't know he had.

"How was there first lesson?" she asked.

"Good, I tried my always be on your guard speech, but they knew it was coming so it took me a little longer to take them down than usual. They are pretty good nothing compared to you guys but they'll get there" Harry stated.

"Well that's good to hear, I'd love so sit here and be with you, but I am famished. I'm going to call it a night" Ginny said getting up and giving Harry a kiss.

"Night Gin"

"Night Harry"

Harry sat in the common room till it became deserted just staring at the burning flames in the fireplace and trying to get all his thoughts in order before going to bed. Harry was nodding off into a dream until he got ripped away and pulled into Voldermort's mind.

Flash

"Now leave me all of you! I will have no excuses for our next mission! I don't care if all the Unspeakables try to stop you. Fail this mission and you will pay dearly. Now leave!" commanded Voldermort.

The Deatheaters quickly left the room and SoulRaider walked into the room.

"And you! You said that you would get Potter! Your man failed to accomplish the task, that deserves punishment…" hissed the Dark Lord.

"Oh please there were how many? 50 of your Deatheaters that couldn't even land a hit" countered SoulRaider.

"They have been punished, but are you or are you not a former Unspeakable? You should have been able to take on your own..." Tom replied venomously.

"First off, my man actually took someone out and if it wasn't for BlitzStrike he would have accomplished the mission. Maybe he could actually have a little back up next time" rebutted the former Unspeakable.

"That is still no excuse!" Voldermort continued.

"How did you face against Blitstrike again? Three broken ribs?" asked SoulRaider chuckling.

"Silence! I am Lord Voldermort and will not be talked to like that! Cruci…." all the sudden Voldermort's arm stopped moving and a second later his arm eventually moved so that Voldermort's own wand and hand was at his own throat.

"Avada…..Avada kedav….Avada kedavr…..STOP THIS!" shouted Voldermort breaking through momentarily.

SoulRaider nodded his head and Voldermort crashed onto the floor as Puppet Master walked out of the shadows.

"Don't forget who we are" stated PM.

"Yes we don't want to have to kill you... It would take too long to find a replacement" added SoulRaider.

"Kill me? I am immortal I cannot die!" proclaimed the Dark Lord getting up.

"We can destroy your body and make sure there is no one there to resurrect you again. Remember we revived you and we can put you right back in limbo" continued SR.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have more important things to do then listen to your annoying voice. I will give you four of my lieutenants tonight as back up. Don't fail us and take care of the filthy creatures" Soulraider ended walking out of the room followed by Puppet Master and Harry was thrown out.

End Flash

Harry woke up in a cold sweat and Dudley was right next to him.

"Harry are you okay?" asked Dudley.

"Yeah I am fine but what are you doing up?" asked Harry.

"Well I waited up for you but then saw you go over to Ginny so I closed my eyes for a second and woke up when I heard you. Are you sure your all right?" he asked again.

"Yeah, just need to get some sleep in my own bed" Harry stated.

Dudley gave Harry a hand up and they walked to the staircase. Before they started to head up there was a noise from the other side of the room

In an instant Dudley had two pistols drawn and Harry's hand was out both waiting to fire.

"Whose there?" asked Dudley

"It's me you guys. I woke up and thought something was wrong with Harry" replied Ginny coming out of the shadows looking sleepy still.

"How could you have possibly known that…Never mind… We're in magical world so I won't ask" replied Dudley putting away his weapons.

"Don't worry about me Ginny I am alright, I promise. Sorry for waking you why don't you go back to bed" said Harry walking over and giving Ginny a kiss.

"Okay, as long as you're alright" Ginny replied walking back upstairs.

"So Harry, what were you dreaming of if you don't mind me asking" Dudley said curiously.

"Oh nothing I just saw Voldermort talking about an attack… AN ATTACK! I need to get to Proc! Dobby!"

"Yes sir Harry Pottter sir!" asked the all too eager elf.

"Go get Proc I need to see him right away"

"Yes sir Harry Potter sir" he replied and was gone in an instant.

Within a couple seconds Proc and Thunderstruck came bursting through the portrait hole.

"Harry what's the matter!?" asked Proc.

"They are planning an attack that is going to happen soon"

"Do you know where?" Proc asked.

"Umm no wait Soul Raider said something about getting rid of the filthy creatures" Harry replied.

"Muggles. They're attacking muggles. I'll inform everyone, Harry get suited up" Proc ordered.

Dudley's eyes went dark at the mention of a muggle attack.

"Harry let me come with you, you now I am ready" said his veteran student.

Harry looked perplex and then made his decision. "Fine, get suited up and you will do exactly as I tell you"

"You got it Harry" replied Dudley as he sprinted up the stairs.

Harry snapped his fingers and his robes transfigured back into his Unspeakable attire.

"I hope I am not wrong about this" Harry thought to himself.

End of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Harry was with Dudley in the Department of Mysteries meeting room, waiting to hear where the attack was when Proc bust in through the door.

"Okay we have come up with 5 possible locations and the Order and Aurors are surveying those areas" Proc stated.

"Why aren't the Unspeakables with them?" asked Blitz

"Unspeakables are the last line of defense. We aren't sure how big the enemy is and….our heads arrogantly thought that we need to stay here in case they attack the magic world" Proc said through gritted teeth.

"What so muggles aren't important!?" exclaimed Dudley.

"I am not sure what their views are, but I can ensure you, that as soon as we here we're needed we will use all our resources into protecting innocent lives" replied Proc calmly.

"Clear your mind Dudley! I won't have you fighting if you don't have a clear conscience" Harry commanded.

"Alright, Alright.." said Dudley breathing out as he began some calming exercises.

The group sat in the room and was soon joined by Mysteria, Armageddon, Sniper, Assault, Doc and Thor.

After 5 minutes a researcher came running in.

"We have the location, the Order and Auors are already engaged in battle and the enemy is getting bigger by the second" the Researcher announced.

"I'll inform the others" replied Mysteria as she sent a message off.

"Let's get a move on it!" replied Harry getting up with Dudley, but before they got to the door three Unspeakables entered the room all having a gold star on their right shoulder signifying being the 3 of the 5 leaders of the Unspeakables.

"Taking a muggle with you into battle how unorthodox" stated one of them.

"Shade, Mr. Gray, Smoke. Sorry we don't have time to speak we need to get out there."

"Easy there Blitstrike. We have word that SoulRaider's Lieutenants will be there tonight, but they are not at the battle yet so we will wait till they show up and then proceed" said Shade. (the top point Leader).

"And in the meantime do what exactly? Let innocent people die? No thank you, I am leaving" replied Harry.

"We out rank you Blitz, stay here till further notice" countered Smoke, (the right top point).

"My number one priority is to protect the innocent or have you forgotten the ancient Unspeakable ways?" Harry stated slyly.

"You are manipulating the code…" replied Mr. Gray, (the left top point).

"I don't care! Stand aside and let us pass" Harry yelled getting impatient.

"We won't let you compromise what's important" said Shade stepping forward.

"What are you going to do? Hold us here?" asked Harry.

"If it comes to that" replied Smoke.

"Fuck you! You have no power over me!" said Dudley pulling out dual pistols.

At this Shade moved so fast that his hand was almost a blur as he quickly stunned Dudley with ease sending Dudley sprawling on the ground.

"That was a big mistake!" roared Harry his emerald eyes blazing.

"Mighty Blitzstrike thinks he can take us on!?" Smoke laughed.

With a wave of his hand Harry sent a massive magical blast that sent all 3 leaders through the door.

"Harry you just assaulted…" started Thor.

"Whatever, they prevented me from getting to a mission" Blitz countered.

"Alright let's go!" Proc stated.

The battle was in full swing by the time Harry arrived with Proc and Thunderstruck.

The combined light forces were pinned down behind a barricade of cars while about an army of Death Eaters led a full out attack.

Homes where ablaze and the streets were turning to ruble as the Death Eaters reeked as much havoc as possible.

Blitz, Proc and Thunderstruck quickly headed over to where Tonks, Remus, McGonagall and Kingsley were held up.

"Thank Merlin, what took so long?" asked Tonks

"We ran into some trouble. We will take care of these cowards just stay out of the way" replied Blitz.

"Finally, I get to see the legendary Blitzstrike in action" replied Kingsley.

"No matter happens don't intervene" commanded Thunderstruck to the Order.

Blitzstike looked up into the sky to see the damn skull and snake.

"Proc shield our allies, I'll take care of the sky, Thunderstruck stop the fight" Blitzstrike ordered lightly.

"Got it"

"We're good to go"

"Let's move it" Harry began as he raised up his arm and a second later his Phoenix Image flew into the sky destroying the snake and skull, while Proc spread his spell throughout the barricade and Thunderstruck took out 6 enemies with his energy beam.

The Death Eaters were in state of chaos until some inner circle members took over and commanded everyone to stop panicking as the battle was at a standstill.

Blitz, TS and Proc all walked out to meet the enemy, while the light forces remained behind their barricade.

"Amycus, Alecto, Rowle, Nott I should have known you were behind attacking defenseless muggles. It takes true cowards to pull off something like this" said Harry nonchalantly walking close to the massive enemy.

"We are not afraid of you. Do you see the numbers? You Unspeakable are no match for us!" shouted Nott.

"Just like we weren't a match for you at Azcaban?" asked Blitz.

"You'll pay for that!" shouted Rowle as several Death Eaters all let out the killing curse at Blitz.

Blitz shot a light blue colored spell from one hand and his own spell from the other. The spells both burst everywhere just after Blitz quickly conjured a mud wall that replaced itself with every impact of a killing curse.

"I thought you'd know by now that killing curses don't work on us…anyways give up now or ill be forced to attack" cautioned Blitz.

"Ha you think you can take us?" shouted on Death Eater.

"Yes, I know I can. Also to all you new recruits don't bother trying to escape…..you can't" Harry laughed.

"What are you talking about!?" asked Amycus

"Oh shit! I can't apparate" yelled one Death Eater

"My portkey isn't working!" yelled another

"We're trapped!" yelled yet another.

Several Deatheaters looked at each other with fear before some casted speed charms on themselves as they tried to run away.

"Where are you going? Get over here!" shouted Blitz as he raised his arm and pulled it back as if he were pulling rope towards him.

Five retreating Deatheaters all flew up in midair and were flying backwards towards Blitz who quickly stunned them all in with a series of stunners and let them fall to the ground.

"You have no way to escape. Surrender now or I won't hold back" Blitz warned again.

"Fuck you Blitzstike!" shouted Alecto.

"So be it" replied Blitz as he teleported in the center of the mob of Death Eaters.

There were several shouts of "Morcenend!" from the other Combat Unspeakables who came out of hiding and had managed to encircle the Death Eaters.

The ground below the Deatheaters became blinding with light and several screams were heard from the Deatheaters.

"Cremescian Infinitis Maximus!" shouted Blitz, raising his hands high.

A second later a gigantic lightning bolt came out from the sky and coursed through his body covering him completely in lightning that went into the ground and then came spewing up from the ground like tentacles and started to entangle the Death Eaters.

The light forces could only watch in astonishment as countless Deatheaters were almost swallowed up in the lightning.

However the four inner circle members had managed to combine their magic to make one of SoulRaider's power shields that held firmly against the barrage of lightning.

There was so much access lightning that the Unspeakables actually had a little trouble containing it and Thor had to use all his power from stopping the overflow.

Luckily just as they were at the peak of collapsing the spell died down leaving only the inner members surrounded by countless incapacitated Death Eaters.

"How …..did …..you …..do that!?" roared Rowle.

"Unspeakable secret of course" replied Blitz.

"I'm not going to lie, that took a little out of me. I think I'll have someone, who you actually came here to kill, take you in. Trigger Happy you're up!" Blitzstrike shouted.

Dudley walked out of the shadows spawning his black armor and blasting machine gun in one hand and grenade launcher in the other. He also had a black cloak on with the hood up covering his face.

"This is what will happen the next time you mess with a muggle!" proclaimed TH.

"Ha! your weapons have no effect on us!" shouted Amycus as the Death Eaters threw up hastily made shields while Dudley fired a series of shield breaking grenades at them.

The grenades did their jobs and the Deatheaters were at a loss as to why their shields came down.

It was at this moment that Dudley managed to knock out Nott with two blasting hexes throwing Nott far away.

Alecto and Amycus cast stronger shields while Rowle fired a killing curse.

Dudley saw this coming and threw a riot shield to intercept it and followed by transferring weapons for a double-barreled bazooka. He fired from both barrels and two over powered reductos came crashing into the enemy's shield, breaking it again and throwing the Carrows to the ground.

"And now for the grand finally" said Dudley pulling out a chain gun infused with blasting hexes stunners and bone breakers curses among other spells.

"What the fuck is that!?" was the last thing Rowle said as Dudley started firing and Rowle was taken out by three different spells and before the Carrows could fully get up they too were hit by Dudley's spells and for the first time in history, a muggle took down 4 of Voldermorts inner circle members.

After the battle, Dudley was extremely weak and in an instant Blitz, Thunderstruck and Proc were at his side.

"Brilliant TH simply brilliant!" exclaimed Thunderstruck.

"Well done Trigger" added Proc

"That'll teach them to mess with the most badass muggle ever" said Blitz smiling and giving Dudley minor medical aid and dispelling the wards to apprehend all the fallen DEs.

The other Unspeakable were heading over when four dark gray hooded men appeared in the middle of the battle field and aurors ran over immediately to subdue them.

"Wait!" shouted Blitzstrike as he felt a spike in the magic level from the four.

Before the aurors could get the message half of them where taken out by a huge sword of stunning fire from one of the gray hooded men while another took out the other half with a gigantic sword of stunning lightning.

"What pathetic excuses for aurors" said one of the dark gray cloaked men.

"Let's have some fun taking their lives" said another one as they levitated an auror's unconscious body to them.

"No you don't" said Blitz as he saved all the injured aurors in a quick session of teleports before he himself teleported back 20 feet away from the new enemy.

"You just spoiled all our fun!" said one enemy in a sick voice.

"Tell me who you are or I'll kill you" Blitz cut in.

"Ha nice bluff there, but Unspeakables can only kill if necessary" replied one.

"You took out 10 law enforcement officers with spells only sanctioned for Unspeakables. That plus the fact that you work for SoulRaider is all I need to kill you" Blitz countered.

"You think you can take us?" said one man flipping down his hood along with the other three. The man looked to be in his late 40s with short dark hair and two scars one running diagonal through the middle of his eyebrows and one running from his right cheek just over his upper lip.

"I am Hades" he announced.

"And I am Zeus" said another who had long light brown hair and a long flowing beard who looked to be in his 30s.

"Neptune" said another who had long black hair with a fully grown and managed beard also in his 30s.

"Apollo" said the last man who looked young in his mid 20s and had short dark red hair.

"Zeus huh? I have a buddy named Thor and I am pretty sure he can kick your ass" said Blitz nonchalantly and you could hear a stifled laugh from Thor in the distance.

"We have been trained by SoulRaider himself and have the power of the Unspeakables. We are SoulRaider's four deadly horsemen" Hades boasted.

'Same power as Unspeakables...what the hell!?' thought Harry

Blitz put on his magical vision and saw mass amounts of power in the wrists of the enemies and came to the conclusion that they must have some sort of wandless abilities.

"Hmm let me guess Apollo controls fire, Zeus lightning, Neptune water, and Hades don't tell me that you took the killing curse?" Harry guessed.

"You figured out our traits. No matter you don't stand a chance against us!" exclaimed Hades.

"You do know that killing curses don't really work on me"

"We'll see what you have to say after you are bombarded from kingdom come with them!" yelled Hades and he waved his hand and that sick green light came flying at Harry.

Blitz quickly swung his own hands at the same time and Neptune was unexpectedly thrown forward intercepting the killing curse before it could get to Harry.

"Nooooooo!" shoted Hades as Neptune fell to the ground dead.

"How did that happen! Our clothes are not able to be summoned!" roared Apollo.

"I used wind element to knock him over. I didn't need to summon him. I learned that from my buddy Whirlwind….He can probably kick your ass too" added Harry.

"You Bastard!" shouted Zeus firing a stream of lightning at Blitz who quickly dodged it and sent out a spell that screeched through the air at such speed that it sounded like a firework.

Hades ended up dodging it by mere inches while Zeus let loose again with the help of Apollo who sent a steady stream of fire at Blitz.

Before the streams impacted, Blitz managed to redirect the flames and lighting. With one hand he directed the fire and with his other hand directed the lightning till the streams went past him and circled back straight towards the three.

Hades quickly jumped forward and in a series of quick motions of his wand made a form of SoulRaider's overpowered shield that took the blunt of the redirected spells.

Hades was about to gloat when there was a loud screech and before you could see it coming Harrys earlier spell came flying back hitting Hades straight in the back taking him out.

"Time to take off this guy's head!" shouted Zeus as he did his lightning sword spell and Apollo did his spell swinging from the opposite directions.

The crowd could only watch, helpless as they saw the two massive swords swing at Blitz from both sides.

'Teleport out of their Harry!' mind shouted JP as he saw both blades close in on Blitz.

The swords suddenly stopped seconds from impact by the sword of Gryffindor and the Patronus Sword.

"So you guys like swords?!" asked Blitz as he poured raw magic into his own swords that sent the enemies' swords flying out of sight.

"This sword dance is dedicated to WhipBlade!" Harry yelled as he tansfigured his swords into WhipBlades before putting a speed charm on himself as he started attacking Zeus.

Every blow Zeus threw was intercepted by the electric blades that only absorbed or broke up the lighting.

Apollo tried to help but after almost hitting Zeus in an attack decided to wait till he had a clear opening at Blitz.

No matter how many times he attacked Blitz, Zeus could not get a hit off and finally fell when Blitz paried a lightning bolt with one hand and with the other stabbed his WhipBlade into the wrist of Zeus who screamed out in pain and fell to his knees.

Blitz quickly stabbed into the other wrist before kicking Zeus in the head rendering him unconscious.

"My brothers! I am sorry, but I must leave and get master" said Apollo who turned into a black wolf and started sprinting away.

"Merlin Damnit! You coward!" said Blitz as he turned into his Liger form and quickly caught up to the wolf before pouncing on him knocking the wolf on the hard concrete of a sidewalk and knocked the wolf out in the process.

The Liger stared down at the wolf before reverting back to its human form as the light forces came running over.

"We are taking the bodies of these four" said Blitz walking casually past the Aurors, Order and Unspeakables.

"On what grounds?" asked a senior auror.

"On the grounds that we just saved your asses" replied Chameleon.

"We trust that you can take care of the rest?" asked Proc.

"Yes, we'll take it from here, just get out before the minister gets here" replied Kingsley.

Blitz walked passed the Weasley's and McGonnagal who looked stunned at him which was a little upsetting till he saw Tonks and Remus giving him reassuring proud faces.

"Thor" Blitz spoke without emition

"Right hold on all" said Thor an in a big flash the Unspeakables and four enemies were gone.

"You disobeyed a direct order and assaulted three senior ranking leaders!" yelled Smoke.

"You broke ancient laws and I was defending a muggle! If anything you should be put on trial for compromising the safety of the innocent, besides I got you SoulRaider's bloody lieutenants. Next time I will hold you three accountable if innocent blood is spilled because of your secret agendas" Blitz retorted hotly.

"Are you threatening us!?" exclaimed Mr. Grey.

"What do you think?" countered BlitzStrike.

"Get out of our sights" commanded Shade.

"Gladly" replied Harry walking out with several Unspeakables.

"You got balls Blitz, taking on higher ups already. I don't even think Proc challenged them till a good couple months into his career" RJ sniggered.

"Yeah, yeah cram it RJ" Blitz replied.

"I agree with what you did Blitz, but watch out for those three, they have many connections"

"I'll take that into advisement, Thanks Doc"

"I'll get you a pass to skip classes for the day"

"Thanks Thunderstruck I am out of here"

Harry woke up the next day and it felt like all his muscles were sore beyond belief. He let out his magic, which his muscles almost seemed to drink, as his muscles loosened up and he regained his energy.

'Note to self, try not to teach and use powerful ancient magic and take on SoulRaider's lunatics all in the same night' Harry thought to himself.

"Hey there sunshine" said Dudley sarcastically.

"No talking too early" said Harry sitting up and rubbing his temple.

"It 2:00 in the afternoon cuz"

"That explains that annoyingly bright light" said Harry getting up.

"What are you up to Dud?" he continued.

"Nothing much, mostly meditation, can't be out because I am part of your cover story."

"Alright, let's make an appearance and grab some food I'm starving"

Harry and Dudley were walking out of the kitchens when classes let out. He was met by his fellow 7th year Gryffindors.

"Harry, where have you been. Not playing hooky are you?" asked Seamus smiling his signature grin.

"Funny one Irish. We need a meeting. Biotics, Fashion, Glamour, Irish, Artist care to recruit the others. Bronze and Brains with me please" Harry asked.

"Got it" they replied dispersing out.

"Harry what happened last night?" asked Ron as the trio headed out.

"First things first Ron. First I needed to get yelled at by you sister"

"Whys that" asked Ron

"Oh I don't know, running out in the middle of the night to fight bad guys right after telling her to go to bed because I'm fine. She is not mad at me at all, is she Hermione?" Harry replied sarcastically

"Um well just a little.."

"Hermione…" Harry repeated for her to tell the truth.

"Okay yes, she was quite mad the last time we talked"

"A little privacy when we enter please" Harry ended as he threw them his ward stone when they entered the portrait hole.

Ginny was in a corner looking up at the boy's dorm while unconvincingly trying to read a book.

"Hey Gin"

"Harry!" shouted Ginny jumping up and embracing Harry with a kiss.

'Wait for it' thought Harry as Ginny ended the kiss and then…

SLAP

"I deserved that" said Harry rubbing his cheek. "Did you put magic into that slap Ginny?"

Ginny's eyes widened and face softened. "Did I? Oh I am sorry…" replied Ginny staring at her own hand in fear.

"Haha, don't be. That just means you're getting more powerful" said Harry taking a hold of her hand and giving it a small kiss.

"We have a meeting soon to explain everything" he continued.

"Okay let me just put away my things I will be right back" said Ginny gathering her things and giving Harry another kiss as she headed to her dorm.

A sudden prickling came from Harry's scar and he was thrown into view of a very dark room lit with magical torches.

FLASH

"A simple task and yet another failure. What went wrong" asked a very aggravated Dark Lord.

"Blitzstrike is continuing to develop and is mastering ancient spells that are no longer used in magical society because of their power. And no, not even I can perfect the spells so don't bother asking. However, the spells are not unstoppable and they are very power draining" SoulRaider explained.

"How did they know about the attack? My men swore oaths of secrecy. You don't think the Potter brat has a connection still?"

"No, Puppet Master confirmed that there is no connection"

"What if he was wro.."

"Puppet Master is the best mental specialist in the UK and in case you forgot he was a head of the Brain room and Knowledge department" SoulRaider countered.

"Well then what was it!?" asked Voldemort.

"We are not sure, but the mission wasn't a complete failure. I got what we needed and we now have almost all the pieces in place to make our final blow. Let them think that they're winning and soon we will strike from all angles"

"And till then?"

"Keep up your attacks up, I still need more of them before the everything is ready"

"Very well" ended Tom.

End Flash

And the next second Harry was flung out and came back to reality.

"Harry you alright mate?"

"Yeah I am fine"

"Another vision?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah. Don't ask though"

A boar patronus then came telling that everyone was on their way to the head boy and girls room.

"Let's move out"

"First off, let's give a hand to Dudley who took on Amycus, Alecto, Nott and Rowle"

"This just goes to show me that you guys are almost ready for battle, but in the meantime, we are kicking it in high gear and will be training in the mornings. Something big is coming and if we want to be the next threat to the Death Eaters, we are going to have to pull out all stops and fight fire with fire. We have practiced a little with legilimency and I hope that all of you are more than familiar with it within the next week. We will also be pushing the DA students to their limits. Soon enough the war will be at our doorstep and if we are not prepared we will suffer greatly" Harry continued.

As far as last night went, the attack was controlled and we ended up catching four of SoulRaider's lieutenants plus a small number of DEs"

At this Dudley let out a snort.

"Okay Dudley what Harry not mentioning" asked Hermione.

Dudley looked at Harry for confirmation before speaking.

"Harry here cast, what I can only describe as, the biggest lightning trap ever done, because it took out a crazy large number Of Death Eaters" Dudley replied.

"Well I had help from the other Unspeakables" retorted Harry

"Wait you did the lightning trap spell with what..? 16 conductors and you were the power source?" asked Blaise.

"Yes, but on too more important things" replied Harry to a crowd of smiling and bewildered faces.

"I received word that shards of the Unspeakable power orbs were planted into the wrists of the four lieutenants making them able to do wandless magic for their signature spells. We are still unsure of how they are using the power spheres but we have researchers on the case. Needless to say we need to be on guard for the unexpected and we cannot take any risks in battle.

Remember that you are never alone in battle and make sure to work together to bring down opponents. Also I have decided that you all will be coming with me to train the other half of Black Dragons to work on team work. I have also been talking with professors to make sure no one's homework load is too big in order to ensure we have time to practice.

On one last note, I would like to apologize to Daphne and Blaise"

"For what?" asked Daphne.

"For kicking your butts in the Quidditch match next week" Harry replied smiling.

"Funny Harry, real funny, we'll see how confident you are come game day" Blaise replied.

Harry was going to retort when he felt a magical signature and decided to dismiss everyone early.

"Alright, that's all for now, enjoy the rest of your day and I'll keep you guys updated" said Harry and everyone began to leave.

"More ancient magic Harry? Isn't that taking a toll on your body?" asked Ginny in a worried voice.

"Doc actually says my body is doing remarkably well. Apparently ancient magic is actually quite compatible with wandless magic"

"Like father and mother, like son I guess"

"Something like that. Why don't you guys head down to dinner, I'll join up with you guys later"

"Okay I'll save you a seat" replied Ginny giving Harry a quick kiss before heading out with Ron and Hermione.

As soon as the door closed Harry reinforced multiple privacy charms and wards.

"What's up Chameleon?"

"Are you really better than Sensor" asked Chameleon after canceling his spell.

"No. I can detect the ora of the orb though" Harry replied.

"Still impressive… Anyways there is a lock on the minds of the three and they aren't waking up no matter how many different spells we use. Mysteria and Calc are working on the minds but they say it could possibly take months to break. Apparently Puppet Master made sure that the four won't be spilling secrets anytime soon"

"Damn it" Harry sighed.

"I know. On a better note everything is all squared away for the test"

"Good thanks. Tell Proc I want to be there when the three wake up"

"Sure Blitz, anything else?"

"No, just tell Sense I say hi"

"How'd you know I was going to see her next?" asked Chameleon with an amused face.

"You might be a master of disguise but I can always tell when you're happy and nine times out a ten it's because of her"

"Two bloody years and you become as wise as Albus. You're doing great work here Harry"

"Thanks Chameleon"

"No problem" replied Chameleon as he quickly vanished from sight.

'Hmm this should get interesting'

End of Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

The next week went by with constant friendly taunts from both the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams.

"You're going down this weekend Potter!"

"In your dreams Zabini!"

"Blaise we are going to sweep you guys!"

"You've grown too much Potter! I'm going to grab the snitch before you even come close" exclaimed Daphne.

The big game day came and surprisingly the school was almost divided in half on supporting Slytherin or Gryffindor.

Many of the student body were tired of Gryffindor winning and others wanted to show their support in the newly reformed Slytherin house.

The two teams came on to the pitch with cheers as they did a lap before coming to the center and captains shook hands.

Harry was riding his new broom that he made himself in his training that he just got working to his satisfaction.

It was fast as hell and supported his new weight better.

"Okay you two, I want a good clean game is that understood?" called out Madame Hooch.

"Come on professor Slytherin vs. Gryffindor what could possible go wrong" asked Harry with a smile on his face as Blaise let out a laugh.

"Very funny Mr. Potter…now on my count….3….2…1…Begin!"

And just like that everyone was off and Harry flew to the clouds to get a good look and was quickly followed by Daphne.

Blaise was zooming down the field Quaffle in hand as he managed to maneuver miraculously past Ginny and made an almost perfect shot but Ron managed to block it at the last second and Adam quickly caught it zooming right past Blaise and dodged a bludger before passing it to Heather who flew as fast as she could with the two Slytherin chasers Roger and Tracey on her tail.

The two Slytherins almost caught up to Heather put were thrown off course as Ginny came swooping in from their blind spot and zoomed to the goal posts right behind Heather.

Heather aimed to the right goal and drew back her hand to throw making the goalie veer to his left but instead of shooting, she threw it back to Ginny who chucked it at the opposite goal post giving Gryffindor the first point causing Byron the bulky Slytherin goalie to scowl.

Slytherin then gained possession and Blaise let his two other chasers lead this time as the Slytherin beaters cleared a path for them.

Harry and Daphne watched from above, both having not seen the snitch yet seeing as some massive clouds were taking there sweet time passing though.

Harry watched as he saw the Slytherins in near perfect formation as they threw the Quaffle back and forth trying to fake out Ron.

At what seemed like the last second Blaise zoomed forward and Ron kept his eyes on Blaise expecting a last second pass but instead, Tracey made a miraculous shot that zoomed just past Ron's reach and into the center goal causing half the stand to jump up and cheer.

"Huh not bad Daph, I see you weren't all just talk" said Harry sarcastically smiling.

"You obliviously knew we were good Harr or else you wouldn't be flying with that new broom of yours. Has your broom even been approved of or should I not interfere with Unspeakable information?" teased Daphne.

"Meteor 360s only just got introduced to professionals so I am still wondering how you and Blaise got a hold of two. His dad didn't help at all with that did he?" countered Harry

"…Mayyyyybe…" smirked Daphne before quickly zooming away and was in a nosedive with her hand out stretched.

"And it looks like Greengrass has spotted something!"

'Shit!' Harry mentally screamed before chasing after Daphne, however before they both hit the ground in a nose dive Harry saw Daphnee glance back and smile before pulling up so close that her fingers and broom tail gently skimmed the top of grass and Harry was soon right next to her.

"What was that?" asked Harry clearly seeing no snitch.

"That was for funzies" replied Daphne before zooming off again smiling.

Daphne continued on with her fake sightings while Harry did his best not to pay attention and instead look for the snitch. Both teams were giving it all they had and Gryffindor was mostly up until about 50 minutes into the game when Slytherin really pulled together and ended up slowly coming back till they were actually in the lead by 30.

Harry was starting to become worrisome till the last cloud in the sky moved giving way to sunlight that lit up the whole field.

Harry thought he saw the gold of the snitch on the other side of the stadium right in front of Byron. However, as Harry adjusted his sight he saw that it was just Byron's gold necklace and he turned back to see what he thought was another fake dive from Daphnee and began to look away until the last second.

He saw that although it was indeed a fake dive Daphne was heading in the direction of a gold speck that was flying above the Gryffindor student body.

"Son of Bitch" shouted Harry pushing his broom to its limits as he rocketed after Greengrass.

She had a slight lead as she too had just spotted the snitch but he was quickly closing in.

The two were zooming over the crowds following the snitch and the cheers were almost deafening as the two chased the snitch as Slytherin still held the lead by 40 points.

Daphne was reaching for the snitch when Harry finally got beside her.

Daphne not being very sportsmen like, tried to shove into Harry who saw it coming in the last second and did a 180 twirl as Daphne's elbow missed Harry who was flying upside-down but still managed to stretch out his longer arm (compared to Daphne) and with only one leg and one hand on his broom managed to hoist himself just far enough to touch the snitch with the tips of his finger before Daphne made a swipe for it causing the two to crash into each other and go flying down to the ground right as Harry cast a cushioning charm.

The two flew to the dirt ground and a storm cloud of dust was left in the wake of their crash landing.

The two teams landed soon after and one quick wind charm revealed Daphne on top of Harry who caught her with one arm around her back and his other was holding the snitch in his hand.

"Comfortable?" Harry teased devilishly to Daphne who gave a small blush before replying

"I am not the one with their arm around the others back"

Harry gave a small blush in turn and took his arm up as Daphne jumped off him and gave him a hand up.

Ginny and Blaise were the first ones to meet them giving their respective other a hug.

"Damn Harry! That was some move at the end, even with your talent" said Blaise shaking Harry's Hand in congratulations.

"Oh Damn, we were so close" Said Daphne in minor frustration.

"Hey you beat us in points before I caught the snitch, which makes you winners in my book" commented Harry.

"Mine too" replied Ginny, but that was the last thing the quartet got to say to each other as their teammates and fans reached them.

Even though there were tons of roars on Gryffindor win, there were still loads of people congratulating both teams on one of Hogwarts most exciting rival games. Never had the fans seen such skill and perfection being used to games that usually consisted of Slytherins trying solely to foul the other team.

Harry gave a victory kiss to Ginny, but was shortly snatched away as Neville Dean and Dudley and a small armada of Gryffindor supporters lifted Harry off his feet and the crowd started carrying him away back to the castle as people shouted chorusing "Potter is our King! Potter is our King!"

Ginny laughed out loud at Harry's fearing face that turned into a smile as he saw her face smiling at back him.

Harry laughed feeling good that he was being cheered for something that he loved, Ginny was still laughing at her helpless boyfriend till he heard Seamus yell

"Get her girls!" as a swarm of female Gryffindors scooped up Ginny in counter chants of "Ginny is our Queen! Ginny is our Queen"

The two groups shouted louder and louder as they made their way to the castle trying to outshout the other group while Ginny and Harry tried to take in their once in a lifetime experience.

"Party for everyone in the Room of Requirement be there or be square!" shouted Irish as the Slytherin crowd gave a cheer following out the rest of the Gryffindor fans.

"Oh I do hope they don't tear down the school. Do you think I should intervene some Filius?" asked McGonagall to professor Flitwick.

Before he could answer two Unspeakables came up behind them. "We'll keep an eye on them" replied Thunderstruck and Proc.

"And we'll watch over these two" countered Tonks with Remus at her side.

"Hey" said the two Unspeakables sarcastically taking offense.

"It must have been two other Unspeakables who were not reprimanding students last time they were out well past curfew" smirked Remus.

"We have no clue what you are talking about" the two said in unison before disappearing leaving a staff full of smiling teachers as they were the last ones out.

After the game there was a party in the Room of Requirement for all houses.

"Good game Potter and I think you should patent that new broom of yours"

"Thanks Daphne but let me tell you, I had no clue it was going to be that close. You could probably go pro if you really wanted to" he complimented.

"Although I like Quidditch, I think I may just keep it a hobby. I am much more content on running my Father's potion shop"

"Fair enough" Harry replied.

The party went well into the night with food, drinks and dancing. It was after one particular hot and heavy dance that Ginny and Harry got off to cool down…or Harry thought…

"Let's get out of here, somewhere private, I want you…I need you" Ginny whispered into his ear and Harry could feel the allure of her magic radiating off of her.

"Besides here, I don't think our dorm rooms or an empty classroom will suffice for any sort of romance" Harry replied.

"Then take me to a guest room...don't think for a moment that you can surprise me on someplace to go" Ginny smiled.

"You know it's getting harder and harder to surprise you…" Harry teased.

"Oh I am sorry, let me make it up to you" Ginny replied seductively.

That's all Harry needed as he led her out.

The next morning the rather sluggish group of GOBDs headed into the Room of Requirement for an important announcement.

Seamus, still recuperating from the previous night's activities, had to ask the room for a nice love seat as he plopped down with Lavender.

"So what's the big announcement Harry?" asked Blaise.

"Yes please do explain why it was so important that you needed to keep us from our day off" added Daphne.

"Well it has occurred to me that you all have not heard a very famous expression of mine in quite some time and I felt you all are well overdue to hear…" started Harry

"Harry I swear to Merlin if you say…" cut in Seamus.

"Always be on your Guard!"

10 black cloaked blurs sprung through the door without notice after the statement and began firing different spells at the GOBDs who had already transfigured into their battle robes and Harry vanished from the room.

Hermione, Padma, Daphne and Dean all quickly put up different shields that intercepted the incoming spells while Seamus used a strength charm to throw the once occupied love seat at the enemy while Lavender shot an overpowered reducto at it just before the couch made contact causing the couch to explode and debris went flying at the enemy who easily shielded.

The couch was only a distraction as the GOBDs got into formations.

The enemy spread out and the next wave of spells were not pretty.

Four blasting hexes, two killing curses and three transfigured panthers and three cutting curses came flying their way.

"Bios Protecto!" shouted Neville pointing his wand at the ground as three vines soared threw the air and spread intercepting the two killing curses and a cutting curse.

5 reductos were fired at the panthers knocking them out while the rest of the spells were stopped by 6 integrated shields.

Several muggle flash bang grenades were shot by Dudley from his grenade launcher and the enemy failed to keep the blasts from erupting due to the grenades being non magic.

Ginny, Blaise, Terry and Parvati all came running at the still fazed enemy with wands out and right before they fired, three replicas of themselves popped out of them and the group of four became a group of 16.

They spread out and seconds later spell fire came from the other side of the room as the other Gobds offered support. The enemy quickly went on the defensive as several more shields were raised.

As the enemy raised their shields; four shield breakers were thrown from the group of replicas while another wave of spells were fired from the other GOBDs.

There were loud crashes as shields fell and four enemies went down from the following volley.

Two of the enemies worked together, as one fired a stream of water and the other put lightning into it and the sent it through the images taking them out one by one till only the real opponents remained.

The stream was headed towards Ginny, till Blaise shot a quick spell at his hand unleashing his 7 foot whipblade and sprinted at the stream cutting it in half and the stream became dispelled.

Before Blaise could charge the enemy several crucios were fired at the four, but they all just missed as the four GOBDs were summoned back to the safety of the group by their fellow GOBDs.

'The enemies power level is increasing!' mind shouted Hannah

In the next second the four downed enemy comrades were brought back to consciences and they were not happy.

The group of GOBDs were being bombarded by blasting hexes, stunners, reductos cutting curses and bone breakers.

The GOBDs countered with shields and retaliatory spells but every spell directed at the enemy was stopped by the leader of the enemy whether it be by the enemy's shield or they'd simply counter the spell.

Even though it looked hopeless for the GOBDs they kept fighting, even after Hermione Blaise and Susan were taken out and soon to fell Hannah and then Padma.

Dudley whipped out his chain gun and went to town and the enemy was temporarily stopped till Dudley ran out of steam and was quickly taken out by a burst of stunning magic from the enemy.

Ron and Ginny said a very long cantation while being shielded by the remaining GOBDs.

The enemy had to ceasefire as a gigantic fire Lion, Phoenix, Wolf and Snake came zooming towards the enemy but were eventually stopped by multiple wind cutter and water spells.

Slowly the GOBDs were pressed up against the wall and they put all remaining power into maintaining their shields.

"Crap I can't hold this much longer!" shouted Dean

"Me neither!" shouted Neville and Seamus.

And soon their shields broke.

"You're done for! AVADA KED…"

But the leader was stopped midsentence as Harry reappeared in his GOBD uniform standing protectively before his GOBDs.

"Now the real party starts!" shouted Harry as he slapped his hands together firing Thunderstruck's beam of energy at the enemy.

An enemy retuned fire slamming their own hands together and sent an energy beam right back.

The two beams collided in the center of the room shaking the very foundation of the room before canceling out.

"We were fighting Combat Unspeakables?!" exclaimed Ron but no one acknowledged him as all eyes were on Harry.

"Well I believe this duel should take place some other time. Don't want to ruin our training area now do we?" said Harry smiling.

"No I guess not. Another time perhaps" said Proc turning back into Unspeakable attire along with others.

"So how'd they do?" asked Harry.

"Remarkable" replied Doc

"That fire beast spell was quite impressive. I knew you guys were advanced but that takes a lot of magic and concentration to pull off" added Mysteria

"Their speed and formation was almost perfect" RJ smiled taking off a shrinking charm on himself.

"You definitely have a trump card by throwing Dudley into the mix. I think we were all caught off guard with those muggle flash bangs" put in Sniper.

"Their attack was perfect" commented Assault.

"I agree. There were so many variables and there were so many things going on at once that it made it hard to know when to defend or strike" Calc reported.

"I would be a hypocrite if I said you shouldn't charge your enemy head on, but the allusions and the fact that you guys can summon your own men back is quite impressive. I do have to say though I was thrown off when my own son came charging at me" WhipBlade chuckled.

"Dad I didn't know we'd be fighting you" Blaise replied gob smacked.

"Oh you know how we Unspeakables like our secrets" said WhipBlade sarcastically while Blaise just shook his head in minor frustration.

"Harry you and your crew have done great work. They are more than ready to go into battle" Proc reported.

At this there was a cheer from the GOBDs

"Fighting is not a reason to be celebrating. Celebrate the fact that you got as far as you have" Harry commented.

"As you all know, Spring celebration is coming up soon so I want you all to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Congratulations everyone" Harry ended.

Harry's week had been extremely relaxing seeing that there was no more Quidditch practice and the teachers lightened their workloads so students could focus more on the DA seeing that the hogsmeade visit was scheduled for the day after the ball.

However, the week was also full giddy teenage girls who could seem to talk about nothing else but the dance.

"Jeeze this is starting to get annoying" said Seamus as a group of ogling girls passed by still staring at the male Gryffindor GOBDs .

"This works for me. I get to share the spotlight and the less limelight I get the better for me" Harry replied.

"I agree" said Ginny as she headed over with Hermione and Daphne and gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek.

"Care to escort us to dinner?"

"Glady, maybe you can stop these girls from ogling us" said Harry as he took Ginny's hand and they proceeded to the great hall.

"Now I get why you always hated the attention. I wish I knew of permanent notice me not charm" said Neville to Harry.

"As good as you are on the eyes, I believe most girls are interested in that new sense of confidence you picked up" countered Daphne.

"Oh. Umm thanks… I think" Neville responded.

"Oh, our Neville is growing up to be quite the ladies man. I think I will be going to you the next time I have problems with Lav. Dean here has sort of lost his edge" said Seamus grinning

"Hey!" exclaimed Dean.

"Kidding! Kidding." replied Seamus but still gave Neville a wink mouthing they'd talk later.

Harry had to put up his occulemency shields from not laughing at the sight seeing as he was the only one to catch it.

The group walked in a nice silence until Ron tried to strike up a conversation with a tactic he read about from the book Harry gave him.

Talk about something she likes

"So are you girls excited for the ball?" asked Ron

'Ron NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' mind shouted Dean, Seamus and Harry.

As soon as the words left his lips, the three possible most mature girls at Hogwarts turned into giddy schools girls as they talked about what dresses they were wearing and talking about the band and decorations and every possible thing there was to know about the ball.

The boys had no choice but to nod their heads whenever spoken to as they headed to the great hall.

After dinner Harry was approached by his Unspeakable teammates.

"Potter come with us" said RJ flanked by Proc and Thunderstruck.

"Don't worry guys I doubt this will be too informative" said Harry as the Unspeakables led him away.

"You already for the spring celebration this weekend?" RJ asked losing his taunting appearance and going back to himself.

"Funny enough yeah. Don't get me wrong we shouldn't being throwing our guard down but it's good for people to have a break once in a while"

"Ha we're Unspeakables and don't get a break" said RJ

"We're Unspeakables and we don't complain either" countered Harry

"Ha, I guess that's true" said RJ laughing

"Whats going on?" asked Harry

"Updates among other things and people want to see you seeing you are now a member" Thunderstruck answered.

"Big whoop. I don't care about the meetings I got all my intel from other sources"

"Yes, but they don't know that so it's good to show face once in a while to make sure no one else figures out your dual identities" replied Proc.

Yeah I know. Let's just get this over with" said Harry as they climbed up the stairs

"Ah, Harry we're glad you could join us" said McGonnagal

"Not all of us are" said the same man who tried to break into Harry's mind the last time.

Harry sent a painful mind probe on the man and the man let a gasp of pain before Harry canceled the probe.

"Now, now, If you don't have something nice to say don't say anything at all" replied Harry as Remus and Tonks let out a chuckle.

"We can all get started once our new members join us and here they are" replied McGonnagal who paid no attention to the other man's glare.

A second later Madame Bones and three aurors came through the floo network.

"Sorry we are late Minerva we got held up"

"No problem Amelia. I see you brought company with you"

"Oh yes where are my manners. These are aurors Hunter, Wayne and Stark"

Harry was the first to speak

"Nice to meet you Wayne and Stark. However, Hunter is not here. A man who just drank polyjuice potion who looks like Hunter is here"

The man known as Hunter quickly reached for his wand but Harry was faster.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Harry with his wand drawn. The man's wand flew out of his hand and Harry caught it with ease.

The man quickly recovered and pulled out a spare wand and pointed it directly at Mrs. Weasley

"Leave with me Potter and I will spare this woman's life"

"You shouldn't have done that" said Harry his eyes blazing as everyone's wands were drawn but no one had a clear shot at the intruder.

"What are you going to do about it Potter?"

"Me? I am not going to do a thing"

The crowd looked at Harry in bewilderment

"Protego! Reducto!" shouted the Weasley twins disillusioning themselves as George shielded his mother while Fred cast the reducto point blank from behind the imposter.

The blast caused the man to go flying forward at Harry who quickly caught him one-handed by throat and slammed the man down hard on the ground.

Harry put his wand on the man's head and broke inside.

There was silence for a whole ten seconds before Harry spoke.

"This man is no one, just a lackey of Voldermorts. (Gasps) The real Hunter is unconscious in the auror meeting room"

"So that's why he was so quiet. Wayne, Stark go back to the ministry now and find out what happened"

"Yes mum" said the two putting away their own wands.

"And take him with you"

'Harry should I intercept?' asked Proc.

'No. he's no one and knows nothing.'

'Alright'

"So now that that's out of the way let's get down to business" Harry said non-challantly.

The meeting was extremely boring compared to the beginning.

They talked about security for spring celebration and a number of people spoke but nothing promising came forward.

A couple of members asked if Blitzstrike would ever be attending a meeting to which Proc replied that Blitz was too busy and said he would say no more about the Unspeakable who single handedly took on Voldermort.

At the end of the meeting everyone left and Harry looked up to see if the Dumbledore was listening in but the portrait was fast asleep.

"I am sorry Harry, Albus and I just had a long conversation and although he is not thrilled that you are in battle he understands what you need to do and he told me he was very proud of you. Would you like me to come get you the next time he's awake?"

"Yes Professor that'd be great"

"When we're in private it's Minerva Harry. You have certainly done more than enough to address me by that"

"Thanks Pro… I mean thanks Minerva"

"No problem Harry. Now go along I don't want you to keep your friends waiting"

Harry was walking through the halls towards Gryffindor tower when in an instant Hanzi, Milvo and Endi surrounded him by smoking in and ten other Vampires encircled them.

"What's going on Hanzi?"

" Sorry Harry we have to escort you" at this Hanzi pulled out dual blades, Milvo Pulled out a 7 foot long battle sword and Endi pulled out dual short blades and they were followed by ten other Vampires who pulled out different blades.

Before Harry could react he was surrounded by JP's blue spell and became paralyzed.

"Let's go" commanded Proc coming out of the shadows and the group moved at a super-fast speed down the hall with the Vampires blades still aimed at Harry.

End of Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

Harry was walking through the halls towards Gryffindor tower when in an instant Hanzi, Milvo and Endi surrounded him by smoking in and ten other Vampires encircled them.

"What's going on Hanzi?"

" Sorry Harry we have to escort you" at this Hanzi pulled out dual blades, Milvo Pulled out a 7 foot long battle sword and Endi pulled out dual short blades and they were followed by ten other Vampires who pulled out different blades.

Before Harry could react he was surrounded by JP's blue spell and became paralyzed.

"Let's go" commanded Proc coming out of the shadows and the group moved at a super-fast speed down the hall with the Vampires blades still aimed at Harry.

Harry thought it was rather pointless because he knew that the only thing he never found out in his training was how to break Proc's shield.

The grouped stopped at the Room of Requirement in record time and Milvo quickly ran back and fourth which such speed that with in an instant the entrance opened.

Procs blue shield ora spat Harry out hard on the ground of the Room of Requirement and Harry was only able to give off a minor shield before he crashed on the floor.

He got up to see that Vampires had not entered but in their place were all the combat Unspeakables.

"I figured this was coming. Not this soon but I take it that's because I have progressed faster than anticipated?" Harry asked as he felt the presence of the 16 Unspeakables surround him.

"Quite right Harry. Now let's see what you can do when you are faced against us veterans" answered Spartan.

"No holding back on anyone's part" Proc stated

"Got it" replied the other Combat Unspeakables.

"Sure glad I didn't report everything I learned" Harry laughed with a smile.

"So I owe you a galleon" Spartan told Proc.

"Okay Harry let's begin on the co..."

that's all Proc got to say because in an instant Harry counjured a vast number of different weapons ranging from ninja stars to daggers to axes to long swords and he fired them in every direction.

The Unspeakables scattered and made sure they were spread out as they dodged the incoming weapons.

No one bothered to shield seeing that the weapons were most likely booby-trapped by Harry.

Then many things happened as the Unspeakable got ready for battle.

Proc formed his shield

While both Thunderstruck's hands turned bright

Mysteria pinkish ora surrounded here

Calc had seven shields going

Magic almost poured out of RJ's muscles

Bombarda's spell was flying around her

Meteors were flying around Armageddon

Sniper had locked onto Harry with his spell

Assault's hands were shining

Thor had lightning surrounding him

Whirlwind was inside a protective tornado

Doc was expressionless and was perfectly still

Whipblade had his blades out and they were over flowing with magic.

Spartan loosely held his wand and looked like he didn't have a care in the world.

Chameleon quickly disappeared and Harry couldn't detect any magical orb presences.

Sensors eyes were lit up with purple like flames and she smiled at Harry and mouthed

"Nice try but you won't be able to find him or detect our orb signatures"

Harry reached into his cloak to pull out his Patronus Sword, which he conjured from his first attack among other things, and drew out several blinding patronuses that went flying around the room at the Unspeakable's causing a diversion.

Quickly he took out and threw a shield breaking grenade followed by a whole clip from a stunner oozie at Sensor.

Sensor's quickly conjured shield broke with the impact of the grenade and couldn't dodge all the stunners and soon fell.

Harry put an anti-eneverate charm on her just before he sensed a couple invisible spells went flying at him.

Without thinking his own spell was sent out and he transported out just before the spells hit.

A large crater was left were Harry had once stood.

"Nice knocked out the fortuneteller"

Seconds later, Harry stood in the center of the room, encircled by the CUs, and summoned all his weapons back to him so he was surrounded and guarded by them, while he kept them floating around him with wind element.

Proc's spell then spread over all the Combat Unspeakables and Whirlwind's own wind started to blow around the room.

Thunderstruck went out of the protection of the Proc's shield and faced Harry with both his hands glowing and his eyes were glazed over with a Mysteria's pink ora.

"Dodge this !" exclaimed Thunderstruck as wind element sped him like a tornado and soon a power beam came out of each hand and flew around the room as he continued to twirl.

Harry had to continue his teleports in order to dodge the power beams as he quickly formed a strategy.

He teleported right in front of Thunderstruck and grabbed his face in his hand.

Thunderstruck's mind shields broke as Blitz followed the mental connection all the way back to Mysteria, who was aiming for TS, and for a brief moment controlled Mysteria's mind.

Right before the connection was broken Harry made Mysteia form a pink ora whip that hit Proc right before she could cancel the connection.

Soon Proc's shield broke and Harry shot out his still levitating weapons at the Unspeakables.

When the weapons got close to the enemy Harry snapped his finger and they all exploded emitting fire that came bursting out of them.

As the Unspeakables were too busy with shielding, Harry got all the way out of Thunderstruck's mind and stunned and cast an anti-eneverating spell on him.

Before Harry had time to plan his next move 8 pink ora whips came flying at him from an enraged Mysteria.

'I sure hope this works' thought Harry to himself as he closed his eyes and an emerald ora spread over him which he formed into a whip.

"Think you can take me on face to face! You Potters are a little too cocky for your own good!" shouted Mysteria as her 8 whips closed in on Harry.

Just as the whips were about to make contact Harry's emerald whip swung and disconnected from Harry's ora and sped like a rocket at Mysteria.

Mysteria tried to call her whips back to form a shield but was not fast enough as the emerald whip turned into a huge bullet and ripped through her pink ora and made contact with her.

She fell just before the Unspeakable's got done containing the flames.

Harry was feeling the effects of using too much magic but had no time for a breather as 7 stunners came flying at him.

'You just have to hate Calc sometimes' Harry thought to himself as he conjured a wall intercepting the spells.

The wall crumpled to the ground as Calc's over powered stunners hit.

Harry was about to go on the offensive until a spell came flying from across the room aimed at his head.

Taking out a power dagger Blitz managed to deflect the spell by less than a second.

"No one has ever reflected my sniper bullets, you are becoming quite the opponent Blitz!" shouted Sniper from across the room.

Calc continued to proceeded on the offense and shot three crucios at Harry and Sniper followed up with double handed version of his spell.

Blitz quickly conjured the other dual dagger and with a quick series of slashes deflected the crucios and instead of deflecting Snipers spell he absorbed the two spells in his daggers.

He then shot the daggers at his two opponents with the help of two wind vortexes.

Calc quickly jumped in front of Sniper and cast 8 shields but they did very little as the daggers quickly pierced through the shields and the Two Unspeakables were thrown back unconscious.

Harry had no time to celebrate as he saw one very scary half giant come sprinting at him.

Blitz fired spell after spell at RJ but they all bounced off him or simply did not affect the Rampaging Juggernaut.

Within an instant RJ's fist was mere inches away from Blitz's face when a black lightning bolt sprang out of Harry's chest and hit RJ square in the abdomen sending the half giant all the way back to the wall where he collapsed to the floor.

"Didn't think I was going to have use this till later" Harry said out loud as more black lighting came pouring out of his body, encompassing him like a protective cocoon.

"So this is the black lighting of your dragon animagus. How fascinating!" exclaimed WhipBlade walking closer to Harry with both WhipBlades out and soaring with energy.

"Not impressive enough to take on the Unspeakable lightning duo" replied Thor walking towards Harry from the opposite direction with lighting coursing around him.

"Now, now, my pupil, don't boast too much, my son tells me that Blitz is always full of surprises"

"You got that right!' shouted Harry as he shot bolts of black lightning at the two.

Thor used his lighting element to try and contain the lighting while WhipBlade simply slashed through it or deflected it.

WhipBlade soon went on the attack as he put a speed charm on himself and quickly ripped through the black lightning until he got mere feet to Blitz and swung his blade.

Blitz countered by throwing up a spherical power shield, but that didn't stop WhipBlade as he continued his assault as a crack started to form in Harry's shield.

With a quick cantation his light blue spherical shield turned into a golden yellow one.

WhipBlade was moving so fast he didn't even notice the change and when he swung next his blade got sucked into the shield and he fell back.

"Damn ancient magic! I didn't even think conductor shields were possible!" shouted WhipBlade as another shout was heard from Thor who managed to contain the black lightning but used too much power in doing so and fell to the ground.

"This should be a piece of cake now that your pupil is down" Harry laughed.

"Oh you'd be surprised at the number of people I taught" retorted WhipBlade

The next second the only thing Blitz got to say was "Oh shit!" as a barrage of wind cutters, multiple invisible spells, meteors, revilendos and overpowered expelliarmuses came flying at him from every angle followed by Doc and Spartan casting the Cremenstian spell.

As all the spells connected a huge bang was heard and an explosion caused debris to fly everywhere making the Unspeakables put up shields in order to remain standing.

In the wake of the spells was a massive crater.

"We did it! No one can have stopped all that!" said Chameleon joyously becoming visible

"Don't be so careless!" shouted Spartan but it was too late.

A giant stone hand came up from the ground hitting Chameleon in the gut causing him to topple over unconscious before the hand wrapped it's fingers around Chameleon and sunk back into the ground with Chameleon leaving him halfway submerged in the ground.

"No that attack…it can't be!?" gasped Whirlwind.

There was then a loud rumble as a stone statue of an unspeakable appeared in the middle of the room.

"This can't be happening" Bombarda whispered with a shocked face.

"This was his signature entrance" Assault not in bewilderment.

The stone statue cracked and then crumpled leaving a hooded Unspeakable in its wake.

"Malum Somnium!" roared the hooded figure and the remaining Unspeakables all clutched their heads.

"Quake!?" gasped Armageddon.

"Yes it I. My loved one and I jumped in front of SoulRaider's spell to save you all and how do you repay us? You flee and still have not even come close to taking care of Jeremy. I called you my friends yet you have done absolutely nothing to avenge my death and for that you will pay. Animator sends her regards!" hooded Unspeakable exclaimed waiving his hands at the nearby ruble that turned into a pack of wolves and came running at the Unspeakables who were still clutching their heads.

Spartan let out a loud cry as he took out a small blade from his cloak and stabbed his leg. He then managed to grab Doc and Whipblade and retreated before the wolves were at the destination.

The remaining Unspeakables didn't stand a chance as they were still clutching their heads when the wolves got to them and exploded with stunners flying out of them.

The Combat Unspeakables were soon out for the count except for the three senior veterans.

Spartan gave a quick small cut to Doc and Whipblade and they immediately stopped holding their heads.

"Impressive Harry. Using Quake and Animator to emotionally weaken us while that spell of yours invaded our minds making us feel useless" Spartan complimented.

"Thanks I thought of it when I broke into Thunderstuck's and Mysteria's mind. Escaping your barrage was quite difficult without Quake's underground escape method I probably would have lost by now"

"Well let's see how you do against the three most experienced Combat Unspeakables" said Doc as Spartan and WhipBlade charged at Blitz while Doc fired from afar.

The battle was reaching on ten minutes with stunners, blast hexes and Unspeakable spells and shields were being cast at an alarming rate.

The battle began to wear down on everyone and it looked like a stalemate till Harry made a bold move and grabbed an incoming whipblade and pulled sending WhipBlade himself to come unexpectedly flying at Harry who stunned him.

"This one is full of surprises!" laughed Spartan conjuring a sword

"Time to take off the gloves. Ignis Repetits!" exclaimed Spartan and a series of red energy masses came flying at Harry who did his best in deflect them.

This was only a diversion when at the same time Spartan came flying in at his blind spot with sword drawn.

Harry caught Spartans scent at the last second and sent a stunner behind his back that remarkably hit Spartan before he got a hit off and Doc and Blitz were the last one's standing.

"You are quite remarkable Harry"

"That shot was actually all luck" countered Harry

"You and I both know that's not what I was talking about" said Doc smiling

"Yeah I know. You too Doc. You are after all the last man standing. And from my calculations you only have at most one or two spells remaining"

"You truly are your parent's son Harry"

"Oh don't get all gushy on me now, I still have to take you out"

"Alright on the count of..." but that's all Doc said as he fired his last spell.

Harry quickly fired an over powered fast paced stunner at Doc that hit him square in the chest but Doc spell didn't even come close to hitting Harry as it went zooming past him.

"Jeeze, Doc must be getting old in his age because that spell didn't even come close to… 'Wait a second' Doc never fires a spell without it having a serious affect. Was that spell a high-powered enev"

"Hey there cuz" came the voice of the newly eneverated Proc getting up the ground "What happened here?"

"Doc puts his last spell into reviving the one person I could never beat" said Harry shaking his head as he slid his hand through his hair and wiped off the sweat from his forehead.

"Doc is the smartest one of us. You don't get Calc's intelligence without having a teacher like Doc. So you managed to take out everyone huh?"

"Yeah it took a bit of ancient magic and I had to mess with some minds. It would have all been over if Spartan hadn't intentionally injured himself to get out of my spells trance. I used Quakes and Animators past to compromise them emotionally before using my nightmare spell"

"Clever. Well let's finish this cuz" said Proc as he put up his shield before he sent a series of curses at Blitz. Harry quickly dodged them and sent a barrage of spells back at him that only deflected off Proc's shield.

Proc summoned a pile of nearby ruble to come together to form two stone giants and sent them at Blitz.

Harry countered by firing a high powered quicksand spell at the ground that caused the stone giants to fall to their demise.

Blitz started saying a long cantation as Proc fired curse after curse at him.

It got so intense that Harry could no longer dodge the curses and had to put up a one handed shield as he finished his cantation.

"Son of a bitch!" yelled Proc as he saw Harry become emerged in black lightning and soon 12 black lightning bolts shot out of him in the form of dragons and soared at Proc.

As the lightning approached, Proc brought his shield to full power right before the dragons connected and a loud crackling noise followed by a burst of blinding blue magic covered the whole room and Harry had to cover his eyes with his hand.

In the wake of the burst of magic stood Proc with his shield still going although he was panting with sweat dripping down the sides of his face.

"Damn Harry that was impressive I didn't know if I could hold my shield"

"I am not done yet" replied Harry as he sent a three different colored spells at Proc.

The spells look like they did very little but Harry was still smiling.

"And now for the grand finale" said Harry spreading out his arms and then brought them in together, clapping his hands together.

'Just my luck' thought Proc to himself as he saw the omnis combustious come flying at him and he used all his magic into maintaining his shield as the massive beam of energy connected with his impenetrable shield.

For the second time in a row Proc's shield held from the massive onslaught of magic.

"Come on little cuz, you can do things I thought were not possible but there is no way you can break my shield"

"We'll just have to see about that" said Harry as he put a speed charm on himself and sprinted at Proc head on.

Proc had his wand drawn and was just looking for the right shot but it was hard seeing that Harry was sprinting at him in a unpredictable zig zag pattern until he was mere feet away

"What are you going to do Harry? You can't keep evading me forever!"

"Wasn't planning on it!" replied Harry as he pulled out the sword of Gryffindor and gave a mighty slash at Proc's shield yelling "Pierco!"

Proc's eyes then went wide as his shield cracked and broke for the first time in many years. He was so flabbergasted that he didn't even see the red stunner come zooming at his head. And within a second he was down on the ground.

"I did it! I did it!" shouted Harry in joy and out of breath and his adrenaline began to were off as he clutched his sides.

'I definitely overdid this one. I don't think I have any energy left' thought Harry to himself as he fell to his knees.

"Hanzi…" whispered Harry before he fell to the ground.

Harry woke up to the oh so familiar place of the hospital wing with the curtains drawn in.

He slowly came to consciousness before realizing something was laying on his right side.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked down to see a mess of red hair.

Ginny was lying next to him and had used his chest as a nice pillow.

She was asleep with old tears on her face but she was smiling. Harry very carefully brushed back a bang of Ginny's behind her ear to get a better look at her face without waking her.

"You look so beautiful even when you're sleeping" Harry whispered.

Ginny's eyes then slowly opened and her smile became even bigger than before. "Hey there sleeping beauty"

"Harry!" said Ginny in an excited but soft voice as she crept her arms up Harry's chest and linked her fingers behind his neck.

Harry waved his hand across his mouth and then place his hands on Ginny's lower hips and easily got her up to eye level before he softly kissed her.

The kiss lasted a couple of seconds before the two broke it off and they just looked into each other eyes.

"Harry not that I care, but why was your breath so fresh and almost minty?"

"Oh well picked that little spell up in training. I didn't want to kiss you with my mouth smelling like potion"

"If you say Mysteria taught you that trick I am not sure how I will ever thank that girl."

"Actually Proc and Thunderstruck taught me that one" said Harry smiling.

"You rang?" asked Proc stepping through the curtain.

"Oh sorry the room is charmed to my name and I thought you would have asked where I was. But I'll let you two get back to it"

"No that's all right I would rather talk now." replied Harry earning him a glare and pouting face from Ginny.

"I am too weak to do anything now, I promise I will make it up to you tonight" Harry whispered into Ginny's ear before giving her one last quick kiss on the lips."

"Fine but I'm not moving" stated Ginny moving so that she was sitting next to Harry with the back of her head against his chest.

"Works for me" replied Harry as he snaked his arm around her waist and curled his hand around Ginny's hip.

"Alrightty…. Well first things first…...HOW THE HELL DID YOU BREAK MY SHIELD!?" exclaimed Proc in a mixture between amused and totally flabbergasted.

"That was supposed to be our trump card. Our ace in the hole! You used a pierco yet my shield is mostly formed by light magic so riddle me that" replied a rather disgruntled Unspeakable.

"You got too cocky. I fired curse after curse at you so you would think you had the upper hand. I figured the black lightning and the omnious combustious wouldn't even break your shield so I improvised. Those three spells I sent at you before the omnious were not ordinary spells, they were ancient magic spells. The first one is an absorption spell that can take in a spell and absorb it. That was followed by a pure form of dark energy made up of hatred and anger, which was quite difficult to produce, but I managed it. The dark spell got absorbed a little into you shield but not enough that I needed it to, so I used the third spell to make the darkness spread and multiply in your shield. You might have noticed this if I gave you a second to, but instead I fired a beam of energy at you. From there all I needed to do was get close enough to pierce your shield and pray that my plan would work. Luckily for me it did" Harry answered.

"Harry I know you get this a lot but you parents would truly be proud of everything you have done. I don't think I could have ever have planned on you getting this far but I think you are close to surpassing Albus Dumbledore himself if you are not already. You have gone above and beyond on what I thought you were capable of. I am technically supposed to wait for Spartans and the heads approval before doing this but I officially moving you up to level O"

"Wha What!? You said that would most likely be impossible for me to attain."

"I know I know, but you have proved yourself, time and time again and anyone who thinks differently will have to answer to the Combat Unspeakables. All the Combat Unspeakables"

"Thanks cuz I truly appreciate it"

"No problem Harry. To keep things short Hanzi and his team got us back up here. Everyone is good except it took RJ a little longer to recover even with his magic traits. That black lightning is quite deadly.

"Yeah he kind of caught me off guard with that" said Harry feeling a little sorry that RJ got such a blunt bolt at him

"No worries he's fine and he holds you in even higher regards now. You of coarse did better than even we expected granted we didn't have all the data on you but none the less you kicked some major ass. Take the night off obviously and take it easy tomorrow. Work your crew hard though because spring celebration is in a couple days. Also if you too are going to do some hanky panky make it quick because you have friends waiting for you outside. You picked a real elite group of friends there Cuz." said Proc smiling as his blue aurora swept around him.

"I know, how bout next time we do this you guys use more than just your signature spells?" asked Harry

"You and I know both now that can't ever happen. I'll drop in later this week, till then I'm counting on you Ginny to watch after this shmuck" said Proc with a smile

"No Problem John" said a smiling Ginny

"Take it easy kids"

"Later cuz" replied Harry and with that there was a blue flash and John was gone.

"How did he do that?" asked Ginny

Harry opened his mouth to say something but couldn't talk

"Sorry Gin I guess that is still remaining an Unspeakable secret"

"Okay well then can you tell me why you can't fight them without them using the orb spells?"

"If they fought me like I was an enemy…..They would have killed me as fast as possible instead of knocking me out."

"Oh but I thought you could stop the killing curse?"

"The Unspeakable have a lot more ways of killing people without using that curse." said Harry with a sunken face

"But now onto a question of mine why do I have such an elite group of friends?" asked Harry remembering Proc's comment

"Oh well you see there was commotion in the castle it shook for a couple of minutes on and off it was like something was disrupting the flow of magic. We were told by professors that everything was fine but when we knew you hadn't come back yet….. Long story short we bumped into Hagrid who you could tell had a secrecy spell cast on him when we asked about you so we went to Dobby and the other house elves and asked if they knew where you were and one elf started hitting themselves until Dobby and Winky managed to stop them. The house elf told us she saw you were taken by the Vampires but was told by Headmistress to say nothing. We ran tooo…"

"Wait just a second Gin Gin, whose we again?"

"Oh umm me, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Terry, Blaise, Hannah, oh well I guess all the GOBDs. Anyways we find out that the Vampires are guarding the entrance so we pull out our wands they pull out their blades and a second later Hanzi takes off to the entrance door to the Room of Requirement that just opened up to see all the Combat Unspeakables, including you, knocked out cold and some can't even be eneverated!" said Ginny who went from being a bit comical to almost angry

"You guys were ready to fight Vampires. That is impressive. Maybe a bit unwise, but still impressive. Sorry you had to see that sight. I used all the tricks I had to match those guys."

"Harry that truly is remarkable you were able to take on all the Combat Unspeakables. There is no way Tom can win now."

"Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves. Tom is very powerful and he specializes in killing and has no morals. It also won't be a simple battle of me vs. him. I have a lot of other things to take care of and do before our final confrontation. Besides I didn't beat them at their hardest. Unspeakables are made to be unstoppable. If we can fight with no boundaries we could take over England in a matter of months, which is why we have so many restrictions. We are the best in the country if not most of the world.

Unfortunately so are our three biggest enemies who were the three best Combat Unspeakables and don't forget Tom is immortal for now and controls a great and vast number of people. Also a lot of our power has to do with these orbs of ours. Not only do they help us with one spell but they sharpen our senses, make us faster stronger able to endure more among other things. They say that love is what makes them run but I think that was made up by the researchers.

"Huh maybe love really is the key to winning" said Ginny looking up to Harry with a smile

"Oh I hope so because if it is I know there is no way I could lose" replied Harry placing his hand softly on Ginny's cheek before giving her a soft passionate kiss. "Let's get out of here. I hate being in this place.

"You hate being here, yet you continue to be my patient" said Madame Pomfrey coming in the room followed by Calc and Doc.

"However, if you continue to bring such helping hands with you, you are more than welcome to stay" finished Madame Pomfre with a smile.

"Here you go Harry one super pick me up in a vile" said Calc giving Harry a violet colored potion as Doc waved his wand over Harry.

"You're all set Harry and good to go with Poppee's consent"

"Alright Mr. Potter you are free to go, your friends are standing guard outside"

"Thanks" said Harry downing the potion. He then got changed with the help of Ginny and got out of bed and went out

"Harry mate!" exclaimed Ron quickly putting away his wand and running over to Harry with Hermione in tow.

"Harry I'm so glad to see you are alright" said Hermione giving him a careful hug and Ron gave him a soft pat on the back. The others are waiting outside. They said no one could come in but family. Luckily Proc and Dudley heard and got the three of us in.

"Excellent. What's the student body been told?"

"They have been told that you had special training with an Unspeakable and there was a mishap. The GOBDs were the only ones who could even feel the magical disturbances so it is not that big of news. Also some ministry officials stopped by when you were out. They were promoting spring celebration and one of them tried to visit you. However, when they were told they could not enter by Madame Pomfrey they insulted her saying that 'He was from the ministry and didn't need permission' …he didn't even make it to the first step. Dudley knocked him out before we even had our wands out. With the help of Mysteria the man had no clue as to what happened and left with the other officials" said Ron smirking.

"Ha good work." said Harry leading his trio out with his arm around Ginny's waist as she leaned into him and they were followed by Hermione and Ron.

As soon as they reached outside all the GOBDs stopped their conversations and changed them to shouts of "Harry! Congrats! So glad your back!" after they all quieted down Harry spoke. "Meeting in 30 minutes. Be ready for a long one. Dismissed" everyone left for different directions and Dudley gave a quick kiss to Susan before staying behind with the quartet.

"Hey Dud, heard you kicked some ministry ass, good work" said Harry as the group started walking to Gryffindor tower. "Thanks even if I am just playing a role I still need to show my worth once in a while"

"Ha. Whatever you say cuz"

As the five entered Harry looked up to his dorm then back to Ginny and then to Ron who was talking to Hermione, but Hermione caught his eye.

"Ron can you give me one of your massages my back and shoulders are killing me" said Hermione in her most flirtatious voice and Ron melted and followed her over to a couch in front of the fireplace.

"I think I am going to read a little before the meeting" said Dudley making his way over to a chair that was halfway in-between (Hermione and Ron) and the stairs to the boys dormitory.

"Shall we?" asked Harry seductively to Ginny. "We only have 20 minutes" replied Ginny

"More than enough time with a bit of magic" Harry replied to Ginny sending a jolt of magic to Ginny who felt a tingle for a second and then had an overwhelming feeling of pleasure.

"You're on" said Ginny as the two made their way up the boys steps with half the females in the room giving the couple looks of jealousy.

Even some GOBDs were looking from across the room.

"Seamus darling would you mind?" asked Lavender.

"Already on it" replied Seamus as he sent a non-verbal notice me not charm at the boy's steps causing all watchers to look away and forget what they were staring at.

End of Chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

"So basically I got a little luck and just managed to win before exhausting myself" Harry finished.

"So my dad.. I mean WhipBlade was one of the final ones standing?" asked Blaise

"Yeah my black lightning trump card didn't even faze him and he didn't leave me unscathed" said Harry showing everyone his hand that was still feeling tingly and there was a nice little nasty scar on his hand from when he grabbed the whipblade.

"Tomorrow I won't have training in the morning but you will be working with the senior GOBDs in the evening. You may be more powerful faster or agile then them but they are older and possess more experience. Also make sure you all really push yourselves spring celebration is soon"

"Harry I have a question about that. How are we sure they will strike during that time frame wouldn't it be better for them to attack some time earlier or later to catch us off guard?" asked Padma.

"That is a good observation but Tom will want to be flaunting his power and he knows we will be on our guards so I am guessing multiple targets at once causing as much havoc as possible before they start retreating. Right now he is just trying to tell people he's here and is trying to be intimidating. Luckily for us most of his plans have not become totally right so we are still retaining some advantage in this war. Also don't ask me why, but I just know this is a stall before something really big. No matter who wins this skirmish there will be something big coming after"

"Jeeze mate, how bad do you think it will be?" asked Seamus.

"It will only be as bad as we will let it become"

"Next things next Hannah Susan party at the Hufflepuff Common room?"

"Oh Definitely. Dobby already was planning for it. You sure have built up a name for yourself among the houseleves" replied Hannah

Harry laughed before continuing "Alright I believe were all done here, lets grab some dinner before tonight's festivities"

The next night ALL the GOBDs met with each other and spent a whole half an hour just talking and getting to know each other.

They proceeded to have a series of skirmishes. The younger GOBDs were a little bit faster and powerful and fought better together but the older group had more variety, experience and were harder to predict their moves and counter. The fights were close but the younger GOBDs ended up winning most of the fights.

"Remarkable job all of you. We will have to work on teaming you all up, but for our first mission we will be split up anyways. So we'll work on that later. I don't want anyone draining themselves out but a little practice every day will not hurt. I will not be holding any training sessions because I haves some Unspeakable business to take care of so I am trusting you all to do your roles and be on your guard. Once again great work and stick to the plan no matter what"

Harry sat with Ginny by the fire most of the night till she got tired and Harry escorted her to the stairs before giving her a small kiss before she headed up the stairs and was about head up to the stairs till he saw Hermione wave him over to where she and Ron were sitting in a corner.

"What's going on guys" Harry said putting down his ward stone.

"Oh nothing really Harry we understand that you have been busy and all and we just haven't been able to talk recently"

"Yeah I know I am sorry about that"

"Mate no reason to be sorry we just told you we know you have been busy" said Ron smiling

"We know we may not ever be on your level be we still want to be by your side. We're the golden trio we have fought together since our first year here even when the odds were against us"

"Yeah Harry and we just were wondering if we could continue to like that. I mean we have gotten a lot better under your guidance and we almost miss being in mortal peril with you" added Ron laughing

"I am not sure if I'd go that far but we just want you to know that we want to be with through thick or thin"

"Thanks you two. I may not have any blood related brothers or sisters but you guys more than make up for that and I will always be thankful that I have you two"

"Ron looking good" said Harry as he got out of the shower and saw Ron in formal robes which looked just as good as his own.

"Thanks Harry a lot better than 4th year that's for sure"

"Alright everyone we'll meet you down by the great hall" said Dudley as he and Neville left early to get to Hufflepuff common rooms.

"There's something about these dress robes that make me feel so confined and tense" said Harry as he began putting on his ensemble of clothing.

"Well let's do something and try to get that tension relieved" smirked Seamus pulling out a bottle of fire whiskey from under his bed.

"Atta boy Irish" replied Harry conjuring shot glasses for Seamus as he poured out the whiskey.

"Now remember we have a big night tomorrow so this it. Don't get pissed tonight"

"Always ruining my fun Harry, I wanted to get Dean drunk tonight" said Seamus with a smile handing Harry a shot

"You just wanted to get me in trouble with Pavarti so you can look better to Lavender" replied Dean taking a shot glass from Ron.

"Eh tomato tomatoe" said Seamus

"Anyways, here is to tonight gentlemen, because I can guarantee you no one will be this happy come tomorrow" said Harry

"That's a cheery toast" replied Ron sarcastically

"Fine here's to a night of fun with the best looking Gryffindor girls?" aked Harry

"I'll cheers to that!" excalimed Seamus as the four clicked their shot glasses and downed the fire whiskey.

Seamus and Harry had no trouble drinking the shot while Dean and Ron coughed a little.

"You'll get used to this stuff the more you drink it" said Harry as he was finished getting ready. "Alright since time is of the essence let's head down so we can see the girls enter"

The male Gryffindors waited out in the common room for their dates to come down from the girl dorms.

"Look at those 4th years over there it looks as if they are going to their first dance or something" said Ron with new confidence having received dance lessons from Harry and a pair of robes that actually looked very good on him.

"That's because it is their first one. The last time there was a dance they were first years and couldn't go" said Harry

"Oh yeah, well I knew that... I just mean they look so nervous" replied Ron looking over at the five fourth years who stood closest to the girls steps all looking very awkward.

"Yeah right nice cover" replied Seamus smirking

Ron was about to counter but the first couple of girls started coming down the stairs.

After what felt like forever Ginny came down the steps with her hair down and wearing a very flattering dark green dress that showed off all Ginny's new curves and she wore the emerald necklace, charm bracelet and diamond earning rings

Besides her was Hermione who was also looking stunning in a violet dress that complimented her new curves and was wearing her hair down to in loose curls.

Lavender and Pavarti were behind them and also looked very attractive.

Rustling up their Gryffindor courage the four 7th years walked over to their respective dates and in unision waved their wands causing a bouquet of flowers to appear in front of the girls with each girl getting their own favorite flowers.

"Such a gentleman" said Ginny coming closer to Harry as the other couples exchanged pleasant greetings.

"Only to the woman who stole my heart. Ginny you are beautiful"

"Well thank you Harry" said Ginny blushing. "You clean up pretty well too" she said with a grin.

"Hey" Harry said about to complain till Ginny grabbed him by his lapel and planted her lips on his giving him a deep kiss which Harry responded to immediately kissing her back till Seamus let out a wolf whistle and Harry turned to Ginny giving her his arm as the group proceeded out the common room and into the great hall entrance.

When the group came to the entrance they were immediately met by Dudley, Susan, Neville and Hannah who were also looking like very alluring.

Within the next minute they were joined by Ravenclaw and Slytheran GOBDs and it would seem from an outsider that there were gods and goddesses waiting outside the entrance with all the stares the big group of GOBDs were receiving from the student body and it was not because of their numbers.

Both the female and male populations were eyeing the upperclassman.

"Jeeze when are they going to open the doors I can't take all these looks" said Terry

"You think this is bad?" asked Harry

"Oh crap sorry Harry, I really shouldn't be talking compared to what you have had to endure"

"No problem don't worry about it I actually.." Harry stopped mid-sentence as he felt a presence sneak up behind him.

Harry turned around in an instant to see Hanzi, Endi, Milvo and another female Vampire next to Milvo.

"Hanzi how are you doing?" said Harry putting out his hand

"Just fine Harry thanks I never got to apologize having to escort you" Hanzi replied shaking the offered hand.

"Oh don't worry about it you just did what you had to"

"Your compassion and understanding has no bounds. Also we all can sense very deep loving bonds coming over from this direction and let say I was not surprised when we saw it was coming from you guys.

"That explains the stares"

"I doubt the others can feel this but I do believe your little boot camp has made your team look like Veelas to everyone"

"You know about my …..boot camp?" asked Harry quietly

"Oh yes your cousin and I talk quite frequently. I like to think that we are good friends. But enough about that I believe the doors will be opening soon. Have fun tonight Harry cause tomorrow is going to be a crazy day"

"Thanks, you to" Harry replied heading back to his crew.

"What was that about?" asked Ron

"Ah nothing don't worry about"

"Any clue as to when the doors will be opening Mr. Head boy" asked Daphne to Blaise who shrugged his shoulders.

"I say in 3.…2.….1.…" and sure enough just as Harry finished the doors opened and Professor McGonagall came out.

"Welcome everyone if you could please get into your groups the houseelves will be directing you to your tables"

The GOBDs then split in half and were directed to their table with the rest of the student body.

The great hall was filled with colors of spring and just like the Yule ball there were a circular table set up and the food was served after McGonagall gave a speech about having fun and being aware. After everyone was finished with dinner a slow dance started to play and students and faculty were invited on the dance floor.

The transfiguration teacher, professor Jameson, went out on the dance floor escorting Minerva. Remus and Tonks followed and Harry and Ginny were the first couple from the students to get up they were quickly followed by Hermione, Ron, Blaise Daphne, Dudley and Susan.

The small group danced in unison in a waltz and soon the GOBDs entered and were followed by most of the 6th and 7 the years. The fifth and fourth years still looked a little hesitant.

"Harry you think you could boast some confidence to the younger ones?"

"Will do love" Harry said briefly letting go of Ginny's hand and lower back and snapped his fingers before continuing to dance with Ginny as he twirled her around.

Soon younger year's confidence was boosted and almost all the couples came out to dance floor after a couple of songs they had a brief break for students to get refreshment s and dessert.

"Ronald Weasley when did you learn to dance like that!?" asked Hermione with eyes of bewilderment and joy.

"Oh you know just picked a few things up here and there" said Ron giving a brief wink to Harry.

"Dudley I didn't know you can dance that well either" said Susan as she leaned over to Dudley and scraped off some frosting form a piece of his cake with her spoon and licked it off seductively while staring at Dudley the whole time. This caused Dudley to indirectly gulp when he was trying to eat a bit of cake and ending up choking a little before Harry came to his aid and with a snap of his fingers Dudley could breathe again. Dudley mouthed a thank you while Susan just blushed still looking at Dudley.

A song then started to play.

"Fast songs are going to start come on Harry lets go"

"Alright" said Harry slamming his drink back and getting up to go to the dance floor

Ginny and Harry were the first ones on the dance floor because even though many of the couples had already danced to faster songs none were too thrilled about going out seeing that all their professors were there and the dance floor was rather well lit.

"Let's darken the atmosphere shall we?' whispered Harry seductively to Ginny and the great hall dimmed only giving off small vibrant colors of spring. McGonagall looked at Harry who gave her a grin back to which she smiled and told the staff not to worry as fast paced song came on.

"Harry dear, how'd you do that?" asked Ginny smiling

'Asked Hogwarts to the dim the light and it agreed" said Harry nonchalantly

"Hmm my boyfriend can talk to Hogwarts I thinks he's gone crazy"

"Only Crazy in love with you" Harry retorted slipping his hand behind her back

This caught Ginny off guard and before she could reply Harry twirled her out before bring her back and they were soon joined by Blaise and Daphne and Seamus and Lavender and once again couples proceeded to go on the dance.

The night went on with dancing and fun.

Just before the dance was over and the last song had been played Minerva made a statement.

"I hope you all had fun tonight now if you can all proceed out the doors and to the grounds we have a surprise for you to finish the night."

Slowly the groups headed out and met up with the third to first years who were already outside. The group of GOBDs made their way over to a nearby tree and gathered forming their traditional pattern of Harry in the middle followed by the GOBDs surrounding him.

"So Harry what's next" asked Dean.

"I was not privy to that information.. However I have a feeling I know.." before Harry could finish his statement there was a huge bang in the sky announcing the first firework of a firework show.

All the students cheered and applauded as more and more went off in the sky. Harry came behind Ginny snaking his arms around her waist and intertwined his fingers with hers and so did the other couples.

"What a sight" said Tonks to Remus as they watched all the students from the entrance to the castle.

"Are you talking about the fireworks or Harry's mob of friends" said Remus as he pulled Tonks closer to him wrapping his arm around her lower back.

"Too che. I guess both its so peaceful and yet we all know what tomorrow will bring. I wish it would just come I can't stand just waiting for something to go wrong"

"I know. There is no easy way to make it any less tense, trust me I know what it was really like during the first war. Although….this time I don't feel as helpless. I mean the things these kids or should I say young adults have achieved are leaps and bounds ahead of what we knew when I was a kid."

"Same here. They have something in them that says they are here and not about to be ruled by anyone any time soon. I just hope they maintain their bravado after tomorrow."

"Their tough kids, they'll deal with whatever gets thrown at them"

"I hope you're right Moony" replied Tonks snuggling closer to Remus as they watched the end of the firework display and the students started to walk back to the castle ending their night.

"All right everyone I bid you all good night.. Try not to stay up too late you all have a special visit to hogsmeade tomorrow. Prefects if you'd please escort everyone back" ended Mcgonagall.

"Alright let's go kids" said Ron before taking Hermione's arm and leading the Gryffindors back.

"Are you alright Harry?" asked Ginny as she saw that Harry was staring over at the other side of the wall a good distance away.

"Yeah I am fine Gin. Stay here a second I have to take care of something really fast."

"Oh Okay Harry" Ginny said as she watched Harry walk over to the other side of the room.

Walk over to other side of room

"What is it and what the hell do you guys want!?" asked Harry in a heated tone.

"Sorry Harry" replied Armageddon becoming visible with Chameleon and Assault.

"The heads want you at a meeting and we have been asked to retrieve you" answered Assault.

"Interesting does Proc or anyone on his team know?"

"Not to our knowledge" Assault continued.

"And what if I say there is no way in hell I am leaving my girlfriend when we just had one of the best moments in my crazy life!? Tell the old men to shove it! and if they really want, they can get me themselves. Also tell them if they try to do that I will have no problem ripping them a new one and going full black lightning on their asses" said Harry with power radiating out of him.

"Well you two can try to take him in but I am satisfied with that reply" said Assault putting his hands behind his head before walking outside to apparate out.

"Oh fuck that! I am so out. Sorry about interrupting your night blitz" said Chameleon hurrying after Assault.

"Sometimes I hate my job. I could have been a hit wizard or an auror...but no I was "essential" in the Unspeakable Combat lineup" said Armageddon in a half comical expression putting essential in air quotes before he too followed the other Combat Unspeakables out.

'Hmmm easier than expected' thought Harry as he made his way to Ginny who was talking to Remus and Tonks

"Hello. Hello" said Harry

"Harry we were just telling Ginny about our wedding next week" said Tonks

"I can't wait and neither can Proc. Minerva gave Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Dudley and me special permission to attend. When are you guys having your Honey Moon?"

"After the school year is over" replied Remus

"Enough questions for now you two should head to bed" said Tonks giving them both hugs before Harry and Ginny walked out arm in arm.

"Are you alright Remus?" asked Tonks seeing that Remus looked out of it.

"Oh Yes, for a second I thought I was seeing James and Lily"

"The two pairs look quite similar don't they?" replied Tonks

"Well yes, there's that, but also they look at each other just like James and Lily did."

"They're growing up so fast. "

"I know"

"Morning Gin Gin" said Harry who woke up as the first sun rays of the morning hit his face.

"Harry…what time is it" Ginny said groggily as she took in the lightning shining in through the guest room they broke into last night.

"It's still pretty early so if we leave now I doubt we will be found"

"Too tired to move" said Ginny snuggling back up to Harry.

"You are so lucky I am an Unspeakable" said Harry as he aimed his hand at Gryffindor tower.

"Telepitris Maximus" said Harry as his spell made contact with the tower.

"Hang on love" and in the next second they were in Ginny's dorm room sitting in her bed.

Harry quickly activated his ward stone before Ginny opened up her eyes and gave a brief gasp seeing that they were in her bed.

"Harry you never cease to amaze me" said Ginny giving him a small kiss.

"Although, isn't it against school rules for males to be in the female dorm rooms" said Ginny smiling at him.

"No rules can stop me from being with you" said Harry smiling back at her.

"Harry you're so corny" said Ginny smiling back at him.

"Perhaps, but you still love me" said Harry looking triumphant.

"Well I guess you have that going for you" said Ginny snuggling back into him.

"haha I am going to go back and get some more sleep. I'll see you downstairs in a couple hours, then we can go to breakfast and Hogsmede"

Ginny's face then went serious, "Harry today…."

"I know Gin but we are all ready and every safety measure has been made. This is our time to fight back"

"How'd I get so lucky to be with you?"

"I have been asking myself the same question with you" said Harry before giving her a deep and passionate kiss before teleporting out.

Harry teleported to his bed to find that two of his roommates beds had been warded and three beds where empty

'WTF' though Harry to himself as he put his dragon senses on. Neville and Dudley were both in their respective beds but also had females in their bed with them. He looked at the 7th year girls dormitories to see that that there were 3 males with 3 respective females.

'Hmm I don't think I could have known that they would take the information I taught them about breaking into places and apply it to sneaking into the girls dorms' thought Harry to himself smirking. 'But let's get things settled before we all get in trouble'.

"It would really be a shame if two Hufflepuff girls were to get caught in the male Gryffindor dorm rooms don't ya think?' said Harry out loud making his voice bypass the bed wards.

After a minute or two of movement and rumbling Susan Hannah and Neville and Dudley came out in robes with the girls looking slightly embarrassed but Susan was smiling while Neville looked somewhat worried and Dudley had a sign of irritation on his face.

"Now, Now, Dudders I was only offering to teleport your respective girlfriends to their common rooms so they wouldn't get caught."

The girls agreed and Harry teleported them out.

Everyone looked quite happy and well at the great hall for a late brunch, except Harry could see some of the teachers give worried looks to each other now and then no matter how secret they tried to keep them.

After breakfast everyone lined up to go to Hogsmede. The quartet and 7th + 6th years were in front led by Hagrid, Barstrom, Stark and Wayne.

While Tonks, Remus, Professor Jameson and Hunter took the rear.

Harry could also sense that 4 combat Unspeakables had just joined all masked by Chameleon's spell.

Assault, Sniper, and Bombarda where with Chameleon.

'Well at least I don't have to worry about security at the moment' thought Harry as he snaked his hand around Ginny's waist and she leaned against him as they walked.

When they reached Hogsmede the GOBDs split in two groups with Harry, Seamus, Dean, Dudley and their respective girlfriends in one group and Hermione, Hannah, Daphne, Padma and their respective boyfriends in the other.

The groups tried to maintain on opposite ends to ensure that the GOBDs could react to any situation, but nothing had happened in the last two hours and the ministry was true to their word and had handfuls of aurors spread throughout hogsmede even if they all looked a little inexperienced as they patrolled around.

Harry could also see that Armageddon, WhipBlade, Thor, and Whirlwind had joined the other Combat Unspeakables and where scouting from a top the shops and were all invisible.

At the moment Harry was showing everyone where the new Weasley shop would be.

The group proceeded to shop around at different shops to get candy at honey dukes and got butter beer at the three broomsticks before heading out to see more shops.

"Rosemeretta was so totally checking me out" said Seamus walking out of the three broomsticks as he admired himself in a nearby shop window.

"I think she was looking at Harry, Mr. High and Mighty" retorted Lavender.

"Sure she was Lav, keep thinking that. Don't worry about it though, you're still the only one in my vision" said Seamus smiling as he gave his arm and she reluctantly took it as they walked down the street.

Dean was about to say something to Seamus until the group ran into Colin Creevy and Luna (who was currently seeing Colin).

"Harry!" exclaimed Colin

"Hey Colin. How's your day been?"

"Great! I am so glad that we finally got to go out of the castle. I also can't wait for the next DA meeting. I perfected the spherical shield"

"Oh that's great Colin" said Harry looking for a way out so he could check up with the other GOBDs.

"I think it really holds well care to give it a try?" asked Colin eagerly

"Not now Colin, come along, Harry is far too polite to tell you this but he really needs to get going" said Luna airily as she took a hold of his arm.

"It was good seeing you Harry" said Luna before she escorted Colin away to the three broomsticks.

"Later Harry" Colin called over his shoulder.

"Sometimes you just got to love Luna" said Harry before the group started walking again.

"Hey Harry we only have 30 minutes till we have to go back. Do you think there will still be an attack?" asked Pavarti

"I really hope not but for some reason I know something is going to happen"

As the group walked past a tea shop they bumped into Auror Barstrom.

"Auror Barstrom. How is it going?"

"Oh hey Harry. Everything is good, but you kids should get all your shopping done soon we only have 25 minutes before we need to head back in" he replied looking relived.

"We know we were about to regroup with the other 7th years"

"Oh good well I won't keep you guys wai.." Barstrom stopped mid-sentence as a message came flying from the sky and zoomed to his head.

"Oh no. Harry could you please alert the professors to get the students in now. An attack is going on in Diagon Alley and all aurors are requested to leave immediately. Harry's dragon senses saw that one by one the auror guards portkeyed out and Remus, Tonks and Professors Slughorn, Jameson, and Flitwik came out of shops with sonorouses telling the students it was time to head back.

While Wayne, Hunter and Stark came running over to the group. The Unspeakables left too leaving WhipBlade, Thor, Whirlwind and Armageddon behind.

"Alright were going to get going then" said Harry as the group followed him and in a matter of seconds where met by the other half in the empty WWW store.

"We are going to wait here for a little bit before apparting out" said Harry as everyone began to change into their GOBDs uniforms.

"Remember stay focused and calm and show no mercy because you won't be receiving any. Remember we're trying to fight fire with fire here"

"You can count on us Harry" replied Neville. Just as everyone had changed and the last of the aurors port keyed out there were multiple huge bangs in every direction.

"Shit! They're attacking from both sides of Hogsmede too!" announced Harry as he sent multiple messages out at once.

"You heard the man hoods up and roll out!" said Ron heading towards the door.

"Agreed let's move out people" said Harry throwing up his hood as did the others as they all burst out of the store and went their separate ways in the same groups.

Harry was the first to see a group of 8 death eaters a good distance away standing in front of the Three Broomsticks.

"Fuck!" Harry shouted as he saw several DEs raise their wands at the three broomsticks that still had students trapped inside as other students ran past briefly looking at the hooded silver streamed, black robed, group sprint past them.

Harry transformed into his dragon form and flew as fast as he could but it was too late as several explosion curses hit the building causing the building to collapse in with students still inside.

'NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! COLIN!LUNA!'

End of Chapter 20

So Before the next Chapter I thought I would post a cheat sheet for all the GOBDs.

I was going to introduce them some how in the story but decided it will be easier just to post them here.

So...

Harry= will find out name in next chapter-has ancient and wandless abilities among other things.

Ginny=Wildfire...FIREPOWER!

Hermione=Brains...Quick thinking on the battlefield compliments Bronze.

Ron=Bronze...Signature Magical Bronze shield for close up personal battle, compliments Brains, Chess Master.

Dudley=Trigger Happy...Master in Muggle weaponry and skilled hand to hand combat.

Susan=Artemis...Hunter and soon to fight with bow.

Blaise=Swordsman...Self Explanatory.

Daphne=Cutthroat... takes no prisoners and wins at all cost, holds nothing back.

Neville= Biotics or Bios...Plant warfare.

Hannah=Athena...Wise and Peaceful until friends and the innocent are targeted, then she unleashes "the badgers" of war.

Seamus=Irish...will become more recognized in the future.

Lavender=Glamour...Great at charms to enhance disguise and confuse enemies.

Dean=Artist...His creative mind will give the enemies a run for their money when he paints a picture of their demise.

Pavarti=Fashion=...Like her friend Glamour excepts relies on transfiguration instead of charms.

Terry=Powerhouse...Although no healer, he's like Doc in terms of letting out more than needed in his powerful spells.

Padma=Intel...competent healer, but thrives in gathering information and formulating attack patterns and defenses.

Older GOBDs

Fred and George Weasley: Yin and Yang... Wildcard, love to use prank war magic and Masters of the lightning trap. (I can't even tell them apart :)

Lee Jordan: Gong...Sound Magic. From Big Bangs to confusing the hearing of enemies to silencing movements.

Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet: Fox 1, Fox 2, Fox 3...Masters in communication with each other and finish and add to the attacks of the other foxes.

(Their attacks put the Twins 'twin speak' to shame because of the perfect timing in assault)

Oliver Wood: Bull's Eye...Master at predicting where spells are headed and has the aim of a young Sniper.

(Although he prefers throwing debris like Armageddon)

Cho Chang: Omni Bird...Likes to use all 5 elements and is improving on mixing elements together for better attacks.

Reese Monter and Aron Gram: Double and Barrel...Another duo who fight together.

One will say a Duble cantation and the other will cast a spell. Saving energy with doubling the spell's affects and powers.

(They took after Calc and are working on Triples)

Lucy Brassstone: Sparky...Takes after the twins fireworks and uses fireworks and exploding and blinding like spells to offset enemies.

(Likes Bombarda)

Gregory Fost: Dupe...Fell in love with the duplication image spell.

(is currently working on images with magical energy and ones that don't get destroyed easily)

Morris Brim: Dodger...Not a fan of shields and uses his enhanced reflexes and speed (through potions and charms) to dodge and strike back.

(Competes in Parkour (free running) tournaments in his free time.)

Rose Ashlan, Molly O' Reily and Elise Edens: Garden O Eden... Have been loyal friends from beginning of Hogwarts.

Work together making plant like atmosphere to hide in and send plant transfigured beings (mostly animals, many times badgers) at enemies.

(Professor Sprout is their Idol and they all have secret crushes on Neville)


	21. Chapter 21

"Fuck!" Harry shouted as he saw several DEs raise their wands at the three broomsticks that still had students trapped inside as other students ran past briefly looking at the hooded silver streamed, black robed, group sprint past them.

Harry transformed into his dragon form and flew as fast as he could but it was too late as several explosion curses hit the building causing the building to collapse in with students still inside.

'NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! COLIN!LUNA!'

Harry's mind screamed as he transformed back to human form in midair landing several feet in front of the Death Eaters.

"What the Hell!? Was that a dragon animagus?" shouted one Death Eater while the others raised there wands and soon Ginny was at his side with Lavender and Seamus as Pavarti Dean Susan and Dudley backed them.

"What is this back up already?" shouted another Death Eater looking at the black robes and auto concealed faces.

"Oh you should wish it was! You will all pay!" Harry roared in a dark voice and shot two deadly overpowered stunners at two death eaters, who couldn't even cast shields because the stunners were so fast.

The two flew back ten yards before hitting the ground hard with a crack.

"Shit it's Blitzstrike!" shouted another.

"Then two more spells came flying in from a top a shop roof that were directed at the Death Eaters but were deflected by Harry.

"That is my brother BlitzStrike" said Harry pointing up to on the roof were three Combat Unspeakable stood with one looking very much like BlitzStrike who had both his hand aimed at the Death Eaters.

"Trigger Happy what are you doing here?" said the BlitzStrike look-alike.

"Sorry Blitz, Black Lightning is easier to work for. I don't want to have to abide by your rules"

"Get out of here Bro. These ones are mine. Go back to protecting a corrupt official" said Black Lightning harshly.

"Watch your tongue little brother" replied the Unspeakable whose hands were surging with magic. We'll let you have this one but next time I will intervene" and with that the Combat Unspeakables left.

"What the Hell?" shouted one Death Eater.

"I don't care who you are related to you are still going down!" shouted the leader of the Death Eaters stepping forward wand drawn.

"If you point your wand at me I will not hesitate to kill you" replied Black Lightning.

"Your Bluffing" countered the Deatheater

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted Black Lightning and the Deatheater jumped to the ground as the killing curse zoomed past his head.

"Now to show you fools how I got my name" said Black Lighting as his signature black lighting surged through his arm and a black bolt went flying at the Deatheaters, instantly breaking through their hastily made shields, taking out 5 more of them and leaving the smell of burnt flesh coursing through the leader's nose.

"What!? What the hell are you!?" screamed the Death Eater.

At this Harry grew his dragon horns out so they just peaked out his hood. "I am a demon, sent here to send Deatheaters to hell" he replied darkly.

The Death Eater let out a whimper and the lower part of the man's robe became wet.

"Tell your master that if he is scared of my heroic brother he has not seen anything yet" And with a strong wave of his hand Black Lighting set the man flying away with wind element but didn't leave the man unscathed as he sent several wind cutters at him as soon as the man got back to his senses he apparated out before any more harm could be done to him.

Seconds after the man apparated out 12 more Death Eaters replaced him having seen the site just before they could reach their comrades.

This group seemed to be more experienced because they wasted no time in firing curses at the GOBDs.

Wildfire sent several balls of flame at the Death Eaters while Harry enhanced them with wind element as Artist, Glamor and Fashion held shields.

Artemis sent out several serving curses while Irish sent out multiple shield breakers and Trigger-Happy fired an automatic blasting hex machine Gun.

The Death Eaters were far less organized than the GOBDs and soon only 4 death eaters were standing and the GOBDs were still in good shape.

"You are quite a formidable opponent" said the voice of Rabastian Lestrange

"Yes we could use people like you in our ranks come join us and our Lord" continued Rudolphus.

Black Lighting responded by firing dual black lightning bolts at the two novice Death Eaters who threw up shields but the lightning broke them on impact and hit their marks knocking them out cold and on the grounds.

"We're fine by ourselves thanks" replied BL.

Then another GOBD came running in from behind at a remarkable pace to the others.

"Black Lighting we got over 30 death eaters heading from different directions on the other side.

"Team head out over there and Biotics stay here"

The GOBDs left to the other end of Hogsmede leaving the two against the Lestrange Brothers.

"Bios let me introduce you to the Lestrange brothers."

At this Neville stood up straight and Harry could feel the power and fury radiating off Neville.

"How do you know who we are!?" asked one brother.

"You two have done a lot of damage to the wizarding world and I am afraid I cannot let you out of here alive."

"Let's go Bios"

And with that Biotics fired a spell that zoomed at the brothers as they put up shields that seemed to be unnecessary as the spell went past their heads and hit the ground behind them.

"Ha nice shot" said Rabastian comically

He didn't get to say another word however as BL sent blasting cure after blasting cure back at the two as did Biotics and the brothers were on the defense. Soon they had to slowly back up due to the sheer power of the curses until the brothers were at the spot were Biotics first spell hit.

"Bios Now!" shouted BL

"Bio Tengalus!" shouted Biotics.

In the next moment hundreds of thick vines erupted from underneath the brothers feet and immobilized them as the vines tangled around their bodies

"You can do this Neville" mind spoke Harry and Biotics nodded at him.

"Bio Toxis" shouted Biotics and thorns formed on the vines that stabbed the brothers. The vines then pumped something into the two brothers and they both let out screams letting go of their wands as they continued to scream.

In the meantime Harry used legilemency on their minds

'Good the occulemency shields are almost nonexistent' Harry said to himself as he went diving further in their minds. Until he found what he wanted.

"Excellent" said Harry as he went over to Rabastian who was still screaming as he turned purple and started gaging just like his brother was doing.

"Harry took a pocket watch from the brother and witnessed the two brothers take their last breaths and within seconds the Lestrange family was no more.

"You alright Neville?"

"Yeah I will be" said Neville panting.

Harry used his dragon sense to see how the other battle were going and saw that the professors and 4 aurors were doing quite well and had been joined by Aberforth and Hestia Jones.

His GOBDs were ripping their opponents a new one, however they had all used a lot of magic so far.

And the four Unspeakables were mopping up and taking out the extra Death Eaters.

"Let's go Neville there are no more coming from here and Blaise's dad is battling this should be quite the sight" said Harry as the two sprinted out.

As Harry sped past the shops he saw that many had huge chunks missing from them among other outlying physical damage.

This only made him more angry and powerful as he kicked it up a notch and within in an instant he was at the next battle.

There were 5 Death Eaters left and the battle was at a standstill seeing that the Death Eaters were completely outnumbered.

Countless Death Eaters were knocked out scattered on the ground and several allies had injuries.

"Surrender now or we will not hold back to take you all in" commanded Thor.

"HA ha. Let's wait a minute to see who will have the upper hand" countered Dolohov.

Harry used his magic sight and saw that there were over 50 dark creatures including arachnids imparadised Giants, trolls, werewolves, even though there was no full moon, and abominations.

"What the hell? What ungodly mess have your people made?" demanded Black lightning.

"You'll just have to find out now won't you" countered Avery wickedly.

Within the moment the light forces could see the outline of a massive mob of dark monster heading to Hogsmede.

Harry also noticed that there were about 40 black spots in the sky zooming in towards their direction coming from the castle.

"Black Dragons prepare to fall back" commanded Harry and although they were hesitant they started to walk backwards.

"Ha scared of us now are you?" asked Dolohov.

"Not of you. No. But our allies need some room to land"

And with that Hanzi landed followed by Milvo and Endi and the other 30+ Vampires.

"They're all yours" said Black lightning to Hanzi

5 Vampires immediately smoked behind the death eaters and held knives to their throats.

"Oh fuck this! Death Eaters retreat!" shouted Avery but he was unable to apparate.

"Oh sorry you can't apparate or use those emergency port keys. I wanted to make sure you cowards couldn't retreat. Authority figures feel free to take them in. Black Dragons move out"

And with that the GOBDs retreated back to talk leaving the small army to deal with the remaining enemy.

Harry could see the Vampires and Armageddon start the slaughter of all the dark creatures and saw the aurors and other Unspeakables taking care of the remaining Deatheaters.

"Okay you all did brilliantly! I want you all to do a sweep of Hogsmede than go back to the castle"

"Understood. But BL who was that brother of yours? Was that Proc?" asked Bronze.

"No Mr. Weasley It was me" said the Blitzstrike look-a-like appearing out of an alley, flipping down his hood.

"Everyone I'd like for you all to meet my friend Jim who is from America "

"You can do wandless magic!?" exclaimed Brains.

"Not quite" replied Jim pushing up his sleeves and showing two wands strapped to his wrist by magical arm holsters.

" I need to Head to Diagon Alley the battle is still going on there and it is bigger than this one"

"It is imperative that you make sure Hogsmede is safe and that the students are safe in school. I am leaving this to you guys"

"We won't let you down Black Lightning" replied Swordsman.

Jim put his hood back up and he apparated out with Harry.

Harry got to Diagon Alley which was in total chaos even with the Unspeakables and older GOBDs fighting.

There were numerous Death Eaters everywhere with civilians running crazy for cover, making it impossible to stun a Death Eater without hitting a civilian and Dementors had blanketed the sky making the aurors depressed when fighting even though 7 patronuses were trying to hold them back.

"Jim make scarce. I'm going to be Blitz before changing to Black lightning and then come in"

"You got it Harry" said Jimmy disillusioning himself.

Harry switched to his Unspeakable clothes and fired his spell and his anti-travel spells to spread all over Diagon Alley as he ran out of an alley and into the streets before teleporting to the battle. He then changed into his Liger form and ran to the center of the battle and changed back to human form.

Right when he appeared in the center he shouted out "mordamasa perio!" and 20 blasts of magic soared out screeching in the streets and hitting all its DE targets.

There were then multiple shouts of joy and fear as there were shouts of "Blitzstrike is here!"

Blitz proceeded to take out his Patronus Sword and fired his patronuses out that were even more blinding then before and this time the blinding patronesses ripped through the dementors killing them on impact and the death shrills curdled the blood of the enemy while Diagon Alley went from being dark, to so bright that people couldn't even see and the aurors started to get their confidence back.

Harry teleported to the skies and reverted to his dragon form and saw that in the blinding confusion of the patronuses Jimmy had replaced him in the center.

Harry swooped down seeing even more reinforcements as 30 Inferi started to enter from Knockturn alley. Harry quickly shot lighting from his horns mixing it with the fire from his mouth wiping out the undead till nothing remained of them. He soared back and reverted back to the center changing back to his Black Lighting uniform and landing next to Jim.

"Let's do this Brother!" shouted Harry making sure that Light forces, civilians and Dark forces heard him.

The two went back to back and with arms drawn and began firing at the Death Eaters.

Harry non verbally planted a sticking charm on their backs and in an instant they teleported out and back to a different destination took out three or four enemies and repeated the process.

The Aurors finally got the civilians to shelter and the Unspeakables and GOBDs were finally allowed to let loose with the civilians protected and started to cut down the still massive amounts of Death Eaters.

Many Death Eaters tried to retreat but found out they could not and proceeded to run for it.

Then Harry felt three presences but couldn't tell were they came from.

However he immediately knew that Demolisher, Puppet Master and SoulRaider where in the perimeter.

He also felt a presence in his head asking to talk.

Harry put up his occulemncy shields and let the voice in.

"Hello Harry. I like how you got your little friends to help you fool the enemy. Don't worry your secret is safe with us but if you don't let the remaining Death Eaters go we have no problem taking souls, destroying shops, making Aurors kill civilians and taking out every member of your new group. We really don't want to do this, it actually took us by surprise at how well your students fight. Don't make us ruin what little your side has going" mind spoke Puppet Master.

"Why are you talking to me? Why don't you talk to the Unspeakables?"

"Harry, like it or not we all know you will be the leader of the light if you are not already. Besides they can't negotiate with us, it's in their code not to. You however came along after that code act."

"If you or anyone else tries to hurt my team or does anything other than leave...I will kill you" taunted Harry

"Oooh you have gotten bolder and there is no doubt in my mind that you'd try. You have our word we will not try anything."

"Fine get them the hell out. I'll send out a message but Judgson, Mulciber and Rookwood stay here. They don't care who they'll kill"

"That's fine with us. We don't care too much for those three anyway"

"Will you swear to it?"

"Of course"

"Fine get out then"

"Till we meet again Harry"

Harry then sent out a message to all Unspeakables.

"The Deatheaters are about to retreat let them go"

"Blitz are you serious!" asked Thunderstruck

"Yes. Do it. If we don't a lot more will be lost"

"Okay Blitz I trust you" replied Spartan

"I have got your back Blitz pull out the wards" replied Proc

"Alright someone retain Mulciber, Rookwood and Judson" replied Blitz

Harry snapped his fingers and his anti-travel spell was lifted and the Death Earters began to apparate out except for the three inner circle members who had their eyes glazed over and didn't move till Mysteia, Spartan, Calc and Doc bound them up.

The GOBDs came running over to Harry to see what to do next.

"Umm" started Fred but Harry cut in.

"Apparate out and come back here in civilian form and help out the injured and reconstruction. I'll come back later tonight with the others and we'll talk. Dismissed!"

Without questions the older GOBDs left without a word.

'Impressive Harry you have quite the team' mind spoke Jim.

" I can't thank you enough for your help"

"On the contrary with all that you have given me I don't know if I'll be able to help out enough to repay you"

"Don't worry about it. Here's a portkey back to America till we meet again" ended Harry giving Jim a brick and shaking his hand.

"I hope it won't be too long" said Jim grinning as the portkey activated and he was gone.

Harry changed back to Unspeakable robes and snapped his fingers to take cancel all his privacy wards.

The other Unspeakables then surrounded Harry before any Aurors or civilians could see him

"Blitz I take it you talked to.." began Proc

"No time to talk" said Harry taking out the pocket watch he got from Rabastian.

"This is a portkey to Malfoy manor. I am placing a tracker on myself that will work even if I'm in several fidelus charms it will give you the general vicinity. Keep track of me with this" said Blitz giving a bit of parchment to Proc.

"I am going in there first and scoping the place out while you guys set up around the location. After I break the Fidelus I am counting on you guys to break the other wards and help me take down the whole bloody place" said Harry as power radiated off him in waves.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Spartan

"I am fine" retorted Blitz hotly

"Alright Blitz we'll be waiting. Don't go over board until we sweep in alright?" said Proc

"Fine. Just don't be late" said Harry as the watch began to glow

"See you all in a bit" said Blitz as he felt the familiar pull on his navel.

Within an instance he stood in a dark room with a four poster bed and old dark furnishings.

Harry used his dragon sight to see that there were two Death Eaters about to come into the room.

As soon as the door opened Harry fired two expelliarmuses followed by two petrifus totaluses and summoned the two in after sealing the door shut and catching their wands.

Once he examined one of the wands he didn't even need to turn over the two black messes to see who they were.

"Draco" said Harry in a mere whisper with heated breath.

And sure enough when he turned the two bodies around, he saw the faces of Draco and Narcissa Malfoy.

Harry quickly looked through their minds and saw that the two had been living in fear ever since Draco had failed his mission.

He also saw that Draco was even worse than when he was trying to fix the vanishing cabinets.

In fact that's what Draco feared the most, he never wished for the battle to end like it did he just wanted to get the mission over with and head out without any more casualties.

'No wonder why Albus gave Draco so many chances. Albus knew that Draco was stuck in a no win situation. Uhhhh I can't believe I'm about to do this' thought Harry throwing up his hood.

"Eneverate" said Harry with both hands

Soon the two Malfoys came back to consciousness seeing a Combat Unspeakable standing above them with no wand in his hand

"Where is Rabastian and Rudolphus!?" exclaimed Narcissa.

"They're gone, sorry but I will be the only one asking questions" said Harry in a powerful voice with his hands drawn out in case the Malfoys tried anything.

"You are Blitzstrike aren't you?" asked Narcissa

"Yes I am and I thought I told you that I was the one asking questions?" said Harry pointing his glowing hand at her.

"Don't you dare hurt my mother!" said Draco as he went in front of his mother protecting her.

"Hmm a former Slytherin showing courage and selflessness" said Harry chuckling.

"I know you both don't want anything to do with the Death Eaters anymore. Tell me the location of your home and I will promise to keep you two safe"

"You can't keep us safe. The ministry is already corrupt and we will be dead in a matter of days if we give out this location" countered Narcissa.

"In case you didn't know, I don't work for the ministry. I have safe houses that the ministry doesn't even know about, with several out of country locations"

"No matter where we go he'll find us and no one can stop him" said Draco with eyes showing no hope at all.

"I already took your dark lord on once and I don't believe he is unstoppable"

"Fine then make an unbreakable vow" said Narcissa

"Sorry I can't make unbreakable vows" replied Harry 'this is taking way too long, it's time for something drastic'

"You think you can take on the dark lord? You fought him once and the only person I know who survived his wrath more than twice is Harry Potter and I don't think he will be coming to our rescue any time soon" said Draco with even more despair.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Draco" said Harry pulling down his hood

"Holy Hippographs!" exclaimed Narcissa

"No way. Potter you…you're?" said Draco at a loss for words

"Yes, now time is of the essence. Tell me this location and in return I'll give you this portkey to one of my safe houses." said Harry pulling out a quill

"Mother this might be our only shot and as much as I hate to say it, I say we take this deal" pleaded Draco.

"Fine, Malfoy Manor is at 1312 Barcompt Blvd."

"Also I have two questions for Draco and I'll know if you're lying so tell the truth no matter what" commanded Harry.

"First off are you remorseful for what you did last year?"

"I have been every day since it happened" said Draco looking down shamefully.

"Also I searched through your mind and saw something that both you and your mother are trying to hide from yourselves so I didn't look to see what it was. What is it that you're trying to forget?"

Draco's face went even paler then it had been which Harry didn't even know could happen.

"The…dungeons…..it's… The things that they did…..I can't say…..I…. I am sorry" said Draco and Harry could tell that he was telling the truth but whatever it was that was in the dungeon must not have been too pretty.

"Okay here you go. Also my houseelves are at the safe house and will take care of your needs but if you disrespect any of them I will no longer hide you."

"That's fine" said Narcissa trying to put on a calm face and taking the quill from Harry.

"Good luck too you both" said Harry putting back up his hood

"I really hope you are the chosen one Potter" said Draco sincerely and with that the two portkeyed out.

'Proc you got it?'

'Yeah we'll be there soon'

'Roger that'

Harry however could not contain his curiosity and with his dragon sight looked to see the location of the dungeons before he shot his spell downwards and it spread out through the rather massive dungeon within in an instant Harry was in the dark dungeon with the only light coming from a few torches.

"Lumos maximas" whispered Harry and the whole room became visible. Harry could see caged room upon caged room littered with dead corpses and dried blood on the walls and the smell alone was almost too much to bare.

"What the hell is this place!?" said Harry out loud to no one in particular as he tried to put his occulemency shields at their highest in order to not collapse and retain his stomach contents.

The room itself had tons of dark evil magic coursing through it and Harry could not take it as he fell to his knees seeing that among the corpses were both adult and child.

Harry's two animagus beasts roared inside him and even his occulemncy shields couldn't stop his stomach from emptying as he vomited.

Harry's whole body became hot and soon his vision was becoming encompassed in blinding white light.

The door then opened and three Death Eaters came in and the last thing that was heard was "What the devil!?" before the three were thrown against a wall and simply disintegrated.

Harry gave out a loud roar before his whole world became white and he was out of conscious.

Proc's and Bombarda's teams were set up in front of Malfoy Manor and Thor was at the entrance with his wand hammer in hand.

"Thor it's a go!" shouted Bombarda.

With a mighty roar, Thor lifted his Hammer high above his head as a lightning bolt shot out of the sky into his hammer and with a powerful swing hit the ward system with his hammer emitting a loud gong noise. The wards formed a crack and with another swing the wards came tumbling down.

"Good work Thor, head back to headquarters and inform the others. You used too much magic to help us" commanded Bombarda.

"Oaths be damned! I will not leave without Blitz!" countered Thor breathing heavily.

"Fine, stay in back then" said Bombarda

And with that the ten Unspeakables advanced in on 5 novice Death Eatears who came running from the entrance.

Before the duel began however the grounds began to shake and it looked as though the mansion itself might be shaking.

The Deatheates turned around to see what was going on and were immediately taken out by 5 stunners compliments of Calc.

"What the hell!? Proc are you in contact with Harry?" asked RJ

"No I have been trying since the ground shook. I just talked to him a couple of minutes ago" said Proc who was desperately trying to get a hold of Harry through their mind link.

There was then a deafening bang and multiple beams of white magic came firing out of the mansion from all directions.

"Shit! Harrrrrrrrrryyy!" screamed Proc putting up his shield as he made a run for the mansion.

"Proc NOO! It's too dangerous!" shouted Mystria, but Proc paid no attention and continued ahead.

"Don't worry he won't be alone" said RJ putting on his spell as he sprinted out catching up and grabbing Proc as they continued to inhumanely sprint to the mansion that was crumbling down with even more white energy coming out of it.

The Unspeakables could only watch as Proc's blue ora was quickly fading out as the two got closer to the mansion and soon they were gone disappearing into the white light.

End of Chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22

"Stupefy!" shouted Harry waking up in an unfamiliar room and firing dual stunners at two strangers.

The two threw up shields hastily before the door to the room came blasting off the hinges and three Combat Unspeakables entered running towards Harry, putting themselves in between him and the two strangers.

"Harry you're alright, you're at one of our homes" said Proc calmly.

"These are two of my assistants" said Doc pointing at the two strangers who still had their wands drawn in defense and looked quite off guard.

"Easy there Harry. Take a deep breath and have some water" Calc added calmingly handing Harry a drink.

"I am sorry you two. I thought I might still be at Malfoy Manor" Harry apologized accepting the drink from Calc.

"No worries Mr. Potter. I am Murdoc and this is my associate Irvine" the man replied putting away his wand and looking relieved.

"Sorry to have startled you Mr. Potter. We were just keeping an eye on your magic core and system" Irvine explained, also putting his wand away.

"Malfoy Manor is long gone Blitz" Doc informed him as he took his own wand out and looked over Harry

"So I take it the mission was a success and you guys destroyed the place?" Harry questioned, lying back down all of the sudden he felt extremely tired and achy. "Doc how am I doing?"

"Physically you're fine. You had a fever but that went away. Your magical system is a bit more chaotic. It's like your first mission when you let loose. Your magical system has grown, but there is not enough magic to flow regularly" replied Doc who was contemplating what to do as he kept examining Harry.

"Let's fix that then" Harry stated easily, unleashing his magic and once again his aching body seemed to drink it up as he became less soar and started to regain his energy.

"Doc what going on?" asked Calc who was also examining Harry.

"His system is flowing regularly again and his injuries are healing. Harry what are you doing?"

"Just releasing my magic. Don't you guys do this?" asked Harry

"Irvine. Murdoc can you give us a second?" came Proc's voice as the two nodded and walked out of the room and with a flick of Murdoc's wand the doors went back on its hinges and fixed itself.

"No Harry, we can all unleash our magic through our bodies but our magic doesn't heal and replenish as fast as this this" Proc answered.

"Well...whatever...I am an enigma... I am fine right now" Harry stated rising to get out of bed.

"Easy there Blitz you are not fine and you still need to be treated" Proc warned as he walked over to Harry.

"Actually I hate to disagree with you Proc but he is fine" Calc retorted a little bemused

"Yes his magic flow is better than ever, all the damage is gone and all his vitals are above normal" Doc agreed.

"Wait! What?…. we could hardly do anything for him for three days and now he is remarkably better!?" exclaimed Proc in amazement.

"I was out for three days! Merlin what happened at Malfoy manor?" asked Harry.

The three older Combat Unspeakables looked at each other before replying.

"Harry do you really not remember a thing?" Proc questioned hesitantly.

"Hmm" Harry thought trying to use his occulemency to remember.

"I remember seeing the dungeons and seeing an ungodly mess. Then all I can remember is everything going white"

"Harry I don't know exactly how to say this because we're not sure what exactly happened, but it sounds like you just blew up and your magic burst out in every direction completely destroying all of Malfoy Manor. RJ and I found you on your knees completely emerged in white magic and it took all the power of my shield and all RJ's strength to remove you before the whole mansion collapsed. You were totally unresponsive, and as you now know, have been for the last three days."

"Jeeze, where are we now and SHIT I was supposed to regroup with my teams and oh no... those kids at the three broomsticks" Harry gasped feeling awful, looking down in despair.

"It's alright, Harry they're all okay" Proc said reassuringly.

"What do you mean? I saw the place collapse with my own eyes!" Harry spat looking back up.

"You have trained all your students quite well" Doc smiled.

"Yes I agree" commented Calc with a slight grin.

"Apparently there were a number of DA students who combined shields to cover everyone from the explosions and your friends: Mr. Macmillan, Mr. Finch, and Mr. Goldstein apparated multiple younger years at once while others held the shield. They continued the apparation till only Colin and Luna remained holding up the shield.

The two refused to leave till everyone was out and they were the last ones to escape. Without your teaching several students and adults would be dead right now Harry" Proc added proudly.

It felt like a heavy weight had just been lifted off Harry's shoulders.

"Oh thank Merlin what about my teams and everyone else?"

"To make it simple we got in touch with your GOBDs and informed them that you had over exerted yourself. Also because we weren't sure what was wrong with your body we didn't want you having any visitors. Currently we are at our home in Greece.

The Malfoys arrived at the safe house and are under surveillance by other Unspeakables and reconstruction is under way in both Diagon Alley and Hogsmede.

Remarkably there were no casualties in Hogsmede however there were a good number in Diagon Alley. Puppet Master was confusing all the civilians telepathically which was why there was so much chaos. Instead of seeking shelter they were all running mad in the streets.

Unfortunately Puppet Master not only taught Mysteria and RJ but he also taught Sensor and Chameleon thus making it impossible for us to break his mind connection because we had no bloody clue where he was.

Once you used the Madmorsa Periona the connection became unstable and Mysteria was able to terminate it and we got the civilians to safety. Shortly after I believe is when the three came into contact with you and you know the rest" Proc answered and was about to continue but stopped himself.

"And?" said Harry waiting for Proc to continue.

"Well now everyone is in a panic, no one trusts the ministry, everyone is scared of the dark forces, no one knows how the Death Eaters got away in Diagon Alley and we can't tell them. Their plan probably went worse than expected but it seems that everyone morals (moe rals) are at an all-time low"

"However, it could have gone a lot worse. The inferies and monsters never got to Diagon Alley or Hogsmede we got Dolohov, Avery, Mulciber, Rookwood and Judson who are all in custody along with several others and the Lestrange brothers are now dead. I hear Biotics finally got his revenge. The enemy took a hard hit. Also word of Blitzstrike and Black Lightning are all people can talk about and they are calling them the wandless brothers" Proc finished with a laugh.

"People also think that the GOBDs are a renegade group of adults trained by one of the wandless brothers" Calc put in.

"Excellent" Harry chuckled knowing at least some good came out of everything.

"Your cover story is that you were injured badly having taken on some Death Eaters with your DA generals. You will be transported to the hospital wing where you will be exiting to go back to Hogwarts."

"Alright let's get me out of here then" Harry replied getting out of bed and changing.

"Sounds good Harry. You are all set then I guess" Calc spoke uncharacteristically unsure if that was the right response.

"Take it easy for a little while Blitz" ordered Doc.

"Yeah cuz you don't want to be over stressing yourself. This coming weekend should keep you pretty relaxed"

"Alright. I'll see you guys this weekend then" Harry ended taking a special Unspeakable portkey from Proc and in the next minute he was in a secluded room in the hospital wing.

Harry quickly walked out and made himself invisible with a minor spell till he got all the way back to the Gryffindor common room and used his dragon sight to see that the Gryffindor GOBDs were in the prefect room.

He teleported into the room, still invisible and was immediately awaited with 8 wands and one shot gun drawn in his general direction.

"Whose there!?" shouted Ron his tip of his wand becoming bright.

"Easy Bronze its Harry" Dudley answered with his glasses on.

As soon as Harry canceled the spell and became visible he saw Ginny run over to him pouncing on him giving him a deep kiss

'Wait for it' thought Harry

But Ginny only slowly broke the kiss and there was no hitting at all.

'I thought you'd be angry with me about being worried' said Harry telepathically

'Me too but somehow I just knew you were alright.' Ginny replied smiling up at him

After a couple minutes of greeting and welcome backs, the group informed Harry that all the GOBDs had a meeting with the Combat Unspeakables and had gone over the whole battle and about Malfoy Manor and they reported that all the GOBDs magical cores had grown.

"Excellent. What did you guys think of your first battle with real DEs?" asked Harry who got stares back from Dudley, Neville, Ginny, Ron and Hermione who had already fought them previously.

"Fine...Artist, Irish, Fashion, Glamour how was your first Duel?"

"Exhilarating" Seamus answered first

"A little too real without you there but then comfortable as we took down more and more DEs" Lavender chimed

"I agree" replied Pavarti

"Me too to an extent, but I had way too much adrenaline and didn't realize it to after the battle" ended Dean.

"Hey Ron do you mind?" asked Harry wanting to see the battle for himself.

"Go ahead" Ron answered producing his memory of the battle in the front of his mind as Harry slowly looked in Ron's defenses.

Behind the memory he could see Ron's first occulemency shield that looked like a solid diamond wall that was guarded by several winged lions breathing out fire and there was a sign on the wall saying 'All intruders will be burned'.

Harry inwardly laughed and quickly looked through the memory and was extremely pleased with how his GOBDs fought

"Brilliant team simply brilliant. I am proud of you all. Keep up the good work" Harry praised.

There was then a loud grumbling from someone's stomach

"Ronald!" Hermione excalimed hitting his shoulder

"Ow woman! That wasn't me" ROn replied half comocially

"Sorry about that Ron, but I forgot I have not had anything to eat for three days but replenishing potion let's all go down to dinner" Harry suggested getting up while his GOBDs looked at each other skeptically.

"What's the matter?" asked Harry seeing Neville give looks to everyone.

"Umm Harry I am not sure what Proc told you but the cover story is that you and the DA generals were left to take care of some DEs and that you and Neville were the ones who took them out. We're saying that you took a curse to allow Neville to finish them off" Seamus explained

"Huh okay well that's not too far-fetched, 16 vs a small groups of DEs is not unlikely even considering inner circle members" replied Harry

"It's not just that Harry" replied Lavender

"We all know you hate attention but the student body has been talking about nothing else but how we dueled the Brothers and well more specifically you and Neville" commented Dean

"Okay can we get to the point?" asked Harry

"Well we know you two both shrug off compliments and don't boast but we figured it would be good for students to know that we can and are making a difference in the war sooo... we thought it would be good if we …sort of brag about this to boost spirits" finished Pavarti

"Hmmm. Alright I have a way we can have our cake and eat it too. But if that's it, I say we head down and grab dinner" Harry tied again as his stomach growled for the second time.

"Works for me" Ron added standing up with Harry as the others followed.

As soon as Harry and Neville entered the Great hall they were greeted with applause from everyone and in seconds received a standing ovation.

After a long moment of applause Harry raised his hands to quiet the cheers

"Thank you everyone I truly appreciate your thanks, however we are not the only ones to be thanked. We could have not have done it without the help of our fellow leaders of Dumbledore's Army and I would also like to give a round of applause to Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch and Anthony Goldstein who risked their own lives to save countless others and to Luna Lovegood and Colin Creevy who refused to leave until everyone else was out safe of the three broomsticks. They all are now honored Elite members of Dumbledore's Army!" finished Harry who was the first one to start the applause.

Colin was in a state of shock as the Gryffindor table went overboard on chanting his name and being spoken so highly of by his idol.

For the first time that Harry could remember Luna had blushed at the praise she was receiving from her fellow Ravenclaws.

Ernie and Justin were living it up at the Hufflepuff table as was Anthony who was being congratulated by Terry along with rest of Ravenclaws, while Daphne and Blaise were leading their band of Slytherans in applause.

Luckily for Harry the student body mostly talked about the 5 honorary DA members and left Harry out of the limelight. After dinner Harry and Ginny made their way up to Gryffindor tower and lied down next to each other on a couch close to the fire place.

Harry let out a big breath and sigh to which Ginny instantly reacted to.

"What's the matter?" asked Ginny looking over her shoulder up at Harry.

"Ehh...Going from the Ball to Hogsmede, to fight than to another fight, and then two an evil lair were I explode with anger... can be very tiring on one's self" said Harry as he slid his arm around her waist.

"Can this be happening? Can the one man team, the "chosen one" actually have bitten off more than he can chew?" Ginny lauged in a sarcastic tone.

"If you're just going to laugh at me, I'm going to get up" Harry replied as he indeed began to rise from his position on the couch.

Ginny grabbed him before he could get up and yanked him back down with abnormal amount of power.

"Harry I was just kidding, of course you are tired! I don't know anyone else like you and quite frankly I am surprised you have had this much energy seeing as what you have just been through" Ginny spoke lovingly as she pressed her chest against Harry in an apologetic gesture.

"Have I said how lucky I am to have you, lately?" he asked smiling back at her.

"If you have it never hurts to say it more" Ginny replied giving him a brief kiss.

"Now I want you upstairs and taking a nap. I'd lay you right now but you don't have the energy and could use a rest. Let's sneak out of here at midnight and we can have some …..fun" Ginny ordered with a highly suggestive smirk.

"Fine" Harry said in defeat as they both got up to their separate rooms only to meet up 4 hours later to be teleported to the Room of Requirement.

After a long while the couple laid under the covers panting with Ginny's head laying a top Harry's bare chest.

"That was breath taking"

"I know"

"And those new moves were.."

"I know"

"I feel totally ravished"

"I know"

"How could you have possibly known that" asked Ginny smiling at Harry

"Unspeakable secret" he replied cheekily

"Bullocks!" Ginny exclaimed smiling back at Harry.

"Okay well that last one may have been a push" Harry laughed smiling back at her.

"I wish we could just stay in here for a straight whole weekend" Ginny added regaining her normal breathing.

"Me too...too bad we have a wedding and surprise appearance Saturday and we have dinner and a movie Sunday"

"I guess that means I'll have to ravish you Friday night then?" Ginny asked smiling up at Harry

"I guess so" Harry grinned at her as he captured Ginny's lips and had one more round before the two snuck back to Gryffindor tower and went back to bed in the early hours of the morning.

School once again dragged on for Harry even though he missed two days he was still beyond the concepts of his classes.

This irked Hermione to no end and it didn't help that Ron had become a lot more attentive during class and asked Hermione for help less and less as time went on.

Harry couldn't wait till the weekend.

He still held his DA classes where his students were as eager as ever to learn new defensive and offensive spells.

Surprisingly not a single parent had withdrawn their child seeing that hogsmede had been protected by Vampires, Combat Unspeakables, GOBDs, Aurors, his elite DA generals and of course the famous Harry Potter himself.

He also held night sessions for his GOBDs so the whole group could work together and against each other.

Harry looked over to see his whole group of GOBDs as they were in several small groups in an all-around free for all.

Harry was amazed when he saw Wildfire, Bronze, Yin and Yang fight with such power against Brains, Athena, Artemis and Cutthroat.

The only thing that topped his GOBD sessions was when he was summoned by Ragnok on to come to Gringotts immediately.

"What's the matter Ragnok?"

"Ah Harry please come with me to your vault I believe there is something most important that you will want to see"

After a crazy ride down Harry was at his own private vault that was way down below in the very depths of Gringotts right next to Proc's vault that was half the Potter fortune.

"Harry's own vault was combined with his parents' inheritance the other half of the Potter fortune plus 70% of the Black Fortune. (20% having gone to Remus 5% to the Tonks and 5% to the Weasleys) making him one of the richest men in the magical world.

"Harry you have received everything that was in the Lestrange vault seeing that the family has no more descendants and in case of this situation were to happen the Lestranges fortune would go to the Black's.

Seeing that the Lestranges were outlaws they could not legally change the recipients and therefore you are now in total possession of all their possessions. I also must warn you that many of the objects have dark and evil magic" finished Ragnok

"Hmmm. Alright. Can you have all the Lestrange fortune in my vision?"

"Of course Harry" Ragnok replied as he snapped his fingers.

The room became wider and countless possession lined up in one gigantic wall. Harry turned on his Dragon sight and gave a quick look through of everything till he came to one item in particular.

'No fucking way' thought Harry to himself as he saw a golden cup with Helga Hufflepuff's mark on it. Harry quickly shot a detection spell at it and sure enough the spell showed that it was indeed another Horcorux.

Without thinking Harry conjured the sword of Gryffindor and shouted pierco before swinging and slicing the cup in half. Soon after came the ear curdling shrill as another Horcorux was destroyed.

Ragnok looked alarmed but before he could ask a question Harry interrupted.

"Ragnok when is this story about me receiving the Lestrange fortune going public?"

"A day after transaction so sometime tomorrow"

"Can you make a story up and say the Lestrange fortune will be safe in Gringotts till a receiver is found?"

"I could but there needs to be a very good reason Harry" answered Ragnok looking perplexed

"If it doesn't, Voldemort, himself would most likely raid Gringotts"

"Hmm that is a valid reason, however if such an attack were to happen anyway could I count on you to help in defending?" asked Ragnok

"Of course Ragnok. I will help defend you and your fellow goblins regardless of any circumstance. I count you as one of my allies and friends."

"Never did I think I'd trust another wizard besides Albus Dumbledore himself" Ragnok grinned a toothy grin. "Then it's settled" Ragnok finished shaking hands with Harry.

End of Chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23

t was the Friday before Harry's big weekend and he, like many students, had decided to go out before dinner to enjoy the weather.

Currently he was up in the air testing his broom to its limits as he sped around the empty stadium.

Soon the stadium became too confined for Harrys taste as he decided to take a few laps on the grounds.

To his surprise he saw a couple of students in a duel testing out the new shields and offensive spells Harry had taught them.

He was pleased to see his students working on the rather advanced spells as he flew across the great lake.

The giant squid was chasing after him in a friendly manner as he skimmed across the water surface.

The chase became absolutely riveting, so much so that he wasn't paying attention at all to the younger students' battle until he heard a deafening cry.

Quickly looking over he saw a student fly backwards while his opponent ran over to him yelling for help.

Putting his broom to the max, he zoomed over to the two jumping off his broom and running over.

"What happened!?" exclaimed Harry as he came to the unconscious student and their opponent.

The boy could only look at him in hysterics before replying "I used the over powered stunner but I think I might have done it wrong and I know that Tim's shield wasn't done right but that was after I fired. I didn't mean to hurt him I….I.."

"Don't worry I'll take over. Just close your eyes" replied Harry

The boy hesitated but did as told as Harry shot a flash bang flare out of his wand before scooping up the unconscious Tim and inhumanely sprinted to the castle under the cover of his flare.

Once inside the castle he used his dragon sense to see that there was no one close in the vicinity and shot his spell to the hospital wing. Within an instant Harry had teleported to the hospital wing and yelled for Madame Pomfrey.

"Harry what the matter?" asked Poppy as she hurried towards him seeing the unconscious student.

"This student took a failed attempt at an over powered stunner and I can't tell what's wrong with him" Harry answered after he tried reviving the student.

"His vitals are running low and are keeping on lowering is this doesn't stop in the next minute he will not make it" Madame Pomfrey gasped as she did multiple cures with no success.

Harry sent off a message to Calc and Doc before returning to Pomfrey.

"Calc and Doc are on the way try and keep him stable" Harry ordered taking out a small knife and stabbing his hand.

Blood started coming out and Harry proceeded to slap his hands together then placed his hands over the child's chest.

"His vitals are low but stable...what are you doing Harry?" questioned Pomfrey with her eyes bulged in bewilderment.

"As long as I am breathing he can't get any worse. I used blood magic to keep him stable but will only be able to stay like this for ten minutes so please figure out what's wrong with him" Harry spoke quickly as sweat began to build up in his forehead.

Two minutes passed but Poppy still had no clue as to what was wrong with the child.

Luckily by five minutes Doc and Calc came in through Poppy's flu.

"Bout time! I only HAVE FIVE MINUTES HERE!" Harry shouted with his whole body was glistening in sweat.

It took the two Unspeakables a solid 3 minutes before finding out that the failed over powered stunner had stopped electrical signals from the brain to the spine and a minute later they had fixed the electrical connection and although the student was not fully awake he did give a couple of groans showing that he was coming through.

Harry, whose robes were drenched in sweat, fell to a knee and was panting heavily.

"Merlin Damn It Harry! Blood magic!?" shouted Calc. "Not only is it illegal but if we didn't find what was wrong then you would have died!"

At this Pomfrey let out a gasp not knowing exactly what Harry did.

"I had to, there was no other choice" Harry replied defesively, still breathing heavily

"You can't be so damn reckless!" scolded Calc.

"I am sorry, but I didn't know what else to do!" Harry retorted as Doc moved over to him and healed Harry.

"It's no use arguing, you were put in a sticky situation and did what you thought was best" Doc said trying to cal them both as he took Harry over to a bed

"Yeah but.." Calc tried but was cut off by Doc

"Drop it Calc" Doc ordered in a stern voice.

"Alright fine, but Harry I swear if I am the one who has to inform Proc that you are ever seriously hurt or worse... I'm going to beat you. We care too much for you get vitally injured" Calc warned in a caring tone.

"Ah you do care for me" Harry laughed cheekily

Despise his frustration Calc could not conceal his laugh.

"You are too much like Proc, always worried about everyone but yourselves, you two are way to carefree for my standards" Calc stated smiling back.

"I'll agree with you on that one" Doc agreed as he gave Harry and the student a quick scan before deeming them both in normal status.

"You two will both be fine. I would stay longer, but unfortunately we both must get back to the department. Take care Harry" Doc ended walking to the floo.

"Harry I mean it, another reckless move and I will beat you" Calc warned again in a half serious tone.

"Understood" Harry replied smiling back.

"Poppy always a pleasure " Calc finished as he followed Doc to floo.

"Blood magic?" asked Madame Pomphrey.

"Don't ask... it's better if you don't know" Harry answered as he struggled to get up.

"Alright Mr. Potter, off you go then. I will take care of Timothy"

"Till next time" Harry grinned jumping out of his bed and heading to the exit doors.

"Which I hope is no time soon!" called out Poppy as Harry left the hospital wing to see that 5 younger years were waiting patiently outside the hospital wing including Tim's opponent.

"Don't worry Tim is fine you can go in and visit" Harry reassured them as the five thanked Harry and hurried into the hospital wing.

Deciding to skip dinner, Harry instead went to the deserted Gryffindor tower.

He sat down in his favorite seat in front of the fireplace on his favorite couch.

Blood magic was illegal solely because of the possibility that one might die if the blood magic exceeds its limitation or if the wielder is not powerful enough for blood magic to perform.

Harry tried to keep his mind in check but using the blood magic had put him off his edge and he began to feel incredibly hungry and lustful.

'This must be the effects of blood magic' Harry thought to himself.

Another presence came in the room, startling him as he immediately had his hands drawn on...Dobby who had a platter with a roasted chicken along with mashed potatoes and roasted veggies with a bottle of butter beer.

"Harry Potter Sir, Dobby has sensed you are hungry and you have not attended dinner sir, so I brings you a meal"

"Thanks Dobby, but it's just Harry, no sir is necessary" replied Harry gladly excepting the food.

"Harry is far too kind" Dobby bowed before vanishing leaving Harry his meal which he devoured in tune with how fast Ron ate.

After about half an hour Gryffindors began to come in through the portrait.

His GOBDs came in and made their way over to Harry.

He explained his absence at dinner to which all the GOBDs congratulated him on...except Ginny and Hermione, who both knew about blood magic.

Ron went to play Dudley in chess while the remainders dispersed leaving Hermione and Ginny.

"Harry you …you could have.." Hermione started in a mixture of frustration and irritation

"I know but I couldn't think of anything else"

"Ughh... Harry I love you like a brother, but you do make it hard for me sometimes" Hermione stated letting out a worried breath as she got up and joined Ron and Dudley.

"I am sorry Gin" Harry apologized.

"Don't be. It's things like this that make me feel like I'm in love with you all over again. Don't get me wrong... I hate it when you do these things but that's just a part of who you are and I accept that" Ginny replied giving a him quick kiss before snuggling up to him.

"Uh Ginny you do know that this is really ….uh….you know ..making me hot'" Harry mumbled awkwardly with his cheeks burning red.

"Well it is Friday isn't it?" said Ginny in a suggestive tone.

Harry didn't need to be told twice as he led Ginny off the couch and through the portrait door.

The next morning the two lovers teleported back to their rooms only to wake up a little while later and get dressed for the wedding not making a peep so their roommates could enjoy sleeping in.

However as Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Dudley walked to the entrance hall they saw the whole crew of GOBDs in dress robe attire.

"We got up a little before you, thought it'd be a nice surprise" Seamus smirked.

"You're not the only one who has connections Harry" Blaise added who also had a smirk on his face.

"They are literally the best DADA teachers we have ever had and they're both so nice, how could we not attend this wedding?" Pavarti questioned.

Harry smiled at the sight before him "Huh...alright the more the merrier "

Dudley gave Susan his arm and the GOBDs left before any of the student body were awake.

They all aparrated outside number 12 Grimmauld Place that had been renovated by a mob of Potter house elves. (After seeing the whole house elf crew Harry offered to get them all new clothes. They took this as an insult which Harry quickly remedied by instead permanently transfiguring their clothes to brand new ones which the elves were too thankful for.)

The place looked completely different and now was also furnished with Gryffindor and Hufflepuff colors. It was also almost spotless and loads brighter.

When they all got there Remus was beyond surprised to see the big crew.

"All of you .. How did you get ?" Remus spoke at a loss for words.

"We can't be stuck at the castle while the best two DADA professors ever to set foot at Hogwarts get married" Blaise answered.

"They were a little taken aback that they didn't get an invite" Harry joked smiling and giving Remus a hug.

"I .. I didn't think that you guys would car..." but Remus got cut off by Ginny.

"We all love you two and wouldn't miss this. Speaking of two, where is the bride to be?" asked Ginny.

"Oh she's upstairs fixing up with her mother. She didn't want anything too big we are saving up to buy a house in the future" replied Remus.

"Ladies do your thing" Harry replied motioning to the upstairs.

Lavender, Pavarti, Ginny and Hermione left at once to help Tonks while everyone gave Remus a hug and congratulations.

"I hear you know my other best mate John Sebastian" Remus joked as Proc appeared with a different face but his natural colored eyes where the same as well as his jet black hair that was currently slicked back.

"Hello all" Proc greeted them as the groups headed outside to take their seats.

Harry could sense that Proc's whole team was watching the perimeter as more guests arrived.

The teachers were the first to arrive and seemed not to care at all that students were outside the castle seeing as who was in the group.

And soon a swarm of aurors and order members arrived including the Weasleys.

'So how did you get your team here?' asked Harry

'I classified this event as a level red seeing we have the headmistress of Hogwarts, The Chosen One, Head of Law enforcement and WhipBlade's son among other attendees at this event"

"So much for a small wedding" Harry whispered to Proc and Remus's ears perked up.

"What's that Harry? questioned Remus, who looked like he may be getting cold feet from nerves.

"Nothing just keep breathing calmly, Tonks loves you to death and you two are perfect together. Relax you're too tense. " Harry all but ordered, passing his Remus a vial of calming drought. "I am not the best man for nothing" he continued as he smiled to a grateful Remus who popped the potion and immediately felt better and relaxed.

It was a good thing too because at that moment the music had just started.

The four girls had returned and took their seat with the rest of the GOBDs as everyone got up and looked to the entrance.

Aberforth was presiding over the wedding and Harry stood next to Remus as Proc stood next to Harry.

Wizarding wedding music went on and Tonks maid of honor Fleur Delacour was escorted out by Bill Weasley and other bridesmaid Hestia Jones was escorted in by Charlie.

Madeye Moody came next escorting Andromeda Tonks to their seat in the audience and finally Tonks came out in her true appearance.

She looked absolutely stunning in a simple white wedding dress and was escorted by her father as they made their way to the alter.

Her father gave her a quick kiss and shaked Remus's hand before joining his wife.

"Nymphodora you are so beautiful" complimented an almost speechless Remus.

"You clean up very well yourself Remus" Tonks returned as she couldn't stop blushing.

The ceremony went off without a hitch.

Before long everyone headed back inside following the two newlyweds to a nice an elegant reception were Harry was forced to give a speech after their elegantly prepared meal.

"Alright, alright" Harry mumbled to Proc who practically pushed him forward as he cast a sonorous on himself.

"Hey everybody. What a great day for a wedding, unfortunately I'm bloody awful at giving speeches so I'll keep this one form the heart. The first time I met Remus I had no clue as to who he was or to the fact that he was best friends with my father. He was simply one of the best teachers I had ever had and he taught me how to defend myself and keep others safe. He was the man who taught me how to produce my first patrons"

There were a couple of gasps because although everyone knew Harry could produce a corprol patronus, no one had known it was Remus who taught him that.

"He always supported me through thick or thin and without him I would not be who I am today. And then there is Tonks... The first time I met her I thought of her as a very care free, happy, and cheerful auror, who had some trouble walking and not falling over herself but danced flawlessly while in a duel"

At the tripping over herself part Tonks let out a snort and blushed.

"Watching these two I have learned a couple things and have come to one conclusion..." Harry paused looking over at the two who were looking straight back at him.

"These two are perfect for each other. Tonks no matter how many times you fall I know Remus will be there to catch you and Remus no matter how moody you can sometimes get I can count on Tonks to be the one who brighten ups your day. So here's to you two and many happy years to come. I love you guys" Harry finished raising his glass. "To Tonks and Remus!"

"Here, Here!" replied everyone else cheersing to the newlyweds

Tonks looked on the verge of tears from Harry's kind words

"Also I feel it is my duty as best man to get you two at least a one night stay in France were you will be pampered beyond belief compliments of the Potter household. At this Tonks got up and hugged Harry tightly while tears poured down her face.

"You are an unbelievably kind young man Harry, I cannot thank you enough"

"I am glad to do it Tonks" Harry replied as his eyes also became blurry with liquid.

He hugged her back and soon Remus too enveloped Harry in a tight hug and thanked him profusely to even more cheers and applause as dessert was served and slow music began to play.

A while later the reception started winding down.

Guests began to leave, including the GOBDs who were escorted by teachers, and soon only Proc, Harry, Ginny and Remus and Tonks were left.

"Thank you so much for the one night honey moon, did you guys rent out a place?" asked Tonks.

"No. You two will be staying in our villa. Feel free to stay through tomorrow to if you'd like" Proc answered handing them an amulet portkey.

"Thank you both" Remus replied in thanks for the fifth time.

"Well this is technically the Potter gift and my gift to you is this place" Harry stated.

The newlywed's eyes bulged out at this

"What did you say Harry?" asked Tonks in bewilderment.

"I won't accept a no or some excuse not to not take this place off my hands. I have enough homes already. However, you will still need to hold the occasional order meeting here" answered Harry

"Of course we will…I mean no Harry we really can't, you have done so much alread…" started Tonks.

"I said I won't accept no for an answer. Just say thank you and get yourselves off to Paris because time is a ticking"

Remus was again overly amazed at the two Potter men as he went to hug them again "Thank you boys".

"You potters are unbelievably amazing thank you" Tonks added replacing Remus giving them both an extremely tight hug.

Soon the newlyweds left leaving the three.

"Okay Harry at 7:30 pm sharp I'll give you a signal to be double sure."

"Okay but I'll be able to see you. So the timing will be perfect"

"What if we sense that you're there?"

"How little faith you have in me" Harry faked, acting like his feeling were hurt, as he waved his hands and in an instant you could only see the top halves of Ginny and Harry and Proc couldn't detect their signatures.

"Sorry, sorry I just feel like I'm getting to be as nervous as Remus just was" said Proc putting up his occulemency shields to keep himself calm "Right then, I'll see you there later?"

"You got it" ended Harry.

Later that night Harry and Ginny where on roof top in Diagon Alley looking over the best seats in the house at the wizarding world's best and most luxurious restaurant.

Proc and Mysteria had just sat down to dinner.

"I sneaked over and got some necessities" Harry told Ginny, pulling out a small basket and then enlarging it and with a snap of his fingers, conjured a table for two with chairs.

He opened the basket and took out two pasta dishes and two small side salads and an old bottle of wine.

"Is there anything you can't do?" asked Ginny smiling up at him.

"I am not good at finding the right woman... seeing as how long it took me to find you when you were right under my nose" Harry replied handing Ginny a glass. "To Us"

"To us" Ginny toasted as the two dug in to their own personal meals and later casually spied over on John and Alli as the two finished their desert while Harry and Ginny finished their bottle of wine.

When they were done with dessert Proc held Alli's hand and talked to her before getting down on one knee and Harry felt a mind poke.

He responded by casting a fire work charm and several screeches and lights flew up to the sky before exploding and Lighting the sky with Shining letters spelling:

WILL YOU MARRY ME?

They could see Alli go ballistic before she answered "Yes" and let Proc place the ring on her finger and she enveloped him in a hug and passionate kiss.

When they were done Harry and Ginny teleported over.

"Congratulations!" the two shouted out.

"So you were the pyro techniques in the sky!" Alli shouted rushing over and giving the two hugs as she showed Ginny her ring and Harry went over to give Proc a hug of congratulations.

"Thanks cuz I couldn't have done it without you"

"Oh you could have, it just would have been as good" Harry laughed receiving a mock punch from Proc who made his way over to Alli coming from behind as he slipped his hands around here.

"I thought we could go to that muggle club to celebrate" he offered to his new fiance.

"Oh that sounds lovely. I am too pumped up I need to unwind" replied Alli and the four went to the muggle world.

The four got to the club and the fake Ids were perfect letting Harry and Ginny entrance. (thinking Ginny is 20 and Harry is 21, no comment on the difference in Europe)

The couples split up and Harry took Ginny to the bar and ordered two lemonade vodkas.

The two finished their drinks before heading to the crowded dance floor were they kept getting multiple looks from the singles on the dance floor.

As the music sped up the crowded mob became more compact, however Harry's bulky arms kept the two pretty safe in the huge mess of hot and sweating bodies.

That is until a group of girls tried to get at Harry from behind while a group of guys made their way over to Ginny from the front.

Right before the two groups tried to barge in on Harry and Ginny, Ginny whispered something to Harry and Harry took off his black button down leaving him in a singlet shirt that exposed his muscled frame as he swooped his arms closer around Ginny, who further backed into him, and he flexed.

Ginny turned and ran her hands up Harry's hair giving him a kiss before she got back to dancing with him.

The approaching girls got the clue and departed and the group of guys cowered back not wanting to mess with the titan-like Goliath image Harry gave off.

By the end of the night the two groups met back up and went back to Hogwarts were the two Unspeakables thanked Harry and Ginny for the night and the two teleported back to their own beds with smiles on their face thus ending a very eventful day.

The following morning Harry stayed in bed late and rested even longer as his head rested on Ginny's lap while lying on their favorite couch close to the Gryffindor fireplace.

Harry was helping Ginny with her transfiguration before they both got ready to leave the castle and go to dinner and a movie paid for Dudley who had managed to get Susan to come along.

The 6 GOBDs met the rest of the Weasley family at the theater were they saw the newest James Bond movie and the Wealseys enjoyed their first soda and popcorn at a cinema.

Even though everyone loved the experience Mr. Weasley and the twins were especially infatuated with the cinema and talked to Dudley about it all the way to the restaurant.

Dudley took the group to a nice little mom and pop Italian eatery.

Right before they entered the restaurant Harry thought he felt another presence somewhere but giving a brief look with his dragon sight showed him that no one magical was on the premises besides the big group.

As bottles of wine began to be poured and the food came, the night became filled with stories and laughs and smiling faces throughout the dining experience.

By the time dinner was over, it had become dark outside as the group made their way back to Diagon Alley.

Harry only felt it for a second before it was too late.

Without warning came 16 pops from out of the blue.

Harry did his best and quickly cast his anti-travel and main spell as several stunners came in every direction.

However, the group didn't even need Harry's help as they casted shields and retreated to an alley.

The preceding battle was an absolute joke.

Dudley (with a gun charmed to look like a wand) Susan, Ron and Ginny all let out shield breakers and as if on cue the DEs threw up shields only to have them break seconds later as the incoming spells made contact while 7 seven stunners came from the remaining Weasleys (Fleur too) and Harry and Hermione sent out stunning blasts. And just like that 12 DEs went down.

"Shit we weren't told they would be this on guard! Everyone, do it now!" shouted the presumed to be leader who had managed to protect his three companions.

The remaining four turned into black oras and zoomed at the group.

Harry could feel the pure darkness radiating off the incoming oras and produced a light magic shield which the four bounced off causing a crack in the shield.

The black oras kept going till they flew behind the group and retorted to human form as they all fired killing curses.

Harry quickly put his wand away and conjured walls from the ground and was able to block the first three killing curses but the last one got through and was zooming at Molly.

Ginny quickly pushed her mother out of the way while she herself was then placed in front of the curse.

Harry knew he would not be able to save Ginny in time as he was about to teleport in front of her.

That is...until his two beasts roared within him and Ginny was instantaneously transported to Harry's side as the killing curse flew into a faraway building.

Several severing charms were sent at the DEs by the GOBDs and were blocked by DE shields.

Before the DEs returned the volley the very air surged with magical energy around them.

Harry's eyes turned bright Emerald Green and the wands of the enemy exploded in their hands causing many to scream as splinters flew into their fingers and palms.

"You guys are so fucked!" shouted Dudley.

While Ron followed with a "Nice knowing ya!"

The DEs all took out spare wands and started firing crucios at Harry, knowing Voldemort wanted him alive.

Harry put himself in front of his family walking towards the enemy without a cre in the world.

His hands shined with bright light and he simply deflected the crucios with them in a series of waves at an almost too casual like nature.

The crucios looked like child's play to block.

He continued walking forward and deflected every curse they threw at him.

They tried to go back to their ora form but Harry was too fast for them.

He teleported behind the closer two and slapped them on the back.

The two looked like they just got electrified as Harry proceeded to banish the them into the closest Death Eater who seemed to become magically electrified himself from the impact of the other two DEs as he let out a scream before passing out like his fellow companions leaving just the leader.

"Wandless Magic? This can't be! You're….. no you can't be!?"

"It doesn't matter what you think because you will never be able to think again" Harry replied as a burst of magic came out of hands and went through the DE's conjured power shield sending the leader flying against a wall... dead.

Harry's eyes returned to normal and the glow vanished from his hands as he sent out a message to Proc and turned to the group who all looked shocked except for Ron, Dudley, Susan and the twins who were all cheering for Harry.

Harry couldn't take the stares he was receiving from them ...especially Mrs. Weasley as he began walking back.

'So those people died. They were going to kill us and would kill more if they weren't permanently taken care of. Besides they were using Unspeakable branded spells and I had all the right to kill them'

However Harry didn't feel any better as he saw Molly... That is before she gave Harry a bone crushing hug and let a tear slip out.

"Harry... Thank Merlin we have you. You saved all of us and especially my own daughter. I don't know how you did it and I don't care what you did to do it. Thank you Harry... you are the best son a mother like me could ask for" Mrs. Weasley thanked him, letting go and smiling up at him.

He was then ambushed as Ginny got a hold of him and hugged him fiercely and didn't let go for a whole couple minutes before he got the first hugs he ever received from the eldest Weasley Brothers.

Proc showed up with his team mere minutes after the duel and took the DEs into custody as Harry explained to them what happened.

"Harry I expected nothing else from you. If you were to let them live one or more of your friends would be dead tonight. And only more would die if they continued on. They knew about Unspeakable death magic and needed to be taken care of" said Proc via mind speak

'Yeah I know, thanks Jon'

'No problem Harry. Now get back to Ginny she is waiting for you' finished Proc as he walked over to Thunderstuck to finish apparating the DEs out.

Harry walked over to the others and everyone thanked Dudley for the dinner and movie and although they were all a little rattled form the battle they all were extremely happy that no one had gotten hurt.

End of Chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24

Back at Gryffindor tower Harry and Ginny were in Harry's bed sitting up on the back frame with Ginny's back leaning into his chest as they read a book.

Harry read over Ginny as his chin rested on her shoulder as they took each other in completely just by being close.

Nothing had to be said between them as they were content in each other's presence. Harry could tell Ginny was a little raddled from the killing curse and Ginny could tell Harry was rattled by almost losing her.

So the two just sat in silence till it got late.

Ginny went back to her room but not before giving Harry a very soft passionate kiss as they whispered "I love you" to each other before Ginny headed back.

A couple minutes later the 5 roommates came into the room.

"So Harry what happened tonight?" asked Ron hesitantly.

"Truthfully?" Harry asked back.

The others nodded.

"I don't know what happened. I saw Ginny push your mom out of the killing curse path and I was ready to teleport in front of her when my two animagai roared inside me and she just teleported next to me.

Then I just snapped and saw emerald green and felt everything in slow motion... I saw the crucios coming towards me but I just didn't care and flung them away ...because they were in my way.

All I remember next is wanting those four to be ended. If we were to get hit by their oras we would have died instantly" finished Harry.

The room's inhabitants were speechless after hearing this.

An awkward silence quickly ensued.

"Well luckily we have got you cuz to save our asses" Dudley spoke up breaking the silence.

"I may not always be there Dud. Then what...?" Harry asked rhetorically

"Then I'll step in with my rifle in hand and show everyone why I was named 'Trigger Happy' " Dudley smirked boastfully in a semi comic way.

"Haha alright. Sounds good Dud"

The roommates talked a little while longer before heading to sleep with a small amount of worry with thoughts of how far the enemy was advancing.

The next week became a total blur for Harry and was filled with boring classes and training in DA and with the GOBDs.

Everyone was pushing themselves to the maximum which Harry was very pleased to see.

He eventually made Ernie, Anthony, Justin, Colin and Luna co-leaders of the DA who helped out individuals while the GOBDs worked on more of the whole.

The students had all greatly improved and their enthusiasm for DA also poured into their class work and the teachers had taken notice.

"Never had I imagined with everything that has happened, that these children and young adults would have such determination and motivation to strive in academics" said Minerva from the head table to the other teachers as they ate dinner.

"I never would have thought it would all be because of their peers" replied Filius.

"I do agree with their peers being a part of it, but I do believe Mr. Potter has had the most influence on them. Kids look up to him as a role model" added Jameson

"Don't tell that to Mr. Potter or he will just brush off the comment and most likely not believe you. He just does what he thinks is right and doesn't want to be admired for that" commented Poppy

"He reminds me of James after he cleaned up his act and became head boy" McGonagall replied.

"I also see a great bit of Lily in him, he is kind to everyone and yet maintains a presence that says if anyone tries to take advantage of his kindness they will regret it" finished Horace as the teachers watched the group of GOBDs leave after finishing their dessert.

Even just walking out of the great hall the big group would receive stares of worship and admiration especially coming from the younger years.

That night, GOBD practice was not going well.

Everyone seemed to be tense and frustrated as the whole crew practiced in the new secret battle room located above the WWW newly opened shop.

"Okay everyone stop we are done for the night!" shouted Harry over the duels.

"We have only been at it for 20 minutes!" exclaimed Seamus.

"I know but I could see it in all of you. You guys are too tense and that's probably because you aren't giving yourselves time to unwind. You all have seen true war and have been fighting against and alongside one another and training non-stop. However you haven't all partied together and that is what ties together a team"

"Is that so" asked Lee Jordan skeptically.

"Younger Black Dragons?" asked Harry to which he received replies of how awesome their parties had been.

With that conformation Harry snapped with both his hands and Ladies and Gentlemen lockerooms appeared.

"Think of anything you need and your personal area will provide it for you, it's kind of like the Room of Requirement"

"Harry you know how to do that kind of magic?" asked an eager Hermione.

"Only as an Unspeakable, sorry Hermione can't teach you that one"

The others left to go change and got washed up while with three snaps of his fingers Harry was cleaned, cologned and transfigured his clothes to better attire. He created the perfect atmosphere and started up music and set up love wards to enhance the mood.

Ginny was surprisingly the first one done and came out in a simple yet sexy black dress with her hair mildly done wearing her charm bracelet and she looked all around stunning in Harry's eyes.

She made her way over to Harry and kissed him before he could get a compliment in before breaking away.

"This is brilliant Harry. There is nothing more relaxing and unwinding than dancing with you. I am so lucky to have you"

"Oh and why is that?" asked Harry.

"Well you are the best dancer after all" Ginny replied like it was obvious.

"Ha sure I am" Harry laughed.

"I um... wasn't being funny...the others have some skill but …well from what Hermione tells me even most of the girls including some in the GOBDs wish their boyfriends could dance like you"

"Well that's interesting" Harry thought before taking Ginny's hand and spinned her out and back in as she grinded up on his leg.

"Looks like the party began without us Seamus" Blaise joked walking in with Irish.

"Can't start a party without some drinks" replied Seamus

"Takes these they'll work better and won't give you a hangover" said Harry passing out vials filled with light blue liquid that tasted really fruity and as soon as everyone had one and the next song started up and the small mob started dancing freely until the song sped up and couples got together.

Although the younger years were all dating, the older years had many single couples and were not as familiar with the dance parties as their younger team members.

However as time went on everyone seemed to be together except Cho who had gotten offers but ignored the older male GOBDs.

Harry caught her glancing over at him and Ginny multiple times and so did Ginny.

Ginny went over to talk to Cho while Harry darkened the atmosphere.

The next second Ginny was talking to Cho and soon the two began dancing together.

They then danced over to Harry who didn't know what to do till Ginny motioned for him to dance with them which he was almost hesitant to till he saw Ginny giving him an impatient look.

Soon the three began dancing together as Harry spinned the two out and they spinned back into him both grinding their bums on his pelvis till he spinned them out again.

'Should I be worried" mind spoke Ron to Hermione.

'No. The whole point of this is to unwind and that's exactly what they're doing its lust and not love, so don't worry' replied Hermione

'Yeah but that's Harry's ex-girlfriend'

'Yes, but she doesn't like anyone and with Harry she knows he is a gentleman and your sister and Harry are so in love and mature that they were both willing to give a helping hand'

The next morning Harry woke up to an eager house elf waiting at his bed.

"Harry, the headmistresses has told me that Dumbledore is ready to talk to you if you still wish to talk to him."

"Thanks Dobby" Harry replied grogily, getting up and with a snap of his fingers he was fully dressed even though it still looked like he just got up

Harry stretched out his arm and put on his dragon sight and fired his signature spell out before teleporting away.

Harry teleported outside the entrance to the Headmistress's office and past the gargoyle and before he got there Minerva told him to enter.

"Come in Harry"

"Even as an Unspeakable I can't figure out how you guys do that" said Harry smiling

"Welcome Harry. I will go out to give you two some privacy" Minerva smiled back about to get up.

"Actually if it's okay with everyone I would like to have you here Minerva" spoke up Harry

"That would be most wise Harry. I feel like that having Minerva here will help you greatly" Albus confirmed from his portrait as Minerva sat back down.

"Well first things first. Have you ever heard of a Horcorux Minerva?" asked Harry.

Soon both Albus and Harry went into the whole long story of the prophecy and horxcoruxes.

"Oh my Merlin" Minerva gasped quietly looking like she was just hit with something very heavy.

"Don't worry, we already have 5 destroyed leaving the snake and the dark wanker" Harry joked reassuringly.

Albus laughed from his portrait at the mention of 'dark wanker'

"Excellent job Harry. You have gone above on beyond my rather high expectations" Dumbledore smiled proudly. " And looking past your differences with Mr. Malfoy is truly good to hear"

"Thank you sir"

"Well I am afraid my time is up for now, hopefully we will get to talk again soon. And do tell Nymphodora and Remus congratulations for me. Till we meet again" Dumbledore ended vanishing back into his window frame.

"Uhh I wish we had more time. Thank you Minerva I really appreciate this" Harry ended himself about to get up.

"No Problem Harry, but I also wanted to ask you something …more of a favor." McGonagall added hesitantly. "I am having Amelia and some aurors over in little while and was wondering if you could sit in as BlitzStrike?"

"Sure no problem. And no I won't feel like Hogwarts own poster boy. They need to see BlitzStrike to become reassured and it just like you giving us permission to leave the castle. Normally we wouldn't flex our powers to do certain things but times like these we need to flex our power in order to stay in the game" Harry answered snapping his finger and putting his hood up.

McGonagall was stunned at how Harry answered and replied. 'Huh truly the son of Lily and James' shethought.

The two had a brief conversation before Amelia Bones, Aurors Hunter, Wayne, Stark, and four other aurors came in.

Harry gave them a scan and saw they were all legit.

Three of the new ones Harry vaguely recognized and the other looked young, but Harry could tell he had been in battle just by looking at him.

"Hello and welcome please come in and make yourself at home" McGonagall greeted warmly.

"Thanks Minerva and hello …BlitzStrike?" asked Amelia.

"Yes I am BlitzStrike" Harry confirmed.

"Will your brother be coming?" asked the young auror... Getting a scowl from Amelia and McGonagall.

"No. He and I do not work together unless we are possibly on the same battlefield"

"As long as were on the subject have we heard from the Black Dragon vigilantes in possibly joining the order?" asked Hunter.

"That's doubtful. They, like the Unspeakables, get most of their knowledge from other sources."

"Oh really, then I guess you have heard the latest corruptions in the Ministry have you?" asked Amelia

" I actually haven't cared. The ministry has always been corrupt. It's not my responsibility to fix the government. I am responsible for the security of all our cultures knowledge, secrets and most importantly the innocent lives of the people."

"Well in any case," started Amelia looking over to Minerva, not wanting to start an argument, "We have sources saying that the ministry has almost been infiltrated on every level. We must weed out the supporters of Voldemort before they are able to cause serious damage"

"You would be better off firing everyone in the ministry and then rehiring with veratiserum to check their loyalty" Blitz replied comically.

"Blitzstrike" scowled Minerva

"Sorry. Do whatever you think needs to be done and the Combat Unspeakables will have your back if you need it " he replied with a more serious tone.

"Thank you" Amelia said with a look of relief.

"Don't thank me. If you are serious about weeding out dark supporters you will have to do something drastic and many people will rain their fury down upon you" Blitzstrike warned.

"Well then I guess we are lucky to have you as backup" Amelia retorted smiling at him.

Harry couldn't stop his laugh as he replied " Well I guess you have got that going for you. I believe I am no longer needed here. I'll let you finish up this convo. Headmistress always a pleasure. Amelia " Harry nodded and without warning he was gone leaving the Headmistress and the stunned auror department.

"Yes he tends to do that a lot. Get used to it" McGonagall stated as they continued on with their meeting.

Seeing that everyone was still asleep Harry decided to take a stroll along the lake and ended up meeting Hagrid and having tea with him.

They talked for a while catching up and Harry talked to Hagrid about some business before he headed out again.

"Thanks for the tea Hagrid."

"No problem Harry, feel free to stop by anytime"

"Thanks I will" Harry replied as he left to go back to the castle.

Harry met up with his trio and had breakfast with them before heading off to potions.

As the week went on the GOBDs got over their tension and performed perfectly in battle.

The DA was continually getting better and the teachers true to their word were trying to give out less homework which helped out the whole student body immensely.

Harry also stopped by the Combat Unspeakable department training room to take care of some business from time to time.

16 Combat Unspeakables watched as Blitz got done with four opponents, who were all on the ground, panting from the exhaustion of battle as Harry walked over to the 16 with sweat glistening on his forehead.

"So?" he asked.

"Remarkable" Doc started first

"They are very skilled" commented WhipBlade

"Then it is settled they will have them by next week" finished Spartan very pleased with what he had just seen.

"Excellent. Well I need to be off. Good work everyone" shouted Harry over his shoulder walking out leaving the 16 to take care of his defeated opponents as he left back to Hogwarts.

Harry got back to Hogwarts and entered the common room to see that Ginny was talking with her fellow sixth year friends while Ron and Hermione were working at a table so he decided to stop by and talk to the love birds.

"Brains, Bronze" Harry greeted them, taking a seat next to Hermione.

"BL how was your 'business' tonight?" asked Ron.

"Good...it took a little longer than I expected but that's a good thing" replied Harry

"How was your night?"

"Boring. We just finished our rounds" Ron answered.

"We have hardly had anyone to reprimand even though we have been stopping over 10 times the amounts of fights we ever have had before" replied Hermione "all mock duels of course, but still"

"Oh come off it Hermione. It's good for them to get stress out of their systems and it makes them better off in the war" replied Ron

"I know that …..but well…..Eh I don't know" said Hermione at a loss for words

"I know what you mean Hermione. Hogwarts shouldn't hold dueling at in the highest regards, but unfortunately that is the best thing for now. When this war is all over and done with, hopefully things will start returning to normal" Harry stated trying to remain optimistic.

"I hope so" Hermione ended.

The next week went by and Amelia Bones had a full front story page in the daily prophet talking about her effort to strengthen the ministry's security.

This news startled many people including one of Harry's own GOBDs, who was currently standing in front of him with two other GOBDs.

"Harry I know my aunt is going to be in danger and I accept that, but I want you to promise me that if she is in real danger I want to be one of the first people to know"

"Susan I will try my best but I can't promise.." started Harry

"Harry Please she is all the family I have left" Susan pleaded with Dudley and Hannah by her side.

"Ahh I promised myself I wouldn't do this but I guess some rules are meant to be broken. Fine you'll be one of the first to know. Now if you'll excuse me I have a night class to teach" said Harry starting to walk away from the three.

"There aren't any DA or GOBD practices tonight" said Hannah

"Dudley knows what I am talking about" Harry replied before disappearing

"What does that mean Dudley?" asked Susan

"Ehhh It means he is an Unspeakable and will always have secrets. It's the line he uses on me when I ask about Unspeakable business" Dudley answered before giving Susan a kiss and headed out twirling his fake wand in hand and shaking his head in comical frustration.

The next morning Amelia Bones walked into the Ministry of Magic receiving looks from almost everyone whether they were looks of amusement, hatred, or judgment she did not know.

However she did see a small group of old purebloods politicians and officials by the elevators with a handful of auror guards.

By the time she was a third of the way to the lifts she was joined by aurors Kingsley, Tonks, Wayne and Stark. Who gave her a brief nod as they continued on with her to the lifts.

Before they got there Doc, Thor, RJ, Proc and Blitzstrike appeared in front of them in a protective star formation with Harry as the top point leading them the short way to the elevators.

"Umm if you could please hold it a moment Amelia, we would like to talk to you about some matters" said one official walking up to the group.

"The minister's secretary gave me direct orders for you to follow us if need be" added one auror trying to look unphased by the Combat Unspeakable even though his eyes kept glancing at their orbs and his wand arm was twitchy.

The crowds in the ministry entrance hall seemed to all stop and look at the following scene.

"Hmm interesting. But I am going to say 'No' to that one. The Unspeakables are leading an investigation and will be needing Amelia's help for some time"

"I am sure we could talk to the minister himself about this issue" offered one Politician.

"You can all go and complain to him. Tell him you were stopped by BlitzStrike the Combat Unspeakable"

At this there was a sudden cold chill and it felt as though electricity just raced through the air .

The group of aurors and Unspeakables entered the lifts leaving the gobsmacked politicians at the door .

Once they were gone the crowds broke out of their sudden trance and went on with their day, but not without telling everyone they knew that they just saw one of the famous "Wandless Brothers".

Harry spent the rest of the week doing his normal routine including mastering new ancient magic.

He was in the Room of Requirement for four hours in a row in the early morning on Saturday until he was interrupted when Ginny arrived in.

"Gin what are you doing here?" asked Harry vanishing several destroyed magical dummies.

"Bored and wanted to see if you wanted an opponent" Ginny replied and in the next second her wand was drawn and Harry's hand was out.

"On the count of.." was all Harry said before they began their battle.

Ginny was like a red blur on the dueling arena and even Harry had trouble keeping up with her movements.

Ginny had been on the offensive for quite some time, however as their duel progressed further and further she began losing more and more energy.

Harry saw this and exploded with a blitz of spells.

Ginny was about to buckle under the onslaught until the magic in the room quickly tripled and Harry was thrown back to the wall.

"Wow Ginny….. So…. wow this is quite extraordinary. I'll have the Unspeakable look into this but I am pretty sure you're perfectly fine" said Harry giving her a hand up off the ground after he picked himself up from being thrown against the wall.

"Well thank you healer Potter" said Ginny smiling.

"Hey, I thought healer was your career" Harry laughed.

"Oh but that's so far away. I first have to play for the Hollyheadharpies before I become a healer" replied Ginny smiling back.

"Right Gin... let's take a little nap before returning back?" asked Harry and in the next moment a bed appeared.

"Ohh I could use a rub" Ginny purred making her way over to the bed

"Thought you would" Harry grinned devilishly, rubbing his hands together pouring out his magic as he followed her to the bed.

The two fell asleep on the bed and did not wake up till dinner time.

As soon as Harry and Ginny walked out of the Room of Requirement they were almost ambushed by Thunderstruck and Proc.

"We got a problem!" shouted Thunderstruck.

"What's the matter?' asked an alarmed Harry.

"Where about to be under attack"

End of Chapter 24


	25. Chapter 25

"We have word that there will be multiple attacks tonight" replied Thunderstruck.

"On muggles?" asked Ginny

"No their targeting the younger more outspoken politicians and aurors Tonks, Kingsley, Hunter, Stark and Wayne. We also think Madame Bones will be attacked. The heads instructed us to guard the politicians. Tonks, Remus and Kingsley are at the Tonks' house and aurors Hunter, Wayne and Stark are already on guard duty at Amelia's home and the Order will be on call as reinforcements"

"My younger group will be at Amelia's the older at the Tonks' and I'll be everywhere" Harry stated sending out multiple messages to his teams.

'In case one of the 3 appear, is your team easily transportable?' asked Proc through mind speak.

'It's in their uniform and they know about it' replied Blitz.

"Alright. Ginny go up to Gryffindor tower and get the others please" Harry asked.

"Right" replied Ginny sprinting off.

"Hanzi!"

"Yes Harry" Hanzi answered smoking next to him.

"Could you get the headmistress?"

"Right away"

In the next second Minerva was standing in front of the four.

"I need you to call an emergency lockdown and I need my generals"

"Tonight. You are taking them out tonight?" asked Minerva with a shocked expression .

"It's not my call it's theirs" replied Harry

"Oh very well then... I'll inform the professors" McGonagall spoke defeatedly as Hanzi smoked her back.

"Harry also I know the heads will ban us from helping out the aurors till the last minute in order to draw out new enemies. Just giving you the heads up" informed Proc.

"Thanks, I figured they might. But I'll be everywhere like I said, so don't worry" Harry ended snapping his fingers and flipping up his hood.

The Combat Unspeakables partnered up in two man teams guarding the 8 officials' homes while the GOBDs waited stealthy at the Tonks and Bones residence.

Harry was flying in the sky in dragon form in connection with all the groups.

Countless Order members waited in the headmistress's room just waiting for the signal to when the attacks where to begin.

'We got company' mind spoke WhipBlade who was guarding the Ministry of Magic's Manor residence with a four man auror security group.

A Death Eater quickly got the wards down and apparated out leaving 10 comrades to attack the Manor.

'It looks like they have a skilled ward breaker. Stop him if possible' Spartan commanded to the other groups as two aurors burst out of the ministers house and joined the four other aurors to engage the enemy.

The aurors for their part were quite well trained but they were quickly overwhelmed as 6 more Death Eaters backed up the initial attack and that was when the two senior Combat Unspeakables decided to intervene.

One auror fell to a curse and soon another auror almost fell if it weren't for a power shield that was formed by Spartan blocking the incoming curses as WhipBlade put a speed charm on himself, extended his blades and made a magical enhanced jump landing in the center of Death Eaters.

With one quick sweeping spin of his blades 5 Death Eaters went down.

Spartan moved like lightning encircling the mob of Death Eaters attacking the outlining members as WhipBlade attacked from the inside.

7 Death Eaters were left until one made a quick series of movements with his wand and the DEs began apparting out.

Luckily the two CUs were quick enough to get anti-travel wards up, however only three Death Eaters seemed to have remained before the wards were up completely.

"Damn! We are all done here. The minister is safe and we are taking three Death Eaters into custody' mind spoke Spartan

However he did not get a reply right away, because the other teams were all also engaged in small battles

A group of 8 DEs went to the Tonks expecting to face a possible auror, werewolf and an old witch and wizard, however when they got there they saw that the head auror Kingsley Shacklebolt was there with 16 GOBDs.

"You want to throw down?" asked Kingsley laughing as he was backed by :

Yin and Yang

Gong

Fox 1, Fox 2 and Fox 3

Bull's Eye

Omni Bird

Double and Barrel

Sparky

Dupe

Dodger

and

Garden O Eden

They all fired a variety of spells that became, what only could be described as, a giant storm of magic rushing at the enemy.

The DEs quickly high tailed it out of there, but not without leaving 2 of their fallen comrades before apparating to the Minister's home.

This type of battle happened all over as Death Eaters came in expecting no security only to find two CUs with their orbs glowing in the darkness of the night.

The DEs retreated not even trying to take on the Combat Unspeakables and apparated to other locations to help their comrades.

'Damn Cowards' spoke Thor

'Got that right' replied RJ

'Is everyone alright' asked Doc

And received several replies

'All good here' confirmed Armageddon

'The little bitches left us' Chameleon laughed

'All clear' finished Bombarda

'They just left us. We got one and Mysteria's busting into his mind as we speak' Proc added.

'Where are you Blitz?' asked Spartan, seeing Blitz was the only one not to respond.

'A little busy and hectic at the moment' Harry replied as he dodged a killing curse

5 minutes earlier

Outside the Burrow the enemy's ward breaker was trying unsuccessfully to break the wards.

"So you are the master ward breaker" asked Harry coming out of the shadows as Blitzstrike.

"Blitzstrike we meet at last" greeted the ward breaker as he pulled down his black hood.

He looked to be in his late 20s and had light brown hair slicked back with a fully grown and managed beard and didn't look at all phased by Blitzstrike's presence although he did have his wand drawn.

"Puppet Master has taught me himself. Just fair warning" cautioned the man.

"You don't seem like the type of person to be working for Death Eaters" Blitz stated.

"I work for Puppet Master and him alone. I am on the winning side and although you and your alleged brother are truly powerful you don't stand a chance"

"I would have to disagree with you on that one" replied Blitz as he quickly put up vanishing wards as inconspicuously as he could.

"I know you just put up wards, you don't need to be so sneaky about it. I really don't wish to duel you. I know I can't beat you"

"Are you giving up then?"

"Oh far from it. I will unfortunately be running away like a coward" the man replied and within an instant three killing curses sprang out of the man's wand as he placed what looked to be a form of RJ's spell on himself before sprinting away in quick pursuit by Blitz.

However, it was hard to catch the man because he was quite good at cloaking his presence.

That's when Harry got the message from Spartan and in the next second Harry couldn't detect the man's presence.

Harry took a knee and placed his hands on the ground and set out a shockwave that encircled out wards from him, passing through the vicinity making a cracking noise at Harry's 2 o'clock.

"There you are!" Harry shouted, sending a mass of magical ropes out that made contact with the man, who was currently invisible, until the ropes hit their mark and he was on the ground struggling.

"What was the point of all this!? No one is even putting up a fight! And attacking so many places at once, spreading your troops so thinly doesn't make any sense"

"You know what doesn't make sense? I am still trying to figure out how the hell you guys found out about this attack? The dark lord is getting increasingly frustrated on how you know about the attacks, which is quite funny sometimes. After he saw what your brother did to that Death Eater at hogsmede he lost it a little and has been planning ever since. I still remember seeing his snake like face read the Death Eater's chest. What was it exactly? 'To Voldie from the Gang of Black Dragons, we're coming for you incompetent half-blood'. Haha he tortured his whole crew for that. So how about this, you tell me your secrets and I'll tell you mine" the man offered comically with a grin.

"You lost and don't get to compromise' replied Blitz.

"Lost? Ha... no I don't think so. Tell me how is the group at Amelia's doing? Still getting responses saying everything is 'Alright'?"

'BRONZE! What's going on at your location?'

'We're alright"

'BRAINs!?'

'We're alright'

'Wildfire?'

'We're alright'

'Attention everyone head to Amelia's immediately. Communications have been tampered with' mind spoke Harry to everyone.

"Roger that" they replied.

"What did you do?" commanded Harry

"Me? I did nothing… but I have a feeling you just figured out the last location the DEs are apparating to. It was actually my first location. I left the ward to collapse on a timer." the man laughed. " My master told me to tell you he says hello"

"Damn it" said Harry and within an instant he vanished leaving the ward breaker.

"He could at least have taken these ropes off me" the master ward breaker complained as he carefully broke the binds and stood up, but was quickly surrounded by 5 wizards all in silver cloaks with a golden star on their shoulders.

"Hello Breaker" Shade smiled and with one fluid blur of his wand the man was on his back in agony.

"Shade!"

"Quiet Phantom. He deserves this!" Smoke intervened, but Shade still lifted his wand anyway and disappeared with the other four and Breaker.

The GOBDs had been guarding Amelia's home with the three aurors who were stationed close to the edge of the wards.

Without warning the wards suddenly collapsed and ten Death Eaters came running at the three aurors who had their wands drawn.

The GOBDs were ready to help out but surprisingly the three were remarkable duelists as they battled together blocking and parrying for each other and managed to take down 5 Death Eaters before becoming fatigued and the GOBDs came to their rescue knocking out the 5 others in one massive volley.

Then to everyone's fright 20 plus more reinforcements came enervating their comrades.

The three aurors were about to retreat to the GOBDs when they became paralyzed and magic poured out of them and soon the Bones' residence was warded shut with the magic of the three and no one could get out including the GOBDs.

'Bronze what are we going to do?'

'The same thing we always do Swordsman. Kick ass and take names'

'Wayne and the others are not in control of their magic' reported Intel.

'Flippin fantastic' commented Cutthroat.

'Powerhouse, Intel, Artist, Fashion and Glamour on offensive army. Biotics and Athena on magic army, Trigger Happy and Artemis weapons will be nice, Irish it's your time to shine buddy, Cutthroat, Brains, Wildfire offensive attack followed by shielding, Swordsman back here with me on shields. GO!'

And just like that the group of 15 sent out all doing their jobs.

Powerhouse fired out multiple blasts of energy at the ground that turned into magical dummies.

Artist and Fashion transfigured the dummies into samurai, ninjas, knights and Vikings which Glamour charmed with motion while Intel took control of them with Powerhouse helping as he put his hand on her shoulder supplying her with extra magic, and soon everything Intel thought the 20 warrior dummies did.

Biotics conjured four giant Ents from nearby trees and Athena put her hand on his shoulder to draw out power to control the mighty tree Giants.

Trigger-Happy took out a machine gun and grenade launcher while Artemis took out the bow of Hufflepuff that she connected her wand to.

Irish let out a mighty roar and his magical ora visibly poured out of him emitting an Irish green ora that took the shape of two large built outstretched arms.

With another shout the massive Irish green hands fired out streams of green magic that burst through the shields of the enemy and that was accompanied with explosive, severing, and pain curses from CT, Brains and WF.

Less than a second later, Artemis was firing spells as she pulled back and released imaginary arrows that turned into curses and TH was firing his shield breaker grenades along with his stunner machine gun.

The warrior dummies attacked with weapons in hand and were followed by the giant Ents who flinged away Death Eaters like they were nothing, while Swordsman and Bronze combined power shields keeping their comrades safe and Artist, Fashion and Glamour continued throwing volleys of spells at the DEs.

The enemy was at a loss as to what to do and soon they were cut down by over half their original number leaving seven enemies.

As all this was going on the Order had been apparating outside the magical barrier and were stunned at how powerful and creative the renegade team of Black Dragons were.

'Okay were up. GOBDs sit back and watch the show' ordered Bronze walking out with Swordsman.

Ron conjured a huge circular Bronze shield and Blaise conjured a Green shield that had silver lining and had a silver snake emblem that was in the shape of an S.

The two both gave out roars and unlocked their magical locks.

Bronze then conjured the sword of Gryffindor and Swordsman pulled out a sword from the back of his shield that had a welded snaked head and neck for a handle with a blade that looked truly remarkable.

The two struck at an inhumane speed as Bronze threw his shield that divided into smaller ones and were chained link with lighting until it hit two DEs rendering them unconscious.

Swordsman advanced on his first enemy cutting through their shield with his sword and then hit the Death Eater in the face with his shield rendering the man unconscious.

He followed this up by putting the sword back into the shield and pulled out a another brilliant sword that's blade extended like WhipBlade's which he put an electrical current through and hacked at the other enemies using his shield to block their spells as he continued to switch out different weapons.

Bronze had his wand drawn and would get the enemy shields down quickly by slicing with the sword of Gryffindor's and then fire a stunner, and shield or doge a spell proceeding on to his next victim.

Within the next minutes the enemy was defeated. And by this time the whole Unspeakable and the older GOBD crew were outside the barrier.

Calc was trying to break the wards with no luck. 'Blitz are you getting this?'

'No I think if we destroy the wards, the aurors will die' replied Blitz who had just shown up in his black dragon attire with the older GOBDs

When the GOBDs defeated the last enemy they were all waiting for the ward spell to collapse but it was still up and as strong as ever.

DARK GUST OF WIND

"WOW that was truly impressive. You all would probably make great Combat Unspeakables" came the voice of a tall dark grey hooded man becoming visible from out of nowhere.

"Puppet Master" Swordsman spat in an angry and hushed voice as the GOBDs gathered back in formation.

"Zabini Jr, so you are the holder of Slytheran's shield that is told to have Slytheran's own personal, vast collection of, weapons and I believe that was Mr. Weasley with the sword of Gryffindor? Bravo! Bravo. Unfortunately however, I still will have to take one of you down" Puppet Master stated as he tried to control them with his spell but was stopped by some magical presence.

"Seriously... you all have love connections!? So lame" joked Puppet Master darkly pulling out his wand.

At this the dragon emblem on the GOBDS backs extended it wings and the GOBDs began to become covered in black lightning.

"Leaving so soon? I'll leave you with a corpse as a parting gift!" yelled Puppet Master.

"NO you won't!" retorted Trigger Happy fighting the lightning.

"Veto egress to protect comrades!" yelled out Dudley and the lighting stopped and vanished from around him.

"Veto for love connection!" Artemis added and the lightning around her also vanished.

"Damn it Trigger Happy!" shouted Bronze but that was all he got to say as spells came flying at the egressing GOBDs that were blocked by the two remaining GOBDs.

Then there were several black flashes and the 13 GOBDs were gone.

"Get ready to die you filthy muggle" Puppet Master roared raising his wand, but Artemis didn't let him get an attack off as she unlocked her full magic and sent reducto after reducto at him with her bow.

Puppet Master blocked them all with a power shield before taunting the two.

"Now we're heating up children!"

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Trigger Happy retaliated by unlocking his magical lock.

He pulled out a double barrel rocket launcher and fired dual over powered reductos that broke the power shield and Susan proceed to fire her bow while Dudley swapped out for his chaingun that was keeping Puppet Master at bay and he even had to use a speed charm to keep dodging due to the fact that shield breaker curses were intertwined with other spells form the chain gun.

However the two eventually started to fatigue from over exposure to unlocking their magic fully.

Puppet Master eventually got off a spell that blasted the two on their backs.

"Now who to choose? I think I'll have the muggle watch as I get his love to torture herself" Puppet Master laughed walking over to Artemis.

"Get the hell away from her!" shouted Trigger Happy, getting energy from Merlin knows were, and throwing a knife.

Puppet Master dodged the knife, but not all the way as the knife nicked his cheek and drops of blood started to come out.

"You'll pay for that you damn muggle!" Puppet Master roared summoning Trigger Happy to him by wind element.

Dudley zoomed over to Puppet Master who caught him by the throat.

"Any last words you filthy abomination?" asked Puppet Master clenching Trigger Happy's throat tighter

"Just two…" Trigger Happy gasped smiling "Dodge this!"

Puppet Master looked down to see that he just released a grenade.

There was a massive BOOM! and the two went flying back.

In the last seconds before the explosion Susan's hand went up and a shield formed around Dudley, while Puppet Master was unable to form a shield quick enough and was blasted back even further.

"Ah Merlin damn it! That hurt you insect! You both are dead!" Puppet Master growled getting back up.

His wand was on the two as he moved forward until he saw a gigantic black lightning bolt come from out of the sky and zoomed through the barrier.

The bolt came coursing down to the ground emitting one very angry and powerful BLACK LIGHTING who was on a knee before the lightning stopped and he looked up.

The air crackled with magical energy that scared everyone watching the battle.

"I told you that if you go after my team I would kill you" said Harry darkly.

"Then what are you waiting for!?" asked Puppet Master laughing.

"So be it" Harry replied putting his hands on the ground as he cast a deadly shock wave that went straight at Puppet Master.

The very grounds cracked and broke apart as a mixture of wind and lighting soared into Puppet Master.

Even though his shield did hold most of the blow, he was still jolted and had to quickly shake it off because Harry had just gotten started.

"Duble AVADA KEDAVRA!" shouted Harry rising up and firing out of both hands sending four killing curses at Puppet Master who had to cast RJ's spell to keep from getting hit as he dodged the green mess.

'Come on out guys' mind spoke Harry lifting his hands again and a giant windcutter in the form of his Liger came out followed by a huge black lightning bolt in the form in the form of his Dragon and the two beast roared inside him as the spells chased after Puppet Master.

Even though he evaded them the spells zoomed back and continued to chase him until Puppet Master did a quick complex wand movement firing a stream of magical mud at the two spells canceling them out mere seconds before they could hit their mark.

'And….. Here….. We… Go' thought Black Lightning as he raised his hands again and his head grew dragon horns that started to surge with lightning.

"Trifecta Combustous!" shouted Black Lightning and omnious combustious came from each hand and one from in front of his face as he changed his mouth to dragon form.

The three beams of energy fired at Puppet Master, however the beams were bigger than usual thanks to wind element and black lighting was also mixed in with the other energies of the beams.

"Oh fuck this!" uttered Puppet Master making a red power shield that was SoulRaider's own personal power shield.

After a couple seconds of impact the shield broke and Puppet Master had to jump and revert to flying as he kept himself levitated till the rest of the beams died out within seconds.

He did not come out unscathed however as Harry could see Puppet Master was panting and his robes were burnt.

Black Lightning was also panting and he could hear his animal forms were also quite exhausted.

"I think that's the closest I have ever been to being defeated. You are quiet talented" Puppet Master praised brushing ash off himself

"Let's end this now. You me, mono y mono no spells" Harry offered putting RJ's spell on himself.

"I haven't had a hand to hand fight in a while, this should be fun" Puppet Master agreed putting on RJ's spell.

'Oh shit this should be interesting' mind spoke RJ to the other CUs.

Then the two went at it trading punches and kicks.

After 5 minutes the duel was really starting to wear on the two.

However, Harry saw an opening when he swung with a mighty fist causing Puppet Master to block with both his arms leaving him open for Harrys other fist as it was mere inches from Puppet Master's face.

Before contact, a flash went off in Harry's mind making him see Ginny in front of him and not Puppet Master.

He briefly stopped his attack until his mind flashed again and got a fist right in the gut.

BL went soaring back collapsing a couple feet in front of Trigger Happy and Artemis.

"Ch…..Cheater" Harry croaked out.

"I do what needs to get done" Puppet Master returned with no emotion.

However, his once amused expression had left and it almost sounded like he had remorse.

"You are becoming like them more and more. The old you would never have used that trick in a fair duel"

"Shut up, you know nothing!" shouted Puppet Master.

"I know you used to be respected and admired, but now you're a pathetic lap dog of Voldemort's!" Harry continued edging him on

"Shut up! Crucio!"

And with that Harry let out a gasp of pain before he started laughing.

"What! What are you laughing at?" demanded Puppet Master as he held the crucio.

"Don't get me wrong this hurts like all hell, but I won! You know you screwed up your life. You chose wrong and you will be defeated. Using a crucio? Wow you really are becoming a Death Eater!"

At that comment Puppet Master lifted the curse.

"We'll see how talkative you become once you're under a mind curse" Puppet Master retaliated lifting his wand and was about to attack when a fire appeared in between Puppet Master and Harry in the form of a phoenix.

The fire soon vanished and left emitting Wildfire.

A single tear ran down her cheek and fell and soared over to Harry.

"Well hello miss Weasley" greeted Puppet Master comically.

Ginny didn't respond and made a fast slashing move with her wand discharging a gust of wind that blew back the hood of Puppet Master revealing a very handsome and well-groomed man with a small cut on his cheek.

"So this is the true face of a coward!" shouted Ginny with disgust.

Puppet Master comic tone completely disappeared as he replied "Say another word and you will never speak again" Puppet Master added darkly.

"I don't like talking in duels so that works for me!" said Ginny both hands raised as two red energy beams came out of her hands surrounded by phoenix fire and flew at Puppet Master who had to jump back and dodge the attack as it easily broke through a hastily made power shield of his.

Harry got up and made his way behind Ginny giving her a quick hug before whispering in her ear "thanks for coming luv"

"Someone has to watch out for you and no problem" Ginny replied, her arms still raised as her beams continued after Puppet Master.

Harry intertwined his own fingers with Ginny's and her beams became bigger from Liger wind and BlackLightning ran parallel with the phoenix fire.

Eventually the two beams trapped Puppet Master and he threw up another red power shield however it was no use as it quickly broke and he flew back.

"You two are quite formidable, but next time you won't be so lucky!" ended Puppet Master vanishing on the spot and as soon as he was gone the barrier collapsed awaking aurors from their temporary coma.

"What the Hell happened here!?" asked Hunter seeing that Amelia's huge front lawn was torn to pieces.

The Order came sprinting over, but not before the GOBDs who got their first with the CUs

"Black Lightning do you need aid?" asked Doc

"No, take care of those two" ordered Black Lighting pointing to Trigger Happy and Artemis who Calc was already tending to.

'Let's try to keep up appearances' Harry mind spoke to his GOBDs and CUs "Where is my brother?"

"He was needed back at the Department of Mysteries" replied Proc

"What a wanker. He missed out on some fun"

Some of the Order members gasped at the statement not seeing how it was possible to have a sense of humor after what had just happened.

"This matter will be dealt with by joint forces of aurors and Unspeakables so you all should head out before the ministry comes" said Spartan.

The Order didn't need to be told twice as they all began to apparate out, but Harry managed to get off a message to the headmistress asking her to stay.

As the rest were apparating out Amelia Bones came striding out of her house that had just been unsealed by the aurors.

"You locked me in my own home!?" shouted Amelia.

"Sorry mum, we just knew you would want to fight and right now your safety is more important than having another wand" replied Hunter.

"And you!" Amelia remarked pointing at the GOBDs while Harry quickly put up privacy wards while the CUs and aurors began to take the remaining DEs into custody.

"Thank you for all your help. Even though I don't exactly know why you did"

"It was no problem Auntie" Artemis replied before covering her mouth.

Amelia's eyes then bulged open.

"Sus.. Susan!?" asked an alarmed Amelia

Susan pulled down her hood with one hand the other still had her bow. "Yep"

Amelia eyes then shut as she fainted and was caught by Dudley and Harry.

End of Chapter 25


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you for all your help. Even though I don't exactly know why you did"

"It was no problem Auntie" said Artemis before covering her mouth.

Amelia's eyes then bulged open.

"Sus.. Susan!?" said an alarmed Amelia

Susan pulled down her hood with one hand the other still had her bow.

"Yep"

Amelia eyes then shut as she fainted and was caught by Dudley and Harry.

Harry gave an alarmed look over to the others "Maybe we should take this inside"

"Agreed however I think you Miss Weasley, Abbot, Bones and Mr. Longbottom and Dursely will suffice. I suggest everyone else head back and to all students please patrol the halls till I get back seeing that we are still in lock down"

"Yes professor" they all replied after getting a nod from Harry.

McGonagall chuckled at how here graduated students still called her professor.

"And so that just about covers it" said Harry finishing the story.

Amelia could hardly believe what she was hearing "So you mean to tell me all those duelist I saw were students!?"

"Yep" replied Susan who was holding hands with Dudley

Her attention quickly turned to Harry's cousin "And Dudley you are a muggle who uses magical firearms to fight?"

"Yes mam" replied Dudley

" And you are Harry's cousin living in the magic world?"

"Yes mam"

"And you're dating my niece?"

"Yes mam" Dudley gulped when he the questioning look she gave him.

"Well first off it's Amelia, no mam required. I would ask how much you love my daughter but I saw how you protected her and that was very brave" she replied getting her parental duties out of the way. She felt like/ and was practically Susan's mother and wanted to make sure she was safe both physically and emotionally.

"Thank you ma..I mean thank you Amelia" Dudley corrected blushing a bit.

"Oh so polite just like your cousin...speaking of. Who is your 'Brother' Harry?"

"Oh that's just a ruse to throw off the enemy and general public. We are one in the same I am Blitzstrike" he answered.

Amelia smiled at this. "Oh so you were the one giving me attitude"

"Sorry about that. Had to keep up appearances" Harry returned smiled as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh I know how that goes. But wait, I thought Black Lightning was a dragon animagus and that Blitzstrike was a type of lion?"

"It's actually a liger and I have two animagi"

Amelia was once again gob smacked before McGonagall broke into the conversation

"Well I think that's enough for tonight"

"Yes I think so to. I can't say I like the idea of students in battle, but then again seeing what you can pull off I really can't condone it either. So I just ask that you all be careful and take care of one another."

"I will always be there for Suze no matter what. I will protect her with my life if need be" Dudley spoke with a solemn face and Susan seemed on cloud 9 from her boyfriend's touching words.

"There is no doubt in my mind that you would. You have the same look in your eyes that Susan's parents had. You are lucky to have found someone in life so young"

"I know" Susan ended smiling up at Dudley.

Harry woke up the next morning soar beyond belief.

He poured his magic through his system and felt a body leaning against him.

Opening up his eyes he saw a mess of red hair on his chest.

"Morning Beautiful" Harry spoke softly brushing her hair back to see her eyes that just opened and he watched a smile creep up on her face.

Harry looked out of his curtains to see 8 other rooms in the vicinity of the Room of Requirement.

Last night after patrolling, the whole crew decided to just pass out in the Room of Requirement rather then split up and go off in different directions.

Luckily it was a Sunday afternoon which allowed them to sleep in.

The GOBDs eventually got up and out of the room and headed to the kitchens for a late lunch.

They were all seated together with eager house elves who were only too happy to feed them.

Terry was taking a sip of pumpkin juice as he read the Daily Prophet...that is until he saw the front page and gasped spraying juice all over the paper.

"Merlin Terry what's the matter" asked Padma casting a cleaning charm before taking the paper.

"Were in the post!" exclaimed Padma.

The front page showed several combat Unspeakables and Aurors taking in several Death Eaters.

One was screaming hysterically about dragons and monsters.

Below it was a drawn sketch of a GOBD.

The article went on to tell of how the Combat Unspeakables and Aurors teamed up under the leadership of Amelia Bones to track down several Death Eaters and the chase that led them to an all-out battle between the GOBDs and Death Eaters.

Apparently the GOBDs had disappeared just as authorities were on scene.

'What's the matter Harry?' asked Ginny

'Uh... I always hated the post for lying but even though this is somewhat what happened, I can't feel like there is something wrong this not having the whole truth but at the same time I am fine with it'

'Harry the post isn't any different than when it was before. Well actually now the post is helping escape tyranny by leaving out information and not hiding thoughts of tyranny from the people.'

'I guess your right'

'No…. you know I'm right'

Harry didn't even respond and instead just smiled at her before they returned back to the rest of their lunch.

It was the week of the last DA lesson so students could start studying more on their subjects given that the End of the year exams were just a little more than a month away.

The DA members were asked to go outside for the last day of practice.

16 GOBDs stood out front in their school uniforms and waited for the students to file out and settle down.

"Alright everyone I thought for the last day of training we could have skirmishes outside so everyone can participate. Now I am going to ask you…" Harry stopped mid-sentence and clutched his head as the school alarms started going off.

"Shit we have an attack! DA stay here till further notice" commanded Harry running off with the other GOBDs leaving only Terry and Seamus behind.

The Students watched as the group of DA leaders ran out in the distance to confront a group of DEs who had just gained entrance to Hogwarts.

Their attention was drawn to watching the VG zoom out into the sky from their tower and passed over the GOBDs to confront the enemy.

Before the VG reached its destination a strong wind blast was fired from the DEs that made the Vampires get thrown back to the ground and they didn't get up.

Although students could not see the battle they could hear the shouts and bangs of spells until things became quiet and a Stag patronus came sprinting over.

"We Lost... They're coming... Be ready" at this Seamus and Terry sprinted out only to be taken out by multiple stunners by DEs who were walking to the castle grounds.

"Someone get a professor!" shouted Colin Creevey

Three third years went running to the castle doors but the doors had seemed to be shut magically.

"We can't get in!"

Some kids began to panic until the five Elite made their way to the front lines.

"We are Dumbledore's army! We will not be defeated no matter how powerful the enemy!" roared Ernie

"For Dumbledore! For Harry!" shouted Anthony wand drawn and raised.

"Everyone in formations!" shouted Justin who swished his wand up and made an enormous spherical shield as several curses were thrown at the DEs.

The shield held firm and Anthony and Ernie fired flares at the DEs who covered their eyes with their hands and conjured shields.

"First Volley!" shouted Colin as he fired a reducto along with a third of the students.

"Second and third Volleys!" shouted Luna as several stunners and curses were then fired at the DEs.

The reductos destroyed the hastily made shields of the enemy while the stunners and curses did their job until and they continued firing until three Des remained.

The 5 elite combined forces as they raised a mobile wall from the ground, put a shield over it and then sprinted at the remaining enemy.

The DEs fired curse after curse at the incoming ground wall until finally with one last reducto the magical shield broke.

"The only covering you now have is from an earth wall. Surrendered now and we might be able to find some use for you" commanded the lead DE.

"Bite me!" shouted Anthony jumping the wall with Justin, their wands drawn on the enemy.

"Give up now and we'll go easy on you" commanded Justin.

"Two on three should be a good match" laughed one DE

"No... no match...you have already lost" replied Anthony

"Wait wasn't there fi..." but that's all the DE got to say as a wand was on the back of their head.

Ernie, Colin and Luna had just disillusioned themselves with their wands tips on the back of their enemy's heads.

"Now what have you done with Harry and the others!" demanded Anthony.

A nearby, thought to be stunned, Death Eater got up and pulled off his mask and hood revealing Harry himself.

"Well Mr. Potter I must say your students are quite capable" Minerva complimented as she swiped her wand over her face revealing her to be one of the three remaining DEs and was followed by Tonks and Remus.

The students then came running over and everyone burst with questions demanding answers.

The other DEs were some DA leaders and teachers in disguise as they too got up and walked over.

"Alright! Alright! Listen up. First off let's say congratulations to all of you for passing your last DA class of the year. Even without us (DA Leaders) or your professors as a safety net you all took on an enemy who you had no knowledge of and you worked together to take them down. You have all passed our test and as a reward you all are now official protectors of Hogwarts. Congratulations to all of you!" Harry announced.

"Dumbledore's Army!" shouted one student and was followed by many others as chants of "DA! DA! DA!" swept through the Hogwarts grounds.

Dobby popped outside with other elves and with a snap of their fingers, numerous tables became filled with food and beverages.

"As a reward for all your tireless work, we will be having a picnic on the grounds for the rest of the evening, feel free to relax and enjoy the rest of the day. Once again congratulations to all of you!" Minerva announced proudly.

The rest of the day was quite nice as the GOBDs stuck together enjoying the weather and atmosphere.

Harry was sitting down lying against a tree with Ginny lying against his chest.

His arms were wrapped around her waist and their fingers were intertwined as they basked in the others presence.

They sat there with their fellow GOBDs until Minerva came up to him.

"Sorry to disturb you Harry but... Well lets just day there is a visitor for you in my office"

"Alright" said Harry getting up as Ginny gave him a pouting face.

"Not sure when I'll get back so..." said Harry giving Ginny a quick passionate kiss, "I hope that'll hold you" finished Harry as he followed McGonagall inside.

When they stepped inside the Headmistresses office Harry was surprised to see Fawkes resting on a nearby case. Once Harry stepped in Fawkes looked up and fire flashed in front of Harry.

Fawkes was inches from Harry's face and his eyes were clearly focused on Harry.

"Harry can you hear me?"

"Fawkes!? Is this you!?"

"Yes Harry it's me. I went to go rest in the land of the Phoenix before for my next great adventure"

"Haha this is so cool. Next Great Adventure?" Isn't that Albus's line?"

"Oh no young one. Albus got that from me" replied Fawkes and Harry could feel a feeling of laughter in Fawkes.

"So not that I mind, but what brings you back here?"

"I think you may know. For the first time since we can remember a phoenix has a spirit connection with your love, Ginevera."

"That's what I was guessing, but I am not sure how that happened. I got my magical spirits animal by simply being able to handle such beings and being of age. Hell I needed two just so they would balance each other out."

"And Miss Weasley is perfect for the phoenix. She is the Queen among fire kings and has a fire that no one can extinguish. People know not to mess with her and it's not just because she knows a good hex"

Harry laughed at this.

"Yes I have seen Ginny in here many a times being reprimanded for the use of that hex. However, she only used it for defending herself or more so while defending other people. She is the perfect holder. Also usually the phoenix shouldn't have been unleashed till she turned the right age and became matured enough in the eyes of magic. However, something or should I say someone (Harry knew Fawkes was talking about him) matured her a little earlier than expected"

"Okay that makes sense. But what are you going to do? Will you become Ginny's familiar?"

"Not Ginny's and I think you know who is my next familiar" communicated Fawkes

"It's me isn't it? I didn't want to be so rash as to assume it was me"

"And that is the reason why fates have brought us together. You try to take on everything yourself just like Albus. That and your selflessness and caring attitude are the reasons why we have a connection."

"Wicked. However, Hedwig might become a little jealous" Harry laughed mentally.

"Haha... I will talk to her. Keep your love safe Harry and when the time comes I will help you and her by working on the transformation"

"Excellent. So will you stay by my side or…?"

"Just call for me and I will appear"

"That goes ditto for me"

"Very well Harry. I think I'll smooth things over with Hedwig. Remember I will only be a call away"

"Thank you Fawkes"

"It is no problem young one. Till we meet again"

And just like that Fawkes was gone in a wisp of flames.

"Hmm that is quiet interesting" said Ginny who was currently reading a quidditch magazine on Harry bed as Harry explained to her the conversations between him and Fawkes.

"To say the least. Also Ginny there is something…I…I need to talk to you about"

Harry talked to her about the dangers of being such a rare animagus, especially one that now shared a connection with his own to beast spirits. When all was said and done Ginny was looking at him without any worry or any sign that she was contemplating something which Harry had not expected.

Not only was Ginny the most important thing to him but her beast spirit was the most important thing to his spirits and that would mean they would do anything to protect her in battle...which meant that the enemy would figure out a way to get to him by concentrating on harming her.

"Harry obviously I will always be with you by your side. I am not leaving your side no matter how hard you will try to protect me" Ginny said nonchalantly.

"Well that's good to hear" Harry spoke with a relieved sigh as he plopped down on the lower part of his bed opposite Ginny.

"Just when I finish one thing... another problem seems to rise up... I can't see why and how you still put up with me" Harry comically told her.

"Well for starters you are pretty pleasant on the eyes and of course you are the chosen one, the one all the other girls want for their own. Frankly I don't know why you stick around with me" Ginny replied smiling back.

"I stick around with you because you give the best massages bar none" retorted Harry playfully.

At this Ginny dismissed her magazine to the floor and crawled over to Harry.

She pushed him on his back and then straddled him by his pelvic area, letting her fingers glide along his cheeks... down to his neck...his chest... abdomen... and proceeded downwards.

When Ginny's hand made contact with Harry he felt warm magical energy wash over him.

"Ginny are you... Releasing magic?"

"Only repaying the favor. I thought I'd keep it a secret till we got some private time" Ginny smirked with a small blush as she grinded a little on Harry.

Harry turned the table on her and flipped her so he was on top and she was under him.

"This is how it's done" Harry countered as he proceeded to do just what Ginny did and soon the two were caught up in each others lust.

It was just a short couple minutes later when Harry received I mind probe from Neville.

"We're coming up in a minute"

Ginny and Harry quickly cleaned up before the door opened and in came Neville, Hannah, Pavarti, Lavender, Dean and Seamus.

"What's going on guys?" asked Harry who was reading the quidditch magazine with Ginny looking over his shoulder.

"Party up at Ravenclaw tower tonight" replied Seamus who was looking through his wardrobe as were the other men while the girls helped pick out what to wear.

Ginny got up from her place on Harry's bed and started prodding through his wardrobe.

"What you doing Gin Gin?"

"Picking out your clothing for tonight" replied Ginny

"I thought I was good at fashion?"

"What's up Harry?" asked Pavarti

"What? Oh... er never mind sorry Pavarti. I was talking about my fashion taste"

"Or lack there of..." put in Ginny

"Hey!"

"Harry no matter what you wear you'll look good, but I will make you look downright sexy" Ginny smirked devilishly.

"I wonder what Ron would say if he were to ever hear that" Seamus laughed quietly to Neville.

"What was that Irish?" asked Ginny warningly.

"Um nothing I said…I said... I wonder what Dean would do if he were ever able to hit that" Seamus replied pulling at straws.

At this Lavender glared at Seamus, Pavarti glared at Dean and Dean put his head down shaking it and mumbling "I hate you Irish" sarcastically.

"Alright ladies thank you for the fashion tips, but right now I need to talk to my boys in private" Harry spoke up as Hannah laid out an outfit for Dudley and Ginny put together something for Ron.

"Fine... pick us up in 2 hours?" asked Ginny.

"You got it" Harry answered with a grin of his own.

That night was another great and exhausting party that people thought were the best one yet.

End of Chapter 26


	27. Chapter 27

t was getting close to the end of the year and Harry was feeling very competent about his grades as he helped his girlfriend study.

"Ugghhh... this is unfair, I still have to study, but I don't think I have seen you open a single book"

"Sorry love... this stuff is a little below me. I mean I may not be able to write anywhere close to Hermione's level but when it actually comes to the doing... I have had this stuff jammed packed into me so there is not much need to study...Plus I need my time to attend to …..other matters" replied Harry getting ready to leave.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Just a couple hours"

"Ugghhh Alright"

"Hey I'll be back before you know it" Harry laughed at her frustration before giving Ginny a kiss goodbye.

Ministry Of Magic earlier that day

It was sometime in the morning that several Aurors were called to different undisclosed meeting rooms where they were handed envelopes that contained TOP SECRET information and then dismissed for the day.

This wasn't the only secret meeting going on.

In the Department of mysteries 3 Unspeakables walked out of a highly secure and secret room, all of them dawning a golden star on their shoulder.

"Damn Puppet Master" said a frustrated Smoke.

"He trained Breaker quite well, however he is now ours so don't worry so much" replied Mr. Gray

"Gray's right. Now let's go and check on Blitzstrike, he should be initiating his students soon" Shade stated as they passed a room guarded by two Black-Op Unspeakables that's contained SoulRaider's 4 horsemen.

"That sounds good. I'd much rather see that than have to try anymore interrogations" finished Smoke as the three left through a secret vanishing wall.

"Valerie, Chris, Neal and Max please come forward" Harry spoke proudly, standing in the center of the Unspeakable training room, as his students (the four opponents from Harry's last battle at the DOM) came forward with black orbs on their Unspeakable uniforms.

A few other Combat Unspeakables were watching the initiation from above through a nontransparent window from atop of the room.

"So they are finally becoming initiated. Certainly is a powerful group of misfits" remarked Spartan chuckling.

"Good thing Thunderstruck isn't here, you know Valerie is Estelle's little sister" Proc replied

"Well then I guess it's a good thing that only leaders are let into this room" Spartan said smugly to Proc as he looked over to Bombarda and Doc.

The four were about to look back at the initiation until the 5 Leaders of the Unspeakables showed up from nowhere.

"Yes it's a good thing and you certainly have gotten one thing right" Smoke added.

"They are a bunch of misfits" finished Shade.

"A veela and sibling of a researcher, A delinquent, a half human and an American whose friends with that Techno-mage from America. Quite frankly I don't know what the American is" laughed Mr. Gray

"And yet with enough practice they could probably take on the five of us" commented Phantom.

"Agreed" replied Ghost, the last leader, walking in.

"Well it is over now so I will be leaving" Proc ended looking away from the window about to walk out when an Unspeakable came running in.

"Oh thank Merlin you are all here! Bizarre things have been happening all day in the monitoring department. We have finally infiltrated ministry secret contracts and have found out that almost all Voldermort's imprisoned inner circle members have been transported hear today to the ministry for trial"

"What!? How were we not informed of this and how didn't we catch that!?" exclaimed Shade.

"Apparently the aurors all got top secret missions on transporting, however they don't know that everyone was being transported today. The orders were just given this morning"

"Where are they now? And whose guarding them?" demanded Mr. Gray.

"They're all walking to trial and it seems no one else knows" replied the unspeakable as he handed the auror security list to Spartan.

"Damn, Half these guys are suspected possible Death Eater supporters" exclaimed Spartan

"Phantom Hallway camera" Ghost requested.

As Phantom flicked his wand an image of a hallway was on the wall and showed the Carrow siblings, Nott, Rowle, Judgson, Molciber and Rookwood being escorted by 11 Aurors.

Half way down the secret hallway leading to the court rooms 5 Aurors stopped and quickly stunned their fellow comrades as they broke the chains and shackles of the inner circle members handing them wands, before heading to the courtrooms.

"Shit!" shouted Doc and a second later the unspeakable alarms went off.

"What the!?" exclaimed Bombarda.

"The holding department has been breached. Prisoners have escaped. Something is not right!" Phantom gasped after receiving a message.

"What!? We were just there. ...We'll go to the courts and protect the politicians. Everyone else take care of things here. Spartan you're in charge" commanded Shade and just like that the 5 vanished only to be replaced by Harry and his 4 new members who all had shining aqua orbs over their chests.

"What's going on!?" asked Blitz.

"We might be compromised. Everyone head out! I will send out instructions to everyone in a few seconds. Now head to the transport room. All of you are DISMISSED!"

And just like that everyone dispersed leaving Spartan as he raised his wand to his temple and sent several telepathic messages to his comrades.

(Moments before the commotion)

Two special Black-Op Unspeakable agents stood at the entrance of a room that had four tables all occupied by bodies that had not moved since they got to the DOM.

Suddenly... without warning ...the corpse of Neptune rose up in a sitting position and before the unspeakable guards could react, his hands were up and the guards bodies became magically frozen and then the two let out gasps as they fell to the ground and into unconsciousness.

"Wake up you fools" Neptune ordered, going over to a small table that had four wands on it and grabbed his own before waiving it causing the three to wake up.

"Ne...Neptune? Is that you? Are you aliv..." asked Hades.

"No you fool. You killed him it's me"

"Puppet Master?" asked Apollo.

"Good job Apollo, your finally learning" Puppet Master replied mockingly causing Zeus to snigger.

"Hades, destroy the research room and anyone who gets in your way. Zeus take care of the Time room and Apollo take care of the Space room and wait for further orders" commanded Puppet Master who seemed to be controlling Neptune's corpse.

"What will you be doing?" asked Zeus.

"Minding my own damn business and doing my job now leave and fulfill your roles!" Puppet Master commnaded and with that the three left.

Puppet Master/Neptune soon followed and walked over to the room holding Breaker.

He got to the door did a quick series of wand movements before the door vanished and he walked in to see Breaker strapped onto a chair with different binding ropes.

Breaker was beat up both physically and mentally.

Puppet Master healed all the his injuries and soon Breaker woke up.

"Hey boss good to see you" replied Breaker smiling.

"What'd they do to you?" asked Puppet Master even though he already knew.

"Oh you know, little torture... nothing I can't handle. Now it's time for me to finish my mission" said Breaker getting out of his restraints.

"Good job. Now let's go. I'll cover you" Puppet Master ended and soon the two disappeared from view and detection.

Thunderstruck and RJ were in the research room flirting with Romona and Estelle when they got the message from Spartan.

"The DOM has been compromised be on max alert and be ready to evacuate if necessary"

"Evacuate!?" asked Thunderstruck right before the door to the research room burst open and Hades walked in smiling.

"Soul Raider sends his regards! Goodbye all!" shouted Hades raising his hands firing his spell.

In less than a second RJ quickly turned on his spell grabbing a heavy long table and throwing it at Hades (all within the blink of an eye).

Hades' two killing curses were fired... only to collide into the table shooting tiny splinters into Hades who let out a shout.

In the next second RJ was in front of Hades and grabbed his whole face and head with one hand before slamming him down to the ground.

There was a loud snap and crack as Hades laid lifeless on the floor.

"Subject subdued. Evacuate! Clear everything out NOW!" ordered RJ before running out and was quickly followed by Thunderstruck who levitated Hades body with him.

RJ ran into a completely white Hallway and traced a pattern on the wall with his wand.

Two seconds went by till many runes appeared on the wall and a rectangle symbol appeared in the center of it all.

"You send out a message?" asked RJ

"Yeah we're an all good to go. Do it" replied Thunderstruck.

RJ then pressed his hand onto the rectangle and the runes shined blue as the whole complex research department began shaking.

"Alright it's set to blow, let's do a sweep through and get the hell out of here and regroup with the others"

"Sounds good with me" replied Thunderstruck as the two were running down secret passage hallways.

They ran into Thor, Sniper, Assault, Bombarda, Doc and WhipBlade who had the corpses of Zeus and Apollo.

"Found these two wondering the halls. Neptune's body has not been found and Breaker also got out and has not been found. All our security and secrets can be tampered with we need to evacuate soon" informed Sniper.

"Let's get these ones to safe house R. Bombarda, Thunderstruck, RJ, and Sniper why don't you take them too..." Doc paused as the whole hallway trembled and then stopped.

"Was that the self-destruct?" asked Assault.

"No this is coming from the ministry itself" answered Doc with his wand to his eyes

"I am getting news from Blitz. There are people out in the atrium and the exits are sealed. Six people have just shown their dark mark. Blitz is going to the scene and apparently the inner circle members are being cut off by the BIG 5." said RJ after receiving a message.

"Okay as I said you four take them to the safe house and if they come back to life cut off their heads. The rest of us will comb through the whole place. Let's Go!" ordered Doc and everyone vanished.

Ministry of Magic Atrium Entrance

"One and all get ready to take a knee our new leader of the magical world is coming and he deserves our respect!" shouted one Death Eater waiving his wand threateningly as two unconscious aurors lay at his feet while 5 Death Eaters backed him.

"Screw you! We'll never bow down before anyone!" shouted a ministry employee standing in the front of the crowd.

"Oh a true hero. Let's start the fun. Avada…"

"Finish that sentence and you won't ever say a word again" commanded Blitzstrike coming out of nowhere letting out 6 fast expelliarmuses and caught all the wands with the skill of a pro seeker.

"Shit!"

"Yep... you can say that again. I am sure you figured out by now that I am Blitzstrike. You are all done for. Don't make me do this the hard way" Blitz warned as the crowd cheered.

"We already won! In a matter of seconds a new order will rise from the destruction of this corrupt government" yelled the Death Eater.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen" Blitz replied not caring in the least.

"Just and try and stop us!" shouted the man as the whole group pulled out spare wands.

However... they were to slow for Blitz who sent a shock wave at the 6 knocking them out in one attack.

As soon as they did the flames lit back up in the ministry floo and some people ran to them.

Those that stayed cheered and walked forward to congratulate Blitz.

"NO! STOP! An enemy is coming! Get back as far as you can …"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

And with that it seemed like the end of the atrium blew up as debris flew forward.

Even though Harry raised power shields, some debris came flying at the civilians who made the run for the floo killing almost half of them.

"NOO! Merlin Damn it!" shouted Blitz as the other half of unshielded civilians started to get up and the floo fireplaces had just become sealed again.

Harry felt the power level in the room spike as three dark grey hooded figures came into vision along with Voldermort himself who was backed by an army of Death Eaters and Breaker had just disallusioned himself.

"Harry we finally meet in person"

"Soul Raider"

"We'd love to stay and chat but we have things to do. Have fun with this"

And with that the man assumed to be Soul Raider came forward, spun his wand around his head and the corpses on the ground got up to become Inferi.

Another other grey cloaked person (thought to be Puppet Master) took control of the remaining civilians at the floo and the inferi and imperisized came charging at Harry and the civilians.

If that were not enough Demolisher's two overpowered reductos also came flying at them.

They caught a break when the lifts behind the crowd opened up and two wind vortexes shot out connecting with the reductos and stopped them mid-flight before sending them firing back at the enemy causing a pause in the battle.

Along with the wind vortex came a blue aura that spread out protecting the rest of the civilians.

Proc and Whirlwind quickly appeared right next to Blitz.

"How are we doing this? We can't get off a clear shot with all the imperised" asked Whirlwind.

"I'm on it" replied Blitz.

"Pyro!"

"Yeah Blitz" asked one of Harry's student appearing at his side from nowhere.

"Fire away, fire away" Blitz spoke with muse in his voice.

"On it!"

And with that the one of the newest Combat Unspeakable threw up his hands and 4 streams of fire ran through the air and carefully maneuvered past the living and through the inferi.

"Who is that!?" asked Soul Raider

"I don't know, but now is a good time to leave and start the mission" replied Puppet Master.

"Agreed let's go. Tom hold things here till we get back" finished Demolisher.

"Why not just advance now and take everything?"

"You know why. We'll be a back in a while"

While Pyro and Whirlwind were stopping the enemy, the others noticed the three vanish from the atrium.

"Blitz head to the rooms of Intelligence, Power and Death... that's we're they are most likely going. Get back up with you if you find them" commanded Proc

"Right, on it. You three newbies remain invisible till further notice" Harry responded leaving the atrium.

Harry made his way to the different departments (all of which had been evacuated and were on self-destruct mode). He just checked the main research room before he ran into Doc.

"Hey, I just got out of the research area and it's completely stripped. I just have to check the Power, Brain and Death rooms and I am going back to the battle"

"Well save time if we divide up. The others are already on their way to the Power room. You take the room of Death and I'll take the Brain room. Give me a message if you need back up"

"Ditto"

And with that the two left for their destinations.

Harry, although he would never admit, was apprehensive about going to the room he last saw his Godfather in. Even as an Unspeakable he never stepped foot in the room.

Harry had enough on his plate without having to bring up tragic memories.

When he reached the room he noticed the self-destruction runes weren't going off.

"What the…" thought Harry to himself as he moved his hand over the wall searching for the trigger. Harry had sensed that the self-destruction connection had been tampered with and when he fixed it he got a sudden jolt of magic that went through him and forced him to the ground.

"A booby trap?" Harry thought to himself.

Harry's head began to hurt as he could hear voices coming from the center of the room from the awful veil.

"Harrrrrry Harrr Harrrry" came the voices.

Harry couldn't move he just kept hearing the voices for what felt like hours until a voice finally got him out.

"Harry wake up dear boy"

Harry instantly recognized the voice as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

Looking up he saw the dark gray cloak of Soul Raider standing a couple feet away.

"So you're finally up. My little trap took a lot out of you I see" Soul Raider observed as he pushed down his hood revealing his face.

He had short dark brown hair with hazel eyes and looked just as old as Puppet Master.

Harry also noticed there were two black Op-Unspeakables on the ground and had the same glow Stark, Wayne and Hunter had when they were under the ward trap.

"As you can already guess, those two are indeed under our ward spell. Wouldn't want to have anyone barging in on our private conversation now would we?" asked Soul Raider laughing.

"What do you want?" asked Harry with irritation in his voice.

"Well first I want to know how you are doing? You have been out for quite some time from my little trap"

"What took you so long?" asked Harry trying to regain his bearings

"Oh you know, had to deal with some unfinished business…without your cousins interruptions"

"What!? No...you didn't… you couldn't have….. how long have I been out?"

"It took hardly anytime. It was like taking candy from a muggle. But why believe me when you could see it for yourself. What was that spell of Phantom's?...Oh yes that's right" Soul Raider laughed waiving his wand and Phantom's security camera image came up on a wall.

"Now to rewind and set" finished Soul Raider finishing the spell.

Harry watched the image and saw exactly what happened in the court room.

On screen image

The Wizemgot was arguing over their usual squabbles until the entrance doors were blown open and two Auror guards were quickly taken out in the proceeding chaos as several curses were fired at the politicians as the Death Eaters and traitor Aurors walked into the room.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to a new world and new order! Our Dark Lord is already on his way to greet you all in person and please feel free to try and overpower us, we're in the need for some good old politician slaying!" shouted Nott.

A couple of politicians were looking at their own wands but they all changed their minds as they saw some of their fellow peers who had gotten hit by a curse.

Well all except for of course Amelia Bones, who had her wand up and a shield cast around herself and three other politicians who had their wands drawn.

"That won't be necessary Amelia" came the voice of Shade as he and the four other Unspeakable leaders appeared in the middle of the court room.

"Well take quick care of these traitors" Ghost stated and just like that the 5 turned into Blurs as they sped at the enemy and fired dozen upon dozen of spells on the 12 enemies.

Three enemies remained when there was a surge and the screen went fuzzy and then came back into view.

It was then only a matter of time until shields broke and soon one by one the enemy all fell to the onslaught of powerful spells.

"Now ladies and gentlemen I ask that you please follow us. The ministry has been breached and there will be more enemies on their way"

"No, no, no, Shade your 'ENEMY' is already here" Soul Raider corrected from the door way, who was backed by Demolisher and Puppet Master.

"Shit they're twice or more powerful than last time" communicated Phantom

"Phantom and Ghost get out of here and take Amelia and her group with you" Shade ordered.

"No we can takes these three!" exclaimed Ghost.

"You and I both know we can't beat them old friend" responded Mr. Gray.

"We'll then we'll go down together" expressed Phantom.

"It's our time. Not yours. Get in touch with your nephew and take it from there" Smoke replied reassuringly.

"Gentlemen it's been an honor"

"A true honor"

"As it was for us"

"Now GO!"

"We'll cover you"

With that the three went speeding at the former CUs as Phantom and Ghost jumped at Amelia grabbing her and the three other politicians as they phased through the ground and were gone.

The three leaders all let out burst of magic that were blocked by Soul Raider's red power shield.

The three were then blasted back by overpowered reductos before they clutched their heads frozen in place.

The last thing they saw was a silver stream coming at them...and they were defeated.

Puppet Master went and revived the Death Eaters who all rose up groggily.

One Deatheater Auror got so angry from being taken out that he fired the killing curse at a random official causing several screams and gasps to fall over the shocked politicians who dared not say a word seeing as what they just saw unfold in front of them.

Sou lRaider became vastly angry at the outburst from the DE and without hesitation cast his silver stream again that ripped through the DE and sent him sprawling to the floor as the stream came back to him.

"An eye for an eye. Now we will have no more killing today or else I will take all of your souls. Rookwood you're in charge of here. Keep it secure till the Dark Lord comes"

"Yes sir" replied Rookwood as the three left.

On screen image off

"You BASTARD!" shouted Harry as the feed ended.

"Oh come on Harry. Those three were quite possibly the most manipulative power hungry individuals of the wizarding world, besides Tom himself. Those three had so many hidden agendas that hurt so many people. Including you Harry"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well the prophecy of course" said Soul Raider smiling

Harry was not sure what to say to so he kept quiet hoping to buy some time till he was in full strength.

"Hmm now I got your attention. Let me tell you a little story. On the night Dumbledore went to visit the hack seer professor, he was not only being followed by Severus Snape but was also being tailed by the big bad 5. They spied on him from a distance and they even heard the whole prophecy. They eventually found out that it could have been you or Neville Longbottom. Being as your mother and father were Unspeakables they decided to get in contact with them first. They already coveted your parent's knack for wandless magic and decided to try and recruit them for the new Combat Unspeakable positions. However your parents had no desire to give up their social lives even though they were the ones that helped come up with the power orbs"

"What!?" gasped Harry.

"Oh yes they were known as Charms and Trans for their uncanny ability to perform charms and transfiguration. They worked with Animator and Quake in the love room and eventually came up with the revolutionary material" said Soul Raider brushing his chest.

"How do you still have that power?"

"Oh I'll show you" Soul Raider answered lifting his shirt.

There in the center of his chest was a power orb except instead of being aqua it was red and it looked to be halfway inside SoulRaider's chest and looked to have veins growing from the side edges.

"You see when we 'went rouge' they indeed turned black, but we figured out a way to link them directly to our magical core. We were a little alarmed when they turned red but we figured that was due to the orbs having even more power than before. We not only increased our power but also learned new abilities. Like for one thing Puppet Master can uplink mind connections between blocked off connections"

"What!?"

"Yes that's right Harry. We have been feeding you all that information in order to implement our grand scheme and you played your role perfectly"

'Damn Them'

"But now back to my story. You see the 5 wanted Lily and James under their control however the two were more loyal to Dumbledore than to the Big 5 and what happened from there only became worse. The five could have stopped Snape from reporting and took him in, but instead let him go to report in order to ensure your parents would become Combat Unspeakables. The 5 gave an ultimatum to your parents, even though I believe Ghost and Phantom were not comfortable with it.

They said, either join the Combat Unspeakables or they would no longer have them under the security of the department of Mysteries. They chose the latter and trusted Dumbledore for their protection.

The Big 5 even knew Peter would betray your parents and they wanted to wait just long enough for their trust in Dumbledore to break so they could try an entice them back by swooping in at the last second to 'protect them'. However, Tom struck faster than they expected and you know the rest from there. Your parents might have been saved if it weren't for the arrogance of those three'

"No…No.. that can't be right. You're Lying!" shouted Harry becoming very angry.

"This was only one hidden agenda of theirs Harry and I have no reason to lie to you. Hell I stumbled onto this information on accident on a secret mission they assigned me. They put locks on the minds of Quake and Ani to forget! That's why we left! They made Puppet Master look like a novice in manipulation! Not to even mention they told me Evil wizards killed my family just so I would join them. They even guilt tripped Demolisher and Puppet Master too. Fucking muggles killed my family and I didn't even know and if the Big 5 had it their way I would have never known!"

"So what now? Your plan is to kill all muggles just because a small portion were evil"

"Small portion!? Puppet Master's parents were muggles and shipped him off to boarding school as soon as they could. They didn't even see him as a son when he first displayed magical talent. Demolishers parents, whose mother was a squib and father was a muggle liked to...what did he say? Oh yes try and 'beat the magic' out of him. Your muggle relatives were so jealous of you that they treated you like crap according to my sources. Your cousin Dudley was so jealous that he's even trying to become magical for crying out loud!"

"That's different"

"No. No it is not Harry. Muggles will always be jealous of us and although I agree there might be a couple decent ones out there, the majority would rein down hell on us if they ever figured out about out magical world. Muggles are the reason why people like Tom even came to be"

"Shut up! One last question" said Harry throwing up his hands "Why have you all been coming after me?"

"Simple Voldermort wants you and if I give you to him I will get something from him that I need"

"So that's it! My life for something you need!?"

"I just have to deliver you….It won't be my fault if you somehow escape his grasp which you seem quite adept in. Harry some things are not always as they seem…"

"Shut up! I will never go with you!" yelled Harry his hands glowing.

"Fine we'll do this the hard way then" Soul Raider sighed taking out his wand.

Harry was the first to fire as he let out two stunners and followed that up with two black lightning bolts.

However, Harry quickly saw why Soul Raider was the best Combat Unspeakable as he easily parried the stunners and quickly side stepped the bolts with ease.

"Is that all you got?" asked Soul Raider before he fired a shield breaker and then several overpowered fast paced stunners at Harry who quickly maneuvered out of their path but they continued to follow him.

"Shit homing stunners?" thought Harry as he raised a wall that took the impact of the stunners, however he was not finished as he had to the throw two reducto at two incoming stone gargoyles and then had to go back on defense as Soul Raider sent several curses at him.

Harry managed to avoid getting hit before he slapped his hands together firing an Ominous Combustious at Soul Raider.

Harry was surprised to see Soul Raider not move and instead he did a familiar wand movement and a red form of Proc's spell came over him and the Omnious was blocked.

The two continued to battle for a long time until they both started to become fatigued.

"Wow Harry you are quite formidable but it is time to end this. Silvra stol steiler!" shouted Soul Raider as a silver stream went after Harry.

Harry was frozen in actual fear for a second before he decided to pull a move he hadn't pulled since he was in the time chamber.

He proceeded to do several backward handsprings till he got to the veil and with one boost of magic jumped backwards over it as the stream was in hot pursuit of him.

Once he past the veil however, the silver stream did not follow him upwards but instead went through the veil and Soul Raider let out a yelp of pain before calling back the stream to himself.

"Now's my chance" thought Harry as he fired two homing stunners from both hands one heading left and the other right as they flew past the veil and then centered back in towards Soul Raider who had taken a knee.

Right before the contact Soul Raider flicked his wand up and two walls rose up on each side of him taking the impact of the spells.

"Damn so close" thought Harry.

He could feel that Soul Raider had somehow been hurt and took the opportunity to end the battle.

He sprinted forward jumping over the veil again and was ready to strike as soon as his feet the ground until Soul Raider fired a strange red colored spell that Harry tried to side step.

However, even though Harry clearly saw the spell miss his left side of his chest, the spell somehow ripped a gash into his side as blood poured out as he tried to heal the wound but found out he couldn't even with his wandless healing techniques.

"And Checkmate. That spell was especially designed by me. The part of the spell that hit you is invisible. It is not just a cutting curse but, as you can see, it is also a poisonous curse that cannot be healed by magic alone. The games over Harry I am taking you in" finished Sou lRaider in a panting voice.

Harry didn't know what to do. He couldn't escape, he had no reinforcements and he was quickly loosing conciseness.

"Damn you Jeremy" Harry managed to bark.

Soul Raider face dropped a little. "Sorry Harry but there is no other way" he mumbled before walking over to him.

Just as he was about to summon Harry, a magical surge swept through the air and 4 new presences came bursting into the room.

Soul Raider had to cast a power shield as a Hammer surging with lighting came flying at him.

"What the!" exclaimed a startled SR blocking the hammer but didn't have time so say anything else as WhipBlade appeared in front of him and started slashing through his power shield while Assault came at him from the other end raining his spell down on him.

Harry could hardly see but felt the presence of Doc at his side.

Doc poured several potions and said several incantations on Harry's wound.

"Is he going to make it Doc?" asked a concerned Thor.

"We'll see" Doc replied still chanting cantations.

There was a loud boom as WhipBlade and Assault went flying backwards while Soul Raider had his wand pointed at Harry.

"My turn" Thor stated pulling out two giant short blades from his cloak as lighting soared around his whole entire body and around his blades.

With one magical jump Thor landed in front of Soul Raider parrying a curse with his blade before Soul Raider put up a power shield, which Thor easily hacked through and continued to hack away as Soul Raider kept on producing more shields as he started to get pushed back.

"We need to leave now. Thor stand aside" commanded Doc drawing his wand.

Thor sent a lightning bolt at Soul Raider before he jumped out of the way as Doc moved his wand faster than any of the Big 5, if that was possible.

Just like that Soul Raider was brought down by a shield breaker and two bone breakers that all hit their mark.

"Ahh Damn you Doc!" Soul Raider roared as he clutched his shoulder and leg.

"This is not over!" screamed Soul Raider as he jumped back into darkness and was gone.

"Should we pursue?" asked Assault.

"No. Thor, take Harry, we are leaving now" Doc again commanded.

"And how are we doing to do that? This whole place is locked down. Even my lighting can't breach this place"

"Then we'll have to get the floo going back in the atrium, come on. You two stay back and make sure this place is in sequence with the self-destruct" Doc ordered.

"Understood" replied Whipblade and Assault as Thor picked up Harry and Doc continued to chant incantations as they left the room.

"Alright let's do this" said Assault to WhipBlade as they double checked the system.

However, they were brought out of their work as crackling was heard from the veil.

There was then a loud high-pitched noise as a body came out of the veil collapsing on the floor.

"Holy Shit!" exclaimed Assault

"You can say that again. We're all done here. Quick help me with this one and the two Black-Ops and let's get the hell out of here.

"Right this way gentlemen" said an Unspeakable from the entrance.

"Red Shadow? What are doing here?"

"No time for questions. There is a secret escape passage in my office. Come with me" said the Unspeakable and the two followed carrying the bodies with them.

Doc and Thor got to the atrium and Harry, although still very weak, was able to stand with Thor supporting him.

Although Harry was doing a little better the atrium looked 10 times worse than when Harry had left it.

Civilians were packed all the way back and as Doc got closer he saw why.

Voldermort himself was dueling alongside his highly trained Death Eaters and Inferi against several Unspeakables and a handful of Aurors including Tonks, Kingsley and basically all the OOTP Aurors although Amelia was not there nor were Phantom and Ghost.

The atrium looked like a battle field with debris flying everywhere.

Thor, Harry and Doc made it to Proc, who still had his shield going protecting the civilians and fighters although he was now down on one knee and was sweating profusely.

Soul Raider and his crew appeared behind the enemy and Puppet Master seemed to be healing the last bit of Soul Raider's broken arm.

Soon after the three arrived Voldermort called off his men for a momentary pause in battle.

"My fellow wizards and witches you have showed bravery and power in the face of certain defeat and I applaud you for that. It is not often to see such bravery in this day and age seeing as how our government is filled with such cowardice leaders!" roared Voldermort as two aurors, bearing the dark mark, came out from hiding caring the corpse of the Minister of Magic.

"Let's see what your leader had to say before his death" said Voldermort taking a memory from a Death Eater Auror and giving it to Puppet Master who waved his wand and the memory spread out like a projector for all to see.

The following images the crowd saw were appalling as the Minister of Magic begged for the Aurors to leave him alone and even told them he would help Voldermort rise to power and when asked what his citizens would think if that happened replied saying 'he could care less about the people'.

"The leader of our world was nothing more than a weakling in charge of a corrupt government. The government was so corrupt that I was able to have my fellow Death Eaters infiltrate almost every department. A new day is coming, one that will benefit us all. Come join me now and all will be forgiven" Voldermort continued.

"Harry I know you're hurt, but do you have any plans? This could turn ugly very fast. Puppet Master is helping Voldermort by making him sound inspirational and motivating. Given enough time he might be able to sway the people we need to do something"

"Ugghhh Don't worry…..I have people…be prepared to evacuate right around…now"

And just like that before Voldermort could get another word in Pyro broke from the group running forward.

"Shut the fuck up!" yelled Pyro in a comically annoyed voice as he fired two monstrous streams of fire that clashed with multiple enemy shields, however Pyro was not done as he yelled out "Bestia Encendia!" and several fire animal beasts jumped out the flames destroying the remaining inferi before attacking the rest of the Death Eaters.

The Death Eaters were almost in a panic till the three dark Combat Unspeakables moved forward effortlessly vanishing the beasts but were caught off guard as a black burst of smoke soared through the air and dove right into Soul Raider engulfing him in the blackness and spitting out two of Harrys other students.

One quickly lunged at the unexpecting Puppet Master grabbing his head in her hands to which Puppet Master gave out a shrill roar before becoming immobilized, while the last student was by far the most surprising as they raised their arms and transfigured them into chain guns firing out different powerful magic spells at Demolisher who erected a power shield before he decided on flying backwards and was continually on the defense.

Surprisingly, Voldermort actually tried to help the three, till two black lightning bolts came from nowhere flying at him and he was forced to jump to the ground for the second time in his life.

Instead of flying past Voldermort the bolts landed directly behind him and transfigured to produce Swordsman and Bronze who both had their swords and shields out and went after Voldermort who quickly erected shields only to have it come tumbling down at the force and constant bombardment of the two making Voldermort become on the defensive.

"Let loose. Hold nothing back. Tech do it!" communicated Harry.

The Combat Unspeakable fighting Demolisher stopped his attack after firing ten reducto rockets from transfigured cannons on his shoulders and then jumped backwards landing a couple feet away in the center of the atrium and shouted "EMP time!" as his orb turned bright blue and an aura formed around him.

Before he was done with his spell the black smoke came back spewing out Sou lRaider who had a couple scratches on him and then the smoke came before Tech and vanished leaving the last of Harry's students who was caring a short blade in one hand and a long blade in the other.

"Got your back buddy do it!" shouted the new arrival named Smoke Cloud.

Within an instant Tech's light blue aura spread throughout the atrium brushing past everyone and everything.

As soon as it hit Proc's shield the shield vanished and after it spread everywhere both the light and dark forces fell into a panic feeling that something was wrong.

"That's enough! No more games! AVADA KEDAVRA" shouted Voldermort pointing his wand at his two attackers but nothing happened.

"Bronze go!" communicated Swordsman

Bronze jumped forward swinging as powerfully as he could with the sword of Gryffindor causing Voldermort to parry with his wand that surprisingly didn't snap until Swordsman followed up swinging his sword of Slytheran and in one fluid motion cutting Voldermort's wand in half.

Before the two GOBDs could attack again two over powered reductos came flying at them.

Right before they were hit, two bursts of phoenix fire and red magic formed around them summoning them back to a fire phoenix that had just appeared before the light side (the same one that was at the battle with Puppet Master) that came to the center of the atrium emitting Wildfire in her fire mode.

"We still have our spells" communicated Demolisher to Soul Raider who acknowledged him by firing his silver stream at Harry's student who had immobilized Puppet Master.

"Deceiver watch out!" yelled Tech.

Deceiver, the female CU student of Harry's, was also summoned back by Wildfire as she came out of the fire.

WF then let loose on the whole dark army as she sent a huge blasting stream of red Phoenix magic at the crew causing Soul Raider to stop his spell and jump out of the streams path as it took out countless DEs.

"And my last trump card. Everyone move out!"

With that Harry snapped his fingers and every floo entrance flared with black fire emitting all the GOBDs who came zooming at the civilians while Smoke Cloud spread his black smoke aura everywhere making it impossible to see physically and magically.

There were several shouts and after minutes and several wind blasting spells later, the dark forces remained standing and looked to be victorious until they looked around to see that there was no enemy to have won over seeing that all the civilians and light forces had vanished from the atrium.

"Damn it!" communicated Voldermort.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"What was that!?" asked Voldermort

"It seems like the department of mysteries has been destroyed, we got what we came for though"

"A little set back, however we won. Blitzstrike is no longer an issue for a while and the government and wizarding society is yours for the taking. Start the presses, get the story out, it's time to initiate everything" ended SoulRaider.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enter CUs: Pyro, SmokeCloud, Tech and Deceiver. Exit: Smoke, Mr. Gray and Shade.

Light is shinning on the shadows and almost all the secrets are becoming revealed.

The Ministry has fallen but the Department of Mysteries is not going anywhere if the CUs and GOBDs are involved.

 

End of Chapter 27


	28. Chapter 28

Harry woke up to the feeling of a warm body lying next to him 'This is too much Deja vu' thought Harry before he opened his eyes to see the oh so familiar mess of red hair lying next to him expect this time he woke up in one of his rooms in what he believed was his mansion in Italy.

He saw Hermione and Ron sitting on a love seat with their back turned to the couple and the two love birds also seemed to be sleeping.

He used his dragon vision to see that Dudley and Neville were outside guarding his door while Susan and Hannah were guarding one area of the hallway and Lavender and Seamus were at the opposite end.

Harry went to look further but sensed that Ginny was starting to wake.

"Don't you think my security is a little too much?" asked Harry who had just refreshed his system by circulating his magical system as usual.

"Harry!" Ginny shrieked giving him a kiss.

Ginny's shriek of excitement woke the two other love birds up and within seconds Harry was in overly tight hug from Hermione and Ron looked relieved and happy just smiling back at Harry.

Harry was coming back to his senses as he remembered everything that happened.

His smile faded and his eyes became tinted emerald green in anger.

"I am sorry but you all have to leave now. Walberry!"

"Yes sir" said the elf appearing in the middle of the room.

"Get John immediately!"

"Right away sir" said Walberry vanishing

"Harry don't you think you could have asked that a little nicer?" asked Hermione and then stopped abruptly.

For the first time she could remember, she was genuinely scared of Harry by the look and power radiating off him.

"I am sorry but I won't say this again. All of you need to leave right now while I have a discussion with my cousin"

The three didn't need to be told twice and they got up to leave giving Harry looks of fright.

Just as the three got out of the room they bumped into Proc who gave them a nod before walking into Harry's room and shutting the door behind him.

"Harry what wrong?"

"I have one and only one question"

Harry stated giving a look that made Proc feel, for the first time that he could remember since his training days, genuinely scarred to the bone.

"Did you know?"

The group of 9 GOBDs waited outside in the hallway for almost a half hour before Harry's door to his room came flying off its hinge, slamming into the wall from Proc's blue ora that was in the shape of a massive fist.

Within in seconds all 9 GOBDs were in the room with firearms, a bow, several wands, the sword of Gryffindor and two hands glowing red were all pointed in Proc's direction.

However, Proc paid them no attention and looked furious, as his hand was touching his head and he was practically screaming.

"CHAMELEON I WANT TO SPEAK WITH YOUR UNCLES IMMEDIATELY!" shouted Proc even though he was in a mind connection.

Harry was cold and completely out of it and looked dazed.

"What going on?!" demanded Ginny.

"Unspeakable business sorry Ginny" replied Proc.

"We need to head to Germany apparently that's were the two are and they have some news for us."

"Fine let's go" said Harry getting up snapping his fingers he was refreshed and changed.

"Are you sure you are okay to move Harry"

"Hermione even if he wasn't, do you really think you could stop him?" asked Proc grabbing a hold of Harry's arm and throwing it over his shoulder to help support him.

"Sorry gang I'll be back, I need some answers" Harry stated and just like that the two last Potters disappeared in a bright blue flash.

Assault and WhipBlade were guarding a door when a bright blue light appeared from nowhere presenting Proc and Blitz.

"Before you go in-" started Assault but was stopped by Blitz and Proc

"Stand a side now!" the two commanded in unison and WhipBlade opened the door for them and followed them in.

Harry, not being as so blind as to walk in to a room with knowing what was in it, used his dragon vision to see Doc, Chameleon, Phantom and Ghost in the room and he detected two somewhat familiar presences that he could not put his finger on.

One had the magic sense of an Unspeakable and the other was in a very weak state lying unconscious on a bed presumably being taken care of by Doc.

However, when Harry walked in to see who was lying on the bed he froze.

'This can't be real. This must be a trap' thought Harry and without warning shot his emerald streams of Mysteria's spells at all the inhabitants in the room including Proc, Assault and WhipBlade who walked in behind him, stunning the whole group.

"Don't make me do this a hard way and open your minds"

All the inhabitants agreed except it took a little time from Phantom, Ghost, and the man who he figured out was named Red Shadow.

"Okay know this is even harder to believe this is real" said Harry looking in the direction of Red Shadow who managed to knock his hood back revealing his face.

"Hi-ya Harry" said Percy Weasley.

After seeing everyone else was real, Harry dropped his spell and the emerald streams vanished.

"To answer one question that you probably have, we recruited Mr. Weasley out of Hogwarts to spy on the ministry for us. He has been a vital source and has played his role so well that even his family believed him to go astray" offered Ghost.

Percy's face became disgruntled at that statement.

"Which you failed to inform me of until after I took the job" replied Percy.

"Well lucky for you, you no longer need to remain hidden since the top 3 are gone" added Phantom.

"And now that the top 3 points of the star are gone the bottom supporting points can answer some questions" countered Proc.

After a long conversation about Lily and James Potter Harry and John looked disheveled.

"I am sorry it was never our intention, but as you know those three tended to always out vote us"

"And is he really…? I mean…. It's so unreal"

"He is in a coma and I can't wake him but…"

"Doc spill it what?" asked Blitz

"Well maybe if you give him some magic and circulate it through him he could wake up…"

"But?" Harry asked feeling there was a drawback

"If you were to do that his body may not be able to take it and he may just….well I just can't tell you to do it and risk bringing that pain back to you"

"And if we do nothing?" Harry asked.

"There is small possibility he may wake up and there is a strong possibility that he will just stay in a coma or….if we do nothing he might …might not make it" finished Doc.

Harry concentrated hard before getting up and again without notice his emerald streams hit everyone in the room, but they did not become paralyzed or go into the minds of the targets but merely kept them from moving from where they stood.

"Harry what are you doing?" asked Proc.

"Don't try and stop me" was all Harry said before taking out a small knife cutting his hand slapping them together and began healing the man on the bed.

"Damn it Harry!" screamed most of the inhabitants seeing Harry using blood magic.

"Come on old dog" said Harry sweating and getting the man's magic flowing again.

After a minute the man gasped opening his eyes and smiled.

"Hey….hey there pup…"

Harry had to put all his occulemency shields in order to not pass out from shock.

"…Sirius"

And that's when everything went out of focus and all I could see was Ginny running towards me and the next thing we knew we were dating" said Harry as he and Proc had spent the last couple hours on explanations and trying to catch Sirius up on old times.

"Haha I always hoped you two would get closer"

"No offense Harry but time is of the essence lets catch him up to present right now and then fill in details later"

"Fine Ghost. Proc you're better at this, would you like to summarize?" asked Harry.

"Proc?" asked Sirius

"That's my code name. You sure have picked an odd time to come back to us Sirius. Voldemort has taken over the ministry. There was a battle Harry and I fought to our hardest but we fell to sheer number of forces."

"I still say you could have been able to take them" put in Red Shadow

"We may have been able to take the Death Eaters in the atrium but you didn't see the number of ministry employees missing. They were probably all underway on taking over their departments"

"I saw battles going on in every level. It was all chaos" reported Blitz having scene it through his dragon vision.

"Yes, now once again back to summarizing. We got all the civilians out but the new ministry printed a story saying that the remaining employees and aurors stayed and fought back against Voldemort and his forces and won although they had 'many casualties'.

Those 'many casualties' all happened to be higher ups in ministry departments and now Voldemort's spies will rise up to power along with the ones that were already in power. And with Puppet Master's abilities they will be able to truly take over the ministry successfully" Proc explained.

Harry continued, "They planned everything. They wanted for us to take in the Four Horsemen and Breaker. We were warned that everyone had been corrupted…We were warned…. We failed…We fucking failed miserably!" he ended punching a wall and blowing a massive hole right through it.

"And why do we fail Harry?" asked Proc.

Harry let out a deep breath remembering how Proc had said that to him in his training.

"So that we kick ass for next time" Harry replied as a smile crawled onto his face.

"So what will happen to Hogwarts? Is Dumbledore still in control?"

Harry, no matter how hard he tried to pull his occulemency shields up, let a single tear run down his cheek.

"Last year Harry went on a mission with Dumbledore to weaken Voldemort. When they came back to the school is was under attack by Death Eaters led by Draco Malfoy who smuggled them in. Some of the Order fought alongside Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Neville but the cowards ran from battle and ran to the safety of astronomy tower that was blocked off by a Death Eater ward.

On top of the astronomy tower is where Harry and a weakened Dumbledore met Malfoy who was unable to finish his mission which was to kill Dumbledore"

"What did Malfoy do?" demanded Sirius.

"Malfoy did nothing but Snape killed Dumbledore with the killing curse while I was under my dad's cloak" replied Harry.

"No… No….No it couldn't be! I constantly questioned Dumbledore on Snape's loyalty and he always…he always…..Damn it…that naïve old man" said Sirius as he let out a tears.

"No wonder why the government came to a collapse. They had no one to look to, to defeat Voldemort."

Proc and Blitz looked at each other.

"I don't give a fuck about codes and secrecy I am showing him everything" said Harry to John.

"Works for me" responded Proc.

"This will all be easier if we just show you" Harry said.

Proc and Blitz placed their hands on Sirius's temple and showed them all of their fights and training. Sirius also saw the Unspeakables and GOBDs fight too.

When they pulled back their hands Sirius let out a gasp.

"Holy Merlin!" Sirius shouted as Harry quickly administered a calming drought to his Godfather.

"I missed out on so much' said Sirius still a little dazed from seeing all they could do.

"We must be going now" said Ghost as he just received a mental message.

"But before we do we have to check something" said Phantom as he fired a dagger out of his wand at Sirius and before anyone could intercept, it made contact with Sirius except at the last second Sirius looked like he just turned into a ghost as the blade went right through him stabbing his bed pillow as he sprawled out of bed and returned to normal.

"Just as we thought. As you both know we got our code names from when we were falsely accused by the two former bottom points of the big 5. We were sentenced to death by crossing the veil for something we did not commit. By the time that Shade, Smoke, and Mr. Gray found out we had already gone through. Soul Raider was brought in and eventually used his knowledge of the Death room to bring us back seeing that our souls were still not crossing over because they were pure.

From what we remember our souls were ripped from our bodies and turned to nothing however when we came back our bodies came with us except our bodies could now become transparent when we wanted them too. After that issue the two bottom points were assassinated, on order, by Soul Raider and we took over the two bottom points.

That's why Jeremy was selected to be the first leader. Even at a young age he could take out Big 5 members and knew more about Death than anyone else. After that we started working as the Big 5 and unfortunately back then we did not have as much control as we should have had… Anyways Sirius it looks like you picked up our trait" Phantom explained.

"Why were you falsely accused?" asked Red Shadow.

To this Chameleon was the one who gave a disgruntled look.

"Because they tried to take our nephew from us after our brother and his wife were killed by Voldemort. We weren't willing to part from our nephew and we decided to protect our family at all costs even if it meant going against the former big 5"

"They wanted him for his abilities and his Uncles wanted to keep him safe but after he met sensor he ended up joining anyway" thought Harry to himself.

We really must be going said Ghost and Phantom as they said their goodbyes and were followed by WhipBlade, Assault and Doc, leaving Red Shadow, Proc, Blitz and Sirius.

"So are you to ready to come back?" asked Proc

"Probably not, but I won't let that hold me be back right Perc?"

"Right…I just hope I don't get torn apart for the things I have done"

"So all the letters and the "pompous ministry is infallible image" was all an act?" asked Harry

"Well I do tend to brag a bit too much, but yes it was all façade to infiltrate the ministry"

"There is no time like the present. Let's go back" said Proc

"Oh I can't wait to see that old wolf, how has he been since I…"

"He was depressed but …let's just say someone you share the same bloodline with has filled the gap in his heart."

"What happened to Ted…" Asked a shocked Sirius but then a light bulb went off in his head.

"Wait noooooooo…... It couldn't be" said Sirius smiling.

Harry just nodded his head and smiled.

"Little Nymphie? Remus is seeing little Nymphie?"

"Not just seeing" smirked Proc

"Married?" asked Sirius hesitantly.

"You got it" replied Harry.

At this Sirius almost fainted but was caught by Harry and Proc.

"Oh thank you boys that was possibly the biggest surprise… well sorta"

"What do you mean 'well sot of'?" asked Harry

"Well she was probably to young to remember and we never told Remus, but one night Andromeda visited us at Potter manor when Tonks was little and it happened to be a full moon, so Remus spent his night outside in the woods. We all went to bed but little Nymphie was always one for exploring so at night she snuck outside and eventually made her way to the forest.

A starving wolf pack happened to be out hunting and got Tonks scent. They circled Tonks and she let out a deafening scream that woke us up and within a second we had a stag, dog, and two griffons racing at full pace to the woods. Before we got there the wolves had already struck but were stopped by Remus in his werewolf state as he took them all on. Eventually Remus hit his max and the remaining wolves almost got him but luckily chipper and smiley made short work of the wolves before Remus could get seriously injured.

We gave Nymphie a sleeping draught that erased her memory of it making her believe it was all a bad dream. We fixed Remus up a little but left him in the forest so we wouldn't have to tell him about the incident. The next morning the Tonks left before Remus came back and all he could remember was getting in a scuffle with wolves and James and I decided not to tell Remus or else he would only think about how he might have hurt Tonks in his uncontrollable wolf state.

'He was there for her before he even knew her'

"Sirius before we go…Your will was read and everything…"

"I figured as much and Proc already showed me. I don't' think I will let the public know I have come back from the dead. I will get a new last name and start a new life. I never really liked my last name anyways"

"However" Sirius said putting his arms around the shoulders of Harry and Proc

"I do think I may need to mooch off my two favorite nephews for a while" said Sirius grinning at the two as Proc grabbed onto Red Shadows shoulder and the four were gone in a blue flash.

The group made its way back to their place and Harry used his dragon sense to see that the order was having a meeting with all its members and even Hermione. Ron. and Ginny were permitted into it.

He also saw that his CU students were in a room and saw that Tech was pretty low on energy.

So Harry briefly saw them first before heading off to the Order meeting.

Harry walked into the room dressed as Black Lightning with Proc causing the discussion to stop immediately and Harry could see Ginny trying her best to not just jump off her seat and run to him and it took Harry's full concentration in occulemency to talk.

"Sorry to disturb you all but I would like to tell you that Harry is safe and secure and will be under the joint protection of the Unspeakables and Gang of Black Dragons. Also it is better for Hermione, Ron and Ginny to not go not back to Hogwarts seeing as they will be the best candidates for having Harry come out of hiding if they were to be targeted"

"Thank you Black Lightning will you be joining the Order finally?" asked Aberforth.

"I will be 'joining' any resistance against this new government. So count me as an ally but not as an official member"

"Albus trusted us to make sure Harry remains safe... where are you keeping him?" asked Kingsley.

"Sorry that information is top secret knowledge only for the ears of the Headmistress. I can tell you that I just saw him personally before he got reacquainted with some old friends and he is doing just fine."

"Old friends?" asked Ron.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Proc took over "I would like to introduce to you, our former eyes and ears in the ministry" said Proc and in walked Red Shadow.

After walking in he stopped and pulled down his hood revealing the face of Percy Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley let out a sob of joy as she ran over to her once believed fallen son developing him in a crushing hug as the whole entire family than ran over.

It took a while but after much welcome, then much yelling and a lot story telling, they all settled down.

'And now that hurdle one is done. Time for hurtle two. Sirius you ready?'

'Have been for quite some time pup'

'Then let's do it'

"In even more crazy news someone besides the Dark Lord has also decided to come back from death. He is real and all our test have confirmed he is indeed who he says he is and Harry personally confirmed it after much skepticism"

"That's enough of that I think I'll take it from here BL. Hello everyone" said Sirius walking through the door and the room fell dead silent seeing Sirius walk in.

"It looks like you all have just seen a ghost. I have been informed it's been two years and yet not a single hello?" joked Sirius with his signature grin on his face.

"Sirius!" squeaked the littlest Weasley as she came sprinting forward and finally got a hug

"Sirius was stuck in the veil in the department of Mysteries and after an intense fight between Blitz and Soul Raider managed to break through"

After Ginny let go she was replaced by Remus who had an indistinguishable expression on his face.

He looked into Sirius's eyes and gave him a sniff before his expression turned to one of amazement and clenched his best friend with tears of joy in his eye.

"Padfoot…I"

"It's Alright Moony everything is going to be okay" whispered Sirius to his best friend before the men let go and soon Remus was pushed aside and in swept Tonks who lost her composure so much she had reverted back to her natural form unable to control her metamorph abilities.

And after one more hour of chatter Proc spoke up.

"Now let's get on with this meeting. This place is open to order meetings seeing that a lot of us are now going to be watched by the ministry. Anyone who does not wish to go back to England may stay here for as long as needed but disrespect anyone of my elves or if you do not behave I will have no problem throwing you out" after another two hours the meeting finally concluded as Proc and BL went up to the Weasley family.

"Harry has requested to see Hermione, Ron and Ginny"

"We'll go to" said Mrs. Weasley standing up.

"Sorry Molly just those three"

Mrs. Weasley was about to protest till Arthur put his hand on her shoulder.

"Tomorrow morning?"she asked still wanting to see him.

"You got it"

"And so then I eventually came to in the atrium and called you guys in. I am proud of all of you including that fight with Voldemort. You and Blaise now have a title only I and Dumbledore have had" Harry ended directing the last part to Ron.

"I am not going to lie, even with my occulemency shields and unlocking my lock, plus endless hours dueling with Blaise I was still scarred shitless" Bronze laughed.

"As well you should have been. It kept you safe and now his wand is gone which means no more phoenix core to deal with" Harry added.

"And Ginny good work with your new power you really saved us all" he added.

"Thank you Harry, now how about you? How is that cut?" she asked.

Harry lifted up his shirt revealing a very nasty scar "I tried everything but nothing can get rid of this scar" he replied

At this Ginny let a single tear fall from her cheek she gathered it in her hand and rubbed it on Harry's scar instantly removing it.

"Well I tried everything but that" Harry grinned giving her a quick kiss.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that" said Ron quietly.

"Oh Ronald grow up, it was just a kiss" scolded Hermione.

"I was talking about my sister having a phoenix animagi" Ron responded looking disgruntled.

"Oh sorry honey. I guess it is strange but with Harry being a Liger and Black Dragon. I figured we should just go with the flow"

"I guess your right"

Harry got in touch with all his GOBDs and saw that they were all still in school, which had yet to receive a visit from the new ministry.

The twins stayed at their shops but did not go out in public after being warned that they were on the new government top list of people being watched.

Arthur did not return to work and instead did work for the order while Mrs. Weasley stayed at the home in Italy and Bill spent his days at Gringotts and at his home in shell cottage.

Percy worked at the new Unspeakable headquarters where Harry had been to only twice to regroup with everyone.

Harry's trio ending up staying with Harry mostly in their home in France, were they were tutored by Unspeakables in battle and their classes.

However, although it was not reported in the paper, disappearances started happening just like the old days and the ministry had tripled in security and had issued several interrogations that were approved of by a Madame Bones impostor and Yaxley was the impersonating a politician as the new minister of magic.

Due to some small changes the ministry told Hogwarts they would be two weeks late in giving exams.

It was apparent that Puppet Master had taken control over the wizengamout and had sped up the law making process tenfold seeing as everyone was always in agreement in his decision and soon it was declared that it was now required to have at least one magical parent in order to attend Hogwarts.

Also the paper failed to mention numerous attacks that were happening on muggle families and muggle supporters.

The Unspeakables tried to intervene as best they could, but the move from Department had affected communications and Harry had yet to have a single message of warning.

Although there was a noticeable uproar and questions being asked by out spoken employees in the beginning of the "new government"... the people asking question oddly had disappeared causing little to no more speculation on the legitimacy of the new government.

However, Proc had informed Harry that they had been working secretly to gather up a rebellion that would remain on standby till the time was needed to overthrow the government.

Harry had just gotten up from bed with Ginny's leg entwined with his.

"Wake up sleepy head"

"10 more minutes…" Ginny stated groggily.

"Alright I'll start breakfast and see you down there" said Harry getting up and giving a kiss to Ginny before heading out.

Harry was surprised to smell the aroma of bacon, sausages and potatoes as he walked down.

"Ron? You're up early" said Harry as gave some help to Ron who looked to be a little overwhelmed in the kitchen.

"Oh thanks Harry. I figured I'd try to make a nice breakfast before you guys woke up"

"I am actually glad you are here" said Harry as he waved his hand effortlessly and 4 glasses became perfectly with pumpkin juice as they flew to the table as he proceeded to help Ron bring out the rather massive breakfast. As the two sat down to eat.

"I need to ask you something?"

"Sure Harry what's up?" asked Ron stuffing a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Do you think Ginny will like this?" asked Harry putting a small black box on the table and lifting the top so Ron could see what was inside.

Ron almost choked on the bacon till Harry snapped his fingers and Ron coughed.

"Jeeze Harry. Way to be subtle... To answer your question yes but when are you…"

"Oh there you are. I was wondering where you went" said Hermione coming down the stairs.

"It smells wonderful Harry"

"Actually it was Ron who cooked this time and I must say it is really good Ron" Harry complimented, quickly pocketing the box before Hermione saw it.

"Oh how sweet" said Hermione giving Ron a kiss on the cheek sitting down next to him.

"Impressive Ron" added Ginny who had just walked in still half asleep.

"How are you?" asked Harry as Ginny took a seat next to him.

"Too tired to talk, need coffee" replied Ginny.

"I knew I should not have introduced you to coffee. Now you're practically addicted to it"

"Harry, less talk, more coffee pouring" replied Ginny in her half-awake state.

"Uh fine" said Harry mock glaring at her and pouring her a cup.

As he went to pass it his arm twitched and Harry's hand dropped the cup spilling the contents on the table.

"Jeeze Harry I was only being.." Ginny stopped however as she saw a glowing goblin symbol on Harry's arm.

"Harry what's wrong?" Ginny asked

"Ragnok needs to see me immediately. Everyone stay on standby I need to go to Gringotts" said Harry touching the symbol on his arm and disappearing with in an instant.

End of Chapter 28


	29. Chapter 29

Ragnok!" Harry gasped as he appeared in Ragnok's office.

"Harry there has been a situation. One of our own has foolishly gone over to the dark lord. In exchange for information he was promised the safety of our people but as you know Death Eaters are not one to keep their words"

"Where is the traitor now?"

"He is in our holding cell being….interrogated by the goblin security. Harry we have different ways of dealing with traitors then you do, but you must let us do things our way"

"Understood. Do you have eyes in the cell?"

"Eyes and ears Harry" answered Ragnok as a bookcase vanished from the room and was replaced by a huge security screen that showed two massive 8 foot tall Goblins with wings, beating the crap out of a goblin while another average sized goblin had a stream of magic flowing from his hand to the goblins traitors head.

"What's going on?"

"The two big ones are a mix between goblins and our cousins the gargoyles and are called Halfling Guards. And the other is extracting information. You see in goblins it's not about breaking our mind shields….. We have none; it is about breaking our tough exterior to get at our brains"

"Huh so you're saying all those gargoyle statues outside and inside the bank, are a type of cousin to you?"

"In a way ye…..Oh gods no" said Ragnok clutching his head.

"I just got word the little maggot told them of your inheritance of the Lestrange vault. They will be here within minutes"

"What!?"

"Come with me Harry" Ragnok replied as he quickly sped out of the room and shouted many things in Gobolgook and before Harry's eyes every customer was thrown out and the goblins moved like crazy casting spells and looked to be packing up.

"In times of crisis we have a location we can escape to however we need at least ten minutes to evacuate…"

"It's too late they're already here" Griphook stammered running over.

"Then we will hold them off for as long as we can" Ragnok ordered snapping his fingers animating the over 100+ gargoyles who jumped down from the walls and ceilings helping the goblins as a group of 20 gargoyles and 5 Halfling Guards ran out and Harry could feel a battle brewing outside.

Harry used his dragon vision to see that the battle was about even several gargoyles had been blasted apart and a couple Death Eaters were on the ground.

Then things took a turn for the worst.

Harry's scar seared with pain and soon enough Voldemort was on the scene making short work of the gargoyles and managed to kill a Halfling guard as the other 4 took refuge behind nearby rubble.

"I'll get you ten minutes, now get ready and get the hell out of here" Harry told him as he sent a message to Proc.

"Thank you Harry" Ragnok stated shaking Harry's hand before running back to his office shouting

"It's been a while since I have had to use my sword and axe!"

The four Halfling guards were doing all they could to stay behind the safety of their shelter while it was constantly becoming bombarded by killing curses.

That is until one enormous black lightning bolt came flying from the sky landing on the step of Gringotts emitting one very aggravated Black Lightning.

"So you must be the brother of Blitzstrike?" laughed Voldemort

"And what's it to you snake eyes?" Harry retorted.

"Just as polite with your manners as your brother I see. I have to admit I am surprised to see you here."

"Unlike my brother I fight for anything and anyone who opposes you regardless of who they are"

"Hmm I guess we all have our own ideals. I do not wish to fight with you at the moment so stand aside and let me passage and I may not kill you and let you fight alongside me"

"You have no business here. Try a muggle bank under the name Riddle you might have more luck on getting some loot there"

"Shut your mouth" Voldemort snapped taking out his latest wand and firing the killing curse at BL who quickly dodged it before he sent two mighty black lightning blasts at the enemy causing them to scream and fall under the powerful blast and giving the Halfling guards a chance to retreat back in.

Voldemort and 5 out of the original 15 Death Eaters stood in the wake of the attack.

Harry then felt an incoming message come flying in but it was for Voldemort.

Right before it got to him BL shouted "Outburst" in a Latin cantation.

The message rang out for all to here.

"We searched the place thoroughly, the ring is not here"

"Shit!" blurted out BL

"What!? How could you have possibly? Potter of course! He and that old fool must have.."

"Death Eaters kill this man or retreat I have things to take care of" and just like that Voldemort disapparated.

Seconds later Gringotts' entrance turned to stone, along with the whole building, and stone and several wards made the bank safely locked.

"See ya boys! " shouted Black Lightning as he shot one more black blast before reverting to his dragon form and letting to the skies.

"Code 0195589. This is not a test. Repeat code 0195589. Initiate the gathering of all allies. Tom will know soon if he doesn't already. Send agent Achilles out to the following coordinates" Harry communicated as he flew in the sky in his dragon form.

"Wow, are you certain he's ready?" asked WhipBlade.

"Oh he's ready" replied Spartan.

"Spartan trained him!?" put in Thor.

"He needed a good beating in and now is the time for a second chance" Spartan laughed.

"Whatever you guys say" added Thunderstruck.

"Keep in contact, I need to make a pit stop. Proc, Mysteria and Sensor if you could get a location in case this happens, that would be terrific" Harry stated.

"Okay everyone you all know what to do. Move out!" exclaimed Spartan ending the conversation between the CUs.

Hogwarts had just let out of lunch a couple of minutes ago and there were students running everywhere as well as countless students who had their noses in books getting some last minute cramming in.

However, most of the inhabitants broke from their busy pace as the entrance doors opened up and in walked 5 Death Eaters dressed in new ministry issued Hit Wizard robes that were led by Rowle who shot a spell at the entrance after entering, warding the door with a Death Eater entrance trap.

The 5 came striding in not paying attention to anyone and shoving students aside.

GOBDs Swordsman and Cutthroat kept their distance and just watched like they were ordered to.

"Just as Theo told us. The new Hit Wizards are here and they obviously don't care about keeping their support to Tom well hidden" said Swordman to Cutthroat having just been in contact with Theodore Nott, his spy in Voldemort's army.

No one even thought Theo would be a capable wizard let alone master occulemancer.

The Death Eater Hit Wizards weren't causing too much trouble...that is until Rowle knocked into Astoria Greengrass, Daphne's younger sister, and almost stumbled over.

"Watch we're you're going you little wench. I ought to teach you some manners" said Rowle taking out his wand as Astoria just cowered back.

Daphne and Blaise went to intervene, but suddenly became paralyzed as Seamus came in front of them, his fists mere inches from both their abdomens, but his irish green ora had hit them and made them paralyzed from the neck down.

"Damn it Irish that's my sister"

"Stand aside Seamus" growled Blaise

"Have more trust in Harry! he said not to intervene and we are not"

"Irish if she gets hurt I'll…" but stopped mid sentence as Rowle raised his wand .

All the students eyes were glued to the scene before them and no one noticed a black cloaked man walk into the entrance lifting up his sleeve to show his dark mark on his arm and gaining access through the entrance.

By the time he was recognized by the Death Eaters it was already over.

"Cruc..." started Rowle and then stopped as the man became present

"What's the meaning of this" asked one Death Eater.

"You are all pathetic and disgust me" the man spat venomously before he quickly drew his wand and attacked.

"Avada Kedavra!" (Rowle went down)

"Sectum Sempra!" as did another

"Reducto! Stupefy! Stupefy!" finished the man as he easily took down the Death Eaters in mere seconds.

The man went over to Astoria picked her up, putting her on her own feet, before summoning her books from the ground and handing them to her.

"Don't worry you are safe now" the man said reassuringly to an awestruck Astoria Greengrass.

"Astori!" screamed Daphnee sprinting over enveloping her in a hug

The man proceeded to walk out of the entrance just as teachers got on the scene.

He quickly sprinted to the outer wards but was stopped as he felt a sword come flying at him and ducked while sending a stunner out that hit the shield of Slytheran causing the man to stop completely as his pursuer caught up to him.

"It's you isn't it?" asked Blaise to the man.

"I am not who you think I once was. I was a scared lost dog, obedient to every command, but I have been through hell and have come back a new man. I now go by the name of Achilles" the man stated slowly lowering his hood.

"Draco, I knew it" smirked Blaise.

"I am now in the new Black-Ops for the Unspeakables, meaning you can not tell anyone. The only reason you can know is because of course your father and the fact that you will most likely be chosen to be a CU one day."

"What!?" exclaimed Blaise in astonishment and delight

"But I shouldn't have told you that, but since you can't tell anyone, I am telling you, what I am telling you, you can't really tell anyone what I am telling you anyways. You got that?"

Blaise waited a second before replying. "Yeah I got that, but damn Achilles that was a confusing message."

"The professors are almost here, till we meet again on the battlefield" said Achilles pulling up his hood.

"Battlefield?"

"Can't you smell it in the air and feel it in your body. Something's happening ..something's going to happen soon ….War….. Heartbreak…"

"I was hoping that feeling was just my nerves and paranoia"

"Trust your instincts Swordsman, they are one of your greatest strengths. Well I must be off. Till next time"

"Yes till next time"

Harry was flying up in the up most atmosphere when he got the message.

"The attack is at Hogwarts I'm bringing the resistance and informing McGonnagal. Get your people together and set up. I'll meet you on the battle field" Proc informed everyone through their connection.

"Did agent Achilles succeed?" asked Blitz.

"Yes and this has caused all the enemies to gather because of the killing of a Death Eater at Hogwarts, plus the fact that they believe Harry Potter is there and Voldie thinks you are looking for the crown. All this practically paints a bullseye on Hogwarts" answered Spartan.

"Alright meet you there in a little" Blitz ended.

Harry flew in the direction of Hogwarts meeting earth shattering speeds.

As he soared in past the wards he could see his team and the elite DA students with the professors in front of the school.

Harry could also see the enemy and they were massive.

The werewolves were in the woods, the Mountain Trolls were waiting on the outskirts of the mountains and the lake, while the Dementors were hailing from above.

Soul Raider and his army were in front row center with the Death Eaters behind him and the whole dark army was led by Voldemort himself.

'Shouldn't be long now' thought Harry knowing that the wards would fall very soon.

He closed his eyes and started free falling letting all his concerns out of his body as he was falling through the air.

Half way through the fall he retorted back to his human form and let the wind blow against his hair as he fell further.

Some students and professors gasped as they saw Harry falling to the ground.

Right before Harry made contact with the ground he fired a cushioning charm and transformed into his Liger form.

He quickly landed and then made a quick dash to the group. Right before he got to the group he leaped up and reverted back to his Human form.

"Hey guys what's happening?" Harry said as he got mock glares from several people who saw his free falling.

"Harry we have only five minutes before the wards completely fall" McGonagall informed him.

"Don't worry" replied Harry as he said his most powerful ward shield "We now have half an hour, GOBDS get together with the your other teammates and prepare for battle. Wildfire, Bronze and Brains hold back. Professors get the students that want to fight together and take the others to the back of the school we have people coming with portkeys. DA Elite you are in charge of dividing the students and telling them where they will fight" Harry said passing layouts for the battle of where he wanted everyone.

"Everyone meet back in the great hall in 15 minutes DISMISSED!"

They all scattered to their destinations and Harry's trio stepped forward.

Before Ginny could say a word to Harry, he lowered his head and gave Ginny the most passionate kiss he could.

Ginny was frozen for a second until she kissed him back with equal passionate after a couple seconds Harry broke it off.

"Ginny I love you so much and no matter what happens remember that I will always love you"

"Harry don't say…"

"SShhh…"

"Okay" Ginny sighed "the same goes for you Harry, remember that I will never stop loving you no matter what" Ginny replied giving Harry one last heartfelt kiss.

She slowly made her way back inside not letting Harry see her teary eyes.

"Alright if my plan doesn't work, you guys know what to do. The snake and then him. I might just be made to weaken hi..."

"Yeah we know...we got it mate" interrupted Ron with a blank sullen face.

"Oh Harry" Hermione burst out embracing Harry in a tight sisterly hug with tears running down her face.

"It's okay Hermione, I don't plan on losing, we just have to make sure this ends here."

"I know but that doesn't make it any easier" replied Hermione letting go of him.

"Hey we're the golden trio, we have survived every single thing that has been thrown at us, this is just another thing we have to beat."

"Couldn't have said it better myself" replied Harry giving Ron a brotherly hug.

Harry then slipped Ron the box from breakfast.

"Just in case…"

"Ill hold onto it for you till after all this"

"Now get in there and make sure everyone is in top shape" Harry ended smiling a this two best friends,

"Slave driver" said Ron sarcastically grabbing Hermione and sprinting into the castle.

'So Tom you think you can just come in here and destroy everything that I love huh? We'll I'm going to make sure that after today no one will ever get hurt because of you. Today you are going to face your mortality' Harry thought to himself as he used his dragons' sight to see how many of his allies were ready.

Harry's ward shield spell let all his allies freely enter into Hogwarts grounds.

As it was the Unspeakables had just arrived and Harry apparated over.

"Proc, Spartan good to see you guys and I see we have Researchers and the new Black-Ops and my students good good.."

"Half of the Researchers are on protection of the castle and the other half I thought would work with the Black-Ops and your little gang of black dragons" Spartan replied.

"Sounds good, Protectors see Professor Flitwik, Combatants see Ron Weasley alias: Bronze" the Researchers and Black Ops Agents took off leaving Harry with the Combat Unspeakables.

"My we have become quite the leader now haven't we" said Proc as the others smiled and silently laughed.

"Hahaha you get your spell ready for massive transport? There were about 30 people with Soul Raider"

"Yep, and just to let everyone know Soul Raider is mine" declared Proc.

"Dibs on Puppet Master" countered Mysteria.

"I got Demolisher" added Thunderstruck.

"I would love to fight along side all you guys, except I think you all already know who I want" Harry laughed.

"Don't attack until you are out of transport. Trade off spell fire and try to mix your spells. Soul Raider undoubtedly told them everything about you guys, but even with that information I don't believe they stand a chance. We're having a meeting in ten minutes in the great hall, so why don't you guys go on in and mingle" Harry continued mostly to his students.

"Mingle? Are we at a party or the most important battle of the century?" RJ laughed sarcastically as they all headed to the castle.

Harry stayed out until he heard the sound of a portkey.

"Ah... Dudley" Harry said as he walked over to his cousin who was carrying two big black rucksacks.

"Harry is this finally happening? I got the supplies"

"You bet, meet up with Susan she'll take you to your post" Harry answered.

"Right" said Dudley as he began to go and then stopped.

He dropped his rucksacks and gave Harry a brotherly hug.

"If we get out of this together, we are taking our women out and we are getting plastered after this" said Dudley.

"That sounds like a good idea" Harry replied grinning and giving a pat on the back to Dudley before they separated and Dudley made his way to the castle.

"Yep shouldn't be long now" Harry said to himself looking over the grounds.

Everyone was gathered in the great hall.

The GOBDs were at one table with the Unspeakables and Dudley who was sporting his new black armor gear with shades and holding hands with Susan, the VG were dressed in their battle armor sitting at their table while Hogwarts students were all mixed over two tables and some of the Order were sitting at the last table.

Harry came through the two main doors sporting his Unspeakable robes.

He heard one fifth year whisper to another.

"When's Harry going to get here, I'm starting to get nervous"

'Huh they actually do look up to me despite not knowing my dual identities' Harry thought as he got to the front and center of the room.

He changed back into his Black Dragon robe and some people gasped and when he pulled his hood down there were even more gasps.

"Too everyone who doesn't already know yes I am the Unspeakable named Blitzstrike and I am Black Lightning the leader of the Gang of Black Dragons.

At this moment I would like to introduce to you the skilled group of combatants that have been working their asses off to ensure our safety. Dragons hoods down!"

As they did this there were once again gasps even from some of the Unspeakables who didn't know the gang was made up of such young people.

"One of the Death Eaters number one fears is the Gang of Black Dragons which is made up of your own fellow peers. I tell you this to show you one thing…The Death Eaters are nothing more than a group of bullies who fear losing power and they fear the people who will fight back. They are not some dark monster but they are ignorant sons of bitches who get pleasure in seeing others suffer. I for one will not let them exist any longer. The Death Eaters fight only for themselves and they haven't learned to work as a team. I have trained you all (talking to students) to work together I want you all in groups of four with two shielding and two firing and trading off places as needed.

Since you all are now defenders of Hogwarts I feel like you should dress like true defenders" Harry snapped his fingers and cloaks and body armor appeared in front of every student and Order member.

"These are from our friends in America who can not make it because they are fighting their own war right now, but they gave us these for our cause. The uniforms will help conserve your magic and give you minor protection. They also have a symbol on the left shoulder. Press it if you're injured and a house elf will take you to the infirmary. If one of your group members falls and you can't heal them wait for a house elf and then team up with another group. We will also have some special guests who will be fighting with us in support of the light

Throughout Magical history there has been blood feuds and people have become corrupted by power and greed. We are the next generation and we must exterminate these dark ideas. If not for ourselves then for our future children. Today we stand against our enemy and after today we will make people think very hard before following another dark wizard.

Today we will change history and we will make the world a better place. Divided we fall but TOGETHER WE ARE INVINCIBLE!"

Harry ended giving a quick nod to Spartan the whole crowd gave their support in cheers and Harry even got a standing ovation started by Proc and his team and Sirius and Remus.

"Now take this time to speak with your loved ones and meet outside in five minutes"

Harry left the great hall through the teachers exit and met with all his 'special guests' and lastly met up with Dudley on top of Gryffindor tower.

"You all set up bud?"

"Yep, just give me the word and I'll have 6 down as fast as I can"

"Good man" said Harry as he saw that his wards were finally falling.

'Ten minutes longer than I expected not to shabby if I do say so myself'

"Well it looks like I gotta fly, good hunting!' Harry said jumping off the tower.

"Show off" said Dudley sarcastically.

Harry turned into his dragon form and landed just ahead of the assembled light army and reverted back to his Unspeakable attire before the enemy could see him.

Remus and 5 other werewolves were standing with the Vampires closest to the forbidden forest.

The Combat Unspeakles were front and center with the GOBDs and some of the Order and other Unspeakables .

The student defenders of Hogwarts were in back and looked eager to fight.

Voldermort came forward from his army with Malfoy Sr. and SoulRaider at his side and he cast a sonorous on himself.

"Blitzstrike the Unspeakable we meet again"

At this Harry changed back to his Black Dragon attire.

"Oh ho, so you two are one in the same. No matter you pose no threat to me. Tell you what, if you hand over that coward Potter who's hiding in the castle, I will leave Hogwarts intact and you all can serve me" said Voldemort

Harry than cast a sonorous on himself

"Tom you must be off your rocker to think anyone in their right mind would willingly serve you, as for calling me a coward...that's just rude!" Harry exclaimed pulling down his hood.

"Potter!? It was you all along!? You will pay with your life!"

Harry yawned before he replied, "Tom you have said that countless times and yet I'm still here, you really need to work on your speeches because they are borrrrrrrrrrrrinnggg!"

"How dare you! That's it I've heard enough Dementors attack!"

As he said this, the army of dementors started coming forward, multiple people went to do their patronus charms but Harry stopped them.

"I got this guys" Harry said as he ran forward conjured his patronus sword and stabbed it in the ground and put a good amount of power into it.

A second later a huge stag came out of the handle running to the sky to meet the dementors.

The stag exploded before getting there and left a dome of mist that protected the light forces.

No matter how many times the dementors tried they could not get in.

Finally the biggest one got through and made a bee line for Harry.

The dementor stopped feet away and drew a sword from it's cloak.

"Ahh Paladin so we meet at last" Harry said pulling out his sword from the ground. "I will set you free"

The big Paladin dementor stared at Harry and then dropped his weapon.

Harry took the invitation and in a flash stabbed the Paladin in the chest with his powered up Patronus Sword.

The Paladin let out a shriek and slowly the body turned to nothing but a black mist.

Harry was able to make out the face of a younger man with a full medieval beard in the mist before the mist started to speak.

"Thank you Harry Potter for freeing me from my cursed body. As a reward I will make sure Albus Dumbledores plan succeeds" the Paladin uttered speaking its last words.

Harry was about to ask about what the Paladin was saying but before he could the mist disappeared leaving Harry puzzled.

"Harry!" Ron shouted snapping Harry out of his trance.

Harry saw that the dome shield was about to break and the dementors were going crazy now that their leader was gone.

Harry gave a high pitched whistle and 20 dragons came out of hiding from behind the castle and charged the dementors.

Charlie Weasley was in front and center on RED dragon's back with his team leading the other dragons as they soared at the dementors breathing down fire that decimated the dementors.

Harry sent up multiple stags to help as the other riders who also fired patronuses thus beginning the slaughter.

'Glad to see that dragon fire can really kill anything' thought Harry to himself.

After all the dementors were burnt up the RED dragon gave a message to Harry.

'We are sorry that we can no longer help but our fire has really drained us."

"No problem go back and rest we'll check on you after the battle."

"Thank you Black Lightning" the dragon replied before going off with the other dragons.

"You will pay for that! I am Voldermort the immortal and I will destroy you!" said Voldermort and for the first time during the battle Harry saw that Nagini was coming out of her master's cloak

"Fawkes!" Harry mind shouted

The magnificent phoenix fire flashed to him and sat on his shoulder.

Harry conjured the sword of Gryffindor and told Fawkes to do something via mind speak.

Fawkes fire flashed off of Harry and went straight to Voldermort, grabbed the snake and then fire flashed it back to Harry dropping it at Harry's feet.

The snake was about to strike but Harry was to fast for it.

"Pierco!" Harry shouted and with one swoop cut off the snake's head.

"NOOOOO!" Voldermort shouted as he saw the site before him.

"Well Tom it looks like you're not immortal any longer, oh and by the way we destroyed the other horcruxes too!" Harry laughed

"You bastard! Werewolves attack!"

"Lunar Maximus!" shouted Soul Raider and everything became darker and there was a fake full moon out.

Remus and his comrades drank their potion in order to be in more control and all around faster and stronger.

"Go get them guys" Harry said to the werewolves and VG.

Hanzi then stepped forward wearing his signature black armor and a red cape showing he was the leader of the group.

"I will enjoy tearing off Fenrir's head" stated Hanzi.

"No... Fenrir's mine" replied Remus.

"As you wish wolfman" said Hanzi smiling.

"Lets go get them quickshadow" retorted back Remus as the two led their army sprinting at an alarming rate towards the incoming werewolves.

As the two groups collided, the Vampires that missed their marks simply smoked out of the uncoordinated werewolves attacks and then smoked right behind them, stabbing them with their blades and slowly the slaughter of the dark werewolves began.

Harry could not watch the outcome because the next moment Voldermort order his trolls to move in.

Harry heard a clang of armor, swords, axes, hammers and spiked balls and chains as he saw his Goblin, Gargoyle and Halfling guard allies, all armored up, run into view from behind the castle and they charged the Trolls firing blasts of magic at the dumb green creatures who were almost unfazed by their enemy magical power.

"Harry don't you think we should help out? The Goblins are great warriors but they're out powered" asked Sirius.

"Wait for it" Harry replied and a couple seconds later hundreds of tridents were thrown from the lake and into the air.

The tridents came flying down hitting and incapacitating a number of trolls and the Goblins now had the leverage they needed.

The mere people began to sing their song of war that settled down the nerves of the light and got them in a fighting spirit and ready to fight, while the dark forces were repulsed by the song.

Voldermort motioned Lucius and 4 other inner circle members forward.

Lucious was the first to start a series of wand movements before he turned into death magic ora along with the four others and they flew at the army.

Astronomy tower

"Just like riding a broom" said Oliver Wood letting out a deep breath.

"Come on Oliver not nervous are you? Harry trusts in this and so should you" said Victor Krum

"Harry is a little…"

"Too trusting if you ask us" replied Fred and George who were standing with Victor Krum and Oliver Wood as Unspeakables cast multiple spells on them.

"At least we have a Black-Op Unspeakable testing this first. I still say the old Gyffindor team would have been best for this" commented Bullseye.

"Besides Potter your team had no real talent, but lucky for you three this mission is easier than flying a broom. The enemy is coming lets go!" said the Black-Ops Unspeakable as he saw the five incoming oras.

The Black Ops Unspeakable sprinted and hopped off the tower waving his wand and turning into a white light ora.

"Malyfoy is such a show off" Krum laughed before he too sprinted and jumped off and went into a white ora form.

"Malfoy!? Yin! Yang! Let's go! No Slytherin will out brave a Gryffindor!" and the other three jumped and turned into white oras flying after the two.

The five death oras came feet away from the army before Lucius Malfoy's ora crashed into his owns son's ora sending the two flying off course and within seconds the other 4 death oras collided with the four other light oras and went spiraling out in the skies.

The five spiraling figures came back and crashed into the enemy's army.

'Dudley it's go time!' Harry called out.

'Roger that'

Replied Dudley looking in the scope of his high powered Sniper Rifle.

"This is for all the muggles you hurt!" Trigger Happy exclaimed taking aim and pulling the trigger.

Seconds later Dolohov went down to a killing curse bullet and soon 5 others went down too and the Death Eaters were in a state of panic with all the new commotion.

Shields were being thrown up and every Death Eater had their wand out looking for the source.

While this was going on Harry shot an invisible form of his spells at the Death Eaters and teleported with the 5 other allies raining spells down on unsuspecting Death Eaters.

"Up in the north tower!"shouted Soul Raider and Voldemort took aim.

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted Voldermort.

As the spell flew a couple feet an invisible force stopped it.

"I Albus Brian Wulfric Percival Dumbledore willing gave my life so that the killing curse would never again be cast on light forces in the land of Hogwarts" came the voice of the former headmaster from nowhere and somehow everywhere.

'Huh even from the grave you are saving people. Thank you Albus' thought Harry.

"AHHHH damn you Dumbledore! No matter we have other ways to kill you all I will…" Voldermort was cut off mid-sentence because Harry was still teleporting in between people doing everything in his power to break their ranks and he teleported behind Voldemort himself and shouted "Pierco" with his wand mere inches away from it's target.

Before making contact he was blocked by Soul Raider and his power shield.

"Nice try Harry but your game has come to an end" Soul Raider stated grabbing Harry by the throat from out of no where.

A second later there was a blue flash and a fist made contact with Soul Raider's face.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY COUSIN!" shouted Proc coming out of the blue light.

A bolt of lightning came down from the sky and all the Combat Unspeakbles were mixed with Soul Raider's men.

Proc spread his spell throughout the group and seconds later they were all gone.

 

End of Chapter 29


	30. Chapter 30

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY COUSIN!" shouted Proc coming out of the blue light.

A bolt of lightning came down from the sky and all the Combat Unspeakbles were mixed with Soul Raider's men.

Proc spread his spell throughout the group and seconds later they were all gone. and Harry teleported back to his remaining army with the 5 light ora warriors.

Harry teleported back to his remaining army with the 5 light ora crew.

"Damn I was so close. Okay everyone it's time to hit them and hit them hard. We're going to meet the last of our special guests down there.

Remember who you are fighting for... lets go!" Harry shouted shooting his special phoniex image into the sky giving the signal and destroying the darkness brought by the fake moon.

At the same time fawkes started singing in tune with the merep eople's war song and the light forces came charging down to meet the enormous remainder of Death Eaters with battle cries.

"Say goodbye to that phoniex of yours" shouted Voldermort.

"Morsemorde!"

The mighty snake came out of the skulls mouth and went to strike at the Phoniex when a dragon and liger image came from out of the phoniex image.

The liger sliced the snake in half while the dragon destroyed the skull.

"Damn you Harry Potter! Die now!" Voldermort roared as he disillusioned 4 imperiosed Giants.

Voldermort was about to say something else until once again he was interrupted as many things happened at once.

A sea of arrows came soaring down on the Death Eaters by the centaurs, while Grawp and Hagrid charged in from the woods followed by Buckbeat and Threstals and several other of Hagrids dangerous beasts.

A huge number of Wizards came in from behind the Death Eaters.

They seemed to be every wizard and witch Harry had ever met and then a whole lot more he didn't know.

In front were the Aurors who were led by Tonks, Kingsley, Amelia and Madeye and behind them were Hunter, Wayne, Stark and Barstrom and Aberforth and the other aurors of the Order.

'So this is JPs 'small resistance'' thought Harry as he was mere feet away from battle.

Harry shot double stunners at Voldermort and everyone, Death Eaters and light warriors included decided to give the two a ten foot perimeter battle ground.

Voldermort blocked the two stunners and sent a stream of fire at Harry which Harry redirected through his elemental magic and aimed it back at Voldermort who then counter cursed his own curse.

"Very clever Harry I see you are in complete control of your new abilities. No matter you're still no match for me!" Voldermort shouted and the two continued to battle it out with high powered spells.

As their fight was going on Hagrid, Grawp and the light beasts and centaurs managed to incapacitate the Giants and began fighting along the light wizards.

The light wizards were really doing outstanding work now.

The GOBDs were definitely the most powerful as they stuck to their groups and quickly took down the Death Eaters.

The adults and Order, although not as organized, were doing fairly well, while the student defenders remained behind the GOBDs and threw up shields for their allies or shot spells.

Every now and then someone got injured and were quickly taken by the house elves.

Strangely enough more adults were getting injured than their youthful counterparts.

Some even managed to get injured, got healed and returned to fight again.

The Vampire Guard, Remus and the 5 light werewolves were finishing off the last of the dark werewolves.

Remus had gotten his revenge and Fenrir Greyback was no more.

They then sprinted to join the others.

The goblins were landing their finishing blows to the trolls, Ragnok was fighting and taking down the last troll,which happened to be the biggest one, by himself with his Axe and Sword in hand.

Sirius and Draco were finishing off Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius fired a curse at his own son but Sirius grabbed Achilles and they phased through as Lucius eyes went wide with surprise. They became closed the next second as he was hit in the chest from Sirius's and Draco's powerful counter.

Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Neville were by far the most influential group taking down Death Eaters like it was their job.

Wildfire and Bronze attacked with phoenix fire and well timed spells as Brains and Biotics defended with Powerful shields and plant interceptions.

Cho, Terry, Padma and Susan were backing them up.

Artemis fired from her bow as Omni Bird mixed elements making electrical wind blasts, mud slides and acid rain among other things. Power house fired blasts of magic and took turns shielding Intel who was directing them all on where to fire.

They were doing great until three crucios were sent at them from a blind spot...Susan watched in slow motion as all three came flying at her as she tried to form a shield.

As the crucios were about to make contact a Metal Riot shield came flying over her head and intercepted the spells.

"That was a big mistake!" shouted Dudley as he powered up a shield breaking grenade and threw it perfectly between the Death Eaters.

As the grenade went off the Death Eaters shields fell.

Trigger Happy pressed a rune on his new armor and a lightning bolt came from the sky and coursed through the armor.

'Got enough ammo till last a while now'

Susan watched as her black knight came swooping in and started taking down a number of Death Eaters with duo machine guns.

'Oh I love my man' thought Susan as she joined Dudley who had charged at the Death Eaters with his shield and sword.

After what seemed liked hours Harry and Voldemort were still dueling.

Harry was almost out of breath between his two piercoes and his battle with the paladin and his quasi battle with Death Eaters.

Plus Voldermort had been dodging all his ancient magic spells .

His Lightning trap... shielded.

Homing magical blasts... redirected.

Shock waves...blocked by a magical earth wall.

Meteors...thrown off course and frozen by winter winds.

Black Lightning...absorbed in a conjured pond full of unknown potion.

Soul Raider sure had taught the Dark Lord well.

Luckily however, Voldemort was also feeling the affects of battle and he too was running low on energy.

"Time to end this!" shouted Voldemort and he shot Black Death Flames at Harry.

Harry saw the flames coming towards him and was not able to manipulate them due to the amount of darkness put in the spell.

'Son of a bitch' Harry thought to himself as he saw the incoming flames approach him.

Far Away

The entire group of Combat Unspeakables and Soul Raider's men were transported to an open deserted field not too far away from Hogwarts, but still far away enough to not do any damage to the public.

At the moment it stood 20 CUs to 30 some Dark forces.

"I like the choice of battlefield Proc! No one will be here to interfere when we take you all down. I know this is pointless but why not join us? Together we can control everything and bring a peace that society will never be able to give itself" Soul Raider stated.

"A world without free will? A world where people born without magic are the underclass and we are at the top above the rest? How different is that from what the top 3 had in mind!" Proc countered.

"We're are nothing like them! In order to evolve we must be destroyed and rebuilt in the image of the closest thing we have to perfection. We can be that image!" Soul Raider tried one last time.

"The people are the image and they need to evolve at their own pace" Proc retorted.

"I guess we will just have to disagree on that" replied Soul Raider drawing his wand and his crew followed. "I am not going to enjoy this…" he ended.

"That makes one of us!" came the voice of Thunderstruck who stepped up to Proc's right facing Demolisher.

"You got that right" Mysteria added joining Proc on his left side and faced off against Puppet Master.

Spartan backed Proc, while RJ backed Mysteia and Whirlwind backed Thunderstruck.

"6 vs 3… not even a fight!" laughed Demolisher.

"Fine…have it your way" Proc said motioning to other CUs.

Doc joined Spartan and Proc

Calc joined RJ and Mysteria

And Thor joined Whirlwind and Thunderstruck.

"Now we are heating up children!" Puppet Master exclaimed joining in on the laughter.

"If you like hot stuff you are going to love this!" roared Pyro sending a blast of fiend fire at them and the three targets combined shields but decided to fly back and dodge not wanting to waist too much energy in stopping the deadly flames.

As soon as they lifted their shields their 9 CUs opponents engaged them in battle.

After Pyro attacked a series of curses were thrown at him but was blocked by Smoke Cloud's dark ora spell along with Sensor's shield.

WhipBlade took charge of the remaining force and Sensor up-linked with the group so they could see the movements of the dark army before they fired again.

Bomarda, Sniper, Assault, Armageddon, Smoke Cloud, Pyro, Tech, Deceiver and Chameleon all got in formation.

Sniper brought support from in back with Armageddon while Assault and WhipBlade stayed in front to attack the enemy more directly.

Tech raised his arms having his sleeves slip down and uncharmed his arms that turned into arms that were robotic in nature. His hands turned into automatic fire arms and nano robotic parts sprang up from his upper arms and went to his back forming a jet-pack as cannons also were made and mounted on his shoulders. The rest of his body remained human and a swarm of nano bots surrounded him in a shield.

Pyro also became engulfed in a shield, but his was made of fire and with a fair amount of concentration, he lit fire below his feet and sent himself propelling up as kept the flames around him, below his feet and stored in his hands.

Smoke Cloud joined Pyro in the skies leaving a streak of his dark smoke ora behind and the two were soon joined by Tech as the trio battled from the sky.

If this didn't freak out the enemy, then Bombarda's spell along with Deceiver's mind tampering spell certainly did. The dark army new the counter cantation to Bombarda's spell but Deceiver made it hard as she planted false images in their minds that their powerful occulemency shields couldn't even hold at bay.

Chameleon fired his invisible spells from all directions while maintaining shields with Sensor.

Even with their combined forces the CU's still had trouble taking down the masterly trained army that were quickly draining the CUs, as the dark army fought like their lives depended on it.

On the other side of the battlefield Calc was the first one to engage as he shot 5 legilimens causing Puppet Master to clutch his head but he still managed to dodge a pink ora whip and a devastating set of moves from RJ.

Puppet Master remarkably managed to predict RJ's next incoming attack and got him with a chop in the throat and then banished him at Mysteria.

"No Matter how fast you are you will never win if you are this predictable Children!" Puppet Master taunted them reworking his mind shields to prevent from being thrown off guard again.

Demolisher was the quick draw verse his opponents as he fired off his two reductos only to have one pre-explod due to a bolt of lightning and the other fired back at him thanks to a wind tunnel and the then took to the air as he avoided a powerful energy beam.

"I truly don't hope you think you are safe up there!" Thunderstruck exclaimed as Whirlwind took Thor and himself to the skies as they continued to battle their former teacher.

Proc was the one to start his battle as he blasted himself to his own former teacher as his ora covered himself, Spartan and Doc.

Soul Raider sent his spell at Proc but it bounced off the blue ora.

"So it looks like Harry taught you some new things! It's a shame I have to hand him over to Tom in a little bit" Soul Raider stated.

"Proc is not the only one Harry gave pointers to!" exclaimed Spartan from out of nowhere appearing on Soul Raider's blind spot and sent a series of curses at the man.

"You touch one hair on Harry and you are in for a world of pain!" Proc shouted as he continued forward.

Soul Raider hardly got off an earth wall shield that took the blunt of the spells. However, it then exploded seconds later thanks to Doc and Proc managed to swoop in colliding with a hastily made shield and threw his former mentor back.

"Well it looks like it time to take off the gloves. I should expect no less from the best of the Combat Unspeakables!" Soul Raider laughed and his power began to increase dramatically as the battle raged on.

Soul Raider's army was finally losing numbers but not without the cost of a lot of magic from the light CUs.

Demolisher continued to fly, dodge and attack his trio of pursuers as they were about evenly matched out in the open skies.

Puppet Master ended up putting on RJ's spell and attacked his own trio through powerful Physical and Mental attacks putting Mysteria, RJ and Calc on the defense, knowing that if their minds got breached it was game over.

The two senior CUs and Proc were also at a standstill till Proc felt that Harry was in trouble.

"Damn it! We need to end this! Protect me for a little bit! I'm charging up for an ora bomb!" Proc shouted to his companions not bothering two use their mind link in case they got off guard.

"Even in your advanced state you can't keep up with and manipulate that much magic! You'll kill yourself for nothing John!" warned Soul Raider.

"Not if he has me" came the voice of Sensor who became visible with Chameleon.

Chameleon then made Proc, who began charging, and Sensor, who connected herself with Proc as she put her hand on his shoulder, invisible and they disappeared from view and their magical signature vanished.

"I will find you!" roared Soul Raider.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" yelled WhipBlade coming and joining Doc and Spartan as they attacked Soul Raider trying to subdue him as long as possible.

While Proc charged his ora bomb the 8 remaining CUs (not taking on a Dark CU or helping Proc) finished off the enemy but not without unlocking their magical cores and draining themselves completely.

While battling the senior CUs, Soul Raider felt that Voldemort would be in trouble soon and was planning on using Proc's spell to vanish and travel back.

He only hoped he could get it right as he went over it in his head as he continued to battle.

He didn't have long to think as Proc reappeared with a blinding ora mass of blue energy above his head.

WhipBlade got on a knee and put his hands on the ground and in the next moment whipblades sprung out of the ground below Soul Raider securing him place by his arms, legs, neck and chest.

"Damn it!" cursed Soul Raider as Proc threw the mass of energy at him.

"Well I guess there could be worse ways to go" Jeremy thought to himself letting out a breath accepting him his fate as the blast made it's way over.

Puppet Master came sprinting in from his left and Demolisher came flying in and crashing before him from his right.

"We will always have your back Jeremy! We will see you in the next life our Brother!" the two mind shouted at their longtime friend and ally.

"NOOO!" Soul Raider mentally screamed as he saw the life leave his most trustworthy friends.

All the CUs were shocked at the act of self-sacrifice the two showed for Soul Raider.

WhipBlade was so shocked that he left his guard down.

Soul Raider quickly broke his binds and looked at his two fallen friends, his defeated army and then to the exhausted looking CUs.

"You will all pay! You will all pay so dearly!" Soul Raider threatened before putting on his red ora proc shield and vanished away.

On the battlefield that was once the Hogwarts grounds, the GOBDs were going all out and unlocking their cores to decimate the Death Eaters.

When Dudley went on his one man quest to get the bastards who fired crucios at his "Suze" he was quickly joined by his three other GOBD teammates Swordsman, Cutthroat, and Theo Nott aka Barrier.

Swordsman was swapping out weapons that he poured his magic into and then extended like whipblades while Cutthroat was ruthless as she shot out several cutting curses and then did a series of movements that sent out a long wavy ribbon like razor that cut magic apart like butter.

Theo was as cool as a cucumber as he battled looking like he didn't have a care in the world.

Irish, Artist, Glamour and Fashion all traded off firing and covering for each other.

Bullseye, Fox 1, Fox 2 and Fox 3 worked much the same, as Bullseye led them and called out the enemies attack.

Yin, Yang, Gong and Sparky offset the enemy more than both songs, that were playing through the battle ground, combined as they damaged both the sight and hearing of the enemy.

Double, Barrel, Dodger and Dupe also confused the enemy's vision as Dupe cast his duplication spell on Dodger who made it look like they were one big massive group as he moved back and forth causing the Death Eaters to think it was impossible to hit the group as Double and Barrel cast their multiple spells at a time making it look even more realistic that a group of fighters were firing at the Death Eaters.

Athena joined the Garden O Eden as they fired from their protective nature grown fortress that first let out a small army of nature badgers followed by other nature animals.

Then all the GOBDs momentarily stopped as they felt an alarmed presence coming from Black Lightning.

Seconds before Voldemort's cursed fire made contact Harry sealed himself in a rock, then brick, then metal dome.

"Come out, come out, Harry!" laughed Voldemort sadistically. "Hiding again are we?"

"I never hide!" shouted Harry as he gathered up lightning energy in one hand and fire energy in the other.

With his last bit of magic he gathered up all the wind element he could and fired it all around him safely knocking down some of his allies but sending debris into a lot of enemies.

Unfortunately Voldemort put up a shield disintegrating all the debris but that didn't matter because moments later Harry clapped his hands together shouting

"Maximums Ominous Combustious" right before the words left his mouth a blood red version of JP's spell came crashing down feet away and a spell was shot at Voldemort.

Voldemort was hit by it and flew several feet away causing the gigantic beam of energy to miss Voldemort by mere moments.

"Fuck! Damn you Soul Raider!" Harry shouted turning to see a weakened looking Soul Raider.

"Cram it Potter! I will never lose!" shouted Soul Raider quickly landing a stunner at Harry who was too weak from his attack to defend himself and got taken out but was still conscious.

"Now for you three! Silvra Sulz Steiler" shouted Soul Raider aiming at Harry's trio who were all running to aid Harry.

Ron pushed his way in front of the girls with his bronze shield to try and take the hit... but it went right through the shield, to him, then to Hermione and last to Ginny ripping out all their souls in the process.

The three stopped and fell to the ground.

Harry looked with utter disbelief as could no longer feel their presences.

The three people he cared about most had just died right before his eyes.

'This isn't real...this can't be real...can not be real...Ron...Hermione...Gin...'

"No….No…No…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Roared Harry till his throat became course from his screams.

His eyes became blurry as hot clear liquid escaped his eyes, streaming across his cheeks.

Then it happened

Something snapped in Harry and Magic started to pour through his body at an alarming rate.

So much so, that his body began to glow and his eyes became burning emerald green in color.

And he will have a power the dark lord knows not

JP came soaring in on his blue aura and landed feet away from Soul Raider "Pain" JP whispered loudly and quickly in a dark Latin cantation.

Soul Raider clutched his head and began to scream.

"While that buffoon is being taken care of I think I will cut off your head with a severing charm Harry" hissed Voldemort.

"Reducto! Sectumsempra!" shouted Wormtail and Snape who just disillusioned themselves and stood in front of Harry protecting him from Voldemort.

'What the hell?' thought Harry and then he remembered his dream from way back in the summer at the Weasleys.

"You traitors you will pay dearly for this!" shrieked Voldemort after shielding the curses.

The threat didn't seem to faze the two because they started chanting and didn't move a muscle.

"We stand here at this hour"

"To grant this boy a new power"

"For James Potter"

"For Lily Evans"

"We give up our lives"

"In hopes that their child"

"Will beat the dark lord"

"And live to see a brighter day!"

The two then began to glow brilliantly

"Kick his ass Harry!" the two said in unison and slowly faded out of existence.

Harry felt magic pouring into him with leaps and bounds.

Everything became filled with light, just like at Malfoy manor, and tentacles of pure white magic spread throughout the battle field easily taking out most of the remaining enemies.

After the enemies were done with the white beam like tentacles contracted back to Harry and he rose up showing no emotion on his face.

"It ends now. Triple reducto!" shouted Harry using both his hands.

Voldemort quickly put up a shield but it was useless as 6 powerful reductos hit and destroyed Voldemort's shield and caused his wands to go flying out his hands.

Harry easily conjured 4 chain guns and infused them with crucio lighting bullets and used his wind element to let loose on Voldemort firing all four chain guns at once.

Voldemort screamed out in pain as hundreds of crucios made contact with him and the dark lord crumpled up on the ground.

Harry summoned his Gryffindor and Patronus Swords as he slowly walked over to Voldemort.

"Why, why did you do all this…. why'd it have to be like this?" asked Proc looking down on a defeated Soul Raider, having just used a spell he promised never to use.

"They took them from me..…it's okay to hate me…..you have good reason too" Soul Raider responded weakly feeling life drain from him in excruciating pain.

"Shut up"

"Harry looks so sad…I think I'm going to go to sleep now"

"Jeremy!" John exclaimed getting down on his knees to his former mentor forgetting all the bad he had done and remembering all their good times.

"Haha I hope I did good guys" he sighed.

Those were Soul Raider's last words as his eyes shut and his body went limp.

Slowly Harry made his way over to Voldemort who was slowly coming back into consciousness while the light stood watching, petrified, not believing what their own eyes saw.

"Harry wait! We can be partners! Together we can take over the wizarding world!"

"I refuse to live in a world that has people like you in them"

"Damn it you brat! I will kill you!"

"Not likely... Tom your time is up. This is for my parents, For Cedric, For Dumbledore, for Ron, for Hermione, and for Ginny!"

"NO this can't be happening!"

"Goodbye Tom. Duble Pierco!"

Harry's two swords shined with blinding power as he cut Voldemort in half vertically.

He then decapitated him and with one fluid x motion made two simultaneous cuts.

"It is done" Harry breathed out softly to himself as he turned his back and walked away from Tom whose body was decaying.

There was a loud scream and Voldemort was no more.

Harry dropped to his knees and began to weep as he shout out in agony as he could fell his heart start to rip apart.

Sure he had just won but at what price?

 

He looked over to his best friends and the love of his life.

There was no aura, no movement, no life.

"I am so sorry Harry" came the voice of his cousin.

Proc could not even make eye contact with him.

Harry looked back over his shoulder to see that light army that had once been shouting had fallen silent.

Silent, except for the tears and sobs comping from the Weasleys. Especially Molly.

He was supposed to protect them all...and he failed.

Even the reassuring hand of Dudley was of no help to him.

Ron's humor and longtime friendship.

Hermione's guidance and the  love she gave him as a sister.

Ginny's sweet and warm touch. A touch that was simply indescribable. Indescribable because it could only be felt by the rarest pair of soulmates.

It was all gone. 

With great despair and the greatest remorse, he did the only he could...

Harry fell to the ground... and he wept.

 

END

Hope you enjoyed!

 

LJAG


End file.
